Rumors Abound
by kaotic312
Summary: She's private. He's feared. Both have rumors about them throughout the Soul Society. And both have enemies. Rating now changed to M.
1. First Impressions

**One can never know where the next inspiration will strike. Not done with other stories either. But when one won't leave you alone, you have to sit down and write it out.**

**All the usual legal disclaimers apply. I don't own Bleach. I do have bleach under my kitchen sink, but that's for cleaning purposes only.  
**

o.O.o.O.o

Rumors were nothing new to the Soul Society. But he was a man who hated rumors. The only ones he ever listened to were about fighters, fighting styles, and the such. Still, be around the Soul Society for any length of time, and you couldn't help but hear the rumors. Kenpachi Zaraki remembered the first time he became aware of them.

"It never would have happened if she'd been present."

That had been the first rumor he'd heard about her and it had not bothered him at all. He'd just defeated Kenpachi Kiganjo with one blow, not even breaking a sweat. In Zaraki's opinion, the man hadn't deserved the name of Kenpachi which was a name supposed to denote the strongest shinigami of each generation.

He and Yachiro were moving into the 11th Division at the time. Or she was directing the other members, ordering the furniture moved first one place, then the next and changing her mind constantly and driving the men crazy. But any time one of the shinigami had looks ready to rebel, they'd only have to look at Zaraki sitting alone in his chair with his unnamed sword. The man who'd defeated their vaunted leader with one blow. And by right of tradition, was now their new leader.

The new Kenpachi, who wore the title as his own personal name, yawned. He was bored. He'd beaten the strongest shinigami around and taken his place at the head of a so-called elite fighting squad. Now what? A life-time of watching Yachiro run around laughing and swiping sweets?

"She hasn't accepted him yet."

"He may be gone quicker than he came."

"They were friends."

"I heard they were lovers."

"Naw, she's untouchable. No one can get near."

"I heard that the fifth seed from that squad got hurt on purpose to see her."

"The last guy who dated her ...disappeared."

"Don't listen to him."

"Yeah? You know anyone who's seen her on a date?"

"Kiganjo was afraid of her."

"Took her flowers once. Saw him myself."

"She's older than him. More powerful."

"Never seen her fight."

"I heard she's frigid."

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud, but I heard it too."

"Naw, she's just quiet with her lovers. Kiganjo liked her."

"Like, like?"

"You sound like a schoolgirl."

"Shut the fuck up."

The whispers he ignored at first, until he realized it might be another challenger. Another fight. He'd perked up for a moment. What 'she' were they talking about? He barked out a command. Then men scattered. Kenpachi frowned. Elite fighting force? His ass.

"Retsu Unohana."

Kenpachi turned and looked at the two men. Ikkaku and Yumichika. Two members of his new squad that he knew from before. In fact, they'd greeted him as if his arrival and winning of the title were a fore-gone conclusion. Kenpachi snorted lightly, which it really had been, of course.

"Yun-Yun! Shiny!" Yachiro mock-frowned. "You drove away my helpers!"

Already having her number, Yumichika held out a bag of sweets absently. "I bought these and I don't even like them. How strange. I wonder if anyone ..." They were gone from his hand in under a second.

"They were talking about Captain Retsu Unohana."

"Unohana?" Kenpachi smiled evilly. "Strong fighter?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "Assumption only. She's the Captain of Squad 4."

Zaraki frowned. "Isn't that?"

"Medical." Ikkaku shook his head.

Disappointed, Kenpachi nodded. Medical? Not a real warrior after all.

"Rumor is she's dangerous though. In a battle. Though I've not run across anyone who has actually seen her fight." Ikkaku continued.

Yumichika smiled. "She's not terribly ugly. Maybe pretty in a pedestrian kind of way. Simple, clean lines. Not flashy. Quiet. Definitely not beautiful."

Kenpachi dismissed the beautiful comment with a frown and a wave of his hand. He didn't care what the woman looked like.

"She carries a lot of weight in the Soul Society. Been a captain for nearly 200 years." Ikkaku continued.

"So she's a good healer." Zaraki snarled. "Healer. Bah. I'll never need one."

"But Kenny! If she's been a captain sooooo long, maybe she's really, really strong!" Yachiru sang out in a sweet voice, grinning widely. "Maybe she'll play with you!"

Yumichika leaned against the door frame, posing prettily. "I can find no one who has ever witnessed her bankai."

"No one has seen Kenny's either!" Yachiru grinned, bouncing up and disappearing, only to reappear on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Ikkaku's smile widened, only to drop his jaw in shock with the next revelation.

"I don't have one." Kenpachi smiled nastily, watching Yumichika nearly fall with surprise. "Never needed one."

"But ...but ...but ...You're a captain!" Ikkaku stuttered.

"Baldy is forgetting how to talk." Yachiru looked mildly interested.

Suddenly, the pink-haired new lieutenant stiffened and looked toward the outside. Someone was approaching.

Kenpachi looked up, eager. No one from the Court Guards had approached him since he'd won his captaincy. Only the members of his new squad.

Quiet footsteps approached without hesitation. Zaraki smiled with anticipation. There was spiritual pressure, but if felt ...contained. As if there was a polite covering over that pressure. As if ...there were more beneath the surface. A lot more. Another fight? He stood and waited, letting a bit of his own immense spiritual pressure push outwards.

He could feel when the pressures met. He waited for the hesitation, the weighing of an opponent. Then he stilled. Nothing.

His pressure slid off the newcomer, as if sliding off a table without resistance. As if his pressure meant nothing. And there had been no hesitation in the footsteps.

Zaraki grinned. Whomever this was, they were strong-willed at least. And not a coward. Good.

Then she was there. In the doorway. Looking at him with gentle eyes and a small smile. Ignoring the large presence of his spiritual pressure and sparing not one glance for anyone but him.

She was alone. In a fighting barracks. Facing a man who had just cut down their strongest warrior with only one blow. She was sure of herself, this one. Or a fool. Her captain's coat wouldn't protect her, not here, not from him.

Her appearance made little dent on him. Pretty enough in a tame way. Too put together though. Too neat. Like nothing could ruffle her. Was she looking for a fight?

Ikkaku looked around and Kenpachi let that catch his attention. He too looked around. His squad was suddenly back, brave with this stranger here. But really, how good could she be if she hadn't been the one to hold the Kenpachi title?

"I am Captain Unohana." The woman bowed slightly. Even her voice was quiet. Not lacking in volume, everyone present could hear her. But there was a quiet gentleness to her voice.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." Yachiro spoked up, pointing down at his head from her perch on his right shoulder.

The medical captain looked at the young lieutenant and smiled gently. Kenpachi shifted his weight. She looked like she did everything gentle. Did she fight gently, he wondered idly. So, so this was the one who his men had been whispering about. What was the big deal?

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Ikkaku corrected, only to earn a scowl and slap across his bald head from the now irritated Yachiru who obviously didn't like being corrected. "Ow!"

The woman blinked slowly and there was a soft pause. Then a slight nod. "So I hear."

Kenpachi straightened, staring down from his much greater height to the woman studying him. He started to take a step toward her. A menacing move he'd used all his life, mostly without even knowing he was doing it.

But she didn't back away. Nor look worried. She simply looked up and he stopped. Froze. Dark eyes weighed him for a long, timeless moment. He knew he could move, but something in him just stopped. Nothing was keeping him from being able to move, but ...he somehow, just couldn't. Not while she looked at him.

Yet, there was no threat in her gaze. She just ...looked at him. He pushed against her with his spiritual pressure. A challenge. And his pressure flowed around her like she was a rock in a stream, not even making an impression on her quiet strength. Strength he couldn't get a read on.

Nothing about her was impressive. Nothing was flashy. Not her looks, not her spiritual pressure, not anything. She was quiet personified. Yet ...yet ...he wasn't moving. Why?

Kenpachi Zaraki didn't like puzzles. He had no patience for them or any other games. Life was fighting, surviving, getting stronger. Deliberately he scowled at the silent woman and focused on his hand, moving it deliberately to the hilt of his zanpakuto. A threat.

A hiss of indrawn breaths filled the room.

Yachiru grinned and jumped from his shoulder, sensing the coming fight.

The woman, this Retsu Unohana, smiled.

His hand hesitated.

"Welcome to the 13 Court Guard. Captain ...Kenpachi Zaraki." She smiled and did the unthinkable. She turned her back on him and walked away. Not ran away, he could never mistake her leaving for escaping. She walked away from him. Slowly. Without fear. "Or is that Kenpachi Kenpachi Zaraki?" She teased, without looking back at him.

"Huh?" Yachiru looked sweetly confused. "What did braid-lady mean by ..."

They all stopped as the departing captain looked back, directly at Yachiru. Giving the youngster a look much like she'd given Kenpachi.

The young lieutenant frowned, then grinned. "Re-chan?" She changed the nick-name on the spot.

The captain gave the pink-haired fighter a long, measuring look and nodded. Then turned and walked gracefully out of the barracks.

The whispering started immediately.

"What was that all about?" Kenpachi scowled.

"She brought you your captain's haori." Yumichika pointed to a nearly folded garment that the captains all wore. It was sitting on the chair he'd vacated. Behind him.

Kenpachi's frown deepened as he realized the strange woman had brought that, and had left if for him and he'd not even noticed. Damn.

"Did you see how she accepted him?"

"He must be okay after all."

"I can't believe she said that!"

"I thought she loved Kiganjo."

"She has some balls coming here like that."

"You're an idiot."

"Am not!"

The whispers were getting louder. Zaraki looked around, frowning, making his new team draw back cautiously. Quiet again. He nodded.

Yumichika blew on his fingernails gently, and buffed them on his coat. "She called you Kenpachi Kenpachi Zaraki."

The new captain bared his teeth. "An insult?" He asked, hoping to challenge the woman. What made him uneasy, he usually struck down.

"Hardly." Ikkaku snorted. "She gifted you with the title, and calling you by name _**with**_ the title. She's saying you have a right to not only the name, but also the rank, and a place here."

"Kenny doesn't need her stupid say-so!" Yachiru frowned, pouting that there had been no fight after all.

Kenpachi looked around the room as his new squad gathered around him. For the first time looking at him like he could be there leader. Had she done this? Had she given him what should have been won in his battle? Bah.

Stupid woman.

He didn't need her and he didn't need her approval.

And the next time they met would be her last, if she didn't watch her step.


	2. Challenges

"Prodigy."

"Show off, that's what he is."

"Graduating after only one year? He must have connections."

"You see the girl he entered the academy with? Wowser."

"Did you really just say Wowser? I have a new word for you ... Loser."

Kenpachi Zaraki sighed and looked back down at the papers on his desk. He was a fighting captain. A warrior. Why the hell did he have to put up with paperwork? He scowled, it was either do the damned paperwork or listen to more gossip. In his mind, the paperwork was less irritating.

"Most Captains make their lieutenants do their paperwork." Ikkaku said from the doorway, hand on his zanpakuto. "Wanna work up a nice sweat instead?"

Zaraki smiled even as Yachiru cheered. "Yeah Kenny, let's go play with Baldy!"

The Captain of Squad 11 shook his head. "Love to, but I have a meeting with the old man today."

Yumichika yawned. "And you're the lieutenant that needs to stay behind to do the paperwork." He pointed out dryly.

Ikkaku ducked the blade the pink-haired miniature lieutenant chucked at his head, then howled as she raced forward to bite his leg, having successfully distracted him.

Yumichika ignored his friend's plight. "What time is your meeting with the Head Captain? Perhaps we have time for a quick skirmish?" He stepped to one side as Ikkaku pried little Yachiru off of his leg, staying out of the melee.

Zaraki felt tempted, very tempted. Then he shook his head reluctantly. "One o'clock."

Ikkaku stood still on one leg, holding out the squad's lieutenant with both hands, trying to keep her furiously snapping teeth from any more of his anatomy. "But it's a quarter until two o'clock now."

The Captain shrugged. "Might as well head over there then. C'mon Yachiru. Ikkaku? The paperwork is all yours. Congratulations for the honor, third seat."

Yachiru ignored the nasty language that burst from Ikkaku's lips as she jumped up out of his grip and instead used his bald head to kick off from in order to land on Kenpachi's shoulder as he headed out the door.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I heard he eats the hearts of his victims."

"Baloney. He's a Captain."

"By default. I heard he never even attended a single academy class."

"I don't believe it, he's probably just another prodigy."

"You mean like the guy they just graduated after one year? They're slipping."

"Or he's that good."

"Not as good looking as the girl he brought to the academy with him."  
"Damn right."

"She graduating too?"

"Haven't heard. Doubt it. I'll bet the instructors wanna keep her around as long as possible."

"I just want her robes to fall open, just once."

"You're a pig."

"So are you."

"Oink, oink."

Isane Kotetsu put down the tea cups, interrupting Retsu's thoughts. Or lack of them. She maintained a calm expression, as if she hadn't been listening to a bunch of silly gossip.

"I ordered you some nice fish." The newly minted lieutenant of Squad 4 said with a winning smile. She slid the plate in front of her captain.

Retsu smiled in acknowledgement, then peered at the bowl of porridge that Isane had in front of her. "Again?" She asked quietly.

Isane hunched her shoulders a bit and Retsu Unohana sighed. She changed the subject to keep her shy new lieutenant from having to explain that she was eating porridge to try and keep from growing any taller. The younger woman was nearly a foot taller than her Captain, and was embarrassed by her height.

The two women discussed current squad business over the light lunch, eating so late in the afternoon due to some casualties that had come in from squad three earlier.

Retsu finished her fish and moved to the items on the bottom of her list. "We have to get back to the squad barracks. That new Captain is supposed to come in for his routine physical in a few minutes. You'll need to make sure that you fill out all the proper forms."

"But he's a Captain! Why do I have to be the one who examines him?" Isane looked at her own captain with owl-wide eyes.

"You need the practice. And there is no rule that states only a Captain may heal or examine another Captain. You also need to work on your protocol skills." Retsu lied very, very smoothly. It wouldn't do to say the man made her feel off balance somehow.

The silvery-haired woman caught sight of something and relaxed a bit. "Well, not today it seems. He's going to be a no-show again." Isane commented, then pointed to a location behind Retsu's back.

Captain Unohana turned and didn't show any expression at all as she saw the new Captain of Squad 11 hurrying off toward the offices of the Head Captain. And no where near to the medical squad's barracks.

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Retsu didn't let her expression change as she watched the strange man. She'd gone to his barracks last week, ostensibly to greet him and bring the captain's haori. But that had been just an excuse.

Truth was ...he fascinated her. She'd heard some of the rumors, and though she hated it, had been intrigued. Who had entered the Royal Court Guards and defeated their strongest shinigami with a single blow? So she'd gone to look. And what she'd found was a blunt force weapon.

The man was spiritual power personified. It rolled off of him in waves. He was huge, he was scary looking and he was without boundaries. She didn't know about the last one, but she was pretty sure he broke every rule that the rest of them adhered to here in the Soul Society.

And Retsu Unohana was a stickler for the rules. Her eyes narrowed. "He's not wearing the new haori." She wasn't even aware she'd said anything out loud. "That was Kiganjo's."

"Looks like he tore the sleeves off by hand." Isane whispered. "He's keeping it as a battle trophy?"

The thought infuriated Retsu. Kiganjo had ...been a pest ...but he'd followed the rules at least.

"There you are Isane!" An overly-bright and loud voice interrupted the Captain's thoughts as a beautiful young woman in shinigami academy robes rushed over to their table. "Is everything ready for tonight? Double celebration! Gin is graduating and you made lieutenant!"

The Captain of Squad 4 watched with little expression, her quiet gaze taking in the loose fitting top that stopped just shy of turning x-rated. Graduation party? The pieces fit together. This was the young woman the self-proclaimed 'pigs' had been gossiping about.

She watched as Isane tried in vain to get the blonde to be quiet and point out that she was sitting with her captain. Inwardly, Retsu was a bit jealous. Not of the young woman's looks, though she was quite lovely. But of the freedom she took in expressing herself. It didn't seem to matter to her that she'd become the center of attention in the small cafe, in fact - the girl seemed to relish the spotlight.

Freedom? Maybe that was what she'd been sensing in Kenpachi Zaraki that so had her troubled. The man felt free to say and do anything that came to his mind. Want to be a captain? No need to work hard for years, just issue a challenge and be done with it. Perhaps she was feeling jealous of the man?

No, no that wasn't it. Yes, he'd reached captain much faster than she herself had, but they had different disciplines. Followed different rules. He was a fighter and though she could fight quite well, she was an exceptional healer. And as such, she rarely got to see any real fighting. Those were the rules.

Rules. Captains set a good example for their squad. She did, she knew she did. He ...well, it was still early but it didn't look good from what she'd seen so far. When she'd visited his barracks, his own squad seemed terrified of him. Disorganized, unruly, brash and ...hard as nails. Strong. Menacing. No one would dare tell him how to live his life.

Retsu stalled her thinking. No. That was not admirable. He wasn't a leader. Not good captain material, despite his sheer strength. One could not lead if you were giving into every thought and desire that crossed your mind.

The rules existed for a reason. And what about this new student talking to Isane a mile a minute and ignoring all attempts by the silver-haired girl to go away. This busty blonde seemed to be unaware of the rules as well.

Retsu suddenly hated them both. No. No, she was just jealous. Which was beneath her. The medical specialist glanced at the place where they'd last seen Kenpachi Zaraki, but the man was gone. And despite herself, she relaxed.

What was it about him that unsettled her so?

It wasn't his power. Though he had a precious lot of it ...so did she. And it wasn't the ruthless edge about him. She had been a captain for nearly 200 years. He wasn't the first ruffian she'd ever met. But there was something about him ...that was ...unsettling.

"He's so TALL!" The new girl was spouting, holding her hand way over Isane's head. Retsu tuned back into the conversation going on in front of her. "Taller than you, a perfect match! And a captain!"

All of a sudden, Captain Unohana tensed. "No." She said quietly. The thought of her shy new lieutenant and the Zaraki was untenable. And she wasn't even sure why. The man would eat her up and spit her out without thought. That was why. Wasn't it?

"He's not taller than me, we're the same height." Isane hissed.

"So wear flats!" The new girl crowed.

Same height? No, he was taller by several inches. Retsu shook her head and put a tiny spark of power into her gaze. The new girl turned smiling, and stopped. Froze really, pinned by the Captain's stare. "No." She repeated herself, though never raising her voice.

"But ...but ...what's wrong with Captain Ukitake?" The blonde pouted prettily, turning so that her impressive cleavage was in profile to the table next to them. The three young shinigami's eyes all followed her every move.

Ukitake? Not Zaraki. Retsu let the information sink in and kept all expression off her face. She shifted gears and amended her statement so smoothly no one would notice. "No. I mean this conversation can wait until my lieutenant and I are done with official business ..." She let her voice tail off.

"Rangiku Matsumoto." The young woman bowed and several men's heads followed suit as they kept their eyes glued on the prize. If it weren't so sad, it would have been funny, Retsu decided.

The Captain turned her gaze to the men around her, not showing a hint of her feelings. They scattered anyway. She nodded to herself and then looked up at the young student. "Well Rangiku. A party is the least of your concerns. I hear your friend is graduating before you. What are you doing to catch up?"

The blonde blinked rapidly and smiled, undeterred. "Oh, I'll graduate soon enough. I'm just not a prodigy like Gin."

"Perhaps you should attend more to your studies and less to ..."

The Captain's voice trailed off at the look on Rangiku's face. The blonde was staring at something outside.

Retsu turned and saw Kenpachi Zaraki storming back toward his barracks, looking like he wanted to kill something. Or many, many somethings.

"He's tall." She whispered. "Taller than you."

Isane sucked in a shocked breath. "Don't even think about it."

Retsu's stomach turned over at the thought of the pretty blonde setting her sights on the new captain. But why? Did it really matter?

However, it seemed that she'd misread the situation. Rangiku shuddered. "Ugly. Too big, too tall, and ..."

"Not someone to push around or easily manipulate?" Isane poked the blonde girl. "He killed the last Kenpachi with a single blow."

Rangiku nodded. "And not a stylish bone in his body. His best accessory is the little pink girl on his shoulder. His daughter?"

"His lieutenant." Retsu supplied. "Yachiru."

Isane and Rangiku watched as the man stormed off. Retsu deliberately didn't watch him. Pushing him from her mind.

So if he wasn't on her mind, why were her eyes still on the dratted man? Retsu started to turn, then stopped as a Hell's Butterfly arrived, informing her of an injury in squad 6.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi looked at the note and snarled. '_You missed another appointment. A physical is required_.'

"An invitation to play, Kenny?" Yachiro looked up from making a card castle on the floor, ignoring the glares of the 9th seat who was stuck doing her paperwork because he'd been the slowest to get out of her way this morning.

"I wish." Kenpachi muttered, crumpling the fifth note from the medical captain. Medical? Bah. All he could think about was how in the world that Unohana womand had managed to leave him a new captain's haori without him even noticing. It upset his calm. "It's nothing."

Curiosity had his squad staring at him. He sighed. It had been several months, and they weren't used to him yet. Zaraki deliberately looked around at his men, and they all suddenly looked elsewhere, pretending to business they didn't have. Bah. Fighting men? Bullshit.

Only Ikkaku and Yumichika would meet his eyes.

"We need a fight." He announced.

The two men nodded eagerly as Yachiru grinned full out. "Oh Kenny, we need some fun!"

Kenpachi looked over at the clock on the wall and his good mood vanished. Time to go meet with old man Yama for his kendo 'lessons'. It seemed the Head Captain wasn't impressed that he'd bested their strongest warrior with one blow ...no. When the ancient fart had found out that Kenpachi had never been formally trained with a sword, he ...well, he _freaked_.

Zaraki's frown deepened. If he'd had any thought of taking on the Head Captain, he'd lost it after that first day. The old man had shown him that he wasn't the only one with immense spiritual pressure, and that training did ...make things easier.

But Kenpachi didn't want easier. He wanted to fucking fight. So he vowed only to use kendo in the worst cases, as it only shortened the fights when he used it properly. Still, the old man insisted on his 'lessons'.

Damn him.

And until Kenpachi did so? His squad was forced to sit on their asses and not participate in fighting hollows.

A messenger from Squad 8 was requesting some stupid reports from one of his men when a Hell's Butterfly floated in. The man touched it and nodded, turning to leave.

Only to stop as Kenapchi was suddenly blocking his path. An opportunity? The captain showed his teeth in an imitation of a smile. "A call to arms?"

The messenger nodded, jerking his head nervously. "Squads 8 and 13 are going to meet and respond. Big hollow incursion."

"Where?" Kenpachi crooned. "Where is the fight?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

"There are a lot of casualties from Squad 11."

"They weren't supposed to be there, it was supposed to be squad's 8 and 13."

"Yeah, I heard they rushed in to fight before the other teams assembled."

"No planning? Show offs."

"But they won."

"I heard they didn't fight, it was just their new Captain and a few of his squad."

"That's wrong, if they didn't fight, how are they so injured?"

"They're not. The hollow released a poisonous cloud when it was defeated."

"Oh."

Retsu hurried into the main infirmary, having already analyzed the poison the hollow had released. She ignored the whispered gossip around her, focusing on the tasks at hand.

Her assistants trailed behind her, passing out the syringes full of antidote. Retsu smiled grimly, it was a primitive poison but she'd found it to be a nasty one.

No real physical injuries, though one poor fellow from squad 8 had a broken rib or two and some nasty bruising. Yet no poison. Hmmm. Only the Squad 11 team was poisoned, as they were the ones to defeat the hollow.

She even could name who had been fighting by how much poison they'd ingested, and their symptoms.

But now it seemed, she had a bigger problem. And by bigger, she certainly meant taller.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi Zaraki looked up, frowning as Captain Unohana pushed into his room. He glared at her. She met his gaze and didn't blink. That made him pause. Did she think she could take him?

Was she that good, or simply stupid?

He saw her glance down at the tea cup he'd filched. From the flaring of her small nostrils, he guessed it was her personal stash. Which he'd kind of hoped it was, since he'd snooped and found it in her office. Leave a haori for him would she? Try to make him feel lesser? Idiot woman.

She then looked back up at him and he ...couldn't read her. Damn it. Why did she show nothing on her face? She gave nothing away.

"Yachiru had her shot already. She's starting to feel better."

"Good." He grunted and downed the rest of the tea in the cup.

Retsu Unohana shook her head at him. "You have refused the antidote?"

"Refused?" Kenpachi looked as if he were tasting the word. "Not refused. The needle won't pierce the skin." He leaned forward as if to impart a secret. "Your medical staff don't have enough power to stick me."

She whispered back to him. "You could allow them to use the needle, you control your spiritual pressure." Then she cocked her head to one side. "Or do you?"

It was an insult.

He growled and leaned forward. But she just looked at him and Kenpachi stopped. Then he scowled. "Stop doing that!"

"Do you stop fighting?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He reared back, and then gave a sharp bark of a laugh. "No. Never."

"I don't stop healing." Retsu Unohana nodded at him. "And I don't allow disruptions in my barracks. You can go now."

Huh? Kenpachi gave her a long look. She wanted him to go without the antidote? He grinned. "I didn't get poisoned, did I? It couldn't enter my system."

"Arrogance will get you and all of your squad killed. Rules are there for a reason. And your squad wasn't supposed to even be there." Retsu pulled back, as if she'd revealed too much, which was stupid as she'd done nothing except blather on about stupid rules.

Kenpachi chuckled. "You wouldn't let me go if I were poisoned. THAT would be against your rules."

Retsu suddenly smiled at him, and the fighting man stopped, staring. Her expression hadn't changed, not a bit of it, but he suddenly knew ...she'd done something.

"What?"

Captain Unohana looked down at his body and shook her head. "I gave you a perfectly nice new haori."

Zaraki shrugged, not admitting he wouldn't wear it because she'd snuck it in behind his defenses. "I like this one better. Battle trophy."

"Disrespectful." She chided and turned to leave. "You even tore off the sleeves."

The man fought his impatience, and lost. "Damn it. I either didn't get poisoned or was able to fight it off with my spiritual pressure." It was a guess.

The ineffable woman turned and gave him a cool look, not a hair out of place, and not a hint that she was flustered. Suddenly he wanted to ruffle her up some. No one was that perfect. No one. "Or do you make a habit of letting patient's die?" Perhaps this was revenge for Kiganjo, hadn't he heard some rumor they'd been a pair?

"You have refused to come in for your physical, so I had my assistants take your vitals for good measure." She paused and smiled gently, so gently that it made him want to shout in her face. "By the way, since you ...refused to allow the needle to pierce your skin. I took the liberty of giving you an oral antidote."

Oral?

Her eyes flicked to her tea cup, the one he was still holding and that was now empty. He frowned, his eyes glowering at her. How had she gotten the medicine in there? Damn it!

"You can keep the tea cup, I won't be needing it again."

"Bitch." He said it low and mean.

She turned and looked at him, but it didn't work this time. Kenpachi met her look and refused to back down. Retsu nodded at him and turned to leave again. She paused at the door. "However, the oral medication will most likely leave you with a _bitch _of a headache. Something to remember me by."

"Did you fuck Kiganjo?" He tossed the words at her, trying to figure her out. He meant the words to be vulgar and crude. He just needed to put a dent in her, like she had in him.

The woman's eyes actually widened with surprise, his only victory so far. He grinned nastily at her. "I could take his place in your bed as well as take over his squad. You think he was good? I'm ..."

"Disgusting." She said in a flat voice. "He was a nuisance. You look to be the same."

"You object to me wearing his old haori." Kenpachi ground out the words viciously.

"I object to the dirty haori. I object to your words. And I object to you." Retsu Unohana informed him. "I hear you said that medical assistance is for the weak."

He nodded sharply.

"Stay strong then. And out of my way." She gave him a polite little nod. "Good day to you."

Kenpachi watched her walk out of the door as he crushed her dainty teacup in his hand, the splinters not cutting his hand as they fell to the floor.

Okay. New agenda. Learn kendo. Turn squad into a fighting force. Kill Retsu Unohana. And maybe not even in that order. Yep. "Fuck kendo." He muttered.

Kenpachi pictured the dead and bloody body of Retsu Unohana. He frowned at the image. Even in his thoughts she was perfectly groomed, not a hair out of place even in death. No. No. Before he killed her he needed to see her ruffled, messed up. Shocked. Anything.

He was going to get under her skin. Kenpachi smiled evilly. Sneak in a haori under his nose? Dose him with medicine without his knowledge?

No. Absolutely not.

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

**If you haven't guessed already, this will not be cannon. I don't want to stray far off of cannon, but I shall I'm sure (especially with time-lines). I'm also not a BLEACH expert (just a fan) and mistakes will be made as well as changes made for story purposes. And I do not acknowledge my mistakes. They are all deliberate. Yep. That's my story. Try and prove otherwise. :P**

**Reviews would be welcome and helpful. Thank you!**


	3. Breaking Point

**Thirty years later:**

"My cousin said he saw her meet up with a nobleman at her house last year."

"I don't believe you. The nobles don't mix with us commoners."

"What about the Kuchiki clan?"

"An exception, and only for a few of their members. That new captain? Byakuya? I heard he's a cold fish."

"Typical nobles."

"My cousin is sure about this, said he dated a girl who had done some sewing for the Seitsu clan."

"Seitsu? That's almost royal! The little healer is seeing someone that high up?"

"Naw. They don't even let their faces be seen down here with the rabble, like us. No way."

...

Kenpachi Zaraki sighed as he woke from his afternoon nap, stretching as he blatantly listened to gossip. In the nearly 30 years since he'd become a captain, he'd learned that gossip traveled faster than Hell's Butterflies sometimes.

Little healer? Only one that mattered to him. Zaraki frowned. Time had gotten away on him, focusing on fighting, kendo and finding a way to turn his squad into an actual fighting force. How long since he'd last seen her? Two weeks? Too long.

It's not that he'd forgotten his wish to kill her, or at least shock her. It's just that he didn't want to end their little battle of wills too soon. So. Gossip had her dating a nobleman? Kenpachi didn't believe it for a moment. In thirty years he'd never seen her so much as flirt, much less date.

Deciding he was going to needle her today, the warrior smiled and headed toward his office. He chuckled as he spied the snoring Yachiru on a small cot besides his desk. The desk where a 7th seat was doing her paperwork for her. Funny how none of her reports, or his for that matter, was in their handwriting. If either of them ever did write a report? Whomever received them would probably keel over and die in shock.

How someone so little could make such a sound, was beyond him. He smiled, then kicked her. As usual, he missed. The small girl always seemed to sense the strikes and moved before they could connect. And like him, she woke up fast. Unlike him, she always woke up in a chipper mood.

"Kenny!" Little Yachiru chirped. "What do you want to do this afternoon? Fight, train or ..."

"I need a physical." Kenpachi announced with a rough laugh.

Yachiru's eyes widened and her little face looked shocked. "But ...but ..."

"And I think Ikkaku has some sweets for you." Kenpachi threw his third seat to the sharks without a qualm. Let the bald man deal with a chipper Yachiru, who was already racing off.

But then the pink-haired cherub turned and gave him a long look.

Captain Zaraki stood to his full height, towering over his young lieutenant. "I'm just going to ask her to play."

"But Kenny, Re-chan _always_ says no."

But Kenpachi wasn't deterred. "The fun is in the asking, Yachiru. It's in the asking." He grinned full out and whistled as he grabbed his tattered haori Retsu hated so much and headed toward Squad 4's barracks. Only to frown as an alarm sounded. Then suddenly he grinned widely as his men jumped into action.

A battle! A thrill shot through him as he set his hand absently on the battered hilt of his zanpakuto. This, THIS is what he lived for!

And if a small part of him was feeling let down, it had nothing to do with not seeing Retsu Unohana today. Nothing at all.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Retsu Unohana swallowed the last of the restorative tea, hoping it would settle her stomach. She glanced at the calendar, though she did not need to do so. She knew the date.

First day of the new quarter.

Her stomach rolled a bit. Two hundred years as a full captain of the Royal Court Guard and she still felt like this at the start of every quarter? It was her own personal humiliation.

The clock ticked relentlessly onward and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Why bother? Why even bother with the pretense, not after so long? Still. Perhaps.

Rising, she turned to look at the mirror. Retsu smoothed her hair, which didn't need smoothing, and checked her braid. Something new. She patted the silky braid, thinking it looked quite genteel. Orderly. Trustworthy. She liked it.

"What the hell have you done to your hair?"

The harsh voice grated on her last nerve on a good day. This was not a good day.

"You don't have an appointment." She replied gently.

Kenpachi Zaraki leaned against her door frame and smiled at her mirror image, since her back was to him. "I never have an appointment." He paused for a moment. "Battle today."

She didn't say a word.

"You're not worried that I'm hurt?" He mocked her.

Retsu turned and gave him a calm look, one she'd learned over many, many years. Her eyes flicked up and down the taller man and then she raised one eyebrow. "No."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming. Stop. I might blush." Again with his mocking tone. "And I don't like the braid."

Retsu just looked at him then nodded. "I don't like your eyepatch. We're even." She then picked up her charts, putting them away one at a time. Ignoring the huge warrior who loved to come and make fun of her every so often. He wanted to pick a fight. He wanted her to lose her calm demeanor and attack him. And they both knew it.

"It's like ..." Zaraki snapped his fingers at her rudely. "It's like armor. You're hiding your figure from the world. Why though? You're so short you have to squint to see it anyway."

The words stung, though she'd never give him the satisfaction of letting him know. "You didn't learn your lesson the last time?" Her voice was slow and even, and she was proud that none of her inner turmoil showed.

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed on her. Something was different tonight, something other than her hair style. "Let's see. Last time you gave me a headache that lasted three days."

"You were rude."

"I'm always rude." He straightened up and approached her, standing well over a foot taller than she and outweighing her by almost 100 pounds. "And all I suggested was a hot bath to melt your frigid heart."

Retsu gave him a rather long look then walked around him toward the door. "It wasn't my heart you wanted to melt. If I recall, it was a particularly vulgar word."

He could have stopped her, reached for her. But their little battle had it's own set of unspoken rules. He taunted her, she ignored him. Touching was out of the question and if he grabbed her, he lost. The object was to make her angry enough to attack him.

Thirty years. Thirty years of his taunts and mocking laughter. Retsu took a long breath and let it out slowly. "Don't you ever get tired of the game, Kenpachi?"

The warrior watched her for a moment. She looked fragile tonight. And she'd used his first name. Yes, something was different. He remembered the gossip he'd dismissed earlier and for some reason he felt suddenly on edge.

"Got a hot date with a nobleman tonight, Retsu?" He crooned, then his eyes widened as he saw her hands actually clench for a moment before she visibly forced herself to relax.

A hit. Direct hit. He should be happy to have found a weak spot at last, but suddenly he wanted nothing more than to reach out and wring the smooth column of her neck. The neck he couldn't see because of that braid that hid her from prying eyes.

"Maybe he can fuck the ice out of your veins." The words came gruff and fast, without forethought. "Or does he like dipping his dick in ice water?"

He'd said worse to her over the last thirty years, and never gotten a response other than her slipping him something to give him a headache on occasion. But an expression like cloud of pain passed over her face for a second and then was gone.

Kenpachi was scoring against her like crazy tonight. But instead of triumph, he was tasting sawdust. Something was wrong.

Retsu took a moment, then looked up into his face as he towered over her. "Lock up behind yourself, Captain."

Kenpachi watched her leave. She never let him stay in her office alone. What the hell? "Stay and fight, coward!"

He called out after her, making a few heads turn in their direction. But Restu Unohana never paused as she walked with elegant grace out the door.

And only his eyes knew the effort she was making to appear unaffected. But why?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi sat on the roof of some random building and was lying back, looking at the clear night sky.

He'd followed her. Of course he had.

One of the calmest, most infuriatingly gentle souls he knew had suddenly turned brittle. No, he'd never gotten her to attack him over the past thirty years. But he had learned something of her in that time.

She was sneaky and brilliant. A master at getting her own way, and all without ever breaking one damned rule. Retsu Unohana lived for the rules. If her own lieutenant broke so much as a minor rule, she was treated as a disappointment until it was corrected.

It didn't matter if someone was young, old or injured. Retsu expected them to follow the rules. Seireitei rules, Squad rules, cafeteria rules ...it didn't matter. If you were with her, you toed the line.

Except for him. He lived to break rules around her. Zaraki just knew it tore her up inside every time he cut in line, walked in without removing his sandals, or pointed with his chopsticks, whatever. It didn't matter, if it was a rule and she was anywhere around? He broke it.

It was his own personal joy in life to try and ruffle her up a bit. And by heaven, she need to be ruffled up. Retsu was too controlled and too strict. And she hated his language. She also hated the fact that he still used Kiganjo's tattered haori as his own. Ah hell, she about hated everything about him.

But she was kind to Yachiru. Letting the young lieutenant come to her house for book club and steal all the sweets before running off, never having read or discussed a single book. And despite his public disdain for medical assistance, she had personally saved the lives of at least two of his men he was sure were beyond help.

So he'd followed her. He'd told himself it was to further provoke her so she'd finally fight him, but he knew it to be a lie. Though he wasn't even sure why it was a lie. He had no real idea why he did follow her, but he had ...and ...

She'd met with a stick of a man in clothing finer than anything Zaraki had ever seen. In a carriage so gilded he was surprised it didn't glow.

And she'd greeted the man formally, with grace and dignity. A noble by the look of him. Alone and with only a driver for the carriage. No big fanfare, no one to wait on him. Just her. A clandestine meeting by the looks of it. Then she'd bowed low and escorted him into her home. After dark. So no one would see. The carriage and driver left in a hidden spot behind some trees. Was the man ashamed to be seen with Retsu?

Because she wasn't a noble? Zaraki growled, angry at her. Furious that she'd let someone treat her like that. She was a fucking Captain of the Royal Court Guards. She should bow her head like that to no one except the ancient fart that was their Head Captain.

A shift on the wind.

Kenpachi's head twisted and he started to growl, only to stop and stare in shock.

Retsu Unohana was standing on his roof. Well, okay, not technically his ...but still. Her back was to him as she stared at the almost full moon.

In thirty years, he'd never seen her out this late unless on business. She was usually at her house, the Head Captain's meeting hall, or most likely at the medical barracks. He knew her to almost live there, actually.

The silence stretched out before them. She, staring at the moon. Him, staring at her back. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and cleared his throat.

"I'm not frigid." The words were so quiet he'd almost missed them. "And I'm not dating that man you saw at my house."

Zaraki sneered. So she'd known he'd been there. "You fucking bowed to him."

"It was polite." She sighed, sounding very weary. "And why are you so angry?"

Why was he angry? Kenpachi growled and ran a rough hand over his face. He didn't have an answer. "I don't like nobles."

"I'm sure they don't like you either." She said softly, yet there was a bleakness in her tone that he didn't like hearing.

"I don't care what they think." Zaraki sat up and studied her from the back.

Retsu nodded, still looking away from him. "It's wrong, but I think I like that about you."

Like? She liked something about him? Thrown for a loop, he didn't respond right away. When she didn't continue he stood up and stretched. Finally, he shook his head. "Wanna fuck?" He asked, more out of habit of trying to needle her than anything else.

She didn't respond right away, which worried him a bit. But finally she shook her head. "No."

"What do you want then?"

Retsu turned then and Kenpachi caught his breath. She looked as calm as usual, except ...there was a bleak and worrisome look in her eyes. Like she was lost somehow.

Then she closed her eyes, took a moment and when she looked at him again it was with her usual mask of calmness.

"Retsu?"

"I never gave you permission to call me that." She said with infuriating gentleness.

"You called me Kenpachi." The warrior pointed out.

"It's a title, not a name." She'd not meant much by that comment, but his reaction very obviously startled her.

Suddenly the huge warrior was growling down into her face. "It's the only name I have, and I took it. It's mine by more right than any name given by someone's stupid parents."

Shocked by his vehemence, Retsu nodded. Truthfully she hadn't known his name was such a sore point. "I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking apologize for what you didn't do!" He roared, then turned and stalked away from her, staring out over the Seireitei, lost in his own memories.

Now it was she staring at his back. He could feel her gaze on him. Funny, over thirty years of being acquainted and tonight they show more to each other than past three decades. "What did you want with me tonight, anyhow? More insults?"

There was a long pause, a very long pause. Kenpachi gave a humorless laugh and shook his head, not bothering to look at her. "Answer or go, I don't care either way."

"I want your help." Her voice cracked on the last word.

Kenpachi turned to look at her in shock, but she was staring at his chest. Finally she sighed, and looked up into his face. "I want your help." She repeated in a soft voice.

"I can kill your boyfriend for you." He offered with a gleam in his visible eye.

Startled, Retsu took a step back, shaking her head. "I told you, I'm not seeing him. Not romantically."

"Then what do you want help with? Or more specifically? What do you want MY help for? Because you came looking for me. Not your lieutenant or anyone else. Me." The warrior gave her a hard look, letting her know that she was going to have to spell it out for him.

Retsu dropped her gaze for a moment, then seemed to steel her nerves. She glanced up at the moon once more, and then over toward the Head Captain's barracks. She sighed.

"Well?" He needled her, putting on the pressure to answer.

"I want to break the rules."

Kenpachi blinked his one visible eye at her and then shook his head, as if clearing rocks out of his ears. then he gave her a long look. "You seem serious."

"I am."

He gave her another long, lingering look of appraisal. Then he asked the obvious. "Any specific rule you have in mind?" Did she really want to murder some nobleman after all?

"No." She replied.

Kenpachi shrugged. "Then go break a rule. Pick one, any one. Go pick vegetables out of the Head Captain's garden. Wear a bathing suit to your next shift at the medical barracks. Oh hell, go wild and use a Hell's Butterfly for a personal message."

"I ...I can't ..." Retsu stuttered. He stared. Thirty years and for the first time ever, she sounded unsure of herself. "I don't think I can."

"You need my help." He stated it like a question.

She nodded. "You break the rules all the time. Help me. Just tonight. I ...I need to break something, anything."

Suddenly he got it. Pain. He knew that sense of overwhelming pain. The screaming torment inside your soul that wouldn't stop screaming until you did something, anything, to make it go away. The need to shatter something or someone.

He knew that pain. He'd lived with it his whole damned life. But what about her? Why was she there, in that dark place? What had the man who'd been visiting her earlier done?

Kenpachi nodded slowly, holding out his hand. And wonder of wonders, she put her hand ...and her trust in him. Tonight they were no longer fighting each other.

"So." He coughed. "Want to go to the realm of the living and kill some hollows? Or go tear up a bar or three? How about we steal some of that new Captain Kuchiki's wine that gossip says he's been laying up in that house of his?"

Retsu's eyes widened almost comically. "But ...but that's ..."

"Against the rules?" Kenpachi laughed a bit more than necessary and waggled his non-existent eyebrows. "That's the point, little one. That's the point."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well yes, it's not cannon. And yes, I'll admit that Retsu especially is out of character. But then, the manga doesn't really show much of her character. So I'm fleshing her out some for this story. And making a background for her.**

**I hope you're enjoying, and reviews, comments or criticism is always welcome and encouraged! Thank you!  
**


	4. Revelations

"Is she ..._with_ him?"

"No, they're both Captains at the Seireitei. It's ...gotta be business, right?"

"This time of night? Everything respectable will be closing soon."

"Soul Reapers, maybe they really are vampires."

"You've lost it. Vampires? Stop reading so much, you've gone loony."

"But ...do you think he knows ...about ... Mitsuo ..."

"SHHHHH ..."

"But ..."

...

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki strained his ears a bit, but couldn't catch any more of the whispered conversation. Grumpy, he looked over at his companion for the evening. She looked perfectly comfortable as she window shopped, since the stores were closed.

"You know. This isn't what I had in mind for 'rule breaking'." The large warrior groused. "Sure we left our barracks without informing people properly ...but really, is that the depth of depravity you really want to reach?"

Retsu didn't look at him as she glanced at the wares on display in the window. Her eyes went to the shoes first. Gorgeous. "A Hell's Butterfly can still find us if needed."

"Breaking the window and taking those strappy things would be breaking the rules." Kenpachi pointed out, somehow knowing she'd never go for it.

The calm healer did turn and give him a chiding look, however. He grinned, unrepentant. "We have been to two bars already." She pointed out to him softly.

Kenpachi groaned and looked up into the starry night. "Where everyone scattered from us and were polite. Too polite. And since I've never been to such nice bars in my entire life ...and they greeted you by name ...it wasn't my fault." The scarred warrior frowned. "Hard to start a bar brawl when everyone is so damned ..."

"Nice?" Retsu clucked her tongue and shrugged. "I've been a Captain for just about 200 years now, I've been a few places."

"Bars?" He gave her a lingering look, not quite believing that.

Retsu looked back at the shoes and then up the street, her face lit up a bit and she started forward. Kenpachi had no trouble keeping up with her, not with his long strides. In fact, it was a bit irritating not to walk at his usual pace. But when he'd tried earlier she had not sped up to keep up with him. The big man frowned, in fact, she'd had him dancing to her tune all night.

"The owner of the last bar? Had a child who'd been ill." She shrugged.

Kenpachi lost his scowl. Oh. She'd healed the man's child. That explained the free drinks. His. Not hers. She'd yet to have one.

"I don't think you're really getting the hang of breaking the rules." Kenpachi took a deep breath. "Fine. You don't want to get sloppy drunk and screw my brains out." She gave him a quick glare for that one, and he smiled cheesily at her. "So what do you have in mind?"

Retsu stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at the warrior beside her. Her calm eyes and demeanor were back in place. No hint of the desperate pain that he'd glimpsed earlier when she'd asked for his help. Yet he knew it was there, somewhere hidden and underneath the surface. He knew because he'd lived with inner pain like that his entire life. It didn't just go away, never completely. Though, hopefully hers was temporary. Brought on by stressful circumstances. Resolvable.

She blinked and looked around, unsure.

Kenpachi sighed, trying to understand. "That noble, did he ..."

"Look!" She interrupted rudely. "Iced creams, and they're still open."

The leader of Squad 11 knew he wasn't an educated man, but even he could see through a strategy that thin. "Fine, distract me. Iced creams? So what?" He looked at the bright store front with lots of candy colored furniture and gleaming white counters.

"That's a rule I want to break." Retsu gave a small nod.

"Iced creams?"

The smaller woman beside him walked toward the store, leaving him to follow or not. "Rule is that they are only for holidays, and I'm usually working on the holidays."

Kenpachi scratched his head as he ducked to enter the establishment. He stood back up to find every eye glued very cautiously on him. He grinned. This was more like it. It had bothered him to be treated so nicely at those two bars. Fear and loathing, he was much more comfortable with those reactions.

"We're closed." The older man gave Kenpachi a nervous smile. A fake one.

The larger Captain took the open sign from the door and ripped it in half, making the little man swallow hard and start coughing. "What do you want, Retsu?"

The little healer looked from one male to the other, and Kenpachi knew she was feeling uncomfortable now. He grinned. "Iced cream. What do you want?"

"Vanilla." She said, as if unsure.

Kenpachi sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling. "What you should have? What you've always had? Or your true preference?"

Dark gray eyes looked over at the menu quickly and she gave a jerk of a head nod. "You ...you are right. I will have ...buttered pecan."

"Live dangerously." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes behind her back.

"I've never tried it." She admitted in a soft voice as the man hurried to fill her order.

"So damned sheltered." The fighting captain sighed. Only to narrow his gaze on her as his words made her stiffen, as if insulted. Damned? No, he'd used that word and a lot worse over the past thirty years to try and illicit a response from her. She was a bundle of exposed nerves tonight.

"Just give them what they want, get them out the door."

"Isn't that ...?"

"Yes. But, just keep calm."

"I don't know, you heard about ... my cousin Mitsuo Oshiri didn't you?"

"Shush!"

...

Kenpachi had been listening in blatantly, glad they were afraid of him. Only to frown sharply as he realized that while they were wary of him ...but feared _her_. Her? Who was this Mitsuo character? Unless it was someone he'd fought and killed. No, he couldn't remember such a person. And he'd never really been to this part of the town before.

Here he was, towering over everyone in the shop by a good foot and a half. Covered in battle scars and wearing an eyepatch with a well used sword at his side. There she was, covered from head to toe in a respectable manner, hell, even her braid covered her up! She was gentle, kind, and very, very calm. He was the loose cannon, the one that they should fear!

Retsu sat down at a nearby table with her iced cream in a cone, with napkins. Kenpachi shook his head at her and grabbed a chair, turning it around the wrong way to straddle it and face her. "You like to live dangerously, don't you?"

"You're mocking me." She told him in a mild tone of voice.

"Yes." He grinned, watching as she licked the iced cream. Zaraki watched her mouth as she ate with slow pleasure. And down below his belt, he felt the faintest stir of interest. He let his grin fade, his visible eye narrowing her on face.

She wasn't indifferent, it amused him that as his attention grew, so did her nerves. Oh, it wasn't overt, not with Retsu. No. A twitch of her thumb on the table as she reached for her napkin. A turn of her head as she casually avoided his gaze. With her, it was all in the details.

"When you rub your thumb over a surface like that, you're nervous." His voice came out gruff.

Startled, her dark gray eyes moved to look at him, as if weighing his words. Her thumb also stopped moving and she pressed her hand to the table. He chuckled at her. "Can't say I've learned nothing teasing you for thirty years?"

"Teasing?" She asked coolly. "I thought you were stalking me, trying to force me to attack you."

"That too. And just so you know? I still want that battle, tonight changes nothing." He admitted baldly. "How's your rule-breaking treat?"

"Delicious. Don't you want a cone?"

Kenpachi shrugged. "Never tried one."

Startled, the little healer stared at him a moment. "Never? I thought ...I thought that Yachiru at least would have gotten you to try one once."

"She eats them too fast. Besides, I'm not one for sweets. I like my pleasures ...with an edge." His grin turned raffish.

Retsu swallowed and nodded, then sighed as some of her iced cream melted and a drop ran over the back of her hand. She reached for a napkin, only to stop as his hand was suddenly in the way.

"Let me." He muttered, and pulled her hand with the cone in it toward him.

Retsu stopped breathing for a moment as he brought her hand to his mouth and licked the droplet off of her skin. She stared at him, unable to form a response as her stomach turned over unexpectedly and her internal temperature shot upwards. And during it all, his gaze never left hers. Her lips slightly parted of their own volition as they stared at each other.

"Mmmm ..." Kenpachi wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. But he knew he damned well wasn't going to stop. Caution was not a word familiar to him.

His dark eyed gaze never straying from her own eyes, he opened his mouth and tilted her hand to take a bite of her iced cream. The warrior was pleased to see a pink tint staining Retsu's cheeks as she stared back at him, unable to look away.

As unexpected as the moment was, it ended in a howl as Kenpachi reared back with his hand to his head. "What the fuck?"

Retsu grabbed her napkin, blotting at her hand as she looked away, a shiver running through her body.

"Nerve pain from the sphenopalatine ganglion."

Kenpachi was rubbing at the bridge of his nose and shaking his head for a moment, then glared at her. "What did you do to me?"

The little healer's mouth twitched, then she gave him a mild look with a barely-there smile. "It's brain freeze. From the iced cream. You shouldn't let it touch the roof of your mouth without being acclimated."

"Damn it!" Kenpachi gave her a multi-toothed grin that was more threat than anything else. "You did that on purpose!"

But Retsu just smiled at him and shook her head.

"You act like you don't, but you fight dirty. I just know it."

"No."

"Tell me about Mitsuo something or other."

His demand clearly shocked her. She turned and looked at him and then shook her head, not wanting to go there. "You shouldn't listen to gossip."

"Gossip says you're frigid." He teased her outright, obviously laughing on the inside.

Retsu gave a stiff shrug then shook her head. "Gossip says you eat the hearts of your victims."

"No." He drew out the word slowly, letting her relax. "I only eat the livers."

Her sudden indrawn breath and stare had him laughing so hard he fell off his chair onto the floor, pointing at her embarrassed face.

Ruffled, Retsu frowned and tossed the now messy iced cream into the trash bin, stepping over him on the floor as she headed for the door.

"Hollows don't have livers." He got the words out between bursts of laughter. "You should see your face."

Her hand on the door, Retsu looked over her shoulder at him. Her face a very sweet pink. "Hollows aren't the only ones you've ever fought."

Kenpachi climbed to his feet, leaning into her personal space with a huge grin. "I have never eaten the livers or hearts of anyone or anything I've fought. I don't take trophies. And believe me, I've been hungry enough in my life to make the idea tempting."

Her fingers reached out and twitched the line of his battered haori. "No trophies?"

The warrior shrugged. "Okay, one or two. But no livers. Promise. And I never fight with anyone too weak to fight back. Now, about this Mitsuo person?"

Retsu gave a half-shrug and shook her head.

Zaraki caught her chin in his hand and turned her head gently so that their eyes met again. He gave her a long, lingering look then smiled. "Tell me the story, or we go to my type of bar."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi watched with barely disguised glee as Retsu glared at the scarred table and wobbly chair he was holding out for her.

"Is it clean?" She asked doubtfully.

"Can almost guarantee it hasn't been clean since it was new." The large warrior bowed and gestured for his companion to take a seat. "Now there are rules for this type of place."

"You mean a dive." Retsu sniffed and sat down as genteelly as possible, waving a hand at the smoky atmosphere. "And I thought the whole idea was to break the rules."

"Wanna leave? Tell me about Mitsuo Ohara."

"Oshiri." She corrected him without thought, then frowned.

"So you do know who they were talking about." He grinned, leaned in next to her ear.

Retsu sighed, but nodded. She did indeed know. "I don't have to tell you a thing. And I can leave anytime I want."

"You try to leave and I'll attack. Here, in the bar, making a HUGE mess and causing all sorts of embarrassment to you. I would even tell the Head Captain you screwed my brains out before we came out here. Give him explicit details."

"Assuming you have any brains in the first place." She hissed.

Kenpachi laughed, pleased that he was getting under her skin. "Now, the rules are simple."

"Again, we are here to _break_ the rules." Retsu gave him a quick look, probably to see how serious he was.

"Little one, those are society's rules. Your rules. We can break them all we want. No, I'm talking about my own damned rules and break them at your own peril." Kenpachi moved to take the seat across from her at the table, leaning in on his elbows as he gave her a rough grin.

"Arrogant much?" She shook her head.

His grin grew wider. "Oh much more than you even know about. Now, listen up. First rule, follow my lead. Second? No weapons, do not pull your zanpakuto in here."

Retsu frowned slightly.

He waved one hand and answered without being asked. "I don't want any fights ending too soon, so no zanpakuto and no kido or anything else. Fights are meant to be long, drawn out and fun."

The healer raised one eyebrow at that and then rolled her eyes. "Are there any more rules?"

"No crying and no stopping me if I'm having fun."

"Fun? As in fighting?" She guessed and then sighed as he gave her a slow nod of agreement. "And I never cry."

"Right." He dismissed her words with a turn of his head, looking around to judge the atmosphere. "Now, who is the strongest most bad-ass jerk-off in here that might be willing to have a fight?"

"You." Retsu sighed, then shifted in her seat as something on the table appeared to move. "Definitely you. Is that a spider?"

Zaraki gave her a look and a laugh as he nodded, acknowledging her comment. "Besides me." He flicked the spider away with his forefinger.

The drinks he had called for when they first arrived were slammed down on the table in front of them, the pale golden liquid slopping over onto the table.

Kenpachi stared as the barmaid glared at Retsu and turned to walk away, a barely whispered "_bitch_" could easily be heard as she left.

Retsu ignored the insult and tentatively picked up her glass, staring at the color and then sniffing it with distaste.

Kenpachi eyed his companion in wonder. "You've been here before?"

But the dark-haired healer shook her head and took the tiniest of sips from her glass, making a distraught face at the taste. "No, no I haven't."

"Ah shit, not like that." The warrior grabbed his drink and threw back his head as he slammed the fiery liquid down his gullet. He felt the heat all the way down as he gave a crude burp and smiled happily. "Like that."

He turned and called for more drinks, only to frown as the rude barmaid took off her apron and refused. The bar owner himself had to carry over the tray of drinks.

The little worm of a man put out more drinks, ignoring the fact that Retsu hadn't finished the first one yet. "There you are."

Kenpachi gave the man a level look. "Have I been here before?" He asked, wondering if he was no longer welcome here. It happened. A lot. And it didn't mean he'd leave either.

"No, no ...you are welcome here. You both are." The man jerked his head up and down nervously, sweat beading on his forehead. "And never mind Akiko, she just ...she's got a temper, that's all."

Akiko had to be the name of the rude barmaid who was over in the corner arguing with two other patrons as they tried to calm her down. But the little barmaid was having none of it, her gestures growing wilder as she argued with them.

Kenpachi looked at Retsu, who was eying her drink and then put it to her lips. A shudder passed through her as she tilted her head back and took a large gulp. He grinned as her face went beet red and she started sputtering, obviously not wanting to spit it out ...since that would be rude.

"Swallow." He crooned at her.

Retsu shook her head and her hand knocked on the already wobbly table. Kenpachi saved his own drink from sloshing and laughed as Retsu finally swallowed, her hand over her mouth in horror. She glared at him, her eyes promising retribution.

He lifted his own glass in acknowledgement and slammed back his second drink with great pleasure. He turned and gestured for another round.

Retsu stared at her second drink and pushed it across the table toward him, he grinned and handed it back to her.

"C'mon little healer girl, don't be a baby."

Retsu glared at him. "It's poison."

"The best kind of poison." He told her and picked up her hand, wrapping it around the small glass. "Drink. Or tell me a story. Or you can ..."

"Shut up." She interrupted him rudely, making him laugh. "You're not even attracted to me, why do you keep making comments about want to ...do that?"

"You mean fuck?"

"I told you to shut up." She hissed, looked around. Glared. Then took her drink and tossed it back as quickly as she could. More coughing and sputtering commenced as she grimaced at the taste.

Kenpachi watched happily, not bothering to dispel her belief that he wasn't attracted. He hadn't thought he was. But back in the iced cream parlor he'd started to think otherwise. And now, watching her struggle to drink like this? Yeah. He could take her. It didn't mean he still didn't want that fight with her, no. But ...she was making parts of him sit up and notice. In fact, if he was objective, he'd always noticed but hadn't really thought about it before.

Maybe that's why he'd felt the need to tease her for ...shit, thirty years already. Sure they lived a long time in the Soul Society. But damn. He grimaced. So, was this one fuck and done? He shifted in his own seat. Yeah, of course it was. That's the way it always was with him.

"Someone is getting brave."

Her words tugged him from his thoughts and he turned, seeing the barmaid had a small crowd around her as they glared at the Captains' table.

"What did you do?" He asked. "Cuz I don't think this is about me for once."

Kenpachi looked over at Retsu, smiled as he realized that after only two drinks she was looking flushed and a bit glassy-eyed. "Lightweight."

She gave him a frown, which is more expression than he'd seen on her face in a very long time. Usually she didn't even do that much. He grinned. "Mitsuo Oshit."

"Oshiri." She corrected then sighed. "Would-be rapist."

Kenpachi sat up tall and suddenly furiously angry.

Retsu waved a hand at him. "A trainee medic, local boy made good. Found him trying to fondle one of my patients when he thought he was alone. Telling her how he was going to take her even when she couldn't fight back."

A growl actually escaped the large warrior.

"So ...I stopped him." Retsu gave a tired smile as the bar owner came back with more drinks.

The bar owner stumbled and fell against their table as two strangers pushed into him. Pale gold liquid flew everywhere, splashing both Kenpachi and Retsu.

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki slowly stood up to his full height, easily half a foot taller than even the tallest of the men. His gaze was cold fury as he looked down on them all.

Retsu looked at them and leaned back in her chair, looking utterly calm and in control. In a crystal clear voice she spoke up. "Mitsuo Orishi. Tried to rape a medical patient. So I used kido for vasodialation and some herbs to give him the worst case of priapism I have ever seen."

Kenpachi looked at her blankly.

Retsu shrugged. "His penis was hard for over six hours."

Now the large warrior just looked confused. "Couldn't he just ..." He waved one hand in a rude gesture.

The healer smiled, and it wasn't a fun or pretty smile. Vindictive. He'd never seen her look so mean. "A hard-on like that hurts. Hurts badly. No touch, no nothing can bring relief. Touch can bring horrid pain, and it lasts for hours. Even a breeze could bring pain."

The three men, plus Kenpachi, all winced.

"I offered to aspirate the extra blood from the area." Retsu continued smoothly. "The needle was only about so big." She held out her fingers to a length that had every man within the area grimacing in sympathy. "But he refused."

"He can't get it up no more." One of the men whispered in horror as he stared at the healer.

Retsu pinned him with a long look. "He was a rapist and he refused treatment. He let himself suffer so long that it caused injury to the internal blood vessels. I offered to put in a shunt."

"Cut him open?" Kenpachi fought and barely won the battle not to cross his own legs at the thought.

Retsu looked at him and smiled slowly. "Still want to fight me?"

"You are evil. Fucking evil." Kenapachi Zaraki looked at the little healer, eying her conservative dress and smooth braid. "Hell yes I want to fight you." And that wasn't all he wanted to do either.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi yawned and glared at his squad members. Every one of them started training harder under his glare.

He leaned back, ostensibly to watch and gauge his squad's performance. Looking to the side, he nodded at Yachiru who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Did you get to have any fun last night, Kenny?" The pink-haired lieutenant asked.

"No. Not the kind of fun I would have liked." Which was true, to a point. He hadn't gotten drunk, he hadn't gotten in a real fight and he certainly hadn't woken up in a certain Captain Unohana's bed. Still, he was surprised at how good he did feel today.

"Poor Ken-chan." Yachiru leaned against him. Then she sat up, staring. "Maybe this will be fun."

Kenpachi looked over and saw ...him. Fine clothes, long blonde hair to the shoulders. Well groomed. No spiritual pressure to speak of. He sneered. "Nah, no fun there." He said absently, though burning with curiosity about why Retsu's noble had shown up at the Squad 11 barracks.

He saw his third seat, Ikkaku, moving toward the man. Kenpachi gave a shrill whistle and when the bald man looked at him, he jerked his head to tell the man to get back to the exercises. Ikkaku looked a bit surprised that their leader would deal with the stranger himself, but nodded.

The man didn't walk over toward him, he _minced_. Like ...oh hell, Kenpachi didn't have a reasonable idea what the man was walking like. It just looked stupid.

When the man approached, Kenpachi paid him no mind. The man cleared his throat. The warrior ignored him. The man cleared his throat a second time. It got him no attention.

"Are you the leader of this squad?" The man asked in a softly delicate voice and a strange accent.

Kenpachi didn't bother to turn his head. "Seventh seat! Switch with ninth! You're swinging that sword like it was a rubber hose. Stand firm!" He yelled, though truthfully there had been very little wrong with his man's technique.

"I would like to speak with you." It was a demand, not a question. Stupid nobility and their feelings of entitlement. Kenpachi sneered.

"You are speaking."

The man looked at the openly curious Yachiru. "Alone."

Kenpachi gave serious thought about ripping the man to shreds, but he did want to know what the guy wanted. "Yachiru, go give the men hell."

"Yes, sir Kenny!" The pink-haired lieutenant smiled cheekily and dashed off.

"She is ...not what I would have expected. Was she wearing a lieutenant's badge?"

Finally Captain Zaraki turned to stare at the man, making the blonde stiffen up. "Yes, I am wearing a Captain's haori. Yes, Yachiru has a lieutenant's badge. If your eyes ain't working, I can carve them out for you." For him, this was almost polite.

"My, my. Rude, disrespectful and stupid." The blonde sneered back at the warrior, as if he didn't know enough to be afraid.

"I am a representative of the Seitsu clan." The man stated in absolute pride.

Kenpachi spit on the ground and didn't respond.

The man cleared his throat.

"Ah hell, are we back to that nonsense?" The large warrior sighed. "What does a man representing nobility want with me? If you needed something you'd go to the Head Captain. He'd tell me what it is you want."

The man looked around and frowned sorrowfully. "We prefer not to involve your head captain at this time."

"No." Kenpachi sighed and rubbed his face. "Whatever you want, no."

"I hear you have _bothered_ Retsu Unohana for a very long time." The man said in a low voice.

"Bothered?" The scarred squad leader sighed. "I verbally attack her at every chance I get, have for the past thirty years."

The blonde man nodded. "What if I paid you to attack her for real?"

Kenpachi Zaraki turned and stared at the man as if he'd just announced he'd arrived from the moon.

"Oh, nothing particularly bad. Unless you want bad." The blonde man continued. "Just, you know. Take it to the next level. You will have very high protection from your head captain, I can assure you. He won't be able to punish you at all."

The leader of Squad 11 shook his head, as if he hadn't heard right.

The man continued. "You will be paid handsomely, in favors if you don't want money."

Kenpachi's hands clinched and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Just what outcome are you looking for? Dead? Hurt? What?"

The blonde shrugged. "You're the one who has hated her for thirty years according to every source we have. You choose. I don't necessarily want her dead. Just, whatever. Take her down. Oh, and if it ruins her reputation, that would be a bonus."

"And if she does die?" Kenpachi's voice was a low growl.

The man nodded slowly. "That _could_ be preferable."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu frowned as her door slammed open. She turned and sighed as she saw who was walking into the entrance way.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling her robe tighter around herself.

"You weren't in your office." He growled, a much different and far more dangerous man than the one she'd thanked in the hours before sunrise.

Retsu shook her head. "I'd been drinking, couldn't go in like that."

"Rules." He huffed, then sighed. "Look, who was the noble who came to see you yesterday?"

She stiffened and shook her head.

"Cause he wants to pay me big time to hurt you, maybe even kill you."

Retsu stared for a long moment, then slowly sank into a nearby seat.

Kenpachi paced in front of her, clearly agitated. "I'll fight you. Anytime and anywhere but damn it all if someone wants to think I'd do it for money!"

"He's my fiance."

The soft voice dripping with pain made Kenpachi wince. "Huh?"

"He and I are getting married."

Kenpachi drew back sharply and shook his head. "You said you weren't seeing him romantically."

She gave a humorless laugh. "I'm not."

The big man nodded and then shook his head. "I don't get it. I just want to know, can I gut him?"

"No." She answered emphatically.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" He roared.

o.O.o.O.o.O


	5. Needing More

**Fair warning, citrus is ahead ...**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Retsu Unohana took a deep breath and tried to pull the tattered edges of her control around her. "Yamada Shigemasa wanted you to kill me." Her voice came out even, with no change in the tone to indicate her inner battle.

Apparently the leader of Squad 11 had no such need, he didn't care if anyone saw he was upset. She envied the man that as he paced in front of her, snarling at her words.

"Those were his words?" She had to ask, she didn't want to know but Retsu had never shied away from the truth and she wasn't about to start now.

Captain Zaraki shook his head, his spiked hair barely missing the light fixture over him. "He said, it 'could' be preferable if my attack on you caused your death." His voice dripped with disdain.

Retsu's mind raced, even as her expression remained calm. "Did anyone hear his offer, other than you?"

Kenpachi stopped his pacing a moment and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe some of my men could hear, but I doubt it. Yachiru was probably listening in, though she wasn't supposed to be."

"Not enough." Retsu murmured. "Perhaps, perhaps it would be good if you accepted his offer."

Shocked, Zaraki glared at her, then he grimaced. "I see where you're going. Find out more information and all that. But ..." He shrugged. "Too late now."

A sliver of foreboding made her fingers tingle. "Too late?"

Kenpachi sighed and rubbed his face briskly. "I let him know what I thought of his offer."

The words were bland, but Retsu had gotten a pretty good read on the larger warrior over the past thirty years. Someone else could have meant letting someone know verbally. Kenpachi wasn't that type of man. "What did you do?" Her voice held definite unease. "You asked if you could gut him, and I said no."

The fighting man shrugged and gave her a small grin. "He should survive. And I didn't precisely gut him. Yet." He didn't tell her it had taken nearly his entire squad to keep that from happening.

Retsu nodded silently then took a deep breath. "Because he was weaker than you." She stated, knowing Kenpachi's own personal credo of not fighting anyone unworthy.

For the first time, the other Captain looked away from her gaze. "He should pull through." He reiterated. "Medics were already there when I left. Though I don't know who called them." He scowled at the thought.

"Don't blame your squad." Retsu said as mildly as she could manage, though her nerves were all jumbled right now. "Yamada had a lot of dealings outside of the area where the nobility live, he had protections on his person so that if his vitals dropped, there would be an immediate response."

Kenpachi grunted.

"Medics dedicated to the nobility, not my people." She didn't spell it out that the nobles didn't use the same facilities as the 'commoners'.

Kenpachi expression fell into a sneer. "Coward." He proclaimed, disgusted that anyone would need such a device outside of maybe children.

Retsu gave a nod, then stopped as she felt a bit shaky. "We need to see the Head Captain. Immediately." She stood and padded into her bedroom. "I'll be right out."

Kenpachi looked over at the door to her bedroom, catching sight of a neat and orderly room. He grimaced, of course it was. He moved to look inside a bit more, wanting to see if she had any pictures of her so-called fiance. He stopped as he caught sight of a mirror, and the reflected image in it.

Retsu dropped her robe and reached for clean clothing. Kenpachi's mouth went dry. "You don't seem broken up about him." He said, his voice gruff, almost hoarse as he watched her smooth expanse of exposed skin. His fingers curled.

"Because I'm not screaming at you?" Retsu commented as she quickly slid into her clothing.

Kenpachi nearly groaned as she covered up her silky looking skin. It was a crying shame that her braid hid her breasts from his view, but the long length of her back trailing off into a beautifully heart-shaped ass was a grand sight.

"Yeah, and there's no pictures of him." The large male reached down and adjusted himself. "And I really don't like your braid."

Retsu moved to the bedroom door, and blinked up in surprise to see him standing right there. "My braid? She turned and looked at her room, then spied the mirror. She shook her head. "A gentleman wouldn't have looked."

"A claim I've never made, and no one has made for me." He grinned down at her. "Maybe we should stay here." He teased her, one finger reaching out for her braid.

She slapped his hand away and pushed past him. "We need to see the Head Captain immediately."

"So you can call off your wedding?" He grabbed her arm as she moved past him.

But Retsu hadn't been a Captain for nearly 200 years for nothing. She looked down at his hand, then up into his face. She smiled as the nerve endings in Kenpachi's hand all seemed to explode with pain responses at one time. He jerked his hand back, hissing as he shook it.

"No, so we can keep you from being executed." Retsu gave him a quick look, and then used flash step to hurry towards their leaders barracks. Leaving him to follow or not.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi Zaraki stood in front of the Head Captain of the Gotei 13. His hands were down by his sides, where he subtlety wiggled the fingers on his right hand. What the hell had she done to him? Pain, then numbness, but he was getting the feeling back now. He smiled. She was going to be one HELL of a fight when it finally happened.

"You find this amusing, do you?" Captain Yamamoto looked over at his Squad 11 leader with an almost sad expression.

"Kinda." Kenpachi faked a yawn for the effect, then shrugged. "The man wanted to hire me to kill, murder, another captain. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Any number of things." The Head Captain said gruffly, his hands resting on his cane, though not for support. "Accept, decline, ask for more time ...come to me."

Kenpachi bared his teeth in a snarl.

The Head Captain sighed and looked over at Captain Unohana. "You knew nothing of this man's intentions?"

Retsu shook her head slowly. "I had no idea."

The old man nodded. "That is too bad."

Kenpachi took a deep breath. "What is the problem here? The man tried to bribe a captain of the Royal Court Guard. End of story."

"We only have your word on that, young Zaraki." Head Captain Yamamoto shook his head briefly stressing for how few years Kenpachi had actually served the Gotei 13. "And the word of a mere Captain versus that of a noble, no matter how low placed he was. My apologies, Captain Unohana."

"No offense taken." Her voice was gentle and calm.

"I don't see what ..." Kenpachi's visible eye widened as the Head Captain's cane struck his leg. There was no pain, no injury. Just the shock of the action itself.

"Don't interrupt." The Head Captain chided, then gave the fighting squad leader a long, measuring look.

"The man was trying to contract a murder of one of our own!" Kenpachi threw out the words almost viciously. "Does that mean nothing?" He took a step toward the Head Captain, then stopped as he felt Retsu put her hand on his forearm.

"We believe you." Her calm voice had the big man stopping, still fighting mad, but willing to listen. He looked at her and his temper simmered down a notch at the almost pleading look in her dark gray eyes.

Head Captain Yamamoto, missed nothing. He saw the exchange of looks and barely kept the surprise off of his own face. Hmmm, this bore the hallmarks of something to consider. The two had been enemies for a long time, but that kind of relationship could lead to other things.

"The nobility is already calling for your head, Captain Zaraki." The Head Captain continued. "I have received no less than five requests before you even arrived. I'm sure more are coming."

"Were there no witnesses?" Retsu asked in her ultra calm manner.

"Lieutentant Yachiru was only too happy to give an accounting." The older man nodded. "But the nobles will not listen to either she nor Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi sighed. "Can we beat it out of Yamada himself?" Knowing they'd never let that happen.

"Unfortunately, Yamada Shigemasa died shortly after arriving at the medical center."

Surprised, Kenpachi shook his head. "I didn't gut him." He turned and looked at Retsu's profile. "I ..."

She didn't look at him this time, which shouldn't have mattered, but it did.

"It took your entire squad to pull you off the man enough for the noble medics to whisk Yamada to safety." The Head Captain said blandly. "Yes?"

"But ...no. Retsu, I didn't kill him. I may have wanted to, but the man was not a fighter. I didn't fucking kill him."

The Head Captain found it interesting that Kenpachi Zaraki was speaking to the head healer, and not himself. The same healer the man had been taunting unrelentingly for the past thirty years. The older man's beard hid a small smile. Not to mention he'd called her Retsu ...and she'd let him.

"It was all my fault."

All three turned to stare at the doorway as Shunsui Kyoraku tilted back his straw hat with one finger, and as usual, was smiling.

Next to him, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki remained silent, his expression almost stern.

"Captains?" The Head Captain acknowledged their presence. "This is a private matter."

"Of which I have some private information." Shunsui shrugged lightly. "I have heard some things."

Beside Zaraki, Retsu nodded. "You would be in a position to do so."

Kenpachi looked lost.

"Yamada came to me first." Captain Shunsui gave a soft chuckle and flipped back his brunette pony tail with a small gesture as the two men approached. "Thought we might have some things in common."

Byakuya tightened his lips.

"Did he also approach you, Captain Kuchiki?" The Head Captain asked grumpily.

The new Captain shook his head. "I do not have time for fools." He looked at Retsu for a moment, then continued. "He did ask for an appointment, however."

"In common?" Kenpachi still felt lost.

The Head Captain gave a tight smile. "Shunsui is the second son of a highly placed noble family."

Zaraki snarled and Shunsui held up both hands, smiling. "Don't hold it against me. I had no say in the matter."

"You knew he wanted to kill me?" Retsu looked over at the Squad 8 leader.

"No, no, of course not!" Shunsui laughed even as Kenpachi leaned into his personal space, snarling angrily. "He was ...hinting around, however. About wanting to end your engagement. Was looking for something or someone to maybe hurt your reputation."

"Oh really?" Kenpachi hissed.

Shunshui gave Retsu and apologetic look. "I told him to look elsewhere. I also ..." He looked sheepish and gave a small rueful smile. "I told him to look up Captain Zaraki as he has ...uhm, well, a problem with Captain Unohana and has for a long time."

Retsu merely looked at Shunsui, who ducked his head, hiding his eyes under his straw hat.

"I didn't think the man stupid enough to actually approach Captain Zaraki, or try to get him to hurt or murder anyone." The Squad 8 leader spread his hands. "I was going to make a report, honest."

Head Captain Yamamoto shook his head sadly and turned to the other young man. "And you, Captain Kuchiki? Anything to add?"

"No." The young nobleman did not drop his head or look embarrassed. "I did not meet with him or have an appointment made with him. I have ...other things to attend." The pause was slight, but not missed by either the Head Captain or Captain Unohana.

Kenpachi saw Retsu gave a small nod to the new young Captain, and then watched as Byakuya turned to leave as silently as he'd arrived. Confused, he tilted his head at Retsu, but she ignored his quiet question and turned back to the Head Captain.

"Is it over?" She asked.

The Head Captain gave a short nod. "With Shunsui's statement, along with Captain Kuchiki. It should be done."

"Wait one damned minute!" Kenpachi shook his head, pounding on one ear as if to clean out an non-existent obstruction. "My word and that of my lieutenant are nothing? But two nobleman give the most circumstantial testimony there is ...and it's OVER?"

"Would you rather be executed?" The Head Captain said dryly.

Kenpachi threw out his arms, making Shunsui step to the side quickly. "I'd rather take on the noble families and anyone they send to try and take my fucking head! The man insulted me, tried to bribe me and by the way said he'd protect me from you, you old fart. And he wanted me to KILL her!" He jabbed a finger toward Retsu. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Retsu shook her head. "Don't."

Shunsui smiled wider and looked toward the Head Captain, awaiting his response.

"The man is already dead." Head Captain Yamamoto said and shrugged. "You killed him."

"No I did not!" Kenpachi roared. "He should not have died from those injuries! He was alive when the medics got there! And why did he want R ...Captain Unohana dead? To end an engagement? There are other ways than that! Who was he, really? You're just going to let this go?"

Captain Shunsui pursed his lips and cocked his head slowly to one side. "The wild man has a point."

Retsu closed her eyes and shook her head again. "Please don't."

The Squad 8 leader sighed and shrugged. "I mean, you two were engaged for what? Forty or fifty years? Why want out now all of a sudden? And why this way? It's so ...messy."

Forty or fifty years? Kenpachi's one visible eye widened. "In a hurry for the honeymoon, huh?" He snarled, not sure why he was suddenly so angry with Retsu.

"You might start by asking the man's employer." Shunsui sent an almost apologetic look toward Retsu. "And ask, did Yamada's employer send a request for our Captain Zaraki's head?"

Silence.

Retsu stared off, past the Head Captain's shoulder. Kenpachi didn't like how she was distancing herself from all of this. He cleared his throat.

The Head Captain sighed. "No. No word has come from that particular family."

Retsu's fingers tightened slightly. A small gesture, but a telling one in Kenpachi's mind. "Whose family?" He demanded gruffly.

No one answered at first, and the silence was oppressive. Finally, Shunsui sighed. "Yamada worked for Captain Unohana's Uncle."

"Huh?" Kenpachi looked over at Retsu, unreasonably angry with her. "You're a fucking noble?"

Retsu shook her head and then looked up, meeting his gaze head on. "No."

o.O.o.O.o.O

For the second night in a row, Captain Unohana opened her door in the very early morning hours. She paused before going inside, because she knew her house wasn't empty.

Retsu turned on a light in her living room, blinking as her eyes adjusted. Yes. There he was, lounging in one of her oversized chairs. Saki bottle sitting on one knee. Robes gaping open to show off a wide expanse of a bared muscular chest.

"If I ask where you've been, would you answer?"

Retsu heard the question and ignored it as stared at him. She thought about going to the Kuchiki main house to see Hisana, the new Captain's wife. His very sick wife. The noble medics had given up hope for her. But young Byakuya wasn't one to give up easily, worrying that the medics the nobles used weren't trying hard enough since Hisana herself was a commoner.

"On a medical call." She answered evasively, respecting the Kuchiki's privacy. Especially since there wasn't anything that could be done. Hisana Kuchiki was dying. Retsu sighed and dropped her head slightly. She hated feeling hopeless.

"So. Engaged for forty or fifty years?" Kenpachi rolled the words on his tongue as if tasting something supremely sour.

"Thirty eight." Retsu gave him a long look. "It's none of your business, but it was thirty eight years."

"Hot for him, were you?" His words were short and cutting.

Taking a deep breath, Retsu shook her head. "You have belittled me and mocked me for thirty years. Last night ...was different. But we are not friends. Why do you care?"

Why did he care? Kenpachi stared over at the little healer and didn't have an answer. Not for her, and not for him either. He wasn't even sure why he was there.

"Apparently I killed your fiance. But you wanted to keep me from being executed." He gave her a toothy smile. "Why?"

Retsu was dead tired. It had been a rough two days, and it didn't help that she had a patient she was going to have to watch die. A very nice young woman too. One whose husband actually loved her, even if he appeared cold to everyone else. Healers always saw more than people thought.

"I like you more than I did him." She let the words tumble from her lips without much thought, which was unlike her. "And considering how little I like you, that says a lot."

"You agreed to marry him." His voice was questioning, though still harsh. "To please your family?"

Retsu felt a burning sensation and knew it was stomach acid, probably from not eating enough today. Wait? Had she eaten today at all?

"Your parents like this Yamada creep?"

The healer ignored him and went into her kitchen, grabbing some left-overs and not even bothering to warm them up. She felt Kenpachi's presence behind her, but she didn't turn. "I could throw you out."

"You could try." He answered smoothly. "I'd like that."

"I'll bet you would." She sighed and finished off the carton, but there'd not been enough. Suddenly she felt ravenous. She grabbed some fruit from a nearby bowl, biting into the apple's firm flesh with a satisfying crunch.

Soft laughter followed her and she finally turned to look at Kenpachi leaning against the doorframe into her kitchen. He raised the saki bottle to her in a mock salute, then tilted it up to finish off the remainder. He belched loudly.

She made a face at him.

He laughed. "Hey princess, we can't all be noble."

She threw the apple core at his head, he caught it easily. "Oh, a nerve at last."

"Go away, Kenpachi."

The man straightened up from the doorway and tossed the empty bottle and apple core both into the rubbish bin. He then put his hands on the opening of his robe, holding open the gaping cloth that framed the expanse of his chest. "Hey, hey ...I'm tipsy enough for you to take advantage of me. Sure you don't want a go?"

Disturbed, Retsu eyed the muscular chest and shook her head, walking past him toward the back of her house and out the door. It took all she had to not lean into that strength and that heat and let her worries drift away.

But that strength and that heat came with a price.

Retsu entered her bath house for lack of anything better to do. Kenpachi wasn't going away, and she couldn't go to bed while he was there. Nor did she particularly want to head to the Squad 4 barracks, it would be too much like retreating.

But this wasn't a good idea either. See what being tired does to your thought processes? A bath? A bath meant undressing. And she could feel his presence behind her, he'd followed ...of course he had. And he was watching. Daring her.

She heard his in-drawn breath as she put her hands on her braid, undoing it as she piled her hair on top of her head with small pins.

"Are you going to tease me, Retsu?" The anger had left his voice, but his hoarse tone was making her skin prickle.

"You are welcome to leave." She answered, doing her best to ignore the small voice in the back of her head telling her it would be better to run.

Kenpachi watched with hungry eyes as the little healer put her hands on her robes, untying and unlacing as she went. The heavy materials slid from her body and he stopped breathing as he saw her heart-shaped ass for the second time that day. His fingers started to curl again, not to mention the rising in another part of his body.

Her back was to him, and this time there was no handy mirror. "Turn around." He whispered.

She ignored him as she stepped up to the heated spring's edge and stepped down onto a carved step, and then lower, letting her body sink into the water.

"I think I've wanted you forever." He watched her as she turned to face him, her body hidden in the water and the dim lighting.

She looked at him, her dark gray eyes unreadable. "You have a funny way of showing it. Thirty years of making fun of me?"

"You held off an engagement for longer than that." He teased, untying his robe deliberately.

Retsu gave him a long stare and then smiled so sweetly at him, it made him pause. "Remember what I did to the last man trying to do things he wasn't supposed to do."

Kenpachi thought about the pain involved, then held out his fingers. "A needle that long, you said?"

She nodded slowly.

He grinned. "You'll need a bigger needle than that." He promised, making her frown in confusion for a moment, then pink up as she 'got it'.

He let his robes fall where they may and then put his hands on his pants.

Retsu closed her eyes. Decision time. "I don't even like you that much."

"Yes you do." He laughed and walked into the hot water, hissing in pleasure. "If you didn't, you would have put an end to my teasing a long time ago. You have the power."

She opened her eyes and then dropped her gaze as she realized he was still standing on the top step, completely nude. He laughed again, and moved the rest of the way into the water to join her.

"You're right." She teased, letting the water and the moment and ...and everything ...go. "I'm going to need a bigger needle."

He hissed and she was the one to laugh this time, then she gave him a considering look. "You know this is just tonight, right?"

"As long as you know it too." He reached out touched the skin of her neck, his fingertips trailing over the silky skin.

Retsu reached for him, putting her palm against the flat expanse of his chest, over his heart. "Why do you want me?"

"I don't know. Why aren't you getting out your needles?" He asked, putting one large hand behind her neck, drawing her closer into his personal space.

Strength and heat. Retsu sighed and leaned into him, letting her skin touch his. His hand tilted her head back and he looked down at her. "Damn, you're short."

She frowned, then gave a soft squeak of surprise as he scooped her up bodily and sat on one of the carved steps. Retsu stared into his face as he looked down at her breasts and then sighed as his fingers found her nipple, plucking at it. He lifted her with the other arm and she arched her back as he took that nipple deep into his mouth.

Ache replaced weariness, fire replaced the bone deep cold she'd been feeling for the past two days.

"Sorry about the bath." He muttered, but she didn't really understand before he stood up, still holding her as he carried her back into her house, and into her bedroom.

Gently, Kenpachi let her slip from his arms onto the bed. The warrior caught his breath as she reached up and undid the hair pins, letting her hair fall down around her He stared down at her in wonder, her nude body framed by waves of dark hair. Kneeling on the bed he leaned over her, lowering his body so their chests met.

The warrior's loud groan of pleasure stirred things long kept deep within her. It had been too long. But the general mechanics of everything was daunting. He was nearly a foot and a half taller than she, and outweighed her by nearly a hundred pounds.

"I want to see you when I take you." He growled and then rolled.

Retsu looked down at the scarred man beneath her, her hair framing her body like a nimbus. He put his hands on her hips and lifted.

At that angle, it took sheer strength to raise her up. Retsu put her hands on his chest, leaning forward as he positioned her over him. Her knees settled on either side of his hips as he pulled her down, sheathing himself inside her body one slow inch at a time.

He loved watching her eyes widen, then slowly drop close as she tilted her head back and her chest forward. Kenpachi raised up on his elbows and took her nipple into his mouth once more, even as his body impaled hers.

Feeling overstretched, Retsu whimpered as her body adjusted to his girth and length. Prepared as she was, he was still almost too big.

His mouth switched to the other nipple as his hands roamed her back and hips, rocking her against him. She moaned again and fell into his rhythm. But the gentle rocking of their hips was soon not nearly enough.

Panting, she opened her eyes and put her hands on his chest. He snarled, refusing to let go of her breasts with his mouth. She rocked against him more urgently, making him moan this time. "Move."

It was a clear demand.

He chuckled against her breast and slapped her hip just hard enough to sting slightly.

Retsu frowned and lifted up on her knees, giving her a little space and then rocking back down on him. Her panting grew more ragged, but it wasn't enough.

Kenpachi moved his hands to her hips, then pushed up just as she rocked forward, pulling nearly out of her before bringing her hips back down in one long stroke.

She shuddered and yelled out, even as he gave a shout of pleasure.

Again.

Again and again.

Even Kenpachi's legendary strength was tested as his forearms began to shake. Not with weariness, but with the need to reach the end. Pleasure spiraled down deep within him, drawing everything up tightly, so tightly it hurt in the best way possible.

Faster, harder ...more.

The two people lost track of everything except each other and the rhythm they built together. When it hit, it hit hard.

He shouted obscenities and slammed into her as his body exploded deep inside her hot sheath. She clawed his chest and collapsed against him, completely boneless, unable to move.

Long moments passed, Retsu wasn't sure she hadn't actually passed out for a bit. His breathing was still ragged, she could tell, draped across his chest like she was.

With relief and a sense of satisfaction, she lay there and savored the moment. Unfortunately, all too soon, the brain also started working again.

His hand reached up and traced a line from the nape of her neck down to the curve of her buttocks. Retsu sighed. "You killed my fiance today. I'm an awful person."

"You didn't like him anyway. And I didn't kill him, I know I didn't." He rubbed her butt as he spoke.

"I should have liked him."

Kenpachi frowned. "Stop that. Or I'll start asking questions you don't want to answer. Like how can your parents be noble, and you're not?"

She stiffened. "I'll ask you why you took a title for a name, and what your real name is."

Neither of them wanted to go to the dark places, not tonight.

"One and done, we're agreed?" He asked her instead.

"Crude. But yes, just this once." Yet, she didn't move off of him. And he didn't push her away.

Kenpachi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. "I'm not going to let up on you, I still want that fight."

"You won't get it."

Kenpachi sighed and opened his arms. She slid to one side, blinking up at him, suddenly feeling more alone than ever before in her life. He leaned over her, grinning like the predator he really was. "Oh, I'll get my fight. I always do." He promised.

Retsu made a face at him, but the lonely feeling had already fled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**General notes. Yamada (the deceased) is an OC. However Captain Shunsui really is of nobility according the official sites, so I used that. Oh, and just in case anyone missed it ...this fic is now officially rated M. :D**


	6. Things Change

"I heard the man wasn't really a noble, but a member of an assassin's guild."

"Guild? They have a guild now?"

"No, he's been playing too many games."

"Of course he was a nobleman, he was engaged to Captain Unohana. She'd know."

"I heard he killed the man because HE wants to be the one to kill her, not someone else."

"Jerk."

"What?"

"If the captain was hired to kill her, he _would_ have been the one to kill her!"

"Oh."

...

"Hello, Captain Zaraki. Lovely morning, isn't it?"

The velvet tones had him looking up, a frown in place. "It's rainy and cold." He gave the other captain a long look. It wasn't like she usually had much to say to him and neither did the taller blond man standing next to her, also in a captain's haori.

But Captain Shihoin just gave him her trademark lazy smile.

She was up to something. Kenpachi stared at her and her smile widened mischievously.

Yoruichi Shihoin, the leader of the 2nd division, just shrugged lightly as she stood near that newish guy from twelve. The man had been promoted to captain only a few months ago. "Any day is lovely when you're not about to be executed, yes?"

"That remains to be seen." Came a droll voice from behind him.

Zaraki turned, glaring at the captain of squad five. What were all these people talking to him for? Usually everyone ignored him.

"What do you mean?" He asked the guy. All he got was a blank look and a smile with a lot of teeth. Captain Shinji Hirako was a man who played things close to the chest.

"I mean, he did kill a nobleman." The long-haired leader of Squad 5 still gave no indications of his feelings on the matter.

Kenpachi didn't shy away from the comment. He spread his hands as if it didn't matter to him. "First, didn't kill him. Second, he was only a little nobleman."

"Don't be so modest." Yoruichi leaned in, giving all then men a good long look at her curvy figure.

"Modest? Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Kenpachi grinned at her, dropping his eyes to her nearly exposed cleavage.

The Captain of Squad 12 gave a short bark of laughter. "Got you there, Yoruichi."

"Shut up, Kisuke." She slapped at his arm. "Now come on, we have work to do."

Kenpachi watched the duo move off, feeling a bit on edge. He wasn't used to being included in the teasing camaraderie of some of the captains. Even after thirty years, most still weren't sure of what to make of him, and he liked it like that.

He looked around and spied Retsu looking at him, then turning away again. Zaraki's smile disappeared. Had she seem him leering at Yoruichi's chest? Damn. Sure, last night was supposed to be a 'just once' but he wasn't wanting to ...what? Humiliate her? Hadn't he being trying to do precisely that for the past thirty years?

Captain Hirako watched his expression quizzically, and then shook his head slightly. "You screwed up."

"The noble needed killing." Zaraki wasn't going to say more than that. And he certainly wasn't going to mention looking at what Captain Shihoin put out there on display.

"True." Came the surprising remark. Shinji gave him a smile as Zaraki gave him a considering look of his own. "I mean, if you wanted to stay on the outside ...you shouldn't have defended one of our own."

Kenpachi's face darkened ominously and he shook his head. "I don't want to be on the inside." He avowed.

Captain Hirako nodded an commented dryly. "We can tell. Still. You did kill a nobleman to protect one of us, risking imprisonment or execution. Which is admirable to most here. Yoruichi liked it at least."

There was a tone, a slight hesitation. Kenpachi gave a quirk of his lips into a half-smile. "Most, but not all?"

Shinji shrugged. "I still think you're a slug with no manners."

"Noted." Zaraki said with satisfaction. "Thank you, it's appreciated."

"I happen to think you killed the nobleman out of stupidity and general witlessness, not any sense of loyalty." The blond man shrugged. "Still, not bad."

Kenpachi took a deep breath. "I didn't kill him. And I don't give a fuck what you think." He paused a moment, then asked curiously, "Why is your lieutenant listening in on our conversation while hiding?"

Shinji gave a small laugh. "If Aizen can be detected by you, then he's not bothering to hide as well as I know he can. Which means he wants us to notice him."

The brunette lieutenant stepped out from behind some sort of kido sight shield and Zaraki narrowed his eyes on the other man.

Lieutenant Aizen spread out his hands to show he was unarmed. "I just ...wanted to thank Captain Zaraki personally for protecting the life of Captain Unohana."

Kenpachi glared at the more genteel looking man. "Why, you got a thing for her?" He asked dangerously.

"No, no ...nothing like that." Aizen pushed up his glasses along the bridge of his nose with one finger. "I just think it's good that the captains are acting like a team, even when they don't personally like one another. Overcoming personal emotions to come to the defense of another, at a possibly great cost to themselves? Admirable."

"He talks funny. He's a funny talker." Kenpachi's own lieutenant chirped up from her perch on his shoulder. Yachiru pointed at Aizen, laughing. "I'm going to call you laughy-chan."

If Aizen took offense, he didn't show it, even going so far as to give a non-judgemental smile.

Kenpachi looked at Shinji. "Your lieutenant is talking in a circle."

Captain Hirako shrugged. "He wants to know why you did it."

"Kenny don't need to explain nothing to you!" Yachiru chided in a far too chirpy manner. "And the man insulted Ken-chan!"

"Didn't offer enough money?" Lieutenant Aizen speculated, then shook his head, answering his own question. "That doesn't seem like you, Captain Zaraki. No. It was because he asked you to kill for him. Making him weak in your eyes."

"If you know the answer, why ask?" Kenpachi snuck a glance over at Retsu, but she was still talking with some of the other captains. She looked so calm, almost placid, in her heavy robes and long braid down the front. But in his mind, he could still see her rising and falling on him, moving with him into a shattering orgasm. He couldn't help himself as his body reacted to the memory.

He was happy for the full pants and robes he was wearing.

"Do you ever attack anyone weaker than yourself? I mean, other than when provoked like by this Yamada person?" Lieutenant Aizen was still talking. Why the hell was the man still talking?

"Ken-chan likes to have fun! There's no fun attacking weak people." Yachiru pouted. "You're not laughy-chan anymore. I'm going to call you Meg-Meg, 'cause of your glasses."

Aizen gave her a calm look of patience, but ignored the pink-haired lieutenant's words. "So, does that mean you wouldn't attack a Hollow weaker than yourself?"

Kenpachi shook his head, tired of the conversation. "Hollows ain't people. Don't be stupid." He grunted and walked away rudely. "And if I knew I'd be picking up chatty cathy's by killing that noble, I'd have given him a party and sent him on his way instead."

Captain Shinji Hirako watched the larger male leave and then turned to his lieutenant. "What are you about?"

But Aizen just gave an enigmatic smile and moved away, hiding his inner disappointment. _Hollows ain't people_. Seems the Zaraki wasn't going to be thinking along the same lines as himself. Such a shame. Recruitment was slow, so it was a good thing that Aizen knew himself to be a patient person. And the next move was coming up quickly.

He glanced at his own Captain, who was regarding him suspiciously. _Very quickly indeed_.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**One Month Later**

"It's like something out of a horror movie."

"A what?"

"Something they have in the world of the living."

"Oh, rub it in why don't you?"

"That's right, you've never been assigned there. Sorry."

"Bastard."

"Still, it is odd. Finding clothing of shinigami, but no signs of them ...or their bodies."

...

Captain Retsu Unohana stilled in mid-motion, reaching for her pen. She knew immediately when a certain person's very distinct spiritual energy walked into the Squad 4 barracks.

Slowly she pulled her hand back in and patted the smooth curve of her braid and readied her expression. The healer took a glance at her clock, then frowned as she realized that she'd skipped lunch. Again.

Even though she was expecting him, it still gave her pause when the door of her office slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud noise.

"It wasn't locked." She said some feigned chilly indifference. So what if her heart rate picked up at the sight of him? He'd startled her.

Kenpachi Zaraki shrugged and turned, looked out at the curious looks of several Squad 4 members. He grinned cheekily at them and slammed the door shut this time, right in their faces.

"They think you are here to harass me."

"They're right." Came the snarly response.

Retsu looked up into Kenpachi's dark-eyed gaze, or at least the one eye not covered by a patch. She nodded as calmly as she could, the flattening out her hand on her desk was the only overt sign she made that something was wrong.

She watched as the large predator paced for a moment, not saying a word. Finally he turned to look at her. "Nothing? Nothing on my missing men?"

Captain Unohana's eyebrows rose at that. "There are more missing than your two men. And my squad is not investigating. They sent a team out for that." He had to know that much already, so why was he really here?

Kenpachi grumbled and rubbed the side of his face with one hand. "They were new, and not much to them. Scrawny runts with little promise. Still."

"They were yours." Retsu nodded.

"Hell no. Have you SEEN the paperwork needed to report men missing?" The larger warrior growled and dropped his head back, looking up at her ceiling.

"You don't do your own paperwork anyway." It was a well known fact.

Kenpachi gave a quick grin that disappeared all too soon.

"The rules state ..."

"Screw the rules." He interrupted.

They both fell silent, two minds both slipping back to the night they'd spent together. Retsu shifted in her seat, unable to remain completely still. She'd thought about that night often. Too often. And not just the sex, which had been hot, hot, hot ...but to the freedom of just being herself. To breaking the rules with him. But it wouldn't do to turn it into a habit. A bad habit.

Kenpachi eyed the little healer, who was sitting behind her desk like it was a shield. He smirked, he could turn the thing into kindling before she could blink. She looked so calm and collected, smooth and perfect. He wondered what her face would show if she knew what he was thinking?

"What are you thinking?" She asked bluntly, startling him with her words.

_That I want to fuck you again_. He bit his tongue and didn't answer her with that. He didn't want to think about the fact that she was still on his mind a month later, while she seemed to have moved on. "My request for the official report on Yamada's death has been denied. Again."

Retsu nodded. "That's typical."

Kenpachi groaned and pulled a folder out of his robes. "Captain Shihoin dropped this off for me earlier today. Seems she 'liberated' it and thought I might find it interesting to read before heading to bed."

"Yoruichi? The leader of the Stealth Force?" Dark gray eyes widened slightly. "Since when are you two friendly?"

The big man coughed and gave a frown. "Since I attacked a noble on your behalf. In fact, all of this is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Playing parrot?" He teased dryly. "Yes, your fault. If I hadn't attacked Yamada ..."

"Killed."

"Attacked." He gave her a stern look and waved the booklet. "Then everyone would still be staying away from me. But no. Attack ..."

"Kill." She interrupted again.

"Attack." Kenpachi shook the report at her. "Attack someone and people suddenly think you're _helpful_, of all fucking things. And I don't like being asked to help plan training regimens. Or go out for saki like it was something polite and not a chance to brawl."

"You? Training regimens?" She looked a bit stunned.

Kenpachi grimaced. "Captain Aikawa of the 7th squad."

"Saki?"

"Captain Tosen."

"Tosen?" Retsu couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice as she drew a mental image of the only blind captain in the Gotei 13.

Kenpachi nodded and grimaced. "Like I want to drink with that moral stick-in-the-mud. He probably stops after one drink. Has a curfew and a night light."

"You are beyond rude." The healer drew back slightly. "And I am a moral stick-in-the-mud too."

The big man just grinned toothily and shook his head. "I'll bet Tosen never gave a guy a six-hour hard on for punishment. You live by the rules, but you are also evil. I can admire that."

Unaccountably pleased with his words, Retsu tried to turn the subject. "What does the report on Yamada's death say?"

Kenpachi tossed the booklet carelessly on her desk, sending a few papers flying. He grinned as a choice word escaped her lovely lips. Yes. That's why he liked her. She looked so calm and perfect, but underneath? Underneath was a wild woman with a bad vocabulary that could ride him into submission. The captain let the smile fade from his expression as he felt the memory of the sensation of her moving over him. Damn. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

So much for 'one and done' he mused quietly. She wasn't out of his system yet.

Retsu's expression darkened as she read the report, taking her own damned sweet time with it too. Kenpachi's foot twitched, bouncing out of basic boredom.

"You have too much energy." She said drolly, never looking up from the report she was reading.

"You can drain me of it all." He quipped. "Just climb on."

Retsu looked up at him, wide-eyed.

Kenpachi spread his hands in surrender. "Hey. I am who I am."

"An arrogant and perverted ass."

"True." He admitted without anger. "But I can deliver on anything I say. And I told you that I didn't kill your fiance."

Retsu put down the report almost reluctantly. "I owe you an apology." He opened his mouth and she continued unabated. "And if you say one word about repaying you with sex, I will gave you a 12 hour case of priapism and refuse you treatment."

Kenpachi nodded and shrugged. "See? Evil. Much more fun than Captain Tosen."

"Yamada's throat was slashed. Cut with precision. After he was brought to the medical center and stabilized." Retsu sighed and leaned back in her chair.

The big man put his hands behind his head and stretched. "After. It happened after he got to the noble treatment place and not ...because ...of ...me."

The healer gave him a baleful look. "You're the one who broke five of his ribs. Five of them, Kenpachi."

He shrugged.

"One of them punctured his lung." She shook her head at him.

He grinned.

"His spleen was so much ...mush, when you were done with him. They had to remove it completely. There was internal bleeding and a lacerated liver." It galled her what those injuries meant the man had gone through, but it was worse that she was vindictive enough to hope the man who'd wanted her dead had suffered.

Captain Zaraki cocked his head slightly to one side. "Did that kill him?" He asked in a challenging tone of voice.

"You know it didn't." Her voice was cool and even.

Too cool. Too even. It sparked his temper to flare up.

The big man moved so swiftly out of his chair, it truly startled her. He was lounging one moment, then looming menacingly over her the next. His hands were planted on her desk and he was bigger than life ...and in her face. "I did not kill him."

Retsu was unable to turn away from the intensity in his gaze. Slowly she nodded. "No. You did not kill him."

"Nice parrot." He mocked.

Captain Unohana's eyes narrowed, and that was his only warning. She stood as quickly as he had, moving her face less than an inch from his. Placing her small and delicately shaped hand directly over his heart, sliding inside his robes which he normally left open.

The heat of her small hand on his bare chest gave him a small shock. Her words gave him something else to consider.

"I can explode your heart without ever having to pierce your skin. " She said it in a supremely calm manner, making the threat so much more valid. "I can send a surge of energy directly into the tissue and disrupt the electrical impulses that keep your cold, asinine heart pumping. That will give you a heart attack." Her dark gray eyes never wavered. "A big enough surge of energy will stop your heart for good. Now. Parrot that."

He looked at her oh-so-serious face and nodded carefully, his words gruff as he spoke. "Right now I have a hard-on for you that I think can last 12 hours."

Retsu fought and lost as a small smile ghosted over her lips. "You're a jerk."

Kenpachi leaned in, closing the miniscule distance between them. Resting his forehead against hers. "Want to reconsider and make it a twofer?"

Retsu sadly pulled back, knowing that what she wanted and what was actually wise were two different things. "I don't think it a good idea. We're too different."

"Hey. You're no longer engaged. And I'm free." He laughed, then let his amusement taper off as he saw her eyes drop and she turned away.

"Trouble with your family over the broken engagement?" Kenpachi guessed. "Or have they already found you a new noble to fawn over and bow to?"

Retsu didn't answer and the large warrior drew back up to his full height. "Tell me you're not engaged again."

She gave him a rueful look, but couldn't meet his eyes for long. He blew out a breath in a long hiss. "Grass isn't even on his grave yet." He muttered darkly.

Retsu wiped her palms on her robe in a nervous gesture. "You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't." Kenpachi growled. "You say you weren't romantically involved with Yamada, but were engaged to him. A month after he's dead, you're already engaged again. I can only guess this is some kind of shit nobility passes off as culture. Bullshit. BULLSHIT."

"Please ..."

But the bigger man wouldn't listen, he was on a roll. "Do you even know the new Mr. Retsu to-be?"

"Are you part of the nobility?" He asked, point blank.

She shook her head 'no'.

He gritted his teeth in sheer frustration. "Tell them to fuck off. Screw the rules."

Retsu just looked at him, steeling herself to meet his gaze head on. "There are things you don't understand. And they are none of your business." She gave him a hard look. "We had a great night. Once. And it was over, by your words as well as mine."

Kenpachi shook his head, already hating what she was saying.

"You have no right to interfere."

Captain Zaraki grabbed her arms and brought her in close, glowering into her face as he held her up, her toes barely grazing the floor. "Where in the rule books does it say that Retsu Unohana has to be unhappy. Because guess what? The rules are making you miserable. You don't want me? Fine. But I know you didn't want Yamada or this new fucker either."

A knock on the office door made them both stop.

Kenpachi reluctantly let her go and Retsu twitched her robes back into a smooth line, even as she wondered if she'd bruise.

_Where did the rules say she had to be unhappy?_

No, no ...that was not the way to think. She had obligations.

A second knock was followed by the door opening, and her lieutenant peeked inside. Isane's eyes widening as she sensed the tension in the room.

Captain Unohana caught the brittle look of near-panic on her second-in-command's face. She stiffened. "How bad?"

"Ken-chan!" A pink-haired tornado rushed into the room, climbing up on Kenpachi's shoulders. "The Head Captain is calling for you, it's urgent! Urgent! I had to find you fast!"

Isane tugged nervously at the long thin braid next to her face. "Bad. I heard ...it can't be right, it can't be!"

"Lieutenant." Retsu shook her head. "We have to be in control, or bad things only get worse."

Kenpachi studied her a moment. Was that why she was always so in control?

"Four captains gravely injured. FOUR CAPTAINS!" Isane caught her breath. "Reports are sketchy but I heard Captains Muguruma, Hirako, Aikawa and Otoribashi." Her voice wavered.

Captain Zaraki straightened up. None of those were weak fighters, especially not Shinji Hirako. He looked at Retsu, only to find her staring at him. Suddenly he knew, he just knew that she wasn't as calm as she appeared on the outside.

"I have to go." He said quietly.

Retsu nodded, her movements less than smooth. Then she frowned. "Kenpachi? Be careful."

Captain Zaraki gave her a quick grin. "I won't need to be. Whatever's out there, best be watching out for me."

But Retsu shook her head. "Four captains, what can hurt four captains?" She started to warn him again, but the blasted man was already racing out the door into the unknown with Yachiru on his shoulder cheering him on.

"And several lieutenants are badly injured as well." Isane's voice broke for a moment, then firmed up again. "We need to go."

"Go?" Captain Unohana looked startled. "They're not being brought here?"

Isane shook her head a bit wildly, shrugging to show she didn't have a clue. "The message was to hurry to the detention center."

"Detention?" Retsu looked shocked a moment, then nodded. "Pack up what you think we need. Then pack more. Bring it all."

Captain Unohana of the healing squad rushed around with barely a plan in mind, only managing to be several steps ahead of the scurrying squad four members. But on the inside she was feeling shaky.

What in the world could take out four of the Gotei 13 captains and several lieutenants as well? What was Kenpachi heading into?

Would she ever see him again?

Ruthlessly, she pushed the thought from her mind as she concentrated on the job at hand.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hey there! Hope you're enjoying. Sorry no lemon this chapter. Though I did bring in some cannon events, please don't flame me with reminders that my time-line is off ...I know it's off. But nothing better than some fear to bring out some real emotions! The captains mentioned, btw? Not OC's. Visored. **

**Reviews are always appreciated and helptful!**


	7. Fallout

"I heard they are all kept chained up like ...like ...beasts."

"Nah, they couldn't do that to them. They're all highly placed."

"Not anymore. They're hollows."

"No, no ...I heard they didn't die. They can't be hollows if they aren't dead."

"I don't know. But the howling ...my cousin said there was howling coming from the detention center night. Sometimes one voice, sometimes all their voices."

"That's ...disturbing."

"You don't know the half of it. I heard, that they're getting ready for executions."

"Yeah, well ...I heard there was a new victim. Captain of Squad 12. Saw him carried away myself."

"No ..."

...

Kenpachi didn't listen to the gossip on the way to the Head Captain's meeting rooms. But it was everywhere. Like a low hum of whispers all around the seireitei.

Tension. Tension was everywhere too. Not even his pink-haired lieutenant was saying much. He could feel Yachiru's hands tightening on him from her perch on his shoulder. "Kenny?"

But he couldn't answer, because he didn't know. He'd been on patrol with Squad 11 since the beginning of all of this. And nothing. A whole lot of nothing to fight, which was doing nothing beneficial for his well being.

Captain Zaraki didn't pause as he entered the First Squad's building, but felt Yachiru leap free as she ran off to attend her own duties. This was a captain's only summons.

Two of the Head Captain's men stepped in front of the door, making Kenpachi's visible eye narrow dangerously. His hand dropped to his zanpakuto. They mirrored his move.

"Not necessary." The voice was calm and quiet, but Kenpachi's focus shifted completely. He looked over at Captain Unohana, who was standing in front of a small side room. "I need to see you first, Captain Zaraki."

The formal address she gave him came as a surprise. Then he grunted. This was business he assumed. "I was summoned." He sounded gruff, even to his own ears.

"I'm seeing everyone before they enter." She looked at him, though her gaze did not reach his eyes. The big man didn't move, even while his hand remained threateningly on his zanpakuto. "Head Captain's orders."

Kenpachi's smile widened to include teeth. It was an expression not meant to charm or convey agreement. It was a pure threat. The guards stiffened even further, prepared for a fight.

Retsu looked at the two guards, noting the increased heart rates and sweat droplets on their foreheads. They didn't want to face off against Captain Zaraki. Truthfully, she couldn't blame them.

"Kenpachi, please." Her vocal tone didn't change. And if the two guards found it strange that she addressed another captain so informally, they had the grace not to mention it or act too surprised.

Captain Zaraki shrugged stiffly at her, the tension suddenly broken. "If you wanted a date, all you had to do was ask." His own tone was highly sarcastic.

The two guards started breathing again.

Retsu stepped aside and motioned the leader of Squad 11 to enter the small side room. He ducked to avoid hitting his head on the threshold over the door. He looked around automatically.

Room. Small. No windows. Private. He turned and looked at Retsu Unohana as the healer slid shut the door. "There are better ways to get me alone." He mentioned with slightly less sarcasm.

"Shut up." Retsu shook her head at him, and finally looked up at him, meeting his gaze for the first time that day.

Kenpachi's smile faded completely at the ragged look in her eyes. She was beyond exhausted. Hell, there were even dark circles under her eyes. "What is it?" He demanded roughly.

"Open your robe, please."

The big warrior eyed her, and instead of making a lewd comment, simply gripped the sides of his robe and pulled the fabric loose. The robe and captain's haori still covered his shoulders and hung down by his sides, but his chest was bared before her.

The healer gave him one long look, pleading with him for something. Unfortunately, he didn't know what she wanted. "Retsu?" His tone softened, which seemed to have the opposite effect. She stiffened immediately and Kenpachi frowned. "What is it?"

The leader of Squad 4 shook her head, straightened her spine and marched up to him. Her hands found his chest and Kenpachi scowled. There was nothing personal about her touch. Nothing sensual. It was mechanical and professional. And he didn't like it one bit.

Energy poured into him, energy that should have been halted by his exceptionally high spiritual pressure. Only this energy was seeping inside his barriers, slowly, not like an attack or a weapon. Like the energy was saturating his spiritual pressure, then leaking through.

Captain Zaraki snarled and jumped back, his hand going to his zanpakuto.

Or that's what should have happened. What did occur was he stumbled and his hand twitched forward two inches. "What the fuck?" He snarled.

"Be still." She hissed, concentrating as she stared at her hands that were still on his chest.

Retsu had him immobilized. How didn't matter, only the fact that he couldn't move. Kenpachi narrowed his visible eye, gritted his teeth and concentrated his full focus on his hand. The muscles trembled, then began to hurt, the pain turned into a burning sensation and he ignored it all as his hand moved slowly but inevitably toward his zanpakuto.

"You're not supposed to be able to move." She chided, though her attention never wavered. But why was she staring so intently at his chest?

"I wasn't supposed to even exist." His growl was so deep she almost didn't catch his words. He started drawing his sword, but her hand left his chest and settled gently over his own.

The soft touch caught him by surprise, it was almost a caress. Finally Retsu looked up at him, relief plain in her dark gray eyes. "You're clean."

Able to move now, Kenpachi flexed his fingers. He looked at her and didn't even think. Being held immobile? No. Not by her, not by anyone. Ever.

Captain Unohana had a moment to blink and then cringed as the large warrior released a huge surge of spiritual pressure. The walls around them disintegrated like paper lanterns in a thunderstorm, shredding.

In the next room, now visible with the walls broken and torn apart, the Head Captain stared at the tableau in front of him. The slighter healer, and the fuming warrior.

The other captains jumped up, hands to their weapons. Or most of them did.

"He's clean." Retsu coughed, then waved a hand in front of her face as the dust from the destroyed walls began to drift about them. "He's clean. Just very unhappy."

"Aren't we all." Captain Ukitake said almost bitterly.

"Unhappy doesn't cover it." Captain Kyoraku drawled, appearing almost disrespectful as he lounged in a chair despite the Head Captain's appearance before them all.

"Come gentlemen." Captain Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground to call everyone's attention back to him. "Precautions have to be taken."

"Captain Zaraki is not one of ...them." These words were angry, as was the woman talking. Captain Yoruichi Shihoin frowned sharply. "He was not a victim of this attack."

The Head Captain pounded his cane on the floor three more times. "There was no attack. We have found evidence in Kisuke Urahara's office and rooms of his treachery."

"Planted evidence!" Yoruichi interrupted. "The other captains and lieutenants were ambushed, that much is clear."

"Is it?" Captain Tosen shrugged. "Have we ruled out that they were seeking ways to enhance their strengths and something went amiss?"

Shunshui hissed and tilted back his straw hat. "My lieutenant is not like that."

"_Was_ not like that." The Head Captain spoke sorrowfully. "Was. She, your Lisa Yadomaru, is dead. What remains in her place is an abomination."

"What the fuck is going on?" Kenpachi Zaraki roared, the left side of his temple throbbing.

Captain Ukitake sighed. "While you have been patrolling, there have been ... developments."

Kenpachi growled. "Four captains gravely attacked, that's the last I heard."

Captain Tosen sighed heavily. "It's worse than that. Four captains have been turned into a sort of hybrid living hollow. That and several lieutenants as well. Even the lieutenant of the kido corps has been ...changed."

The leader of Squad 11 fell silent as he listened, then shook his head. "Not possible."

"I wouldn't have thought so either." Head Captain Yamamoto sighed with deep regret.

Kenpachi thought about Retsu's treatment of him and he growled. "You were checking to see if I was turning into one of these new _things_?"

"Everyone was checked." Shunsui said dryly. "Everyone."

Grumbling commenced, followed by whispered conversations and questions.

The Head Captain cleared his throat and waited. Silence fell over them like a wave rolling in over the sand. Quickly and missing nothing in it's path. Soon, all eyes were utterly focused on Captain Yamamoto. When he sensed he had their full attention, he nodded. "If anyone has a problem with Captain Unohana checking to make sure no one else has been ...afflicted, do not blame her. I gave the order."

Kenpachi felt his mouth move into a sneer. "And we all know how she _loves_ to follow the damned rules."

"Enough!" Captain Yamamoto's tone brooked no arguments. "We are at a serious disadvantage. Five Captains down. Five out of thirteen. The Kido Corps has been compromised. If Urahara's plan hadn't been brought to light, the Gotei 13 might not still stand."

Captain Zaraki stiffened. Urahara? That newish captain from squad twelve? His gaze slid over to a very unhappy looking Captain Yoruichi Shihoin. It was clear she wasn't buying the 'treachery' line.

"I have ordered the executions of all affected shinigami, regardless of their previous ranks. And that of Kisuke Urahara as well." The Head Captain sounded almost tired, something that Kenpachi had never noticed in the old man before, despite his advanced age.

"We don't have enough evidence ..." Yoruichi tried again.

"We have plenty." Captain Yamamoto said clearly. "It has been decided. I just need to know who opposes this move and why."

"I oppose. There is not enough evidence. And we do not yet know if the condition can be reversed." Captain Tosen surprised everyone as he beat Yoruichi to the punch. "They are alive. It would be a crime to dispose of them like beasts. As for Urahara? I will not venture an opinion."

"Moral stick-in-the-mud." Kenpachi muttered under his breath.

"With more time, a cure might be found." Captain Kyoraku spoke up in his usual lazy drawl, but no one could mistake the tension in his body language.

Captain Unohana shook her head slowly, sorrowfully. "No. I do not think what has been done can be undone. However, with time, the individuals may grow able to control this new side to themselves. Or die in agony, which is actually far more likely. The other side might even become dominant. Nothing we try is helping." Her voice cracked on the last few words.

There was another moment of silent contemplation, then Captain Kuchiki looked up in his usual haughty manner. "Hollow-sides?" His voice was low and disdainful. "No."

"I agree." The Head Captain nodded. He looked over at the large man in charge of the fiercest fighters in the Soul Society. "Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi sighed, he hated shit like this. "I want to fight, not execute. Don't care. Just point me at the enemy."

Byakuya Kuchiki gave a small sniff and turned his head very slightly. "More of a weapon than a man. Mindless. Pliable. Stupid."

Kenpachi growled, but stilled as Retsu stepped in front of him deliberately. "We have lost more of our own in one day than I can remember. And I can remember back farther than most of you." She nodded to the Head Captain, the only man here who had been at his post longer than she had at hers.

"I vote to give them a chance." Shunsui sighed, thinking of the thing that was howling down in the detention center. She'd once been his lieutenant, someone he'd give a lot to protect.

"I vote the same." Yoruichi's voice rang out clearly through the group.

The Head Captain shook his head. "You misunderstand. I want to know how you feel, but this is not a voting matter. The decision has been made, and it is final."

o.O.o.O.o.O

He'd not meant to come by. Kenpachi had only a few hours before he and his squad needed to go back out on patrol. With so many captains down, the leadership was afraid of a surprise attack. All able-bodied shinigami were either patrolling or readying for tomorrow's multiple executions.

Yet the memory of how exhausted Retsu had looked had him feeling uneasy. Not just tired, but completely drained.

When she'd tested him, she'd been unable to meet his eyes. Why? Had she been worried about him? Not just as a fellow shinigami, or a captain, but ...for ...him?

The very thought pushed him past merely uneasy into uncomfortable. They were not together. They were not friends. Hell, they weren't even lovers. They'd had sex. Once. And they hadn't even kissed. No. There was nothing between them.

Kenpachi turned to look toward the direction of his own barracks, and his own bed. But ...but she'd looked so damned lost.

And that wasn't right either. In all the times he'd seen her, crisis situation or not, she'd never looked less in control than she had earlier today.

He frowned, not sure what to do. Kenpachi never thought about his lack of upbringing, but tonight he felt that deficit more so than ever before. Retsu was refined, he was the exact opposite. She was educated, and he'd never seen the inside of a school room in his life.

It felt wrong to burst into her house like he had the last time. He glanced back at her home and glared, for want of anything better to do.

The lights were on.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

Shit. Fuck and shit. Shit, fuck and die. He looked down from where he was sitting on a roof, luckily not hers. Looking back up at him was the curious face of Jushiro Ukitake and several of his Squad 13 members.

Kenpachi stared down at them, and then slowly let a vicious smile form on his face. He was pleased to note that all except the other captain moved into a defensive position.

"Well? Are you?" Captain Ukitake asked mildly.

"I'm busy." Kenpachi intoned in a low rumble.

The other captain looked around, and then back up at Zaraki as if in question. "Busy?"

"Captain Zaraki was doing me a favor, gentlemen. Seeing how he killed my former fiance, he owes me." The smooth voice of Retsu Unohana had all the men turning to look at her calm expression as she stood outlined in her doorway.

"You owe me." Kenpachi retorted, hiding his surprise at her sudden appearance. "The man wanted to kill you. I don't owe you a damned thing."

She clucked her tongue lightly. "You didn't tell me and allow me to settle matters myself. You took my enemy from me. You owe me."

The larger warrior smiled darkly. "Enemy or fiance?"

There was a long pause, then she shrugged lightly. "Both it seems."

Captain Ukitake looked back and forth between the two and sighed. "I didn't mean to intrude. Good evening."

Kenpachi and Retsu both watched as the Squad 13 members all left. Then they continued to stand there, silently.

Finally Retsu shook her head. "Were you going to sit out here all night?"

The spiky-haired man shrugged off the question. "Am I invited in?"

"No."

"Good." Kenpachi nodded sharply and dropped down from the roof, striding over to her and past her, into her house.

Retsu sighed and wondered if it would actually be more prudent to leave. "I didn't invite you in."

Kenpachi came back to the door and glared at her. He pointed inside to her living room. "There is a man on your couch."

The healer nodded very slightly. "I'm aware."

Struggling with emotions he couldn't name, Kenpachi settled on anger. Anger, at least, was something he was vastly familiar with. "He's asleep. Do you make a habit of having strange men over? I was wrong, you aren't frigid."

"No."

Kenpachi snarled.

"I mean, no he's not asleep." Retsu said calmly. "I drugged him."

The snarl faded into a look of shock.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi Zaraki sat in the chair, his arms resting on his knees and his chin in his hands. He stared at the man drugged and passed out on the healer's couch.

"Tea?" She offered, holding out a delicate tea cup in a rich blue color.

He shook his head and gave her a long look from the corner of his eye. "Is it drugged too?"

"Maybe." Retsu was still holding out the steaming cup and he reached out and took it. "Live dangerously and find out."

Kenpachi shook his head at her. "Little one, is this the favor you want of me? To kill off another fiance?"

Retsu leaned against his chair and sipped her own tea as she actually contemplated the question. "No."

"You sound reluctant." He smiled and finished his tea in two long, and loud, sips.

Retsu winced at the poor manners, but didn't comment directly. "No, this one will be harmless. He's very young."

Zaraki sighed. "Not much spiritual pressure." He complained. "No way to fight such a weakling. You should throw him back."

Retsu shrugged, cocking her head slightly to the left. "I didn't choose him."

Kenpachi asked the question lightly, though he was dying to know. "Who did choose him? Who chose the last one?"

The healer looked down at him and straightened up, shaking her head. Refusing to answer the question.

"You don't answer worth a damn." He snarled, standing up to his full height in order to lean over her.

"You either." She didn't back away. "What is your real name?"

Kenpachi drew back with a growl. "Not important."

"Neither is my current fiance." Retsu looked over at the sleeping, and young, noble. She didn't regret drugging him. He'd actually showed up at her house wanting to 'get to know' her better. Poor thing, he had no clue the pawn he was being played for.

"What's his name?" Kenpachi sighed and stretched out one long leg to poke the sleeper with his toes.

Retsu hesitated.

The large warrior laughed and she made shushing noises at him. "You don't even know his name? You're engaged to him!"

The healer blushed and shrugged. "I have his name written down somewhere." Her eyes flicked over toward her bedroom. "No!"

But it was too late. Kenpachi pushed open the door to her sleeping area and grinned down at the bed. He turned and gave Retsu a long leer and sat down on her bed, bouncing a bit. "It's great for sex, is it good for sleeping too?"

Retsu's hands came up of their own accord and she had to force herself to let them drop back down. He eyed her with glee. "Go ahead. I'd love it if you attacked me. Try that immobilizing thing again, I dare you. I can break it."

Remembering the events of the day, Retsu's expression grew solemn. She stared at him and shook her head. "I had to check you ..."

"To see if I was clean of being a hollow-sided hybrid?" He shook his head. "I get that. I don't like it though, try it again and you won't have a house to come home to anymore."

"It wasn't just following the rules." She sighed. "You haven't seen them. What is left of Shinji, or Love, or Rojuro. Any of them." _I didn't want you to be like them._ She thought to herself, but couldn't say it aloud. "They are ...were, friends of a sort."

Kenpachi saw the darkness in her eyes, saw the pain and the horror at being helpless. "It's not your fault." He spoke gruffly, not good at giving comfort. "And don't look at me to cheer you up. I'm fucking useless at that."

Retsu's mouth twitched, then she looked away and when she looked back at him he was relieved to see the darkness abate a bit. "For a man who never says the right thing, that was the right thing."

Kenpachi grunted, suddenly uncomfortable. He dropped his gaze from hers, and frowned at her braid. He felt like it hid her. Same as her heavy robes. His eye ran down the line of her shoulder ...and stopped. He frowned sharply.

Seeing his sudden tension, Retsu stiffened. "What?"

The large warrior reached out, and she would have stepped back but he was too quick. He grabbed her arm. "There's a tear. Did your fiance Noble Wugamump do that to you?"

Retsu chuckled before she could stop herself, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Wugamump?"

He shrugged. "Since you don't know his name."

"Shichirobei Ryunosuke." Retsu looked down at where he still held her arm, but the big man wasn't letting go just yet. "I remember, now."

Kenpachi snorted. "Big name for a guy who maybe is as tall as you, maybe."

"No. I top him by about half an inch." She sighed. "But that's not important."

"Because you don't mind being taller than your husband?"

"Because I'll never marry him." Retsu said plainly, stopping him in mid-thought.

Kenpachi looked confused. "But you're engaged."

Retsu shrugged.

The warrior sighed. "Is this a noble thing, because I don't fucking get it."

Retsu shook her head. "I told you, I'm not a noble." She didn't know why she said it, knowing it only deepened the mystery to him. Making him more curious, not less.

Kenpachi suddenly squeezed her arm. "Nevermind, but did the guy do this to you? Because I can kill another noble. Can never stop at just one you know."

But the healer slapped his hand and he reluctantly released her. "You did that, this afternoon, when you destroyed the room."

Captain Zaraki's eye widened as he remembered the violent release of his spiritual pressure. Shit. She'd been right in front of him.

Retsu blinked as he gripped her robe and pulled it apart, seams ripping as she stared at him, wide-eyed. The shift she was wearing underneath had sleeves too, but Kenpachi ripped it off at the upper seam. It got hung up in the sleeve of her robe, and left her shoulder exposed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her voice was ice, frozen tundra ice and not the polite in your drink kind of ice. Hard, unyielding, and a threat.

Kenpachi ignored the threat as he inspected her arm. "No blood." He sounded relieved.

Retsu let her anger sift away slowly, and she pushed his hands away from the tattered robe. "You're not used to anyone being able to stand up to you, are you?"

The large warrior figured it was a stupid question and shrugged. It was a given. "I'm the Kenpachi. Strongest shinigami in a generation. I plan to keep the title for the next thousand years, and more."

"Kenpachi Kenpachi Zaraki." She whispered. "Title, name, and district. Who are you?"

He stared at her. "Tell me why you're engaged so much, and I'll tell you about my name."

Retsu shied away from the bargain and looked down a the smooth skin of her arm. "My own spiritual pressure was able to withstand your assault."

"Assault?" Kenpachi snorted with true amicability. "That was just shaking off the excess energy. No where near an assault."

Retsu paused. If he was telling the truth, and she had no reason to doubt him, then if he ever did use his spiritual pressure as a weapon, it would be quite formidable. She chose to change the subject though, not wanting to dwell on how powerful he really was.

"My robes are ruined." She turned to look at herself in a full length mirror. Facing the reflected image of herself, she watched as he stood up and moved to stand behind her.

In the mirror, he towered over her in ways that she never really paid attention to when facing him directly.

Kenpachi looked into the mirror, tracing the lines of her ragged robe, and the exposed flesh of her shoulder with his gaze. Slowly, he reached out and put his hand on her skin. Her warm skin felt so soft to his touch, his sword-hardened hands felt rough in comparison.

Retsu knew better. She didn't need this complication in her life. But her breathing caught as she saw his eyelid droop with desire, watching him watch her. In the mirror. His hands moved to the back of her robe, and a soft moan escaped her as she witnessed him sliding it down her arms.

The thin shift underneath her robe was nearly transparent, and it molded to her body.

Kenpachi's gaze rose to meet her own look, reflected in the mirror image. His gaze didn't leave hers as he let his right hand drift down from her shoulder to cup her breast almost reverently.

In the mirror, her mouth dropped open and her head tilted back in pleasure.

The warrior watched her in the mirror, but he was also wondering about himself. He was not a lover. He was a fighter. Down to the core of his bones he was a fighter. There wasn't a gentle or soft side to him.

So who the fuck was it that was holding her like a piece of china? It wasn't him. Yet that was his thumb he was watching in her mirror as it flicked across the tip of her breast, bringing forth her nipple to poke out against the thin fabric of her shift.

Kenpachi stared, wanting to pounce and shred and take. But he couldn't move, and this time it wasn't some technique she was using to hold him still. It was the need on her face.

The need ...for him.

"I ..." Whatever he had been about to say was forever lost as out in the living room a young nobleman muttered sleepily, turned and started snoring.

Retsu's eyes widened in horror, her hands grabbed her robe and yanked it closed as she turned. She leaned against her mirror and stared up at him.

"Wugamump is still out." He watched her with regret, and yet a part of him felt as if he'd escaped something. Something deeper than he wanted to tread.

But Retsu wasn't buying. She shook her head and opened her mouth three times before finally managing to speak. "I'm awful."

"You can't even remember his name." Kenpachi pointed out in what he thought was a reasonable manner.

"We can't have sex in here, with him out there!" She hissed, clinging tightly to her robes.

"My barracks?" He suggested, knowing she'd never go for it. Then grinned as she huffed and puffed and looked ready to kick him somewhere important.

Kenpachi stepped back. "I'll take that as a no."

"We can't have sex!" Retsu shook her head at him. "We are not happening, this is not going to happen."

He should have felt relieved. That was how he felt about them as a couple. Not. Not ever. Not in a million years. Still, it stung. "You wanted me." He growled, feeling off-balance somehow.

She gaped at him, then snapped her mouth shut. "Leave."

"You wanted me inside you." He snarled at her, daring her to deny.

Retsu blushed and Kenpachi nodded slowly, surely.

Suddenly alarms sounded throughout the Seireitei, startling both of them. A call to arms.

Kenpachi gave her a sarcastic salute and raced out of her house. Wincing as he realized it hurt right now to run.

Captain Unohana cursed under her breath as she quickly stripped off her robes and threw on a clean one. She ignored the fact that she was still wearing the torn shift underneath.

"Damn him." She hissed, racing off to answer the summons. Wondering what else could have happened, why the alarm? And why was she feeling regretful? Being interrupted as a good thing, a close call.

That could never happen again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well, I hope you are enjoying! Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Secrets

**Fair warning, smallish lemon is ahead ...**

...

"I heard the new Captain of Squad Five is pretty dorky."

"I heard he's fair. Pretty nice guy. I'm signing up for his calligraphy class."

"Same difference. Wants to have a bankai demonstration. Inviting just about everyone."

"Smart."

"Huh? Giving away secrets? Usually we don't show each other our bankai, if we had them."

"No. With so many captain and lieutenant vacancies, it's needed to know how strong all the other seats are."

"I don't know, it still feels weird."

"You're just saying that because you haven't achieved bankai yet."

"Shut up."

...

"Oh look, it's nice ...pretty." Shichirobei Ryunosuke's words were compliments, but the tone was a bit disappointed. "Perhaps, when the time comes, we might be able to make a purchase here for the home. Not the wedding, you understand."

The shop keeper lowered his eyes before the noble, bowing slightly in a deferential manner. The noble was fooled, the woman with him wasn't. Retsu could see the shop keeper's jaw was clenched, and she couldn't blame him. Pretty words in a disdainful tone? Fooling no one.

Retsu Unohana let none of her own true feelings touch the calm expression on her face. But inwardly she felt ...loathing.

Shichirobei Ryunosuke. No nickname he stressed to her, and use both family and personal name if you please. Nothing familiar, nothing sweet, and nothing to show disrespect. And could she not wear any shoes that would make her taller than he?

Retsu wiggled her toes in the plain flats she'd had to purchase just to spare his feelings. And it wasn't working anyway, she still was taller by about half an inch. So Shichirobei Ryunosuke was wearing men's fashions ...with a heel. It looked ridiculous in her opinion, but her foppish fiance seemed to like his rather garish looking shoes. With a heel.

Men's fashions. Hah. Nobleman's short-guy fashions.

And the youngster still had no clue there would never be a wedding. Why did she put up with this? Three months. Three months of his unceasing prattling.

_Where in the rules books does it say that Retsu Unohana has to be unhappy?_

The healer let her eyes shift away casually and look out the shop window. Across the street there was a shoe shop. With pretty, strappy heels. Retsu stifled a sigh.

Three months of unhappy. Not because a certain person wasn't around. No. Of course not. She was still feeling unsettled having lost a patient, taking the lost battle very much to heart.

Byakuya Kuchiki's poor Hisana had finally ceased to be, her suffering ended. His only just begun. Retsu's lips thinned as she thought of the blank expression in Captain Kuchiki's eyes as he'd held his wife, hearing the end to her ragged breathing. He had a calm mask, just as she did. But Retsu had seen brief flashes of the soul deep terror of losing someone you loved in his eyes.

However, at the very back of her mind, was a spark of jealousy that should absolutely not be there. Hisana Kuchiki had died knowing she was loved and would be deeply missed. And what did Retsu have?

"Perhaps, if you had it in pink?" Shichirobei Ryunosuke asked the shop keeper with a hopeful air.

"Sir, this is pink." The man behind the counter seemed genuinely puzzled.

"No, this is more of a coral. Not a pink at all." The short nobleman seemed shocked the other man hadn't realized the difference in colors.

Pink trousers? Retsu stared harder out the window, wishing she was anywhere else. But she'd put him off for this shopping trip for nearly two months. Hoping he'd realize without her being rude, that he wasn't appreciated.

"Or orange perhaps, no, not melon. Orange. A true vibrant color." Shichirobei Ryunosuke's tone turned a bit wistful. "So a man can be SEEN."

A true man didn't need orange or pink to be seen. Retsu's mind pulled up an image of Captain Zaraki, despite her best efforts to forget him and their brief encounter. In her mind's eye she saw him, white and black clothing. Stark contrasts and hard edges. Not a drop of color to the man, he needed only his strength and rough personality to command attention. To be seen.

Except she hadn't seen him. No one had. Captain Zaraki and the entire Squad 11 had been on near constant patrols ever since the disaster with the Hollow-sided Seven, as they were being called.

Remembering the night before the scheduled executions, Retsu let her calm expression fade into a frown. They'd been _saved_. Rescued. Them and Kisuke Urahara. By none other than Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi. Both now branded traitors. Escaped, rescued. Alive. Missing.

Retsu wondered what had become of the Hollow-sided Seven. Saving them from execution was not actually merciful. Dooming them to those bestial forms and tremendous pain.

It still hurt her that she'd been unable to cure them of the hollowfication process. When she'd last seen them, they'd been howling beasts, screaming in agony and defiance, fighting internal battles she couldn't begin to guess at.

And she hadn't seen a certain fighting captain since the alarm signaling that the prisoners had all escaped. Most likely sealed with kido and carried away.

Then again, having that certain man out on patrol was good, right? Out of sight, out of her bedroom. Out of the way of temptation.

Shichirobei Ryunosuke had indicated he found her pleasant to look upon, but that she was too plain. And if she cared to grace his bed before the wedding, she needed to 'spruce up' a bit. Act and dress more richly. Act like the nobility, which she knew that she wasn't. There was more to being noble than blood, there was sheer attitude. She didn't have it, and more ...she didn't want it.

She'd nearly bitten her tongue in half to keep from lashing out at him a dozen times over the past three months. Retsu kept reminding herself how young Shichirobei Ryunosuke really was, not even having reached fifty years yet.

"They have nothing here that I could want or need." Her young fiance stepped up next to her. "What are you so interested in, hm? A shoes." He seemed pleased, that only rankled her nerves.

Still, shoe shopping might be more pleasant. Retsu shrugged and reached for the door, only to stop as Shichirobei Ryunosuke tutted at her, his hand waving her off. "A lady never opens her own door." He murmured under his breath, so as not to embarrass her by correcting her in public.

_Nonsense_. Retsu could feel the beginnings of a headache, but she demurred and drew back so he could open the door for her. Only he didn't.

It took her a second before she realized that young Shichirobei Ryunosuke wasn't going to open the door for her, he was looking at the older shop keeper expectantly. Finally the man gave a short jump as he realized what was needed and started to come out from behind the counter.

"Ridiculous." Retsu muttered and opened the door, moving right through after nodding apologetically to the man who ran the store.

Shichirobei Ryunosuke hurried after her, moving to stand in front of her. Retsu stopped and gave him as placid a look as she could manage.

"Here now, you are disrespectful to me. Walking out like that. Yes, I know you have lived out among the commoners for a long time. But you should follow your male at a respectful distance." The young man looked shockingly earnest as he whispered in what he probably thought was a helpful manner.

Retsu gave him a long look, blinked slowly and shook her head. She was about to lose her cool when she saw a flicker of black material, and the edge of a captain's haori.

She turned, then forgot to breathe. Captain Zaraki was walking towards her. He was back.

Her dark gray eyes ran over him swiftly, mentally relieved to see no new marks on his body. None visible anyway. And he was moving with his usual power stride. Right toward her.

"My word, isn't that ...the ruffian who murdered Yamada?" Shichirobei Ryunosuke shifted his slight weight uncomfortably. His colorful clothing and high-heeled shoes looking even more ridiculous than before.

Retsu thought briefly that she should reassure the young man that Kenpachi had not killed her other fiance. But then grimly decided to let him wonder. It was petty of her, but it felt good in a being-bad sort of way. _Small rule, broken_.

"Captain Unohana." His rough voice made her skin prickle. Retsu tried to squash the pleasurable sensation. This could not be, and she couldn't let it.

"Captain Zaraki." She acknowledged with a mere dip of her head, letting her eyes drop so that he couldn't see how conflicted his appearance made her feel.

He shouldn't be making her feel anything. He shouldn't be in her thoughts. And there was no way she should compare him with her poor fiance. But Retsu couldn't help it. As she looked at him, she could see the lines of exhaustion around his eyes. He even gave a jaw-cracking yawn right before saying anything else.

"My dear man." Shichirobei Ryunosuke did not bow his head to a man he felt was inferior. "My lady and I are shopping, your interruption is quite bordering on rude." He ran his eyes up and down the large warrior, obviously judging the fighting man on the fact that his robes were dusty, dirty and less than fresh.

Zaraki slid his eyes over to the small man and then ignored him completely. He looked at Retsu. "Just got back. I have a man down."

The healer nodded, instantly alert. That explained the fatigue and exhaustion.

"Yeah, Squash-nose is hurt something bad. But it's his own fault." Yachiru chirped up, in her usual perch on Kenpachi's shoulder. Even she looked tired, though not quite as wiped out. Retsu guessed it was because she rode on Kenpachi more than half the time anyway.

"His own fault?" The healer murmured, focusing on what was more important. "Is he at the Squad 4 barracks? I didn't think your men liked to come to medical."

"They don't." Kenpachi's usual grin looked a bit wilted around the edges. "He's back at our barracks. Refused to go for medical attention, but he's been out too long now."

"Squash-nose? Is that a ...name?" Shichirobei Ryunosuke sniffed as if he'd caught wind of something foul.

The large warrior didn't even spare a glance for the colorful noble. He cocked his head toward him slightly though, small bells jingling at the end of each dark spike of his hair. "He's still here?"

Retsu nodded, refraining from whining about the young man who would just not leave. "Captain Zaraki, this is Schichirobei Ryunosuke of the Tokusei Clan."

"So?" The leader of Squad 11 looked less than impressed, and his attention never wavered from her face.

Yachiru, on the other hand, looked utterly fascinated. "You look like candy!" She cooed and clapped her small hands together. "Yummy and pretty! I'm going to call you Ame-Ame!"

The young nobleman looked horrified to be called a colorful sweet treat, backing up a few steps toward the street. "My name is Shichirobei Ryunosuke, to shorten or make a 'nick'name' from it would be disgraceful to both me and my ancestors. How dare you. I should have you detained in your barracks!"

The pink-haired young lieutenant only looked confused. "You don't like sweets?"

"Now look here!" The little man stood up as tall as he could. "Just because you think you're something special wearing a badge like you are ..."

Kenpachi finally turned and looked at the nobleman, who stopped in mid-sentence, swallowing hard. He wasn't even trying to be menacing, he was just waiting for the man to finish his sentence. Detain Yachiru? Did he want the entire shopping district destroyed in the ensuing fight? His lieutenant may have pink hair and look like a child, but she held her own in the fiercest fighting unit of the Gotei 13.

Zaraki snorted in tired amusement. "I'd like to see the army that could 'detain' her."

Retsu had to bite her tongue in order not to smile. The rules stated that she should agree docilely with the opinion of her fiance. _Another rule broken_. She was sliding downhill, fast.

Most of her fiances had known enough to leave her be. Some had ignored her very existence for years. A few like Yamada had insisted on quarterly meetings. None had actually been stupid enough to pay court to her.

Until now.

Seeing how the young man had stopped talking, Kenpachi turned back to Retsu. "Toru thinks I don't know he's working on his bankai. But the last 'secret' training session left him bleeding badly."

Shichirobei Ryunosuke sputtered. "You don't expect Captain Unohana to go to your barracks to see your man, do you? Don't be stupid. She couldn't step foot in a place where men, especially bachelors, sleep."

Now all three members of the Gotei 13 turned to stare at the nobleman. Retsu with a look of complete disbelief. Kenpachi with annoyance. And Yachiru with confusion.

"What is it you think I do?" Captain Unohana finally broke the silence. "I don't heal from a distance."

The young man sniffed and turned up his nose, stepping back away from all three of them. "You will need to retire after we are wed. Or we should seek an appointment for you to Squad Zero, the Royal Guard. It has a touch more prestige."

"You're an annoying twerp, aren't you?" Kenpachi shook his head slightly, letting more bells jingle slightly.

Shichirobei Ryunosuke stepped back further, perilously close to the street. "You will NOT speak to me like that! I don't care if you did murder poor Yamada, you don't scare me!"

Kenpachi stared at him a long moment, then let a sneer form on his face, widening into a lethal looking grin. The young nobleman swallowed hard, shifting backwards while trying hard not to look like he was retreating.

"Watch out." Retsu warned coolly, seeing the young man was nearly in the crowded street.

"Don't speak to me like that! Standing here talking to a murderer!" The nobleman snapped at Captain Unohana.

Kenpachi growled and took one step forward in a truly menacing manner this time.

Shichirobei Ryunosuke squealed, turned, and hurried across the street to one of the nearby shops.

"That wasn't very nice." Retsu said gently, inwardly sighing at the young nobleman's actions. She was embarrassed, to say the least.

"I'm not known for being nice." Zaraki shrugged, setting off a few of the bells in his hair.

The healer looked up at the tall, dark spikes in which he styled his hair. "Bells?"

Kenpachi smiled and shook his head a small bit, just enough to make a small tinkling sound. They weren't loud. "I hardly notice them anymore."

Retsu eyed the small metal bells and gave him a questioning look.

"I haven't had a decent fight in years." Kenpachi groused. "It's a taunt. And it lets my enemies know my movements."

The healer gave him a frown. "Handing your enemies an edge on you?"

The larger man gave a grumble of a laugh. "I have to do something to let them fight me better, otherwise I'd die of boredom. I've never even been cut."

Retsu shook her head. "Yes you have. You have several obvious scars."

Yachiru laughed. "He got those before I started his memory for him."

_Remembering for him?_ Retsu opened her mouth to ask, only to stop as she caught sight of something in the shoe store window. A reflection.

The healer turned to eye Shichirobei Ryunosuke, who was currently speaking with that new Captain Aizen and several of his squad, who were listening intently.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Unohana handed Kenpachi a cup of tea. He sniffed it. "Is it drugged? Because I don't need anything to put me asleep, I'm more than half-way there already."

"Not this time." She teased lightly, then gave him a long look as he lounged in his office chair with his feet up on his desk. "And it's your office, you should be making me tea."

Kenpachi shrugged and took a sip, nodding at the just-right taste. "You do a better job at it than I do."

Yachiru nodded and smiled. "Kenny's tea tastes like rotted wood that has been dipped in hot water." The young lieutenant shuddered.

"Toru okay?" The squad leader asked the question, but his manner showed that he expected only good news from her.

"He's not unconscious from blood loss, though that wasn't insignificant. It's exhaustion. And I think you're right, he's been working in secret on his bankai. A lot of the shinigami are though, with so many advanced placements open."

Kenpachi watched her frown at the thought of why so many captain and lieutenant vacancies where there. Not knowing what to say, he drank his tea instead, then gave another jaw-cracking yawn.

"Well now, this is a nice gathering." Captain Aizen's pleasant tone didn't appease any of them.

"Detaining us?" Retsu asked stiffly. "You saw what happened."

"Indeed." Captain Aizen looked almost apologetic as he adjusted his glasses in a mild manner. "Your Shichirobei Ryunosuke stepped into the street without looking where he was going and when I warned him, he twisted his own ankle when he turned."

"He fell in front of that carriage!" Yachiru chimed in, smiling. "It was funny hearing him scream like a girl and jump out of the way."

Retsu nodded. "He jumped into that street vendor's cart, slipped and fell onto the sidewalk. At most he has some scrapes and bruising, hit his head."

"He's screaming that Captain Zaraki attacked him." Captain Aizen said gently, shrugging as if to say what can I do about it.

The captain in question growled and shook his head, the bells jingling slightly. "I was across the street from the man."

"I know, I know." Captain Aizen gave a wince. "I just didn't want a scene, with him screaming about being attacked. I asked you all to retire here so I could calm the man down. You're hardly detained. Besides, Captain Unohana said you had a man she needed to treat."

"Indeed." Retsu nodded appreciatively.

"And I wanted to invite you all out to a bankai demonstration, a get-together I'm hosting tomorrow afternoon." The new captain of Squad 5 smiled at them all.

Kenpachi frowned sharply. "I'm not demonstrating my bankai." He didn't have one, the only captain who hadn't bothered to make that achievement, though it wasn't a well known fact.

"Oh, I'm not asking the captains to all participate. It's strictly voluntary. I will be demonstrating mine, mostly to show the lower seats how to properly train for bankai. It seems to me there have been too many training related injuries lately that could be avoided." The earnest young captain smiled ingratiatingly.

Captain Unohana nodded thoughtfully. "It's not a bad idea." She offered slowly, "though it's not usual among the shinigami to share information like that."

Aizen gave her a long look, then dropped his gaze in an appearance of being respectful. "In all honesty, Captain Unohana, we have just lost 7 captains, if you include the kido corps, and several lieutenants as well. Perhaps we need to share more openly, learn more about each other."

Retsu grimaced slightly, thinking of the four hollow-sided former captains and the three who turned against the Gotei 13. She realized that Captain Aizen had only gained his position because his own former captain had been one of those afflicted. "I would be happy to attend." She acquiesced.

Captain Aizen gave a small nod, looking down to keep the gleam from his eyes from showing.

"Ah hell." Kenpachi sighed. "I ain't got anything better to do. Wish I did." And if on the inside, he was the only one to know he wouldn't have gone if Retsu hadn't decided to go? Whatever.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Waiting for me?"

Retsu put down her book and frowned at the man who stalked into her living room. She should be surprised, but she wasn't. Not really.

"I'm in my own home, at night, reading. How is that waiting for you?" Her voice was mildly amused.

"The runt gone?" Zaraki looked around, then bent picked up a cushion off the sofa to look under it mockingly.

Retsu laughed, a genuine laugh. "Yes. He was never staying here, but he has left his lodgings and gone back home. In an arm sling and wrapped in bandages."

"Wimp." Zaraki sighed and kicked up his feet as he deposited himself on her sofa, stretching out as comfortably as he could. He still looked tired to her, beyond tired. But at least he'd bathed and changed out of his travel clothing.

"Is there something you wanted?" Retsu gave him a patient look, marking the place in her book and setting it aside.

"You." His voice rumbled, though he was staring at her ceiling.

She ignored his comment, she had to. Instead, she changed the subject. "There's been nothing new on who actually did kill Yamada."

Kenpachi nodded, even as he yawned again.

Retsu's gaze narrowed on him. "How long since you've slept?"

"Don't remember." The big man shifted a bit on her couch, finding a comfortable spot, though his legs hung over the end. He was too big for her couch.

"You can't sleep there, you don't fit." Retsu pointed out gently.

But it was too late. One snort and his breathing evened out.

"Kenpachi? You can't sleep there." She raised her voice a bit.

"Mmm ...?" The large warrior didn't open his visible eye, the other hidden under a patch she knew that he didn't need.

Retsu sighed, letting a minute pass. Then she sighed once more. "You are the most confusing person I know."

She thought he was out and picked her book back up, when he surprised her with a sleepy answer of a sorts. "You have too many rules."

The healer thought about all the questions she might ask him in this sleepy state. Finally, she just picked one. "Why is Yachiru in charge of your memory?"

She held her breath. And was about to despair that he was truly out, when he gave a big sleepy sigh. "Because I don't remember anything before her."

Retsu let that sink in, and shook her head. "Nothing? Not anything? Not even your name?" Was that why he used a term of strength and a district name for his own name?

"Not even." Kenpachi threw his arm over his face and a moment later, his breathing had deepened into true sleep.

The captain in her wanted to wake him up and kick him out. The healer in her wanted to wake him up so he could sleep more comfortably. The woman in her just watched. For several hours, she just watched him sleep.

Why was he here? Were they friends now? In the dark of her living room, listening to Kenpachi breathe she wondered if he might be her only true friend.

She'd known Head Captain Yamamoto for over 200 years, and she respected him mightily. But as friendly as they were, she could never tell him some things. Like wanting to break the rules sometimes. And he had never approved of her actions punishing that would-be rapist.

Zaraki knew. Zaraki thought her punishment fitting, and evil. In a good way.

She'd known both Shunsui and Jushiro for over one hundred years. They were all friendly. But could she share confidences with them? Perhaps, but she didn't feel the need to pry into their memories, their backgrounds.

Zaraki knew how to poke her into a response, how to get under her skin.

Retsu thought about her Squad 4 members, many that she'd known for a very long time. Trained all of them herself. Yet could any of them say they knew much about her?

For the first time in her life since she'd been a child, Retsu felt lost. Lonely. She'd made a place for herself, but hadn't realized just how solitary that place was until now.

She scowled over at the sleeping Kenpachi Zaraki. Damn him. He'd upset her calm.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was an hour before sunrise when Retsu woke up, asleep in her bed. It was still dark in her room, but she sensed the presence behind her. Listened to cloth hitting her floor.

Move. Run. Attack.

Retsu felt the covers rise and a large male body radiating heat slide into the bed behind her. Then she heard a masculine chuckle. "You're awake."

"You're not invited." She responded, not even remotely sleepy now.

Kenpachi wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her back into that delicious heat of his. "You let me sleep."

He wasn't wearing anything, and she could feel it all through the thin, wispy material of her gown.

Retsu didn't answer directly, but put her hand on his. He stopped. For a moment neither moved. And she knew she need to make him leave, or get out. Instead, she moved his hand upwards to her breast and closed her eyes.

Kenpachi leaned in toward her, whispering in her ear. "You got an answer from me, I want one in return." His hand cupped her breast, his thumb finding her sensitive nipple, flicking it deliciously.

He remembered that? Retsu frowned and shifted, giving him better access to her breast. "Not a full answer." She hedged her answer.

"I have no memories other than darkness and pain before I met Yachiru in the 79th district of the North Alley of Rukongai. She was an orphan without a name. I named her Yachiru after someone I admired." He ran his hand down over her hip to her knee, making her shiver as her temperature rose steadily.

"You admired?" She prompted, though her words were breathless, nearly a whisper.

Kenpachi bit her shoulder almost gently, lifting her knee and drawing her leg back over his upper thigh. Her gown was up over her hips, no barrier at all and giving him access. "Don't know who, or why. Just that it was a good name of someone. Who knows? I was grown by then, but with zero to no memories. It was her need that made me start holding onto my memories."

Behind her, he positioned himself and without great fanfare, slid inside her body in a long slick move. Retsu groaned, blushing at how ready her body was for him. She could deny it all she wanted, but deep inside she knew this would happen if she let him stay. Or had it been what she'd hoped would happen?

A slow, hot motion had her moaning and clutching at his arm around her. But the big warrior didn't seem to be in a hurry to finish. Slow and steady, he moved behind her, pushing in and pulling nearly out. Her fingernails dug into his skin, but couldn't make a dent.

Clever fingers moved down her body, making her breathing hitch and stop for a second, until the burning in her lungs made her gasp for air. The world spun as he worked her body, until she gave a shrill cry and came apart in his arms.

Kenpachi grunted in approval and then rolled her to her back, slipping from her body and she protested.

He grinned and slid back inside her, holding his larger body mass off of her as he pinned her with his hips. "My turn." He murmured darkly and began to pick up the pace.

Already replete, Retsu held onto him as he moved his hips at an ever increasing pace. And with every thrust, small bells jingled in accompaniment.

Impossible as she would have thought of it, her own pleasure began to build again as his thrusts turned into a pounding rhythm. Her bed shook, bells jingled, and she was glad breathing was a reflex or she'd be dead by now.

Feeling the pinnacle arriving, Retsu scratched at his back, urging him ever forward, her legs wrapped around his hips as she used her internal muscles to squeeze him.

Her efforts paid off as he gave a hoarse shout and slammed into her body with bruising strength three more times before burying his head in the pillow beside her and roaring out his release. His body buried deep within her hot sheath.

Kenpachi's own breathing was ragged, and he was too heavy for her. But she didn't shove him off, instead holding him, her legs and arms still wrapped around him. After a few long moments, Kenpachi shifted his weight to one side and Retsu gratefully filled her lungs.

"So much for 'just once'." The large male muttered and gave a sigh as he ran his hand over the curve of her body to her hip.

Something about the relaxation after really good sex, the darkness, and the musing of her own mind loosened Retsu's natural reticence. "My mother was the daughter of a minor noble family."

Kenpachi went still, not wanting to interrupt her. "My ...father ...was the third child and second son of a highly placed noble family. My mother loved someone else, but an offer from my father was too great an honor for her family to refuse. They married and I was born eighteen months later."

She stopped talking, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Kenpachi finally nudged her. "Don't see how that doesn't make you a noble."

Retsu turned away from him, staring at the far wall. "My father was not home, he had been at court during the entire time I could have been reasonably conceived."

"He didn't accept you?" Kenpachi guessed.

Retsu gave a sharp laugh that had nothing to do with mirth. "My father is only my father legally, since I was born while they were still married. My mother was sealed away and everyone was told she'd been raped, which was a lie. She had always been in love with someone else."

The large warrior didn't know what to say, this was so far outside of his comfort zone.

"My ...father, didn't seal me away. He denounced me and made me basically an indentured servant in his house. But he never legally disinherited me, though he did strip me of his name and the protection of the noble house."

Kenapchi opened his mouth, shut it, and then tried again. "So he made you a servant and a commoner, but is still ...what?"

"He's legally my father, or my guardian basically." Retsu turned to look at Kenpachi. "I'm of a lower class and caste than you are, even without knowing who your parents were. Indentured servants are poorly paid slaves, basically."

The large man growled and pulled her in tighter next to his body. "He's the one who chooses your fiances?"

Retsu nodded.

"So, why hasn't he forced you to marry one of the idiots? And how are you out here with us, instead of his house? And ..."

Retsu gave him a sharp nudge with the back of her elbow, making him wince. Kenpachi guessed she was done answering questions for the night.

But he was wrong, she had one more answer. Only it opened up a lot more questions. "My uncle is the clan leader. He doesn't interfere, but he is the only one who can set my wedding date. My father tries, he's tried for over two centuries to marry me off. But my uncle keeps breaking and moving the dates."

Kenpachi sighed. "I don't get nobility at all. Are you close with your uncle?"

Retsu gave a bitter smile in the dark. "I've met my uncle exactly three times in my entire life. Each time for under five minutes. And he's never said a word to me."

The large warrior sighed and stretched. "We are a pair. A man with no memories, and a woman with too many. At least you know your history."

Retsu turned and looked at him, then spoke gently. "If you want to know more, you can go back and look into your background."

Kenpachi gave a wry grin. "How? I don't remember enough to go looking."

The healer gave him a long look. "There was someone named Yachiru. Someone you named your lieutenant for at least."

Startled, Kenpachi thought about it a moment then shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Don't need to know more. The only thing I'm lacking is a decent fight."

Retsu nodded, knowing a closed door when she saw one. Metaphorically, of course. "So ...are we done? Have we gotten whatever this is out of our systems? Are we friends? What?"

Kenpachi groaned and jumped up, grabbing his clothing. "We're ...us. We're whatever we want it to be. I'm a loner and you're engaged."

Retsu nodded, not bothering pointing out that Kenpachi hadn't been a true loner since he met Yachiru. And her engagements were a joke. An attempt to control her and humiliate her by a petty little man who was still hurting over a betrayal dealt to him over two centuries before.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Unseen, unheard, the man sat hidden in the shadows. Hidden more than physically, he was using his zanpakuto. Not a hint of spiritual pressure leaked from him. He was a master spy, and assassin. His services did not come cheap, but it didn't matter. He'd worked for the same man his entire life.

He watched as a certain Captain Zaraki slipped away unnoticed by anyone else. Slipped out of Captain Unohana's house. At dawn.

Weren't they supposed to hate each other? Ah well. Something to report at least.

He reached down and fingered his knife, not his zanpakuto. Not for this. But then, he didn't have orders for either of them to die. Yet. Not like Yamada Shigemasa.

He'd been at dinner when the order came, he hadn't bothered to finish his meal as he'd hurried off to do his master's bidding. It had been at his hand that Yamada had met his end.

Since then, he'd been ordered to just watch. And report. He didn't even know what it was he was really watching for.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well? I hope you are still enjoying! Thank you for reading, and if you feel so inclined, a review would be nice. THANKS! :D**


	9. Definitions

**Six months later (and further departing from true canon):**

"Did you hear about the Kuchiki clan? They are adopting a commoner to be part of their family."

"Yeah? Pull the other leg while you're at it. And pink elephants fly."

"I'm serious."

"Seriously, mentally unstable. Nobles don't adopt commoners."

"Short girl, hangs out with the tall red head from the new recruits."

"Liar."

"Maybe she has something on the family, you know, to blackmail them or something."

"They'd kill her if that was the case."

"Maybe. So why are they adopting her? I heard she's to be Captain Kuchiki's sister."

"Nonsense."

"I wonder if she's a secret love-child or something."

"I'm not listening to you ...go away."

...

Retsu Unohana lifted the pot on the stove and sniffed, just as she felt a certain spiritual pressure enter her kitchen.

Unsurprised, she ignored him as Kenpachi came up behind her, looking down over her shoulder. "Natto? Yuck. Don't make any for me."

"I won't." Retsu said evenly. "I didn't invite you."

While not even looking at him, she could almost 'hear' his smile. "You never do."

Retsu put down her spoon and turned, giving her attention to the rather large, predatory creature lounging in her kitchen.

She sighed as Kenpachi raided her food pantry, pulling out some fruits. "You can't just show up anytime that you want."

The warrior made quick work of the apples and turned to her ice box, rummaging until he found the sliced melon she had cut up for breakfast tomorrow.

Retsu winced as he used his fingers, sucking the juices from them as he ate. "I have eating utensils."

"So do I." Kenpachi grinned at her and wiggled his fingers. "They're even clean."

The healer gave a silent nod, knowing that for all his rough ways, Kenpachi was almost fastidious about being clean. Daily baths were a necessity, and if he'd been fighting or working out, which was all the time, second baths were required.

A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she recalled some of those 'baths' had taken place at her house. "We were supposed to be done after once." The words tumbled from her, unbidden.

Kenpachi stilled a second, then chuckled. "I know."

"So why are we still ...we?" Retsu waved her hand in an all encompassing gesture.

But the large man merely shrugged. "The sex is still good."

Wincing, Retsu shook her head. "You can have sex anywhere."

Kenpachi gave her a quick look, then shook his head. "Is this about those two tea girls? Look, I didn't take them up on their offer."

Retsu stiffened in spite of herself. "What two tea girls?"

Abashed, the warrior looked down into the empty dish and set it aside. He stuck his head back in her ice box. "Look, there's nothing in here worth eating."

"There's some vegetables I can stir fry quickly." Retsu closed her eyes, praying for patience. Wondering why in the world she was even making the offer. "What about the tea girls?"

"Nah." Kenpachi pulled out of the ice box and frowned. "Too long, and I'm starving. Let's go out and get something."

Retsu's senses went on high alert. She had to take a deep breath before shaking her head. "Let's? As in 'let us'? As in go out in public, together?"

Genuinely puzzled, Kenpachi gave her a blank look. "What's wrong with dinner?" Then he nodded. "Don't worry, no one knows we're ..."

"We're ...what?" Retsu's voice cracked slightly, making her frown. "We're not together. I'm engaged and you said it yourself, you're a loner."

Kenpachi frowned at her. "Look, we're two captains. We can eat together and discuss business, no big thing."

Retsu shook her head slightly. "Two captains known to dislike each other and everyone knows you have a distinct distrust and dislike for anything to do with the medical corps. What could we possibly be discussing?"

Kenpachi's hand snaked out quickly, taking her by surprise as he pulled her in next to his body. Heat radiated from him as he lifted her, setting her on the counter so they were nearly face-to-face, though he still was taller even so.

"We could be discussing how much I dislike you." His voice was a gruff rumble that did funny things to her insides. Her eyes never left his even as his fingers found the end of her braid and pulled the ties loose.

"We could be discussing how to improve the relationship between our two squads." Kenpachi teased as he pulled her braid apart.

Retsu had a moment where she knew she could make him stop. Make him leave. But she let the moment go as she arched her neck and put her arms around his broad shoulders instead. She couldn't help herself.

Rough hands found her ankles and slid up under her robes to her bare knees, pushing them apart to make room for him.

"Or we could be discussing how fucking hot you are under all your armor." Kenpachi growled next to her ear as his hands moved up toward her hips.

o.O.o.O.o.O

If the returning warrior was surprised to find the little healer sitting on the roof of her own home, he didn't say anything. Instead Kenpachi dropped the boxes of take-out food next to the woman with a grin. "Problem solved."

Retsu looked at the number of boxes and shook her head. "They'll know you ordered enough for two."

"So?" Kenpachi shrugged. "They'll only assume I'm sharing with someone else."

"Like two tea girls?" Retsu's mouth dipped into a slight sneer of disgust. "The two you have yet to explain?"

"Why are we on your roof?" Kenpachi opened up one box and dug in enthusiastically with his chopsticks.

"Because the natto burned while we were ...otherwise occupied. The house stinks." Retsu picked up another take-out box, and put it back down, searching until she found one she'd like.

"That one's extra spicy." Kenpachi warned.

The healer nodded. "I don't like bland foods." She pulled out one of the peppers and popped it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed without changing her expression.

The warrior grinned widely at her. "Fucking. We weren't otherwise occupied, I was buried so deep insi ..."

Retsu gave him a fuming look, with her spiritual pressure rising alarmingly and Kenpachi laughed outright at her. Finally he coughed. "Okay. _Otherwise occupied_. Fine."

"Your language is beyond crude." Retsu finished the small box of food, and realized she was still hungry. Damn him.

Kenpachi saw her looking through the remaining boxes and picked up one near him, handing it to her. "This one is extra spicy too."

"Thank you." She said politely, though she was still glaring at him.

This only served to amuse the larger warrior, who gave a rough chuckle. "So. Your food is spicy, but your words are bland. Who are you Retsu Unohana? Why hide the wild woman that you are behind those heavy robes and this thing." He reached over and flicked the end of her long braid which she'd refused to leave undone.

She didn't answer him, focusing on her food.

Kenpachi watched her, even as he ate. "You are not who you appear to be."

Retsu cut her eyes to the side, seeing him as he gazed at her. "Neither are you. Rough and crude, nasty language and for all that? You carry Yachiru about everywhere. You can't stand being dirty. And you never fight anyone you consider inferior."

Kenpachi nodded slowly, then pointed at her. "But I don't hide any of that. Everyone knows all of that about me. You, on the other hand, are a mystery woman. Pure elegance to all who meet you. But you eat only the hot stuff, and no mere noble dork would survive a night in bed with you."

Retsu blushed and looked out at the night sky. "Shut up."

Kenpachi only laughed.

The healer scowled slightly and then sighed, resigned. "You're not going away, are you?"

The warrior shrugged. "Do you really want me to? You haven't kicked me out once."

Retsu looked over at the big man as he made himself comfortable, lying back on her rooftop, arms behind his head. She eyed his muscular frame and mentally imagined him without his clothing. Easy, since she'd explored every inch of him over the past six months.

At first they'd only met every few weeks, but lately it had become at least twice a week. And it all felt alarmingly wonderful. Instead of abating, her desire for his touch was growing instead. Not good.

Retsu frowned. Their 'only once' was devolving fast into something it couldn't become. Not to mention that at first it had just been sex. Now he was resting on her roof, there was food between them. And ... and ... this was so not good.

"Squad 11 was on its way to an assignment when we came across a tea house that was burning. People were rushing around screaming and my squad helped put it out. It was nothing." Kenpachi didn't even open his eyes. "Some people were appreciative."

"Some people? As in two tea girls?" Retsu mused, knowing they were discussing prostitutes basically.

"I let them _appreciate_ some other squad members instead." Kenpachi yawned.

Retsu shook her head. Bothered that she felt relief over his confession. Perversely she shoved aside her own feelings. "You could have let them show their appreciation, you know. We are not a couple."

Kenpachi grunted and Retsu wondered what kind of effect her words had on him. But he didn't respond. She frowned.

"I'm engaged." The healer said in a soft though resolute voice. "We should stop ...whatever it is this is that we are doing."

The warrior finally sat up, staring at her. "You don't like the words I use for what we are doing." He needled her slightly. "And your engagement is a joke, and the fiance? Bullshit."

"We are not couple material. Joke or not, I am legally engaged. And I have a reputation to keep up."

Kenpachi sneered and Retsu's temper ramped up a notch. "Look, I have been a captain longer than you've been alive. My reputation is important to me, just as yours is to you. Would you really want others to think less of you?"

"And seeing me makes you _less_?" The warrior bit out the words. "I'm not fucking good enough to be seen with?"

Retsu took a deep breath and counted to ten to calm her nerves. She could almost feel the thrum of Kenpachi's angry energy. Finally she turned her dark gray eyes toward him. "I am engaged. Like the fellow or not, it is the truth. For me to run around and see someone else is disrespectful to my father, my fiance, my family and myself. I am not a whore."

Kenpachi stared at her for a long time, saying nothing. Finally he turned to look over at the Seireitei. When he finally did look back at her, his temper was banked slightly. "I don't give a shit about your father, your fiance or your family. And neither should you. As for the other? I don't think of you like that."

Retsu nodded. "I know you don't. But others would."

"Fuck them ...er, screw them." Kenpachi gave a grumble of a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

The healer turned to face him, her expression earnest. "Kenpachi Zaraki. Do you want to court me? Date me? Marry me? Have a family with me?"

Feeling trapped all of a sudden, the larger warrior's one visible eye widened with alarm.

"Exactly." Retsu felt exhausted, drained. She dropped her gaze. "We are at two different places in our lives. We are too different. And we are not a couple."

His voice was rather hoarse as he responded. "Never said we were."

"Don't push me into going public unless you are ready to court me for real." Retsu's stomach lurched as she closed her eyes. Hating what she was saying. "I'm not throwing my reputation, nor my life into turmoil for whatever temporary thing we have between us."

Kenpachi growled and abruptly stood, stalking over to the edge of her roof while looking out at the cloud-hidden moon. She was right, and he hated it. He wasn't looking for permanent. He wasn't looking to be a sweet couple kissing in public. Hell, in six months of great sex he and Retsu had yet to kiss at all.

Yet. Kenpachi took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can stop coming here."

Retsu nodded, gazing at him, admiring his strength and fighting the need to go over and touch him. "I don't know that I want you to stop. Not yet anyway." And as much as she hated it, that was the truth. Somehow, their brief interludes had become important to her though she had no clue as to why.

"You make fun of me." Retsu said slowly, carefully.

Kenpachi stiffened further, not turning around.

"But you make me see myself more clearly. You make me think about what is important and what isn't. You bring an energy and a thirst for life that I think I'd forgotten."

Now he did turn to look at her, though his blank expression gave nothing away. She waited for a response, but he wasn't talking.

Finally the long silence that fell between them turned uncomfortable.

"Well, I should ..." Retsu started to clear away the empty food cartons. She couldn't look at him anymore, waiting for him to answer. How embarrassing.

"I have no fucking clue what you are to me."

His harsh words made her hand tremble slightly and she finally looked back up at him. Kenpachi looked utterly serious.

"I'm not someone who examines my feelings. I act on my feelings." The warrior shrugged almost helplessly. "I don't know how you fit into my life and frankly I don't like to think about shit like that."

Retsu gave him a weak smile.

"If I say the sex is great, I know it's the wrong thing to say." The larger male continued. "But it is. Look, I don't know what to say here."

"You're fine." She whispered. No he didn't know how to examine his feelings. But the fact that he didn't know was fine, because she didn't either. "You didn't have sex with the tea girls."

Kenpachi's gaze narrowed on her suspiciously.

Retsu held up her hands in surrender. "It's not a trick. I just appreciate that you want to come to me, instead of with those two girls. I'm sure they were lovely."

The tall man shrugged. "I guess." Truthfully he barely remembered what they looked like. It hadn't been important.

Retsu smiled gently at him. "Let's just say this. We don't go out in public. And we are ...what we are. When it ends, it ends. Until then I won't cook natto."

"And I'll avoid tea girls?" He guessed.

"You'd better." She warned in a mockingly stern voice that was patently fake.

The solemnity broken, Kenpachi laughed outright. "Don't tease me. You know I'd actually chase a few tea girls if it would get you to fight me for real."

Retsu pursed her lips and shook her head. "No. Though your kendo instructor says you're becoming really good."

Kenpachi stilled completely. Kendo? No one knew he was taking kendo lessons. He growled low and mean. "The Head Captain promised he wouldn't tell anyone about that. The bastard insisted that I learn it though."

Retsu leaned in, ignoring his ill expression. "Who did you think trained your instructor in kendo in the first place?"

The warrior eyed her speculatively, his frown turning into a wide grin. "Spar with me."

"No."

"I'll chase tea girls if you don't."

"No."

"I'll hold your hand in public." He threatened lightly.

"I'll cut off your hand." She retorted.

"Good way to start off a fight." Kenpachi teased. "Fight me."

"No."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shichirobei Ryunosuke paid off the spy with a sniff and a wave of his delicately scented handkerchief.

He turned to look at the man hidden in the shadows. "You heard?"

The master assassin nodded slowly. "Not exactly proof of wrongdoing."

But the young nobleman dismissed the comment disdainfully. "They are having an affair. Probably started after they attacked me."

The assassin didn't comment on that false assumption.

"You came highly recommended." Shichirobei Ryunosuke tossed a full coin purse toward the assassin. It hit the floor and slid toward his foot. "I can not allow her to humiliate me like that."

The man did not pick it up, nor look at it.

"No one knows about them. You are not humiliated."

"What does someone of your low class know of a noble's feelings? My honor is at stake!"

Silence. The assassin still did not stoop to pick up the coin purse.

The nobleman frowned. "Well? You get paid to kill people. Am I right?"

The master assassin nodded slowly, moving forward with an effortless grace. "I've already been paid."

Schichirobei Ryunosuke's face registered surprise, but didn't have enough time to look frightened as his now lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Blood spread over the floor quickly, but the assassin wasn't there to track his footprints in the blood. He was already at the door. Checking the young nobleman's spiritual pressure, and grunting approval as it disappeared completely.

He looked at the waste of a young life and sighed. "If you'd not bothered to try and hire someone to kill her, you'd still be alive. Where is your honor now?"

The assassin turned to leave, then paused. He looked back and skirted the blood pool to scoop up the gold coins. If he left them, it would be a clue. If he took them, he'd be a thief.

The maybe the young nobleman had been right about honor being important after all.

o.O.o.O.o.O

In one of the poorer sections of the Rukongai, one elderly woman woke early. Ready for the day as she winced at the pain from her swollen joints.

Still, she couldn't lie in bed too long. She had soup to make. A thin soup to be sure, but she shared it with all the Rukongai children who cared to stop by.

She'd done it ever since her own child had died so many years ago. It was known far and wide that this woman never turned away a hungry child.

The old woman stepped out of bed, then frowned as she stepped on something hard and lumpy. Looking down, her cloudy vision made her wonder if she was seeing things.

Snatching up the purse, however, made her gasp in shock. Gold. Someone had left her a coin purse full of gold.

Suddenly, she smiled. The soup today was going to be thick with meat and vegetables. The children would be so pleased! How marvelous!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Isane Kotetsu looked up, fighting a yawn at the early morning hours. She smiled as her Captain entered the barracks.

"It was a quiet night." The lieutenant held up the evening reports. "The young woman from squad 3 spiked a fever, but it came under control a few hours ago. She's asleep now."

Captain Unohana nodded, accepting the reports in her usual quiet manner.

Life as usual. Retsu thought about the man who'd left her house just before dawn. For the first time in six months she let herself enjoy the fact that she had a secret. Instead of feeling stressed about hiding something, she ... let that go.

Kenpachi was a complication in her life, but things seemed to be at a level she could handle. Finally.

She smiled.

Isane Kotetsu gave her captain a curious look. "You look happy."

Retsu glanced up. Happy? Well now. Perhaps she was.

_Where in the rule books does it say Retsu Unohana has to be unhappy?_

How about that? There wasn't such a rule. She smiled at her lieutenant and changed the subject, "tell me about the fever. How high did it spike, no seizures with it?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yachiru cocked her head curiously to one side, watching her captain run through his kendo patterns and moves.

"But Kenny? I thought you said kendo makes the fights end too quickly." The pink-haired lieutenant asked curiously. "You don't like kendo."

The shirtless warrior ignored the sweat rolling down his body as he continued with his work-out.

"Some fights are different than others." The warrior smirked as he gave his cryptic reply, shifting his with perfect balance in preparation for the next movement.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**According to Bleach Wiki ... Captain Unohana does like spicy foods, and is an expert at kendo. Also that Kenpachi has to study kendo at the Head Captain's orders. I love using that in the story.**

**Hope you're still enjoying the story!**


	10. Rip Tides

"The fabric in those pants cost more than my father makes in a month."

"You can't fight in clothes like that."

"What do they want?"

"Dunno. But our captain doesn't seem to care. Good for him."

"We are the best damned squad in the Seireitei."

"Best damned captain too."

...

Kenpachi moved through the kendo footwork drills in the main courtyard of the Squad 11 barracks. His wooden practice sword was back in his room. Instead, his zanpakuto moved with him as he worked out.

No, his zanpakuto did not speak with him, nor did it share it's name with him. Not like with the other shinigami. Even Yachiru was in greater contact with her zanpakuto. But to Kenpachi, his sword was merely a tool.

Yet, the sword was a part of him. A tool, but an extension of himself. It galled him to touch the wooden kendo sword and he never did so unless he had no other choice. A fact that infuriated old man Yamamoto. And the Head Captain's anger only served to amuse Kenpachi further.

The other thing that made the old fart of a Head Captain angry? Ignoring him.

Kenpachi smiled as he moved through the Shiho Ashi-sabaki footwork, which allowed his body to move in all four directions.

"You dragged your left foot there." The old man's harsh voice intruded.

"Liar." Kenpachi finished the move and then repeated it three more times for good measure. The old man had arrived fifteen minutes ago, with company. The large warrior was amusing himself by ignoring them completely.

"How long do you plan to keep me waiting?" The Head Captain asked, his hands resting on his long walking cane. Which in turn, hid his own zanpakuto.

Kenpachi didn't stop moving as he answered. "How long do you plan to stand there?"

The two people with the Head Captain shifted uneasily on their feet, looking ill at ease. There was a third person, but that one was hanging back in the shadows, watching.

Kenpachi gave the two in front a quick glance as he performed a move that brought them into his sight-line. Making sure it didn't look like he was actually interested, though of course he was indeed.

Expensive clothing. Perfumes. One even was wearing a veil over the lower portion of his face. The other's hands were hidden with long sleeved robes that hung down nearly to their knees.

"More nobles for me to kill?" Mocked the Squad 11 leader.

Interestingly enough, all three stiffened. "Leave us!" Barked the Head Captain in a tone that would brook no argument.

All the squad members vanished immediately, except Yachiru. The pink-haired lieutenant stuck out her tongue at the two nobles and gave a quick look to her own captain.

Zaraki stopped, wiping his face off and nodded imperiously. "Yachiru? Check the patrol rosters." He said deliberately.

The small lieutenant nodded and ran off, pride saved by following Zaraki's orders and not the Head Captain's orders. A small thing, but of paramount importance to the pink-haired shinigami.

"What the hell do you all want?" Kenpachi asked with calm indifference. "Last time a nobleman came to my barracks, it didn't end so well for him."

The veiled nobleman looked at him through ice-cold blue eyes, rimmed with heavy lashes. "You are rude. Your men are rude, and they gossip like children."

"Rude is fine, for fighting tools." The other man said slowly, his dark hair curled precisely and tight to his skull. The silvery jeweled clips in his hair probably cost more than the entire squad 11 building. "May we ask that you attend us now?"

"And put on a shirt." The veiled nobleman complained. "Preferably a clean one."

Kenpachi's visible eye cut over to the Head Captain, but Yamamoto's face was a placid mask and his own eyes were closed.

Captain Zaraki grinned and shook his head, the small bells attached to his hair spikes jingling merrily in the early afternoon. "Talk. Go away. And it really doesn't have to be in that order." He made no move to put on a shirt.

"Did you murder Captain Unohana's fiance?" The curly haired noble spoke up, doing his best to ignore the sweaty, bare-chested warrior glowering at he and his companion.

Kenpachi sighed and rubbed his face as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "That thing again? No. I did not kill that stupid, stupid man. Yes, I beat the shit out of him. He was trying to hire me to murder Captain Unohana. Do I care he is dead? No. But I didn't kill the jerk. Fuck him."

The two noblemen frowned with each bad word that came from his mouth. It was clear they were both uncomfortable in his presence, and didn't care for his rough language.

Kenpachi grinned nastily. "Fuck, damn, shit, ass. I got more. Wanna hear?"

"That won't be necessary." The Head Captain sounded bored.

"Asshole, asswipe, fucked-up, mother-f ..." As Kenpachi continued gleefully. Amusement turned to shock as Head Captain Yamamoto moved like a man younger than he looked. The old man's heavy cane slapped at Kenpachi's right hip as he slipped past the larger warrior's defenses.

Kenpachi shifted, letting the cane miss him only slightly and moved back two steps, his hand falling onto the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"You dragged your left foot." The Head Captain sniffed. "But well done, you have learned something in the past thirty years."

Kenpachi and the Head Captain shared a long look, then both took a step back. The Head Captain pleased he'd made a point. Kenpachi pleased that he'd not let Yamamoto strike him.

"Bad language is merely a sign of stupidity, not having the vocabulary to do better." The veiled young nobleman sniffed and turned up his nose.

"Foul language aside." The curly-haired young man spoke up next. "You still haven't answered the basic question."

Kenpachi scowled, not sure where to focus his anger. His glare landed on the speaker, who swallowed hard but to his credit, did not back up. "I told you. I did not kill Yamada what's-his-name."

"Shigemasa. His name was Yamada Shigemasa." The fellow in the shadows spoke up for the first time. His voice was very cold.

"This is Captain Unohana's father." Head Captain Yamamoto said with a certain warning in his voice.

"So the law says." The hidden man said enigmatically.

Kenpachi frowned sharply, ignoring the warning. "Did you know he wanted to murder your daughter? Or is that why you chose him?"

The two young noblemen protested that comment immediately, their voices chattering on about insults and stupidity.

Retsu's father made a small motion with his left hand and the two noblemen fell silent immediately. Finally, he stepped out of the shadows.

Kenpachi stared rudely. The older man had dark hair, graying at the temples. His hair was simply swept back into a low holder and there were no other adornments in his hair. The man's clothing was simple and plain, but the fabrics were rich and every seam was perfect. It was tailored to fit and allow free movement.

But despite the plainness of the clothing, the aura of power hung over the man with ease. No one looking would think this man was anything other than a predator of some sort.

"Where were you last night?" The question was blunt, and demanded an answer.

Kenpachi scowled. Last night? Yamada had died months ago. He shook his head slightly but then shrugged. "Yesterday? Breakfast. Work out. Patrol. Killed hollows. Bath. Nap. Lunch. Work out. Patrol. No hollows. Bath. Fucked. Dinner. Talked. Fucked again. Slept. Breakfast. Work out. Interrupted by assholes."

Captain Unohana's father nodded slowly and Kenpachi briefly considered telling the man it was his daughter he'd been screwing around with. Yet he kept his mouth shut. Retsu didn't deserve that. And after seeing her father he realized that the man probably would think her a whore if he knew she'd been sleeping with him.

"He didn't do it." The older noble moved toward the exit without further fanfare.

"But ...but ...what about Shichirobei Ryunosuke?" The veiled young man sounded unsure.

Kenpachi frowned. "Him? He fled back to nobility, his pride the only thing really injured. And again, I didn't touch that one."

Head Captain Yamamoto frowned slightly. "Ryunosuke was found in his house early this morning. His throat had been cut."

The leader of Squad 11 stiffened, drawing to his full height. Every sense on high alert. "What the hell?"

Captain Unohana's father turned and looked at him. Just a look.

Kenpachi scowled terribly. "I don't cut throats. I want someone dead? We fight, they bleed, they die. But I don't attack people that are weak and without defense."

The older noble nodded once, slowly.

Kenpachi growled. "You've already got another fiance lined-up, don't you? Doesn't it bother you that the last two have been murdered? And why even bother? Do you even care about her at all?"

At first Captain Zaraki wasn't sure the other man would answer. But finally the older man gave a barely susceptible nod of his head. "Her new fiance is Ochiai Rikiya."

The veiled nobleman gave a shallow bow, his expression hidden by the cloth over his lower face. But that wasn't pleasure in his ice-blue eyes.

"What the hell do you get out of it?" Kenpachi looked bewildered.

"My favor." Captain Unohana's father intoned solemnly.

Kenpachi Zaraki watched the trio of noblemen depart his barracks, then turned a cold eye on his Head Captain.

Yamamoto sighed. "It's a tricky business."

Kenpachi shook his head slightly. "I didn't kill either one."

"I know." The Head Captain said almost sadly. "Though it might be easier if you had. Then we wouldn't have someone unknown running around."

"Captain?" Chojiro Sasakibe hurried inside, the lieutenant to Squad One. "They are leaving."

"Mototsune Seitsu" Yamamoto sighed. "In case you didn't know. That is Captain Unohana's father. Mototsune Seitsu. As noble as you can get without being actual royalty."

"Why do you cater to them?" Kenpachi growled menacingly.

Chojiro stiffened at the tone aimed at his own captain.

But Captain Yamamoto waved off the anger. "Politics are ...a bitch." He said, shocking the two younger shinigami.

Kenpachi's scowl slowly faded and he actually chuckled.

"Who were you with last night, young Zaraki?"

"None of your business, you old fart." The larger warrior gave a closed-mouth smile, hiding his teeth.

Yamamoto nodded and changed the subject. "Mototsune doesn't consider our Captain Unohana to be his actual daughter. More like his property."

Indentured servant. Kenpachi frowned, remembering Retsu's description of her past. "What about the rest of the family? Anyone there that might kill off a couple of pesky fiances?"

Chojiro shook his head. "I've been looking into the backgrounds. Two brothers and a sister. The Uncle is head of the clan. Mototsune is the political animal, the go-between with the royalty. His wife was the one who cheated and gave birth to Captain Unohana. She was sealed away and died quite some time ago."

"What about the sister?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

Chojiro shook his head. "She was a late baby for the family. She was still only a child when Captain Unohana was born. She married quite a while ago, has her own family now."

The Head Captain grunted and shook his head. "It is a sad situation all around."

"Sad?" Kenpachi shook his head deliberately. "No. Captain Unohana has left that life behind. She's a Captain of the Gotei 13. She's better off here than she ever was there."

Captain Yamamoto turned to look at Kenpachi. Just look. And he said nothing.

After a long few minutes, Kenpachi grew uncomfortable and turned to stare back at the Head Captain.

Chojiro just looked back and forth between the two, saying nothing.

Kenpachi felt like he was being evaluated. He hated feeling like that. A low rumble started in his chest and worked it's way up to his throat into a full fledged growl, complete with bared teeth.

Yamamoto snorted lightly and looked away, as if having come to a decision. "It's too bad that Captain Unohana's birthday will pass without word from her family. As usual."

The seemingly random comment took Kenpachi back a step mentally. His growl dissipated and he blinked his un-covered eye. "Birthday?"

The Head Captain turned toward the exit, then stopped once more. "I recognize her birthday with a small get-together at the Squad One barracks every year. April 21st. You should have received the invitation, if you bothered to read my missives."

The comment stung. Kenpachi knew he didn't read what the Head Captain sent over. Yachiru or one of the other seats went through everything not marked as for captain's only. And everyone knew he had a long-standing policy of not replying to social invitations. So of course he knew nothing about the party. Hadn't for the past thirty years apparently.

"Maybe I should go to one, just to shock the hell out of everyone." Kenpachi grumbled.

Yamamoto gave a quick nod. "Keep things lively."

Captain Zaraki frowned at the tone. What did the man mean by that?

But the Head Captain wasn't finished. "And young Zaraki? Please don't kill off the current fiance to our Captain Unohana. We have trade agreements with his family."

"He wears a fucking veil." Kenpachi groused.

Yamamoto sighed. "An unfortunate choice, I admit. Looks silly. Don't repeat that."

The large warrior eyed the back of the Head Captain's haori as the man left the Squad 11 barracks. His lieutenant right behind him.

Chojiro fell into his usual place, a step or two behind the Head Captain as they headed back toward their own barracks.

"Sir? I thought you told me earlier that you knew Captain Zaraki hadn't murdered either of those nobles? Why today's meeting?" The lieutenant sounded puzzled.

"Politics, Chojiro. Politics." The Head Captain responded cryptically. "And I wanted Captain Unohana's father to see our young Zaraki for himself. See that our Squad 11 warrior is a fighter, not an assassin. His ways are not a sneak attack in the night."

Chojiro thought that over a long time then nodded. "I see maybe a few of the reasons why, but I'm not seeing the whole picture, am I?"

"No." The Head Captain didn't even look over at his earnest lieutenant. "You know, when I took over my position, I hated politics?" He sounded almost nostalgic. "I was more of a warrior than a leader."

"You sir?" Chojiro seemed surprised.

The Head Captain gave a tsk of his tongue. "I started the shinigami academy to keep youngsters from dying too quickly in battle. That was easy compared to learning the political side of things. Especially with nobility."

Chojiro nodded slowly, then grimaced. "Of all the captains, why does this all have to fall on Zaraki? He's the least likely to be capable of being discrete and will simply barrel his way through."

This seemed to actually amuse the older man. Yamamoto gave a rare smile. "You don't find our Captain Zaraki to be discrete? Ah Chojiro. You'd be surprised. You would be surprised."

But the lieutenant wasn't done. "He's capable, I'll give him that. As a fighter. But he didn't even go through the shinigami academy!"

The old man let the moment sit there, then shook his head. "Young Chojiro? Neither did I."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu Unohana walked into her home and past the large warrior with his feet propped up on the low table in front of her couch.

She knew he scented the blood immediately, his nose wrinkled.

"It's not mine. Mostly." Retsu walked into her bedroom, pulling off her soiled robes. She ignored Kenpachi as he followed her, watching. She knew the moment he spotted the bandage, because he stiffened. "It's nothing."

"What happened?" Kenpachi asked gruffly, moving in to look at the back of her arm. He didn't touch the pristine bandage though.

"That new Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12?" Retsu hissed as she moved her right arm to put on a clean robe.

Kenpachi caught the collar and held it open for her. The healer nodded gratefully. "He did this?"

"Not really." Retsu gritted her teeth. "Apparently he's fond of 'experimentation' and one of his test subjects got free. Young shinigami, wanting to become stronger. The drug used made him a LOT stronger, but it scrambled his senses. He could no longer recognize anyone. I don't like that man."

Kenpachi knew she was referring to the new captain of Squad 12, not the patient. "Permanent?"

"No." Retsu spoked with utter satisfaction. "I was able to leech the chemicals from his system. Angered Captain Kurotsuchi, and I don't care."

The large warrior frowned at the injury, even though he could no longer physically see the bandage. He knew it to be there.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel particularly warm tonight."

Kenpachi gave a small shake of his head, the bells jingling slightly in the quiet house. "That's fine." He'd not even been thinking about sex. She rarely turned him down, but it wasn't the first time. "That's not why I came by."

Surprised, Retsu turned to look at him with her dark-gray eyes.

Kenpachi felt at a loss suddenly. He looked away and then shrugged. "Ah hell. Happy Birthday."

The healer couldn't have been more surprised than if the world had suddenly started spinning the other direction. "Oh!"

"Shit. Okay, I'm not good at this type of thing. Just, you can open it after I leave."

Retsu reached out and took his hand in hers. He stopped, his gaze on their hands touching, and then traveling up to meet her wide-eyed look. "I wasn't expecting anything." She said gently.

Kenpachi dropped his look and shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry I missed your last thirty birthdays. It ..."

Retsu reached up and put her hand on his mouth, stilling his words. "I'm not hurt, just surprised. Thank you."

"I don't go to parties." He groused.

She nodded at him, understanding.

"I know your birthday isn't for a few days, but ..."

Retsu stepped up closer to him, turning her head to give him a quick hug. His arms automatically closed around her slighter form. Her cheek resting on his chest.

"Thank you." The little healer whispered against his skin, where the robe and haori hung open a bit.

Kenpachi, feeling more at ease now, gave a rumble of a quick laugh. "Don't thank me until you open it."

Open it? Retsu leaned back a bit, looking up at him. "You got me a present?"

The larger male turned and pointed her toward her bed. It was neatly made up, just like she'd left it. But now there was also a rough wrapping of plain brown paper around a box sitting in the middle of her bed.

Kenpachi eyed the gift and sighed. "I didn't want them to wrap it, I wasn't sure what to tell them about who it was for."

"It's perfect." Retsu smiled so gently that something fluttered down deep in his stomach. Kenpachi's own smile was rather weak. Was it true no one except the other captains ever celebrated her birthday?

Hell, he got more attention than that from his own squad. Starting with Yachiru. His birthdays tended to be filled with sweets and concoctions that _she_ particularly enjoyed. Still, then men all got together and drank sake and talked and shit. And Yachiru always got him something small for his birthday. Always. Usually hand-made.

Was this a mistake? They were lovers. Agreeing that it didn't go deeper than that. That it would end when it ended. Not dating. Not romantic. Had he screwed up?

Nervously he watched her sit on the side of the bed and pull the box into her lap. The nerves in his right leg twitched a few times and her purposefully shifted his weight onto that leg in order to stop the tell-tale sign.

She was taking too long. Why was it taking the woman this long to open a simple box?

Retsu took her time opening the gift, her mind racing. Why in the world was Kenpachi bringing her a birthday gift after all this time? Hadn't they decided this was more a casual than romantic entanglement? _Please don't let it be jewelry_!

And what if it was? What if he was trying to tell her he wanted more from her? Did she have more to offer him? Did she have more to offer anyone? This 'casual' arrangement they had was more of a relationship than she'd had in a very long time. And if she was being honest with herself? How casual did she really feel?

All of her past relationships had ended because she couldn't commit. She couldn't open herself to anyone. Couldn't trust. Not with her heart. Retsu knew she didn't want this ...casual relationship to end. Not yet. Not now. But nor was she ready to go deeper.

Panic filled her as her fingers opened the box, her eyes trying to decipher what was beneath the crudely wadded up paper inside.

"Oh." The exclamation escaped her despite her efforts to remain calm. "Tea."

Kenpachi watched her face intently. Tea. Expensive tea to be sure, but not anything really that screamed romance. Right? Had he guessed right?

Retsu pulled out the tins, her face relaxing and her smile growing as she looked at the different labels. "Oh my gracious. These are hard to come by."

Not if you knocked back sake on occasion with some low level smugglers. Kenpachi figured he shouldn't mention that part.

"And a new tea whisk." Retsu pulled out the item with a bright smile, looking up at him. Her dark-gray eyes seemed to light up. "Thank you so much!"

The tea whisk hadn't actually been his idea, the guy had thrown it in as an extra. Now, watching her smile, Kenpachi wished it had been his idea.

"Would you care for a cup?" She asked.

The large warrior hesitated. He drank tea with her often enough, but this time was different somehow.

Taking his hesitation as negative, Retsu nodded. "I'm sure you have plenty to do today. Your schedule is ..."

"I met your new fiance." He didn't know why he blurted that out. Wincing, Kenpachi looked away. But that didn't help, because when he turned, he could still see her shocked expression in the mirror.

"What? How?" Her lower lip trembled, then she got a hold of herself and drew on a calm expression he knew only too well. How many people besides himself knew that her usual placid demeanor was merely a mask?

"He came by my barracks today. I think to make sure I wasn't going to kill him too." Shit. Kenpachi growled. Did she even know that the second guy was dead as well?

Her joy dissipated as Retsu put down the box. "I see you heard about Shichirobei Ryunosuke, then. The Head Captain sent for me first thing this morning. Still, even I don't know the name of my new fiance."

"I forgot his name already. But he wears a veil over the bottom of his face." Kenpachi sneered.

Retsu shrugged helplessly. "I'll get the paperwork soon, I'm sure."

Taking a deep breath, Kenpachi sat down next to the little healer. He sighed again.

"What?" She asked, knowing there was more somehow.

"He was with your father." He couldn't say it any plainer than that.

Startled, Retsu turned to stared at his profile. "You met my father?"

Kenpachi shrugged and gave her a rueful glance, before looking away again. "Met implies we were introduced. Chatted. I didn't meet him. He wanted to know where I was yesterday."

Retsu held her breath.

"I didn't tell him I was with you."

There was a long pause, then he heard her start breathing again. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It shouldn't be a secret." He grumbled.

Her hand reached out and took his, his fingers closed around hers. "I know." She agreed. "Listen, I'm really bad at relationships."

Kenpachi coughed and shook his head. "That's my line."

Retsu squeezed his hand. "I've been engaged since I was an infant. One long string of engagements my whole life. I ...I won't say I've never been in a relationship, but they've all been quiet. And ...I always end up messing them up."

Kenpachi didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. Just sat there, holding her hand.

"My father didn't bother to see me today." Retsu said quietly, more to herself than to him.

"You're better off not seeing him."

The healer gave a humorless smile. "Probably."

Kenpachi let her hand slip from his as he stood, looking around her bedroom with feigned indifference. "Listen. How many of your fiances have ever died?"

Retsu gave a grim shake of her head. "Three. Two you know about, and a third when I was much younger. But his was natural causes, he was quite old."

The large warrior nodded thoughtfully. "So what set off this string of murders? The first guy was trying to get you murdered. The second probably felt humiliated. Maybe he wanted revenge?"

"That's a stretch." Retsu shook her head, denying the possibility. "No one would go out of his way to protect me like that." _Except you_. No, no, better not to think like that.

"Your father?"

The healer shook her head, bewildered. "Barely speaks to me. Didn't even come by today."

Kenpachi frowned. "Your uncle? Could he be your real father?"

Retsu didn't look startled at the idea. She'd wondered the same. But she just shook her head. "My uncle doesn't speak to me at all. And he had been at court with my father at that time. Highly doubtful. Though he did come home a few times."

Kenpachi gave her a long look.

She smiled sadly at him. "Don't think I've never wondered. But it doesn't seem to fit him."

"Would your aunt know?" He finally asked.

This time Retsu did look startled. "My aunt Naora?" She gave a bitter laugh. "My aunt would sooner see me squashed by a menos than speak with me. She hates my guts. I heard she was really close with my mother, saw her as a second mother to herself since she was so young at the time. Blames me for my mother's behaviors, and getting herself sealed away."

"How do you know?"

Retsu shrugged. "She told me. Over and over again until she got married off and moved away."

"Sounds pleasant." Kenpachi pursed his lips together. "Was there no one who came to your rescue? No one who would fight for you now?"

"No."

"There has to be." Kenpachi rubbed his face with both hands and took a deep breath. "There's at least one."

"No." Retsu denied again.

But the big male nodded. "If there wasn't, those two men wouldn't have had their throats cut like that. Maybe your real father?"

The healer shook her head. "No one knows who that is." She whispered.

"He does." Kenpachi said quietly.

Retsu opened her mouth, but had nothing to refute that. Nothing she could say. She choked and turned away.

"Your Aunt Naora might know who that was." Kenpachi shrugged. "You said she was close to your mother, right?"

"She won't help." Retsu got up and started putting the torn wrapping paper in the box, cleaning up. Kenpachi couldn't help but notice that she treated the tea tins with more care. It pleased him, and he wasn't even sure why.

"You've not asked her."

Retsu took the box out to the trash and then returned, leaning against the bedroom door frame. "Actually, I have asked her. She sent me back a box of worn out servant's clothing and a note to look beneath the surface and never contact her again."

"Look beneath the surface?" Kenpachi repeated.

"That she was sending me clothing she thought suitable to my station in life." Retsu commented without inflection. "No one really treated me like a servant in that house, except for her. She hated me."

Kenpachi nodded thoughtfully. "Nothing else?"

Retsu pointed over toward her nightstand. "The only nice thing she sent me was a miniature portrait of herself in very rich clothing. It was a slam. I don't know why I kept it."

"It's a connection." Kenpachi sounded distracted as he opened the drawer, frowning at how neat and orderly even her drawers were. He quickly located the miniature. "She's not very pretty."

Retsu laughed at that, but shook her head. "She didn't have to be pretty, she was the very rich daughter of the Seitsu clan. That made her pretty enough. Besides, she's not ugly."

"I suppose." Kenpachi was turning the picture over and over in his hands. "Are you really attached to this?"

"No, why ...what are you doing?!" Retsu watched in shock as he broke open the expensive, hand-carved frame.

"Looking beneath the surface." The warrior flipped the miniature over, then smiled and pulled out a simple photograph. Two women on the beach, one barely more than a teenager, the other a few years younger. He silently handed Retsu the picture.

The healer's hands were shaking. A sob caught in her throat. "They look so happy. Laughing."

"Your aunt and your mother?" Kenpachi went to her side and looked over her shoulder.

Retsu nodded. "They look different than their posed portraits, but yes. That was them. Probably the summer before I was conceived."

Kenpachi took her hand and turned the picture over. He read the caption, then frowned. "Your birthday is April 21st?"

"Yes."

The warrior sighed and shook his head. "No wonder your aunt hates you."

"Kenpachi!"

"The question isn't entirely who your father is or was. It's why was your mother sealed away when she never gave birth to you in the first place."

Shocked, Retsu turned over the picture of the two smiling women. It was dated April the 2nd, and the year was the year of her birth. She turned the picture back over and saw two lovely young women. In swimsuits. Two piece swimsuits.

And there was no way either was pregnant.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu was staring at the ceiling when Kenpachi reached across her and turned off the bedside lamp. She hadn't said but ten words the whole evening.

The warrior sighed, and he too stared up at the ceiling.

Retsu's voice was hoarse. "You don't have to stay."

"Make me leave." He challenged her.

"There's no need to stay."

Kenpachi felt like shaking her, barely refraining. "Two men are dead."

"Trying to protect me." Her voice was void of warmth.

"It might only look like that, we don't know the real reasons." Kenpachi sighed.

There followed a very long silence, but neither slept. Finally Retsu glanced at the clock and groaned.

Kenpachi reached over and tried to hold her again, something he'd been trying to do all night. Again she resisted. But this time instead of feeling sorry for her, he got mad. "No." He blocked her hands and wrapped her in his arms as she struggled against him.

She put her hand over his heart and he felt the build up of spiritual pressure.

"Give me a heart attack and try explaining the presence of my nude body in your bed to the Head Captain. My nude, dead body."

Retsu stilled, letting the spiritual pressure dissipate slowly.

"Now listen to the expert." Kenpachi spoke harshly but firmly. "It doesn't matter if you don't know who your parents are. You are still you and you still have a life to lead."

She gave a small sob against him as he held her still.

"At least you now have more information than you did before." He shook her slightly. "And it changes nothing about who you have managed to become today."

Feeling cold and empty, Retsu listened to the rumble of his voice and rested her cheek against his bared chest. Heat rose from the warrior who held her so easily.

Heat she desperately needed. Empty turned to urgent need in the space of a heartbeat.

"Just because ...uhm ...Retsu? Little one? Watch where your hand is ...oh, okay." Kenpachi's eyes nearly crossed as her hand slid beneath the surface of the covers and followed the line of his body downward until she grasped what she was looking for.

Her hand moved on him, and his hand moved to cover hers. Stopping her.

Retsu actually growled at him, leaning in and biting his chest with her teeth. It didn't break the skin because of his spiritual pressure, but it had felt damned good. Too damned good.

Her hand squeezed.

His breathing stopped for a moment. "Retsu?"

The healer turned to look up at him, desperation in her voice. "I want to feel alive. I need you."

Kenpachi looked into her face and wondered how tonight would change them both if he let her use him like this. Tonight wasn't just sex. This was comfort. This was deep and needy. It would bind them together in ways neither of them was prepared for.

"Please?" Her voice was breathy, making his skin shiver.

Slowly he let go of her hand. "Take all you need, little healer. Take all you need."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Mystery thickens. And casual? HAH! Hope you like the new chapter. Thank you all so much! And yes, reviews are helpful!  
**


	11. Trojan Horse

"You wouldn't have a chance."

"Neither would you. Your kido is weaker than your mother's."

"What? Are you an idiot? Oh wait, I forgot. Yes you are."

"You two shut up. Look, all the squads are in shake-up mode. Spots are available all over the place. You'll find a position."

"He doesn't stand a chance to get into eleven."

"...squad 11? Are you crazed?"

"You don't stand a chance either."

"They are brutal over there! Why would you even consider that squad?"

"Great training. If you can make it over there, any other squad will take you seriously as a fighter. I heard it from my cousin."

"Yeah? Well, if you want that squad don't bother with kido at all. You just have to be a savage fighter. Being crazy would help too."

...

Retsu drank her tea slowly in the open-air cafe, pretending not to listen to the ever present Seireitei gossip. It irked her that she'd had to leave her home to keep thoughts of Zaraki at bay, only to find his squad being at the center of gossip this morning.

She picked up a rice ball, nibbling genteelly and hoping the herbs she'd used to settle her stomach were working.

Five days. Five days since she'd woken up in her own bed with him gone. That hadn't been unusual. Kenpachi never stayed the full night, waking up with her. Theirs was not strictly a romantic liaison.

Retsu put down her meager breakfast and stared out over the busy square in the middle of the Seireitei. Shinigami everywhere. All those people, moving back and forth following duty, pleasure, or whatever.

And they all knew who they were.

Knowing you were feeling sorry for yourself and actually doing something about it were two different things. Retsu sighed. Where was he? Had she scared him off?

Five days. Not that unusual. Especially with their own duties as squad captains. But ...but that last night had been so intense. And she ...

Retsu blushed slightly.

She had been so needy. Having found out her entire existence was a lie.

This small break had made her realize something incredibly important. And wrong. Kenpachi Zaraki was her closest friend. Of course she had female friends, and work friends, and shinigami friendships that had lasted centuries longer than she'd known the big warrior. But none had gone beneath the surface like he had, none knew her like he did.

Maybe they should end their quasi-relationship and just become friends.

The thought brought a smile to her lips and her tension eased. Friends? Zaraki? Hell no. He wasn't built for anything so genteel. And the picture of her trying to explain to him why he couldn't touch her anymore? Priceless. Never happen.

Whatever they had together, was the best they could manage between them. They were both so private. Both had walls. Damaged by their pasts. Retsu nibbled some more of her rice ball as she realized that perhaps, surface differences aside, just perhaps she and the wild man of the Zaraki district weren't so very opposite after all.

"Good morning, Captain Unohana."

Retsu smiled, having recognized her lieutenant's voice. "Isane."

"I'm sorry, captain, but we need to speak about Yamada."

Retsu blinked. Her fiance? The dead one. It was a good thing she didn't say anything, however, as her squad lieutenant continued.

"He just has no backbone! Lets all the other squad members walk all over him. I just caught him in the barracks working a third double shift in four days! That kind of exhaustion can lead to difficulties."

The pieces clicked and Retsu nodded. Hanataro Yamada. Medic. Not her dead former-fiance. "Yes, he is far too trusting and timid. Yet he has great potential as a healer."

Isane nodded lightly to a chair and Retsu smiled and waved a hand graciously, letting her lieutenant join her. "I'm sorry that you had to work on the duty rosters without me this week."

Isane Kotetsu just smiled and shrugged. "You were tied up with all the evaluations and recommendation paperwork, I understand."

"Still, I thank you for your assistance."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi cracked open the one eye not covered by his eyepatch. He gave a jaw-cracking yawn and then stared at the 9th seat in his squad. The man had a fake smile pasted on his wan face and was holding a stack of reports.

The warrior's dark gaze lowered to the reports and then back up to his subordinate's face. The man paled even further. Kenpachi sighed. "I just did those."

"L ...Last year, sir."

The Zaraki groaned and nodded toward his cleared desk. He watched as his 9th seat gratefully deposited this years recommendations and evaluation forms. He reached for a pen, ready to sign off on them all, since they had already been filled out for him.

Kenpachi scrawled his name on one then reached for the second when he stopped. There was a short pause, and then he pulled the first report back toward him.

His 9th seat stiffened.

The squad leader frowned as he read what was written. "Lacking discipline? Yachiru?"

"Er ...she bites, sir. And she made me do the reports you were making her do. For you, sir. Which of course I'm happy to do." The man blanched further under his leader's stare. "Sir."

o.O.o.O.o.O

The room full of people fell quiet as he entered. Kenpachi Zaraki looked around at the social gathering of the other captains and several lieutenants and grinned full out. "Hey, I bathed." He announced to the curious looks.

"You spend more time in the baths than you do your desk." Quipped Captain Kurotsuchi, the new leader of squad 12.

"And how do you know that?" Drawled Captain Kyoraku, tipping back his straw hat with one finger while smiling lazily.

The strange new leader for Research and Development simply smiled and moved away, leaving the conversation. But not retreating. He shot a glance at those around him and smiled.

"I swear that man is up to something." Shunsui murmured.

Captain Ukitake shrugged and handed Kenpachi a cup of sake. "He's good at his job, so far."

"That's not reassuring, actually." Shunsui Kyoraku shrugged and looked down balefully at his own cup. "Empty. Now that is a shame."

"If you would choose another lieutenant, then you could use them inappropriately to fetch more for you." The words from his long time friend were not ungentle.

Shunsui frowned. "No one can take Lisa's place."

Captain Aizen joined them with a soft smile. "This is Captain Unohana's birthday. Perhaps not the best time to discuss changes in our squad rosters."

All four men looked up as Head Captain Yamamoto joined them. "Captain Zaraki. Your evaluations and reports were hours late." He spoke gruffly.

Kenpachi scowled. Why did the old fart have to bring that up? And in front of others.

"Yet they were in a different handwriting." The Head Captain's voice was quite droll. "Yours, I believe. Though I'm not used to seeing it."

Shunsui dipped his head to hide his amusement, Jushiro Ukitake merely smiled. Captain Aizen's eyes widened slightly. Still, it was enough to make Kenpachi want to growl and hurt someone.

"And it seems your 9th seat is in the medical barracks. Requesting an immediate transfer." The Head Captain continued. "So a spot just opened up in your squad, I believe?"

Captain Aizen's ears would have stood up if they could and he had to force himself not to smile. See, this was why he needed to be on hand for social events such as this. "Actually, I may have the perfect person for you in my squad. He's young and a new graduate. Strong fighter, but needs discipline. I'd train him myself, but coming into the leadership of my squad through tragedy, I don't have the time to devote as I should."

Anything to end this conversation. "Send over the paperwork." Kenpachi growled. "I'll take him."

Aizen nodded and backed away from the grouping. How wonderful.

Sending young Renji Abarai to squad 11 was perfect. The young man was not suitable for Aizen's future plans. And while he was good, he was also observant and asked questions, all in efforts to get stronger. Aizen had been contemplating 'an accident' but something so soon after the events with the Hollowfied Seven? No, too suspicious. Simply transferring him out to any other squad would have been awkward, but sending him to Zaraki? That would be seen as a way of strengthening his fighting potential. Perfect.

Aizen's retreat went unnoticed by the others. Head Captain Yamamoto gave Kenpachi the once-over. "No present for the party?"

The last thing the large warrior was going to admit was having already given Retsu a birthday present. "My presence isn't enough?"

"Your presence is certainly a surprise." Retsu Unohana moved gracefully into their circle, having overheard the last comment at least.

Zaraki gave her a mocking smile and a nod of his head, making the small bells attached to his hair spikes jingle slightly. "A pleasant one?"

Retsu gave him her usual calm smile. "Remains to be seen."

"Now, play nice children." Shunsui shook his head slightly while smiling in his normal lazy manner. "I don't know why you two never hit it off."

Retsu gave the squad 8 leader a look, had there been a tone in his voice? He had the grace to drop his eyes and hold out one hand as if asking forgiveness. "None of my business, of course."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Captain Ukitake said with a small tilt to his mouth.

Shunsui gave an indolent shrug of his shoulders as if conceding the point. "One less present isn't going to be a problem, Zaraki." He nodded over towards a laden table holding several gaily wrapped packages. As if he had just considered a new point, he raised one finger toward their Head Captain. "Sir? You've never thrown a birthday party for me like this."

The Head Captain said nothing as he stood there quietly.

Captain Ukitake sighed. "We get parties every year, Shunsui."

But the captain of squad 8 just smiled and shook his head. "Not like this, Jushiro. And we have yet to attend one for Captain Zaraki."

The Head Captain didn't even bother to look at anyone, he simply spoke. "Zaraki? Do you want a birthday party?"

"Hell no." Kenpachi growled. "Parties are a waste of time."

The Head Captain nodded, and moved away to another grouping of captains. His words soft, yet understandable. "And yet, you're here."

Watching the old fart's back as he moved away, Kenpachi frowned sharply. "Just to keep things interesting." He muttered darkly, denying any other reason for attending the evening's festivities.

Captain Ukitake lightly clapped Zaraki on the shoulder before moving away himself, his tone friendly. "Don't worry, no one thinks you've gone soft by coming to a party."

"Especially late, and without a present." Shunsui laughed lightly and moved off purposefully. "Now, to see about my empty cup. Cups should not be empty, that is the nature of a cup."

"Incorrigible." Retsu gave a small smile.

Kenpachi shrugged, alone with her, and yet not. He frowned at the people around them. "Shunsui will never change."

"I meant you." Retsu said coolly.

Genuinely confused, the large warrior gave her a wary look. "What did I do?" He knew this wasn't about not arriving with a present, since he'd already given her one.

The little healer merely stared at him and Kenpachi fought the desire to shift his weight. He would not let her know she was making him uncomfortable. Finally she clucked her tongue softly. "If you're going to make a scene at my party, please do so before the cake is cut."

Kenpachi's visible eye narrowed on her. "So, you think the only reason I came here tonight was to needle you?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "To get you to fight me?"

"Isn't it?" Retsu's vocal level didn't change, but there was a hint of a challenge in her tone. "We are in public, after all. And that is how you have always treated me ...in public." The pause in her speech barely noticeable.

His gaze warmed, thinking about how he'd like to be treating her in private.

Her dark-gray eyes caught his expression and her lips thinned as a prickly heated sensation traveled over her skin.

"Do you want me to leave?" It was a real question, not a taunt.

Retsu looked at him, taking in his appearance and presence. A presence that soothed her jumpy nerves of the past few days. He wasn't distancing himself. Relief made her feel almost light-headed. To a truthful question, she gave a truthful answer. "No. I don't want you to leave."

"There you are, Captain Unohana!"

Kenpachi watched as Retsu was pulled away to speak to some other party goers. He looked around, and found himself alone. He looked down at his untouched sake and took a sip. Smooth, nice. Not a drink from a dive like he was more used to having.

"Ken-chan!" The name and bright, bubbly voice was a dead give-away.

"Yachiru." The large warrior didn't even look up, but waited for the light touch of her grabbing his haori and a tug, then her slight weight settling on his shoulder.

"You came! You came!" Yachiru sighed happily. "Re-chan's party is always good. The candies are the best!"

Come to think of it, Kenpachi thought he remembered his lieutenant saying something like that a while back. A long while back. He turned his head to look at her as a sudden thought struck him. "How long have you been coming to R ... Captain Unohana's birthday's?"

Yachiru grinned and pushed her pink hair back from her face. "Forever." She said.

Kenpachi chuckled as he settled back into the familiar chatter of his long-time companion. "Forever isn't actually a unit of time."

He sipped his sake as he watched the people around him and chose a chair to lounge in. It didn't matter that the chair was occupied. One glare from him and it emptied right up. He settled down and listened to his pink-haired lieutenant explaining how 'forever' was indeed a real answer, but more important ...she needed to try some more of the candied ginger before it all disappeared.

Noticed by neither, the Head Captain watched the whole room. And if his gaze lingered on either of them, no one seemed to notice. Almost no one.

"Lovely party." Captain Aizen said in a mild voice, having arrived with a slice of cake for his superior.

"Indeed." Yamamoto nodded, surmising the comment needed nothing further. He shook his head at the cake, not being one for sweets.

"A surprise to see the Zaraki attend. Attend and behave." Again, the mild tone. Was the man fishing for information? The Head Captain gave a dip to his head. The only answer he was willing to give.

Aizen sensed the subtle shift in mood and knew the conversation was going no where. The art of seduction wasn't limited to sexual pleasures. He needed to seduce the whole of the Seireitei into thinking of him as innocent, loyal, and non-threatening. That included knowing when to back off.

"Perhaps this is a turning point for Captain Zaraki. Now that he's doing his own reports and all." Aizen finished his drink and started to move away.

Yamamoto's voice stopped him. "I doubt it. A turning point yes, but I'd wager a lot that it will be another three decades at the very least before he does those reports himself. Perhaps longer."

Genuinely curious, Aizen turned toward the Head Captain. "Oh?"

Yamamoto gave the tiniest of smiles. "Oh, he'll read them more carefully I'm sure. And be more aware. But he'll still make someone else write them."

"Perhaps you're right." Aizen dipped his head slightly, in a deferential manner. His every innocuous movement a lie.

Yamamoto grunted slightly as he watched the goings on. Zaraki was becoming more aware of his position. Slowly. Terribly slowly. But it was there. Good.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu Unohana thanked everyone and finished drinking to Shunsui's 'last toast, I promise'. Finally, she was able to close her door behind everyone and lean against it, finally home and alone. Not that she needed the door for support, though she was pleasantly floating on her slightly inebriated feet. But from relief. It had been a long night.

Her relief at seeing Kenpachi had turned quickly into a frustrating nightmare. Not because he did or said anything wrong. But because she could feel his presence, and it was across the room. Because for the first time she regretted that they weren't being together in public. Pretending she didn't know he was there. It felt ...wrong.

How often had she heard the small jingle of his bells tease her senses? She'd turn and he would be laughing at something Yachiru would say. Or he'd been joined by a few of the other captains and they were discussing ...something.

Retsu had never seen him relaxed and just enjoying himself. Except with her. It was odd to see him more at ease in polite company, and it had surprised her to feel a hint of jealousy. Still, she'd wondered what the men were laughing at tonight. Though from the look on Tosen's face at least, some of the jokes may have been on the raunchy side.

And she'd been forced to speak politely, move from guest to guest and play nice when all night long her tension had ratcheted up and up. And the more unsettled she'd felt, the more calm she'd appeared. It was a defense mechanism she'd built up over the years, starting in her own father's house.

Except ... Retsu frowned, still leaning against the door. He wasn't her father. And now she knew that her mother wasn't her mother. Was this really even her birthday?

"What's the take?" The gruff voice should have startled her, but instead she felt the tension drain from her body. "Get anything good?"

"You left early."

Kenpachi shrugged and moved into the moonlight shining through her window. His face was a study in shadows and lines. And it should have made him look menacing. She'd never been so happy to see him.

"I stayed for cake." He mentioned. "Yachiru would have killed me on the spot if I hadn't."

"You didn't eat any." Retsu mentioned, and straightened herself up, stepping away from the door. Yachiru had eaten two slices, plus Kenpachi's slice.

Unaccountably pleased that she'd noticed, despite the social whirl of the party, he nodded. "My lieutenant assures me it was delicious."

"There is some left over." It was an offer.

Kenpachi shook his head and reached for her hand, leading her back toward her private bath area behind her house. "Don't tell Yachiru, she'll rush right over. And I'm tired of sharing you."

"Sharing me?" She echoed him as he pulled the door to the bath closed and turned to look at her. Retsu said nothing as he picked up the tail of her braid and pulled the ties loose. Slowly he began unbraiding her hair.

Embarrassed he'd said anything of the sort, he ignored the comment. Kenpachi instead pulled her hair free and settled it behind her. His clever fingers made short work of her robes and sashes.

"No. I will just fall asleep in the bath." Retsu murmured, letting him strip her of her clothing.

"No, you won't." His voice was a heated promise, making her shiver.

"Wait." Retsu blinked rapidly, trying to push aside the sexual haze clouding her senses. "I need to put up my hair."

"No." He pulled her toward the bath, but she managed to twist her arm and release herself. "Retsu ..."

"It will take hours to dry." She complained, pushing in pins as she piled her hair on top of her head, twisting it into shape.

Kenpachi said nothing, his dark gaze trailing over her svelte figure with hot need. The way her arms were over her head did incredibly mouth-watering things to her breasts. He groaned.

The sound of his need, his desire for her made her catch her breath. She looked at him, frozen in a position with her arms up, totally exposed.

Her instinct was to cover herself, but the light in his gaze had her hesitating. She turned instead, showing him her backside as she looked at him over one shoulder. She dipped one foot into the water, though her eyes never left his face.

Kenpachi watched her watch him. He grinned, full out grinned. "Teasing me is not a good idea. I tend to pounce."

"I don't want my hair wet." Retsu protested, then smiled gently at him. "And you are overdressed for this party."

The large warrior's blood pressure shot up, as did certain interesting parts of his male anatomy. He was used to being the one to tease, to push, to take. This flirty side of Retsu was new to him, and from the look of it, new to her as well.

She turned and walked down the steps into the deep, heated spring that was the basis of her private bath. He would later be surprised that his clothing wasn't shredded, what with the speed in which he divested himself of them.

Tiny bells jingled with the speed of his movements and Retsu barely had time to adjust to the heat of the water before he was in the bath with her. Behind her.

Retsu hissed as his arms wrapped around her and his head bent down to nuzzle into the side of her neck, where it met her shoulder. She tilted her head, then sagged, lucky he was holding her up as the man bit her.

"Stop that." She moaned as he licked her abused skin, shivering despite the high temperature of the water.

"No." Kenpachi turned her and put his hands on either side of her face.

They stood there for a long moment, staring into each other's faces. She couldn't read him. Other than the desire for her, she still couldn't fathom why he was there. "You keep coming back." She whispered.

"I still want you." Came his hoarse response.

She wasn't without resources within the Gotei 13, nor the entire Seireitei. She'd been a captain here for two centuries already. "You don't visit anyone else." She knew it. She knew it to be true. But there was a need to have him say it, and say it to her.

He leaned his head down, their heights so uneven. His forehead touched hers. The world narrowed until there was nothing else, nothing outside of them. Nothing outside of the space between them. Her lips suddenly ached and she parted them slightly.

His gaze dropped to her mouth. "No one else for you either."

"No." She whispered the word, waiting for him to move. To take. He didn't. Retsu moaned deep in her throat. "Kiss me."

Kenpachi looked at her and then shook his head.

Confused, Retsu leaned back, looking up at him. "No?"

"You're engaged."

The words were like a bucket of cold water. Retsu's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled back, but he wasn't letting go. "What does that have to do with anything? You know I'm not with my fiance. Any of them."

Kenpachi was flying without a net, and he really couldn't explain himself because he didn't fully understand his own feelings on the matter.

"He gave you a present. I saw it on the table."

"So what?" Hissed Retsu, putting her hands on his chest and pushing. It did her no good whatsoever.

"Ochiai Rikiya." Kenpachi said in a chilly tone. "In case you've forgotten this fiance's name too."

"Why are you doing this?" Retsu glared up at him. "Why are you doing this now? Tonight?"

He didn't know. Kenpachi growled.

Retsu gave him a long look then she put her hands on his chest and without warning his nerves scrambled. He howled and she moved out of his reach, walking out of the bath nude. She grabbed her robes and tossed them on loosely. "You know your way out."

Kenpachi didn't bother with robes at all.

Retsu was halfway to her house when she was swooped up and carried into her home. She screeched as he tossed her on the bed. But she didn't have time to bounce as his weight fell upon her.

Startled dark-grey eyes stared up into his furious face. "I told you, I pounce."

Retsu scowled. "That nerve block should have lasted longer."

Kenpachi rotated his left shoulder and winced. "Trust me, it's working. Hurts like a son-of-a-bitch."

That gave the healer pause. He was pushing through the pain? She knew what she'd done to his pain receptors had to be agonizing. Her hands went to his chest and he stiffened. But this time she eased the pain.

Kenpachi's body relaxed from the pain, pressing her down further into the bed. "If this is what I get for refusing to kiss you, I'd hate to see what happens if I forget any more birthday's."

His wry humor pulled a reluctant smile from her. But she was still feeling hurt. "Kenpachi?"

"Look, I can't explain." The warrior sighed and nudged aside her loosened robe, putting his hands on her breast, plumping it up for himself.

Retsu's breath caught as he leaned down and kissed the peak of her nipple. "Try." Her voice was breathy, but no less demanding.

"I don't like that he has a claim on you. You're not free." Kenpachi settled into feasting, moving on to the other breast as his fingers indulged themselves.

Retsu arched her back, giving him better access. "So, you won't kiss me until I'm not engaged? I've been engaged to men throughout my whole life. Ever since I was a child."

There was something wrong in that statement, but at the moment Kenpachi was otherwise engaged and let it pass over his head. His mouth moved down to her navel, stopping to taste and tease.

Kenpachi's hands moved down further, making her gasp, shake and moan as she arched toward his touch. Where his hands traveled, so did his mouth. Their conversation ceased as passion and need overrode all other thoughts.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi groaned as he left a warm and sleepy Retsu in bed and headed for the bathhouse. Nude. Because that's where his clothes were.

It would have been nice to sleep in and breakfast here. But that felt too close for comfort.

Why was he reluctant to kiss Retsu? A reluctance he'd not even been aware of himself until that moment last night. He felt no problems about sleeping with her, taking and tasting and yes, even pouncing. Having great mind-blowing sex was not an issue.

With a small shake of his head, he realized he'd never kissed anyone. In all his life, he'd never done something so simple. It ...it represented something to him. Maybe?

Bah. Early morning and nude was not the time to be thinking deep thoughts and peering into his psyche.

Absently, Kenpachi reached down and scratched his thigh as he passed by the coffee table where Retsu had deposited all her birthday presents. He glanced at them and wondered what it was her stupid new fiance had given her. A veil to match his own perhaps?

He passed by, heading for the bathhouse out back when he stopped. Kenpachi turned and stared at the presents.

In her room, sleeping and sated Retsu yawned and stretched. But in mid-stretch she yelped as her door flew open and a very nude Kenpachi Zaraki was glaring balefully at her.

"What?" She stared as he tossed an unopened present at her. It landed on the comforter and she gave it a look, then glanced back up at him. "Another gift?"

"It was on your coffee table." He said between gritted teeth.

Retsu shook her head. "I opened all of my gifts last night, at the party."

"It was on your coffee table." Kenpachi pointed at the innocent looking box. "This morning, it was in your house."

Restu frowned sharply, pressing her lips together as the two of the stared at the unopened gift.

Where had it come from? When had it arrived? And ...did anyone know about the two of them? Had they been in the bedroom? "We had to be in the bathhouse at the time." She said weakly.

Kenpachi merely growled, looking murderous.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sorry for the wait for the chapter. I started it and it wasn't going well. Had to think things over and let ideas simmer a bit. The gift started out very different than this final draft. As for Renji, he was in squad 11 for a while, that much is canon at least. Yes, I know my time-lines are off. Some of that is even on purpose.  
**

**Hope you are enjoying the story and as always, reviews and constructive comments are always welcome. Thank you!  
**


	12. Loop Holes

"I hear that this new guy won't even enter the Seireitei."

"Can you blame him, after what happened to the last few?"

"She's a dangerous woman."

"Determined."

"Same thing. Women, if they're not killing you, they're plotting."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm a woman."

"No you're not. I mean, yes ...but I don't think of you like that."

"..."

"Where are you going? Was it something I said?"

Retsu stopped on the sidewalk and turned to watch silently. It sounded like they were gossiping about her and her now deceased fiances. And despite the desire to speak up, it would be better just to let the moment pass. Ignore it completely.

"Gossip is a way of life around shinigami. I would pay no heed, captain."

Retsu didn't turn her head, but recognizing the voice of her own squad lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. "Indeed. Are you not supposed to be on your shift at the barracks?"

Isane blushed slightly, bowing with a small tilt to her head. "Those test results came back and I thought ...you had said you wanted to see them quickly."

Taking the sheaf of papers, the captain of the medical corps smiled. "That was quick. Thank you."

Isane's blush intensified with the small compliment. As her captain looked through the reports, the lieutenant watched the direction where the two shinigami had left. "They really shouldn't gossip about people that way."

Not wanting to touch on why anyone would be telling tales about her, and her two dead fiances, Retsu ignored the comment.

"I mean, Sui-Feng is a determined person and all, but she was nice enough. Before ...well, before her captain ...uhm."

Retsu looked up in surprise. The gossip hadn't been about her? "Who is Sui-Feng?"

Isane ducked her head. "I'm sorry, captain. I'm as bad as everyone else, I guess. Sui-Feng's captain and mentor was Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Oh." Captain Unohana closed her eyes sadly. "She was hurt by the betrayal."

"They say very hurt. She's ...changing. Fighting and they say trying to surpass her mentor in every area." The lieutenant looked worried. "Which explains the increased training injuries coming from that squad."

"Indeed." Retsu held up the test results. "And this explains something as well. Please send a message to a certain stubborn captain that the news is good."

Isane nodded in acknowledgement before hurrying off back to her duties.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi heard the door open and then listened as Retsu entered the house. Her footsteps headed toward the kitchen, away from the living room. He frowned, then scowled as the action seemed to trigger a round of harsh coughing.

Retsu didn't say anything and still didn't come into the living room.

Kenpachi stared at the doorway and didn't move. "It's cold in here." He complained, not bothering to raise his voice.

"You have the cold." Retsu's voice floated into the room, although she didn't herself.

The large warrior scowled, and sneezed twice in quick succession. The violence of the sneezing making the small bells attached to his hair jingle. The merry sound irritated him.

"I've been poisoned." Kenpachi mumbled.

"Reports say otherwise." Retsu finally came into the room carrying a steaming bowl of soup.

The captain of the Seireitei's fiercest squad glared at the bowl. "That better be for you."

"Baby." The healer teased him as she sat on her own coffee table in front of him. "Drink the soup. If you're still hungry, I'll make you something else."

"I'll kick your ass." Kenpachi threatened with a sharp frown, then sneezed again. Two more followed right behind. "I'm dying."

Retsu didn't hide her smile. "The tougher they are ..." She clicked her tongue at him. "It's a cold."

"Could be an infection from mold." The warrior huffed and reluctantly took a sip of the soup. The hot liquid actually felt good. He took in a bit more.

Surprised, Retsu smiled. "You know about mycotoxins?"

Kenpachi glared at her and silently ate more of his soup.

The healer shook her head. "Mold. You know about infections from mold?"

The large warrior slurped up the last of the noodles in his soup rudely, making a lot of noise on purpose. He eyed the woman smiling at him. "I came from the poorest of the poor and the roughest section of the Rukongai. Mold is something we had in abundance. Disease. Pestilence. Fleas. Ticks. Mosquitoes. Infections. Funnily enough, not many healers."

Unaccountably embarrassed, Retsu let her smile fade. "I'm sorry."

Kenpachi handed her back the bowl and shrugged, as if it didn't bother him. "My squad member had to be sent to your medical barracks."

Retsu shook her head. "Colds very rarely lead to other ailments, but in his case it has caused a severe ear infection and is affecting his balance. He's going to be fine. So is your lieutenant."

Kenpachi watched as she got up and took his bowl back to the kitchen. He sniffed experimentally, and having eaten something hot had seemed to clear his head somewhat. He grunted, still irritated.

Retsu returned with a wide basin filled with something steaming, and a towel. The squad 11 leader shook his head. "I'm not that hungry." He teased, though still feeling rather foul and grumpy.

Kenpachi watched as she ignored him and put the basin of hot water down by his feet and motioned for him to lift his leg. Curious, he complied. Retsu divested him of his footwear and slipped the first foot into the steaming water. Kenpachi hissed in pleasure and volunteered the second foot. He sniffed, but couldn't smell anything. Though the water looked cloudy. "What's in that?"

"Minerals. Herbs. Secret recipe." Retsu got up again, and this time when she returned to the room she was carrying two tea cups.

Kenpachi accepted his gratefully and looked balefully down at the water, which as a bit darker than when he'd first put in his feet. "I was clean." He sounded mournful.

Retsu shook her head. "It's not dirt, really. The herbs and minerals leech impurities out of your system. Or that's the old theory, anyway. This is an old remedy and not really tested."

Kenpachi looked at her hopefully. "Will it get rid of this mess?"

Retsu shook her head. "It won't help the cold heal any faster. It's just to help you feel better. Soothing."

"I don't need to be fucking soothed." Groused the sick man.

Retsu just smiled, not even bother to refute the obvious.

A long moment of silence stretched between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was rather nice, Retsu decided. Typically, he spoke first.

"You did test my man for poisons. And mold?" The tone of voice was still a bit on the grumpy side. "Pneumonia?"

"Yes." Retsu sipped her tea. "I couldn't test you, as you refused to come to the medical barracks."

Kenpachi sneered.

"You don't get sick often, I take it?" Retsu smiled at him sympathetically.

"Never." He grumbled. "Last time was before I even arrived in the Seireitei."

Retsu winced as he tensed up and then let loose with three harsh sneezes in a row. Again the small bells attached to his hair spikes let out a merry little sound.

Kenpachi growled and reached for the nearest bell, tugging at it as he yanked on his own hair. "Fucking bells!"

The healer's eyes widened, then she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I need some damned scissors!" Kenpachi bit out the words as he finally pulled the first bell loose, only with several strands of his own hair still attached to it.

Having removed the one bell, it was if all the energy left him and he slumped down in the chair. He dropped his head back onto the cushion behind him. "Aw. Fuck me."

Retsu took a sip of her tea and then dryly responded, "I don't think so. Not until you're no longer contagious."

Kenpachi rolled his neck over to glare at her, not bothering to lift his head. "Are you making fun of me?"

She raised her tea cup in a mock salute. "Yes."

"Living dangerously." The big man blinked at her. "You are so different from how you appear."

Retsu's hand stopped, holding her tea cup in mid-air for a moment. She lowered her hand, watching him. "How I appear?"

"Calm. Cool. Unruffled by anything or anyone. It's a damned good mask." Kenpachi sighed and closed his eyes, not even watching her anymore. "Underneath you are a wild woman in bed, you have a cruel streak and a sense of humor. And you secretly like buttered pecan iced creams. See? Wild."

"What about you?" Her voice was low, almost a whisper. She shook her head at him. "You act wild and aggressive."

"I am wild and aggressive." He grinned, not bothering to open his eyes.

"But you are also controlled, calculating and caring."

Now he opened his uncovered eye and glared at her. "Fuck. Caring?"

"Yachiru." She countered. "You wouldn't come in to be tested. But you made damn sure that she did. And your sick squad member."

"That's not caring. I cruelly sent my lieutenant to take a man to the medical barracks even though she wasn't feeling well herself. I'm a bastard."

"By birth, maybe. Not sure about by nature." Retsu finished her tea and motioned for him to finish his.

"I'm an ass." Kenpachi groused, handing her his empty cup.

"I don't sleep with asses." Retsu retorted. "Therefore, you're not one."

"No, you're just engaged to an ass." The large warrior sighed. "I could make it a threesome. Get a discount for the funeral services if they come in by threes."

"You didn't kill the first two." Retsu came back in with a steaming kettle and motioned for him to lift his feet. She put some more hot water in the basin. When he put his feet back in, the water nearly reached the top. But it was hot again. He sighed happily.

"The mineral bath salts I put in there were my from by birthday gift from Isane." Retsu told him quietly.

Kenpachi's uncovered eye popped open and he scowled, remembering the moment last month when he'd discovered the gift. He had thought someone had entered the healer's house while they had been together, being intimate.

Instead Retsu had found out that her lieutenant had arrived late to the party, having needed to work on an emergency case. She'd come in after the presents had been opened, and unsure what to do, had put her gift with the opened presents. Everyone had been too pleasantly sloshed to even notice it while the presents had been delivered to her house.

Until Kenpachi had seen it.

The big man scowled. "It could have been something bad. Someone, not me, did manage to kill off two of your fiances."

"It was bath salts." Retsu smiled gently, then sighed as he started coughing again. "I'm sorry you don't feel good."

"Good? I'm damned well dying." Groused the irate man. "And you give me soup, a foot bath, and tea."

"I also let you spread germs all over my living room. I'm a very, very bad person." Retsu mocked him lightly. "You're over here so often ..."

Her words ended as she realized what she'd been about to say. That he was over so often he might as well live there. Dangerous ground.

"...that I have to ...shop for groceries more often." That was weak. Retsu looked away. What she'd said didn't make much sense and it was stupid.

Kenpachi wasn't stupid. He looked at her as she carefully avoided his gaze. "Tell your father to break the engagement. Date whomever you want. Openly." His words were quiet, but they hit her hard.

Retsu opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It took her a moment to realize she needed to take a breath. She shook her head weakly.

The big man cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Indentured servants. They are only contracted for a certain length of time. You are over 200 years old, Retsu."

"You looked into it?" The healer laughed weakly, without mirth. "My father indentured me ...to himself. Or rather, had my mother indenture me as it was known he could not be my biological father. The length is for 1,000 years. I am technically not his property, but my labor belongs to him and him alone. I am legally bound to marry where he wills it and if I break the terms of the contract I would be imprisoned."

Kenpachi frowned. "Is that even legal?"

"Very." Retsu shrugged helplessly. "The noble council ratified the contracts soon after my birth."

"Your mother had to sign you over?" Kenpachi's mind raced as Retsu nodded at him.

"But your mother isn't really your mother." The warrior said. "So, could she legally sign you over to him like that? You now know she didn't give birth to you. His contract over you isn't legal anymore."

Shocked, Retsu stared at him, her dark-gray eyes wide.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Shorter chapter this time, but I hope you still enjoyed! All reviews and comments are welcome, thank you so much for reading!  
**


	13. It's all in the Smile

**Don't let this next chapter confuse you. It starts out in the proper place, but from there we will be skipping ahead in time. Darned Soul Society, they live a long, long time ...**

o.O.o.O.o.O

"No, I'm serious. A basket. Over his head."

"Stop. You're making that up!"

"I'm not, I'm not! Promise. Seen him myself. Big basket, over his head."

"How does he eat?"

"Not in public, I can tell you that! I heard he only eats privately."

"Why, what's under there?"

"No one knows. And I'm not asking, no sir, no way."

"Oh?"

"Big."

"Can't be that big."

"Big."

"Really big?"

"Bigger than the crazy captain from Eleven."

"He scares me."

"You haven't even seen him."

"No. The Eleventh squad captain. He ...he always looks so sullen. No joy, no smile, no nothing. But I was in the cafe when he was there and got word of a battle. He smiled then."

"You just shuddered. Actually shuddered."

"He was scary looking then. That smile? He should be wearing a basket over his head."

...

Retsu listened to the servant's gossip while appearing to be ignoring them. When they started talking about Kenpachi, she had to press her lips together to keep from smiling herself.

Scary? No. Strong, sexy and a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for. That was her Kenpachi.

Her hidden smile faded. "Her" Kenpachi? Dangerous way of thinking. They had something casual. Open. Sexually based convenience. He wasn't 'her' anything.

An austere looking gentleman in an old-fashioned kimono, though the sleeves were short enough to be functional, interrupted her disturbing thoughts. An assistant most likely.

"Captain Unohana? This way please."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"What are you doing?" The words and voice sounded testy.

Kenpachi Zaraki looked up and dangled one sandal by a strap. "Repairing."

Retsu looked around her usually tidy living room and frowned at the wide array of bits and pieces covering, well ...everything. She looked down at her floor and sighed. Strands of unraveled strings and laces.

"How much repair does one sandal take?" She asked caustically.

"Seven." He grunted, turning his attention back to his footwear.

Retsu blinked, uncertain. "You repaired the sandal seven times?"

"No. I repaired seven different pairs of sandals." Kenpachi looked up at her. "And is that really what has you being bitchy?"

Retsu bristled. "For future purposes, it is not polite to call a woman bitchy. Ever."

Kenpachi's expression didn't change. "For future purposes, I don't give a fuck and I'm never polite. Actually go out of my way not to be polite." He paused and then dropped his uncovered gaze back to his sandal strap. "I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

"No." Retsu gritted her teeth.

"What did the man who isn't your father have to say?" Kenpachi's voice didn't fool her one bit. He sounded calm, but he'd just snapped the sandal strap in two pieces.

"You'll have to repair that one again." She pointed out.

The big man growled and threw the sandal where it rebounded off the wall with a solid 'thunking' noise. Retsu jumped slightly, in spite of herself.

Kenpachi gave her a glare.

She glared back, but only for a second. Then her shoulder's slumped a bit. "He wasn't there." The healer sighed, letting her anger boil to the surface. Rarely did anyone see anything but a calm expression on her face. Pain, confusion, and worse ...resignation flashed across her pretty features.

"We ...I mean, you'll go to him." Kenpachi shook his head, irritated. "Damned nobility, skipping appointments and ..."

"My father doesn't feel this is an important enough meeting to require his attention." Her voice held more than a hint of bitterness.

Kenpachi objected to her wording. "Not your father."

Retsu sighed as the heart of her dissatisfaction came to the surface. "The legal experts I engaged disagreed. The documents my 'parents' drew up at my birth, indenturing me to him are clear and concise. That whether or not I am biologically their child, I am his legal issue."

"Bullshit."

"It's complicated." Retsu raised a hand to her forehead. She rarely didn't feel well, but she could tell the tension was building up to a massive headache.

"It's simple." Kenpachi stood. "Cut through the crap. That woman couldn't be your mother, therefore she could not give you over to being an indentured servant."

The healer sighed and turned toward the kitchen. She needed tea. Something, anything soothing.

"The experts bent over backwards, all pretending to be sorry, while explaining that the wording is iron-clad. 'Regardless of biological' bloodlines. Those words are in the contract. Because 'that woman' had gotten pregnant in her poor husbands absence. And wasn't he a noble nobleman who took in his wife's bastard child? I should be grateful and shut up. That was the gist of it."

Kenpachi followed her into the kitchen, watching her make the tea. Her usual graceful moves looked jerky. Uneven. He frowned. "Noble nobleman?"

Retsu gritted her teeth. "I paraphrased. They used a lot more words than that but it all boils down to nothing. I am nothing. I am his property. I should shut up and go back to my nothing life. And I should be grateful for what freedom I am allowed. Freedoms that he could legally yank out from under me."

The warrior stiffened. "He threatened you?" The words were soft, the anger behind them was not.

"He wasn't there, remember?" Retsu sipped her tea, then grimaced. She didn't really want the tea, her stomach rolled sickenly.

Kenpachi looked at her face and shook his head. "What about the fact that she could not possibly be your mother?"

"They said I have no proof. Pictures can be faked. And shame on me for trying to weasel out of a binding contract." Retsu put down her tea cup and winced. She really had a headache now.

"So. We'll get more proof. This isn't over." Kenpachi blinked at her and then grinned.

Retsu paused, silently thinking about the servants earlier. They were right. He had an evil smile. It was scary and dark ...and she really liked it. Just what did that say about her? Her lips curved up slightly in spite of her bad mood.

"Throw it." Kenpachi dipped his head at her.

"Throw it in?" Retsu looked shocked.

The big warrior laughed. "No. Get bitchy. Throw the tea cup. Break something. Get mad, don't hold it in and make yourself sick. Smash something."

Retsu relaxed slightly, but shook her head. "That's not me."

"Yes it is. You just hide it beneath all the calm shit." Kenpachi strode up to her, bending over to growl in her face. "Bitch."

Her face hardened. "I told you ..."

"Bitch." He raised his voice slightly.

"Stop." She looked serious.

He grinned wider and leaned in far too close. "Cowardly bitch. Worthless. Property. Nothing." He changed tactics.

Her hand rose up before she could think about it. The slap didn't even move him, though it was stinging her hand. Retsu's dark gray eyes widened in shock. "Kenpachi ..."

"Feel better?" His grin was mocking and victorious.

Retsu frowned and shook her head, though it was a lie. Something beyond tense deep within her loosened. "No."

He leaned in even further, touching his forehead to hers. "This isn't over."

For the first time in her life, Retsu realized, she wasn't alone. Panic rose up in her. What if she lost him? They were strictly casual. She was engaged to someone else. The thought of him not being there seized her lungs and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

Her hands reached out and grabbed the opening of his robes, fisting there. Holding on for dear life.

"Retsu?"

She couldn't bring it up. He was still thinking casual. Of course he was, he was the man. Her voice choked up. "What made you bring seven pairs of sandals over here?"

His hand went to her back as he tried to soothe her. "I only brought one pair to fix, the other pair I was wearing."

Confused, Restu looked up into his face, he wouldn't meet her gaze. If he only brought two pairs, where did the others come from ...she sucked in a deep breath.

"Son of a ..." She hissed. "You tore up my shoes?"

"Fixed?"

"Threw!" She pushed past him as she hurried to the living room. "Those are expensive!"

Kenpachi laughed as he slowly followed her, letting her huff and puff about shoes rather than what had really upset her.

The sandal sailed across the room and nailed him in the chest.

The big warrior caught it automatically before it fell. Okay, maybe she was upset about the shoes too. He smiled. But deep inside, his mind was racing.

How to free Retsu from her stupid contract? Why he felt the need to do so, he didn't bother to think about.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Five years later ...**

Retsu looked in the bedroom and shook her head. The dratted man was asleep. And he was taking up the entire bed.

She undressed in the dark, but didn't bother to put on any night clothes. Kenpachi usually ended up ripping them so she no longer bothered when he was here.

"You're taking too long." Came the sleepy mutter.

Retsu smiled and padded over to the bed. "Late night. Some casualties. No losses." She slid into bed beside him and he rolled, allowing her room. Then rolled back, on top of her.

"Hmmmm ..." His hands roamed.

"You're the one taking too long." She said breathlessly. "A month, Kenpachi?"

"Orders." He nibbled his way down to her chest, making approving noises deep in his throat. "Battles."

She tried to raise her hips, but he was too heavy and big. She slapped his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Still engaged?" He asked softly.

She frowned, and that gave him his answer. He growled and bit the side of her breast just enough to make her jump slightly, but not enough to break the skin.

"The new man, the investigator?" Kenpachi's hands moved down her body, tracing the lines of her body and enjoying the touch of her silky skin.

"Quit." Retsu dug her fingernails into his shoulders and arched her back.

"Fuck." Kenpachi growled, and then let the conversation go as he bent down to capture her nipple with his mouth.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Fifteen years later ...**

She stared at the test results and wondered whether to cheer or cry. Not pregnant. Good. She needed to be more careful in her timing. Luckily she was extremely regular and very in-tune with her own body due to her expertise in medicine.

But he'd come home looking so tired and worn out. So needy. Retsu sighed. She'd known better but hadn't been able to turn away from the fire in his gaze when he looked at her.

A baby. Retsu sighed. His baby. Would that be so bad?

The door to her office swung open with a suddenness that made her jump. The man of her thoughts stormed inside and slammed the door on the hapless faces of her staff.

Retsu gave a weak smile. "I know you're fond of making people think you and I don't get along ...but really. Was that necessary?"

As casually as she could, she slid her pregnancy results to the bottom of the pile of papers on her desk.

"They're taking Abarai from me!" Growled the pacing man. "And that old fart is making me teach a class. ME!"

"Who? Oh, yes. The red-head." Retsu paused. "You called him a first-class screw up who couldn't tell his hind quarters from his nose."

That pulled a reluctant smile from the big man. "I've never used the term 'hind quarters' in my life. I'm sure I called him an asshole or some such. And he is! Useless, lazy, good for nothing ..."

"He passed the lieutenant's exam." She said calmly. "That's a good reflection on your training methods." The healer paused delicately. "Or lack of training methods."

Retsu still remembered the shock on some of the other captain's faces when they realized that someone Kenpachi had brought up in his squad had actually passed the lieutenant's exam. Not just the fighting part, which he excelled at ...but all of it. Including leadership qualities.

"Bastards are re-assigning him!" Kenpachi growled. "Now I have to start over with some other wet-nosed punk who can't fight worth a damn! I just got Abarai to the point where I can stand to be around him without killing his punk self!"

"You would replace Yachiru?"

Her softly-spoken words drew the big warrior up sharply. He stared at her in utter shock. "What?"

"Your man is now a lieutenant. Yachiru is your lieutenant. You can't have two. I'm sure the reassignment is because no one in their right mind would think you'd reassign Yachiru."

Finally calming, Kenpachi frowned. "No contest. Besides, she can beat his ass ten times out of ten."

"Good lieutenants aren't easy to find. He passed the exam and I hear did an excellent job while doing it. Another squad will be lucky to get him."

Kenpachi glared at her. "You're trying to calm me down."

"Yes."

He grumbled and dropped into one of her chairs, the bells on his hair spikes making a mockery of his foul mouth and foul mood. "Now the old fart is making me teach a fighting class at the academy."

"All the captains teach from time to time."

"I've never done that." Kenpachi frowned.

Retsu nodded, treading carefully. "You've never been ready before."

He looked at her sharply. "Did you have something to do with this?"

The healer shrugged and shook her head, not mentioning that she hadn't objected when asked her opinion as a fellow captain.

"I wonder what shit I can pull that will make the Head Captain reconsider?" Kenpachi muttered.

Alarmed, Retsu's mind raced, how to distract him from ruining a good thing? "No ...I think it better that you do the class." Inspiration struck. "That way you can see the new crop of recruits and pick which ones you want in your squad rather than just be stuck with whomever they choose to send you."

Kenpachi gave her an uncertain look. "Is that a trick?"

Not lying, she smiled gently. "Yes. But it's also true."

The warrior grunted. "Fine." He gave in with ill humor, though it did appeal to him to get a look at the men's fighting abilities. Maybe he would request one or two for his squad rather than put up with the dregs like usual. Still, it put him in a bad mood to think about actually teaching and playing nice.

"Speaking of assholes."

"Were we?"

"Yes. What about your non-father? Any word?"

Retsu's good humor plummeted. "Yes. He is unfortunately traveling and can not accommodate my request for an audience."

Kenpachi gave her a long look. "Twenty years. Putting you off time after time. I think it's beyond time you take it higher. Go to your uncle at the very least."

Retsu's lips pursed as if tasting something sour. "I sent him a short message, a greeting. Just a test really. He never has spoken with me. And there was no response. Nothing. I might as well be talking to his father."

"His father?" Kenpachi snorted. "Oh, I get it. Talking to a dead man."

Retsu shook her head. "Oh, he's not dead."

Looking unsure, Kenpachi gave her a lingering look. "But your uncle is the head of your clan. Right?"

The healer nodded. "Yes, but his father ...my grandfather, if you will. Is ... incapacitated."

The big man looked puzzled. "You've never mentioned him before."

Retsu gave a weak smile. "He's crazy. Multiple strokes. Has to be carried everywhere from what I hear. Can not form short term memories. I can't give you a full diagnosis, he's kept isolated in his home with around the clock medical personnel."

Kenpachi winced. "I'd rather be dead. Die on the battlefield."

The thought of her big lover killed, made Retsu frown sharply.

A rather timid sounding knock on her door made them both look up.

"Captain Unohana? We need the medication lists?" Isane Kotetsu was nervously ignoring the Squad 11 captain, and looking at Retsu as if asking if her own captain needed rescuing.

Retsu smiled gently and reassuringly. "I've signed off on them. But be careful. The 7th seat made a medication error last night that could have had drastic results. Careless mistakes can cost lives, we were lucky you caught it in time.

Isane blushed under the praise and hurried over to the desk to get the medication lists. As she left she shut the door carefully behind her.

The other medics stared at her curiously. Isane shrugged. "They weren't fighting, but he was looking mean and ...oh, I don't know. The captain looked like nothing was wrong."

Another young medic sighed. "I don't know why he doesn't like her. She's the best captain in the whole Gotei 13. He's a monster."

Isane shushed them and handed out the medication lists. "We don't gossip, we heal. Now go."

"Wait, this isn't a medication list. It's a pregnancy test." One of the last medics said while holding up a single sheet of paper. Misfiled."

Isane shrugged. "So? Well, put it in the right chart."

Another medic looked over the shoulder of the first, then her eyes widened alarmingly and she grabbed it.

Now curious, Isane watched the two medics who shared a conspiratorial look. "What?"

They handed over the test without a word. Isane checked the sheet, then stopped breathing. She looked up at her two young medics. "Not a word. Not one word. Like I said, we don't gossip."

"Yes lieutenant." They said in unison.

Isane sighed and wondered why her captain had needed a pregnancy test on herself. No scratch that, the young lieutenant blushed. She knew _why_. She just didn't know who.

"She _is _engaged." One medic offered hesitantly. "Perhaps she really likes this one?"

The other medic nodded. "He did come by two months ago."

Isane nodded. Of course. Still, she gave a long hard look at the two medics. "Not one word of gossip. Understood?"

"Yes lieutenant." They both nodded solemnly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**More time jumping to come. We have to move forward ...if you're wondering to when, about 90 more years all together. Which would be 110 years from the visored. :D**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are most welcome!  
**


	14. Chilly Reception

"I heard she really _wants_ to get married now."

"After what happened to her last two fiance's, I wouldn't want to be this one."

"No kidding. Still, they say they haven't figured out who killed the last two. But they may not be looking very hard, since she is old friends with the Head Captain."

"What? You're not suggesting she did it? She's a healer."

"You haven't seen her cross, I have. Battlefield, I was injured."

"I remember, but what does that to do with ...?"

"Someone brought her news that she didn't like? I swear the earth froze around us."

"Well, she _is_ a captain and all."

"And now she wants to marry this fiance. From what I hear, she wants to add a nursery to her house."

"Oh my."

...

Kenpachi's sharp features and solemn look didn't change, but at the word 'healer' his instincts kicked in and he started really paying attention. Wanting to add a nursery? How stupid rumors got started, he didn't know. This one was laughable though. Retsu couldn't stand to be around her most recent fiance, and that man never took off his veil in her presence. As if breathing the same air as she would somehow poison him.

"There's an edge in the atmosphere."

The calm voice grated on Captain Zaraki's nerves, as usual. He didn't even bother to look up. "Tosen."

"Do you mind if we join you?" The blind captain asked quietly.

"Yes." Still not looking up from his food. He grunted as the other captain ignored his grumpy comment and pulled out a chair. He wasn't alone. Finally Kenpachi looked up into the enigmatic smile of someone, oh yes. "Ichimaru. Congratulations on becoming a lieutenant."

The strange younger man cocked his head to the side. "That was two years ago."

Kenpachi shrugged as if couldn't care in the slightest.

"Would have been sooner, but Captain Aizen took him under his wing for mentorship. Gin here will be a captain in very short order." Captain Tosen said mildly.

Kenpachi didn't even bother to shrug this time. "What is it you want?" He and Tosen weren't friends. Ichimaru wasn't bad in himself, not to Zaraki's way of thinking. But Tosen irritated the shit out of him. Aizen with his mild manners wasn't far behind. At least Gin had an edge to him.

Now Tosen fell quiet. "Listen."

Kenpachi sighed and looked out over the large open-air market. The three of them were sitting outside on the outskirts. It was busy. As usual. Lot of foot traffic. Lot of smells from food vendors and diners. Gossip. Kenpachi frowned. No, the only gossip he'd heard had been behind him. From another table. The people outside ... "they're too quiet."

Tosen nodded. "The atmosphere is edgy, possibly explosive. The new academy graduates have been announced. Places assigned. Many are going to be happy. More are going to feel crowded, their places usurped by rising new comers. This time of year is always hard on the lower seats, and the un-seated."

Kenpachi grunted as he watched a group of celebratory shinigami cheering on a friend as they stopped at a near by food stall. And the sour looks they were getting from some of the older shinigami. Ones not wearing insignias showing their rank in a squad.

"Let them fight it out, natural selection." The bored, slightly amused tone surprised Kenpachi. Mostly because he hadn't been the one to voice the opinion.

"Could be fun to watch." The leader of squad eleven mentioned coolly, nodding in appreciation to the young lieutenant.

Tosen's lips puckered like he'd smelled something awful.

Kenpachi laughed. Gin's sardonic expression didn't change.

When the argument started, it escalated quickly. A shove became three, then the first punch was thrown. None of the captains moved.

Tosen sighed. "There will be bloodshed."

Zaraki shrugged. "There will be more if I get involved." He promised dryly.

"Innocents will suffer." Tosen continued, as the sound of breaking wood carried across the open-air market. He sniffed the air.

Kenpachi glanced at the other captain, wondering why the man was still talking and not putting a stop to the brawl. Why was he here? Sitting with him?

"Do you not want to save the innocents?" Tosen's voice sounded, odd. Insistent.

The larger warrior looked at the captain, and then to Aizen's lieutenant. "You do it. I'm eating."

Again, the funny pursing to Tosen's lips. "You don't find that battle to save the bloodshed of others to be honorable?"

Kenpachi sighed and put down his chopsticks. "Battle is fucking fun. This isn't a battle. It's not even my brawl. This? This is bullshit."

Gin sounded quietly amused by something, though it wasn't clear as to what it was. "You only fight for fun?"

"Yes." Kenpachi growled, looking back over the growing brawl. "And you don't want me out there. When I fight? People die."

Tosen looked disappointed, which only made Kenpachi smile. "I suppose we should step in then, Ichimaru."

"No need, I believe, Captain Tosen." The young lieutenant's expression didn't change. "Someone has stepped in for us."

Kenpachi turned to look, and then nodded. A very small someone, slender and sleek, had indeed stepped in. And stepped on. There was a rather large pile of dark clad shinigami out cold at her feet. The fight was over. He whistled.

The slight figure turned, nodded to the captains and walked slowly to their table. Not slow as in reluctant or afraid, but slow as in she saw no need to hurry.

Kenpachi eyed the newcomer. There was nothing to her. A wind could blow her away. He smiled. She would be a formidable fighter given time. There was a hard edge to her that he approved. "You are?"

"Sui-Feng." Gin answered for her. "Did you kill any of them? Think of the paperwork involved."

"No."

Kenpachi grinned, the answer was short and rude. Like her.

"That would be no, lieutenant." Captain Tosen said in his polite voice that grated on Kenpachi so. "He is your superior."

Sui-Feng glanced at Gin. "No. Lieutenant." She said concisely, in a voice that clearly showed she did not consider the other man her superior in any way.

"Why have you not taken the lieutenant's exam?" Gin's voice almost purred.

The young woman blinked then shrugged.

Zaraki smiled, showing a lot of teeth. "She has no ambition to be a lieutenant. The question should be, when are you challenging me for my haori? I look forward to it."

Tosen frowned sharply.

Sui-Feng looked at Kenpachi and tension grew. So did his smile. Finally she dropped her head a millimeter. "Never. I will be Captain of Squad Two."

"Eleven." Kenpachi urged, the light of possible battle making him happy.

"Two. Captain." Again, no deference. Zaraki didn't care.

Kenpachi nodded to her. "Is that all?"

"No." Sui-Feng didn't even blink. "I will also be the Commander of the Onmitsukidō and Corp Commander of the Executive Militia."

Gin's smile widened. "It's nice to have goals." His tone was slightly mocking.

Kenpachi's wasn't. He raised his cup. "Let me be the first to congratulate you then. Future Captain of squad two. And the other stuff."

The young woman gave him a sharp look, but seeing no mocking she gave him a slight nod.

Captain Tosen sighed. "It hasn't ended." He dismissed Sui-Feng with a wave of his hand. She didn't blink, but as she left everyone knew she chose to leave rather than merely being ordered around.

Kenpachi looked out over the open market as groaning shinigami climbed to their feet, still arguing. "Yes it has ended, now at least. Pity."

Captain Retsu Unohana had arrived with another medic right behind her. She walked in the midst of the squabbling shinigami. Someone shouted. The healer turned and looked at them.

Kenpachi grinned. He knew that look.

The object of her attention fell still and silent. The others all started to fall quiet and stand still, some shuffled their feet in shame. They all dropped their heads, unable to meet her gaze.

"I don't know how she does that." Kenpachi muttered.

Tosen shrugged and got up, Gin following suit. "If you were actually civil toward her, you might be able to ask her."

Civil? Kenpachi rolled the word around in his head, wondering what stick-in-the mud Tosen would think about how _civil_ he actually was with Retsu. But the two left without another word and it was probably a good thing. The large warrior watched the healer as she directed the others around her, not a hair out of place.

Away from everyone, Tosen stopped. He sighed. "Your thoughts?"

Gin shrugged. "Waste of time. The lout is all battle and won't be interested in joining us."

"He's a pure killer." Tosen agreed. "I don't see why Aizen feels the need to look beneath the surface. That man doesn't have anything beneath the surface. He is not with us."

Gin shrugged, not necessarily agreeing there was nothing beneath the surface of Captain Zaraki. But the man certainly wasn't suitable for their needs. "Sui-Feng is too focused on her personal goals, she is not a joiner."

"No." Captain Tosen agreed.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu Unohana collapsed, sweaty and replete, onto his chest. Slick skin gave off the scent of sex as they slid against each other, both struggling to catch their breath. Beneath his chest, Retsu could hear Kenpachi's heart beating a rapid but steady beat.

Weakly, he chuckled. The movement jarring her slightly, she hissed, not rising from his chest.

"Captain Moral told me to be more civil to you today."

"Tosen?" Retsu guessed correctly. "He's a fine, honorable man. I don't know why you don't like him."

"He's a fine, honorable man." Kenpachi sneered. "What's to like?"

Retsu pinched him rather than offering a verbal response.

The warrior chuckled again and ran his hand down the smooth expanse of her spine, then cupping her silky bottom. "This is me being civil."

"Any more civil and you'd kill me." Retsu murmured against his chest.

Kenpachi grunted, then squeezed her butt. She reached around and slapped at his hand without much effort put into it. He laughed. "Oh, I heard an interesting rumor today."

"Gossip is stupid." She yawned widely.

"You want to marry your fiance. Have his baby."

Energy had been gone, but instantly it was back. She sat up, staring into her lover's amused face. "That's idiotic."

"Would all the babies have to wear face veils too?" Kenpachi wondered aloud. "Would they grow up never knowing what he really looks like?"

Retsu slapped his chest without much strength, though clearly irritated. "Why are they gossiping about me now? I've been engaged to Rikiya for twenty years. I wonder what's changed?"

Kenpachi shook his head, then tilted her chin up to look at him. _Do you want to get married and start a family?_ The question died on his lips. Because he didn't. And it hurt to think of her doing so with someone else.

Babies. Something they had never discussed. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, he scooted up to the head of the bed. Leaning his back against the wall.

Nude, Retsu stared up at him. Slowly she sat up completely, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Kenpachi?"

"Am I ...we ..."

Retsu couldn't believe that he was having trouble meeting her eyes. It was incredibly out of character.

"What you want ..."

"I have." Her voice came out stronger than intended. She gave him a full look, no hesitation. "I have what I want."

His dark eye searched her face then he nodded. "Good, because I'm not giving you up. Especially not to a jerk with a veil."

"So much for casual." She murmured, resting her chin on her knees.

Startled, Kenpachi frowned. "Casual? Little girl, we haven't been casual in at least nineteen years."

Retsu's eyes widened. "But ...I thought ..."

The large naked male in her bed growled. "We have not been seeing, or thinking, about other people in nearly two decades. I am over here so often I have a toothbrush here. A change of clothes. A pair of sandals."

"Broken." She whispered.

He pinned her with a look. "What the hell do you think is casual about that?"

Helplessly, Retsu shook her head. "I didn't think you wanted more than casual."

Kenpachi hit his head against the wall behind him, twice. "I don't ...I mean, we're not a couple. Dating."

"But we're not casual?" It was a question.

"Fuck no." He groaned and ran one hand down his face. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"You started it." Retsu grumbled, looking cross. "So. We sleep together."

"Fuck. We fuck."

She hit his knee hard enough to sting. "We _sleep_ together."

"As often as possible." He grinned at her.

"We don't sleep with others." Her words had him showing teeth in a predatory manner. She smiled, feeling strangely comforted by his proprietary manner rather than offended.

"Hell no." Kenpachi sighed and grabbed her hand before she could swat him again. He gave her hand a tug and pulled her up onto his chest, looking down into her face. Her bared breasts rubbed against his chest. Replete nerves protested, then began to tingle pleasantly.

"We are not dating, but we're not casual." Retsu bit her bottom lip. Kenpachi's gaze narrowed onto her lips.

She leaned into him, but he didn't close the distance. Not letting him see her disappointment, Retsu turned her head and kissed his shoulder as if that had been her intention all along.

He turned her in his arms, looking down as she laid nude across his lap. She wanted him to kiss her. He knew it. Yet something still held him back.

Ochiai Rikiya. Veiled bastard.

Kenpachi didn't understand his own stance on this. He was a damned rule breaker. If there was a rule, he broke it just on principle. That was his credo, his reason to live sometimes. But ...he couldn't kiss her. No matter how much he burned to bury himself inside her, he couldn't kiss her while she legally belonged to someone else.

But what if she wanted all the things the gossips talked about? Babies, marriage, family? He wasn't that type. The very thought was almost enough to panic him.

Retsu looked into his face, and couldn't read his thoughts. His hold on her had tightened almost painfully. "Kenpachi?"

His gaze focused back on her, his hands relaxed a bit.

"Together, but not casual."

The warrior grunted. "Together, but not casual." He agreed.

They didn't speak on the matter again for at least another decade.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Ten years later ...**

His internal alarm alerted him before dawn arrived. On the nights he slept over here, he was always gone before the sun. Back to his own barracks.

He was pretty sure Yachiru knew where he was sleeping, but his pink-haired lieutenant never spoke on the matter. Nor did she gossip or talk about him to their squad. She did know that he rarely slept at the barracks anymore though.

Still, he always left before the sun came up.

When his squad rose for the day, he was always already working out in the courtyard. Rain or shine, cold or heat. It didn't matter.

Kenpachi felt the cold before it really registered. His nose was chilled. He pulled off the comforter to sit up, then sucked in a harsh breath. He pulled the down comforter back over himself. Sitting up, the cold made him shiver.

Retsu protested in her sleep. She burrowed deeper into the covers, and closer to him. She usually got up around dawn, not as much as a morning person as he, she took her time and drank her morning tea before starting the day. In fact, it wasn't always a good thing to talk to her before that first cup of tea, not if you wanted to live.

Kenpachi smiled evilly and pulled the comforter down to expose her back. Retsu hissed.

"Your heat is out." Kenpachi tugged the comforter lower. Retsu spun and grabbed the edge, pulling it back over her head.

"Fix it." She muttered. "It's cold."

"It's your house." The large warrior counted to ten, then yanked the comforter off of his lover, and the bed entirely.

Retsu shrieked in protested and stood up, shivering. She made a grab for the comforter. He held it out of reach.

"Jerk!"

Kenpachi grinned full out. "The cold does interesting things to your nipples."

"Pervert!"

"You love that about me." He teased, then finally tossed her the comforter as he hurried to get dressed.

Retsu wrapped herself up like an omelet and glowered at him. "Evil. Jerk. Pervert." She muttered under her breath.

"The temperature dropped last night." Kenpachi told her needlessly. "And your heat is out."

"Fix it." She demanded.

The warrior shrugged. "I don't know about those things. Ask me to kill someone for you and I will."

"Yourself." Retsu glared at him, shivering inside the comforter.

"Besides that." He teased. Then leaned in toward her. "Have a good day."

"I hate you." She snapped at him as he laughed, leaving her in the cold house.

Hours later, repairmen done. Fortune paid. Drinking tea in her warm office, Retsu felt uneasy.

_You love that about me_. His words still hung in the air, haunting her. Did she love him? Kenpachi Zaraki. A man she should not love.

He didn't even have a name. Not a real one. Then again, did she? Her own past was in question.

Retsu sighed.

_You love that about me. _

Did he want her to love him? Retsu scowled into her tea cup as the liquid inside grew colder. Was she capable of loving?

Who did she love in her life?

No one.

Not mother, not father, not uncle, not aunt. They weren't even biologically connected. Retsu frowned. She was fond of her staff. Protective. She'd die to protect them. Was that love? Yes. But not a romantic one.

She loved the Head Captain. Again not romantically.

She loved being a healer. She'd been a warrior, and a damned fine one. She'd fought, and won, many a battle. But it was in healing that she felt whole. Not destroying, but restoring.

She'd seen too much death, too much regret, too much sorrow. In healing, she sometimes had that but mostly it was the joy, the tenderness, the light of relief in people's eyes.

She loved her job. Again, not a romantic attachment.

Her life had not taught her to love. Her non-parents had not taught her to love. Could she do it?

Was she already doing it?

Her door slammed open and she winced. The object of her thoughts stomped in, looking somber and mean. He turned to glare at her people as he held open the door. "My squad doesn't need yearly physicals. They are healthy!"

He slammed the door and turned, leaning against it.

He smiled.

She glared.

His smile grew. "Heat still out?" He guessed.

Retsu shook her head. "Paid a small fortune, but the house is toasty again."

"Good, I'll bring something spicy for dinner. Go out on patrol tomorrow for about two weeks and then ..."

"Do you love me?"

Which of them was more surprised by the question was a toss up.

Two dark gray eyes stared at the one darker eye, the other hidden by the ugly and unnecessary eye patch.

"Shiiiit." Kenpachi reached for the doorknob.

"Coward."

His hand stilled, then he sneered. "What the fuck brought this on? Was it the comforter? I was just teasing you this morning."

"You said, '_you love that about me_'. What did you mean?" Retsu hated the fact that her voice wasn't as steady as she'd have liked.

Kenpachi shrugged, still leaning against the door. Wishing for any other topic but this one.

"It was just a ...shit, it's just a saying."

Retsu nodded, then sighed. "I don't know how to love anyone."

Kenpachi didn't know what to say, so he shook his head. "Like I do?"

"You love Yachiru." Did she sound jealous? Goodness she hoped not.

The large warrior didn't deny the statement though. "It's not the same thing."

"No." She agreed.

"I've never loved or been in love." Kenpachi sounded a bit belligerent, as if he'd been cornered.

"Me neither." Retsu admitted.

"Do you love me?" It felt like he was swallowing rusty nails.

The healer shook her head. "I don't know." She admitted. "We've known each other for 60 years or so, been together for at least half that. Should we be in love?"

"You're asking me?" Kenpachi's tension level faded a bit as he realized she wasn't declaring her love, but was feeling as lost on the subject as he was.

"I don't want to keep you from being in love with someone else, having the family you've never had." Retsu sipped her tea, then made a face of disgust. It was cold.

The large male sat down, rather sprawled, in her visitor's chair. He sighed deeply. "We're a fucked up pair."

"My non-father turned down yet another request for an audience." Retsu shoved a politely worded dismissal letter on her desk. "My uncle doesn't bother to respond at all."

Kenpachi sneered. "Go to the Head Captain, I've told you before. He has more political clout."

Retsu shook her head. "I don't like to appear weak or the supplicant in front of Captain Yamamoto."

"Then crash the party." Kenpachi suggested. "Show up at your father's and refuse to leave."

Retsu shuddered at the thought.

"Unless you don't want to be free of your fiance." The big man shook his head at her. "You've been engaged to this jerk a long time. Maybe you like it that way."

The healer looked shocked, her dark gray eyes widening. "What does that mean?"

"As long as you have him, legally I mean. You don't have to deal with me. With your feelings."

"Where did _that_ come from?" Retsu looked shocked.

"You're the one to bring up the big L word." He said with an unreadable look.

"You said it first, this morning." Retsu snapped out the words.

He waved off her accusation as being irrelevant. "I'm not what you'd want in a mate, I know that."

She hissed and stood up, leaning over her desk staring at him. "Kenpachi!"

"That isn't my name, it's one I took." He glared at her, his own anger starting to burn. "That's the real reason we keep our relationship private."

His words made her heart ache so much she wondered if she really did love him already. "That has nothing, nothing at all to do with anything."

"Prove it!" Kenpachi's voice rose as he too stood, glaring back at her.

_Prove it?_ Retsu shrugged and then pointed at her office door.

The angry male nodded, she was throwing him out.

"Go out there with me, grab me and kiss me in front of my squad and everyone. I will make it clear that THAT is exactly where I want to be. I won't deny you. Ever."

Kenpachi's anger was hit by a sudden chill. "Are you serious?" She wasn't throwing him out, she was daring him to go public. She was saying she would if he would. "What would your father say?"

"Not my father." She dismissed the thought with the wave of her hand.

"Your fiance?"

Retsu shrugged. "Probably be relieved. Angry. Make a lot of noise. Sue you for alienation of affection, don't know. I don't know him very well."

"The Head Captain?"

"He'd call me crazy." Retsu's lips twitched.

Kenpachi's own lips twitched a bit at the thought of the Head Captain learning about the two of them. "He may be right. What about your squad?"

The healer blinked, then her lips twitched a bit more. "Isane may have a heart attack. Maybe before we do this I should make sure we have the appropriate medications handy."

"Ah hell." Kenpachi sat back down in the chair and sighed. "How did we come to this?"

"You used the L word, and my brain fell off the tracks." Retsu sighed and sat down, picking up her tea cup. She frowned, it was still cold. She put it back down.

"Together, not casual." Kenpachi let his head hang back over the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling.

Retsu sighed deeply, then took a daring plunge. "I don't know if I'm able to love anyone. But if I am, I'd want it to be you. In the future."

Kenpachi was quiet for a long time, making her nerves jump around her stomach. Finally he sighed too. "I'm pretty sure I'm not capable of love, not like that. But if I ever do, it would be you I guess. In the future."

"As a declaration, that is pretty bad." Retsu smiled weakly. "You guess?"

The warrior shrugged, still staring at the ceiling. "We're both broken you know."

The woman nodded, she did know.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Slowly, painfully slowly. Good thing they age slowly too. LOL!**


	15. Turning Points

**Twenty years later:**

"I heard that he's going to be a captain."

"But he only comes up to my knee!"

"Well, to be honest, you are something of a giant yourself."

"Shut up. The kid is ...well, a kid!"

"Beating any challengers, master at all the classes, everything. The academy instructors are running out of ways to test him!"

"But ...he's so little! And looks like a child!"

"Doesn't fight like one."

"Whatever happened to making him a lieutenant at least, first?"

"That was my thought too, but they say he's not just a strong fighter, but a good leader. Calm, brilliant. Not sure I believe it. Except I don't think he's connected politically."

"Got to be."

"I heard not."

"Damn."

"Though I did hear he's friends with someone even bigger than you. Jidanbo, the West Gate Keeper?"

"Really? That's not a political move, Jidanbo doesn't have any say in who makes captain."

"Nope. Well, we'll have to keep an eye out for the munchkin."

...

Retsu Unohana was in a foul mood. Her features looked tight and her usual calm gaze fairly snapped with temper. Everyone around her scattered, which only served to irritate her further. It wasn't like she was about to attack anyone.

The Head Captain gave her a side-ways glance and turned to speak to someone else. He'd known her much longer than anyone else in the Seireitei, and he wasn't the leader for being stupid.

Captain Kurotsuchi didn't know her well. And he didn't care.

"You don't look like you feel well, Captain Unohana." Crooned the strange looking leader of Squad 12. "If you come by my barracks, I do believe I have some things that will ...fix you right up."

Both Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku both groaned, but did not move from their positions in the meeting hall.

The newest captain let his eyes flick between the two, letting his expression remain unchanged but for a slight tightening of his lips.

Retsu didn't bother to respond. Everyone already knew that she, as a healer, and Captain Kurotsuchi didn't particularly like one another. Often finding themselves at odds over "ethics" ...or more particularly, his lack of ethics.

It would have ended there. It should have ended there.

"I don't know if you have anything powerful enough to 'fix' her up." Drawled the only man stupid enough to challenge Retsu Unohana head on. "Ice water in her frigid veins. Addiction to rules. I don't even think she's really alive. She must have died years ago but is too stubborn to pass on properly. Maybe she's really a hollow. Any one checked recently?"

The newest captain's eyes widened slightly at the biting and mocking tone. He eyed the tall, harsh man who'd spoken. Taking in the eyepatch, the bells, and the scar trailing over his stark features.

Captain Ukitake placed one hand on Captain Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He's been trying to get her to attack him for years. It comes and goes."

Head Captain Yamamoto turned and everyone fell silent, ready for the captain's meeting to start.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi destroyed the training dummy in under three seconds. Not even touching it. Spiritual pressure alone.

Yachiru sighed, frowning. "You need some fun, Kenny. I don't like this mood. I heard there has been a lot of hollow activity in the ..."

Kenpachi destroyed the second dummy even faster.

Yachiru eyed the last fighting dummy in the courtyard. She wouldn't bet on it surviving ...nope, there it went. So much sawdust. The young shinigami coughed and sneezed for a second.

"Hollows." The pink-haired lieutenant offered.

Kenpachi's spiritual pressure rose.

"Candy?" She tried next, though knowing he'd turn the offer down.

The spiritual pressure rose further, pressing on the very structures facing the training courtyard.

"We can try and find a menos or three. That would be fun."

The buildings around them started to waver as the sekkiseki began to lose it's cohesion due to the sheer power of one pissed off Captain.

"You can start a war. Kill off the old man and take over." Yachiru offered finally. "It'll be fun." Though she doubted even she and Kenny could do that on their own. The Head Captain really was a tough old coot.

There was no slowing down of the spiritual pressure. Stones began to crumble, posts cracked and one porch even fell with a sickening crunch.

"Go to a brothel?"

No response, but the ground beneath their feet began to rumble.

Yachiru sighed, ran one hand through her candy-pink hair. "Kill Re-chan?"

The spiritual pressure didn't dim, but it did stop growing. One dark eye flicked over toward his miniature lieutenant.

Yachiru gave him a weak smile. "Kill her. Dead."

Kenpachi sneered. "I do want that fight." His voice was a grumble, almost unintelligible.

The pink-haired girl smiled. "Oh Kenny. I know you do." Then her smile grew wider, though she appeared very serious. "Or you could just start sleeping with her again."

The one visible eye on the warrior widened comically. His mouth opened, and nothing came out.

Yachiru winked and grinned. "I'm sure it was all her fault, Kenny."

His mouth snapped shut. "We don't talk of this." He gritted the words out through clenched teeth.

"Kenny, I look little, I know. But I have grown a few inches in the last eighty years." Yachiru drew up proudly, pointing out the obvious. "And just because we don't talk about it, doesn't mean it's not there. Her, I mean."

Kenpachi sighed deeply. He'd known Yachiru had to have known something about his relationship with Retsu. Still, it was a huge shock to hear her finally mention it after all this time.

"Go have sex."

The large warrior dropped his head back and stared at the sky, his eye twitching. He'd known Yachiru for as long as he could remember. Literally. But certain words were not mentioned between them. "Shut up." He said weakly.

The young shinigami laughed at him. Having made her point.

o.O.o.O.o.O

She wasn't at home. She wasn't at her squad barracks. She wasn't in the market place. She hadn't left the Seireitei. He had checked. And with every place she wasn't, his temper went deeper and deeper.

And now he was lost. Kenpachi growled and looked around at the warren of gray walls made of sekkiseki. They all looked the same! It was supper time and his stomach growled. He sniffed the air. Nothing. Not near the market place then. Damn it.

Only one thing to do. Fake it.

Kenpachi went high, onto the rooftops. He looked out over the Seireitei, found some landmarks that depicted the center of the area, and headed in that direction.

He was doing fine, but someone did notice him.

The other shinigami matched his speed, heading in the same direction. Finally, the other man cleared his throat. "Lost?"

Kenpachi didn't even bother to answer.

Shunsui sighed and looked up at the rising moon. "You know you're being harsh on Captain Unohana. Today. Well, everyday. But today especially."

The big warrior again didn't answer, but he did stop on a random rooftop. He waited and sure enough, Shunsui stopped as well.

"You want something?" Growled a still pissed off Kenpachi. His hand on his zanpakuto.

"Just an observation." Captain Kyoraku shrugged negligently, giving one of his smiles that meant nothing and everything. "You seem unhappy."

Kenpachi grunted. "You don't know me well enough to know when I'm happy or not."

Shunshui shrugged and held up both hands, as if to show his hands were no where near his zanpakuto. No threat. "I've known you long enough to know when your level of general unhappiness is more than your usual levels."

A grumble, then a flash of teeth. "You saying I'm being a bigger asshole today than usual?"

Captain Kyoraku nodded sagely. "I know you've never been friendly, not to most, and definitely not with our head healer. But lately you've been more unfriendly. And now I find you out wandering near the squad 4 barracks ..." His voice trailed off.

He was near the squad 4 barracks? Kenpachi let that sink in, then nodded. Probably gone in a circle before he'd gone rooftop. "So?" He didn't bother explaining his being lost. That was no one's business.

"So. Repair crews are already working on your own squad 11 barracks. Apparently some damage there." Shunsui gave another indolent shrug. "Probably nothing, but I saw you out here and didn't feel like having to request repair crews for squad 4 as well."

Kenpachi looked up at the still rising moon. "I'm heading away from there, yet you still stopped me."

Shunsui nodded, tilting back his straw hat with a flick of his fingers. "Captain Unohana is a friend."

Inwardly, Kenpachi sighed. The man was a 'friend' of Retsu's? But had no clue that he and she had been carrying on for a good seventy years. He frowned sharply. Or had been.

"She lives." Kenpachi groused. "Won't fight me."

The large warrior watched the other captain as the man's eyes shifted to the side, and his mouth tightened slightly. Finally a nod.

"You have something you want to say? Say it." Kenpachi bent forward, glaring into the other captain's face.

Shunsui waved his hands slightly and smiled. "No, no ...it's just ...she doesn't fight now. She heals."

The big man rolled his shoulders. "But she can fight, and I heard she's good at kendo." He shifted and walked to the edge of the rooftop, ready to end this pointless conversation.

"Very good." Shunsui sighed, then looked directly at Kenpachi. "Very, very good. And not just at kendo."

Intrigued, Kenpachi paused, foot in the air. Slowly he turned, facing the other captain. "You're warning me? Really? A warning?"

Captain Kyoraku gave a weak smile. "Jushiro and I didn't meet her until our Academy days. We were the first captains to ever graduate the Academy actually." His words seemed serious, even if the man was still smiling. "The first captains. The first."

"So?"

Shunsui clucked his tongue and sighed. "Look. Head Captain Yamamoto started the Shinigami Academy to keep the younger shinigami from dying so much. To give rank, and order, and discipline a chance to change things for the better. But there was still a Soul Society before the Academy. It didn't start with the Academy, it was there first. And there were even captains, more like ruling-warriors called captains. Each ruled an area, a zone. That type of thing."

Kenpachi's mind looked at the other man's words from every angle. He cocked his head to one side. "Captain Unohana wasn't one of the fighters that came through the Academy?"

"No." Shunsui nodded slowly. "Look, the old man started the Academy, and there was a lot of opposition. Adherents to the old ways. Fight your way up, kill off your leader, take his place."

"He had help though." Kenpachi hadn't studied history. Hell, he'd not studied hardly at all. "Shut up and say it. Captain Unohana helped the old fart set up the Academy. They are friends and I shouldn't fuck around and challenge her, because he won't like it."

Shunsui dropped his head down sadly, letting his straw hat hide his features. "You want blunt? Fine. Captain Unohana was not a supporter of our Head Captain. She did not help in starting the Academy."

Surprised, Kenpachi just stared at the other man.

"Old Man Yamamoto beat everyone else and brought them to his way of thinking. Some held back, more of the wait and see variety. They eventually joined. And some? Some were too powerful in their own rights. Yamamoto held off, built up his support until even they either joined or killed themselves off in battles." A long pause. "The Academy wasn't built in a day."

The big warrior looked back over the Seireitei. "Which of these was Captain Unohana?"

Shunsui shrugged. "I don't know."

"Fuck that." Kenpachi growled.

The other captain laughed. "Seriously, I don't know. The Old Man never said, and you already know how quiet our illustrious healer can be. Look, all I know is that the Head Captain respects her, big time. She wasn't one of his initial supporters, those are listed in the history texts. And she was a Captain before the Academy. You put it together."

Kenpachi thought about it, then smiled widely. "Are you warning me? Or tempting me to fight her?"

Shunsui laughed again. "Not sure really. But, look ...be careful. And maybe you should try to be nice for a change. She's not a bad sort, really. Quiet. But ..."

"Careful isn't a word I know much about." Kenpachi gave a harsh gesture of his arm as he interrupted the other man, and turned to look back over the Seireitei. "And she pissed me off."

The other captain straightened and then gave a reluctant nod. "If you manage to kill her, just remember, you'll probably have to deal with the Old Man next. And then me and Jushiro."

"So be it." Kenpachi growled low, then took off toward the center of the Seireitei.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu Unohana was relaxing and even half-way enjoying herself as she listened to the music out on the hillside.

The concert wasn't exactly intimate, with the people of the Soul Society spread out on the grass. But the night seemed to envelop them and the music soothed something deep within her.

"I'm glad you decided to join us tonight, captain." Isane smiled, leaning back on her elbows as she looked up at the night sky. "Beautiful moon tonight, too."

The leader of the medical squad looked around her, and nodded. These were her people. Her team. "I'm glad too."

A whisper, a rustle, a wave of murmurs coming from the left. Retsu glanced to the side, then sighed deeply. She couldn't see who was coming in the dark, but she could feel the spiritual pressure. And she knew.

"Isane? Please give me a bit of privacy." Retsu commented gently.

Surprised, the tall lieutenant looked startled, then her eyes widened as she too figured out someone was approaching. "This is so rude of him!" The young woman hissed.

Indeed. Retsu sighed. "Please?"

It wasn't an order, not really. Isane hesitated. "He should not bother you when you're not on duty."

Oh, if her lieutenant only knew. Retsu smiled gently and nodded. "It's alright."

"I could fetch help?" The offer was made hesitantly. The two had never discussed the ongoing 'battle' between captains before.

Dark gray eyes blinked slowly. "That is kind, but I don't need help."

Blushing slightly, to have intimated that her captain couldn't handle the situation, Isane stood and excused herself.

Kenpachi waited a split second, watching the tall girl leave. Then he sat down next to Retsu and leaned back on his elbows. "Music?"

"I do enjoy the occasional concert." Retsu rejoined mildly. "Are you going to start a fight here?"

"Are you willing to fight?" He yawned. "Don't they have anything with more of a beat to it?"

Retsu frowned. "It's a lovely concert."

Kenpachi snorted, showing he disagreed.

"No one invited you." She snipped at him.

"Frigid bitch." He said without much heat. But several around them held their breaths.

Retsu sighed deeply. "I still won't fight you."

"Just stating an opinion." Kenpachi laid back on the grass, cradling his head with his bent arms. "You still engaged?"

The healer sighed. "Yes. Same gentleman."

"Fucking him?" The question was deliberately insulting, and insinuating.

Those sitting around them shifted uncomfortably.

"None of your concern." Came the stiff reply. "And we have an audience."

But Kenpachi wasn't done. He leaned up sideways, propping his head on one hand. He eyed her in the dim lighting. "Easy enough question. Are you fucking him? Or do you just lay there and let him do nasty things to you?"

Retsu cut her gaze at him and he grinned widely at her, baring his teeth. "Yes." She said in a monotone voice.

Kenpachi lost his smile and his entire body tensed. He eyed her, and her expressionless face. Finally he groaned and fell back onto his back. "Bullshit. You lie."

"Because I'm frigid?" She whispered.

Kenpachi leaned in once more, bringing his face up close to hers. "Because you're mine." The words were almost mouthed, not spoken. For no one to hear or see, but her.

"E ...excuse me ... Excuse me, Captain Unohana? You're needed at the medical barracks."

Kenpachi looked up the rather young shinigami, un-seated, and definitely unsure. The kid looked ready to wet herself as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Ah, the convenient rescue." Kenpachi crooned in an evil sort of way. "This is below you, Unohana."

The messenger went white in the face.

"My lieutenant, perhaps." Retsu admitted the message seemed rather thin, and quite convenient. "Still, I bid you a good evening Captain Zaraki."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu stopped at her door, feeling the presence inside and considered running. But she was not a coward. And this needed to happen.

Stepping into the house, she was rather surprised to find no one waiting for her in the living room. Or the bedroom.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. Of course.

Kenpachi looked up the moment the door opened. "Don't let all the good steam out." He groused, immersed in the heated spring.

"How was the concert?" She closed the door, staring at him. He was seated in her bathhouse. Nude, she was quite sure. Though the water hid him from mid-chest on down. Thank heaven.

"Boring without you to tease."

"Tease?" Retsu clucked her tongue at him. "I thought you were tormenting me. Calling me names? Deliberately trying to embarrass me into losing my temper."

"Tease." He sounded far too cool.

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation." She said, no inflection in her voice.

Kenpachi eyed her speculatively. "Hm. We've been together for seventy years. Most marriages in the land of the living don't last that fucking long. Then you call it off? No reason? Yeah, I think we need to talk."

"I have a reason." She said quietly.

Kenpachi growled. "Yeah, I don't do so good putting down the toilet seat. I put empty containers back in the ice box. I hog the damned covers. I don't like your taste in music. Shit woman."

"You disagree with me at captain's meetings. Call me names in public almost any chance you get. Are rude and insensitive to others. Crude and crass. And you're more interested in fighting than in anything else in this world."

The warrior stood in the spring, the water level now barely covering his hips. Retsu looked away. "Is that why?"

"No." She said looking up at the ceiling as if it held great interest.

"Do you not like the sex anymore?" His voice was a low grumble, and he was moving closer to her. Probably on the steps of the spring now. And nude. Retsu turned to stare at the wall.

His hands settled on her shoulders, and she took a deep, yet unsteady, breath. "Coward."

The word stung. Her face heated. "I told you about the book I was reading."

Kenpachi's hands tightened on her shoulders. "So? I don't read well enough ..."

"Shut up." Retsu interrupted him, uncharacteristically. "I was telling you how the man got his mistress pregnant and you said ..."

The large warrior shrugged. "Hell if I remember. Something about it was stupid."

"You said it was stupid for them to have a baby if they weren't in love. Ready to make a family together."

Kenpachi scowled, then his hands spun her around, facing him. He frowned down into her face. "Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Then what is the fucking problem?" He yelled, irritated beyond reason.

"It's not that I wanted a baby, really. But we have been together for seventy years, Kenpachi. Seventy years. But we decided to do it 'together, but not casual'. Not in love."

Kenpachi searched her face, but could only shake his head. "So? It's worked out well so far."

"When we were talking about that book, I realized something. One day I want to get pregnant. I don't want to have to count days, or keep track. I want life inside of me."

The large warrior eyed her cautiously.

"And I realized I didn't want anyone's child but yours. That's when I knew. I'd broken the rules."

He shook his head at her.

"I fell in love."

Kenpachi cleared his throat and took a deep breath, but was unsure what to say. Finally he just asked a very simple question. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I don't want to be in love. I ...I don't think I can handle it. My life is a mess, I'm engaged and can't seem to get out of my family trials. I can't live like this. I couldn't breathe."

"Fucking bitch." He sighed, the words more of a caress than a comment. "You fucking bitch." Kenpachi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Turning points! :D**


	16. Dangerous Moves

Retsu sighed and leaned into the muscular heat the held her, even if he was currently calling her a bitch. The almost tender way he held her did not match the words.

Some particularly bad words made her wince finally, and she pinched his bare rib cage.

Kenpachi fell silent for a moment, then his arms tightened before finally letting go enough to let him look down into her face. "If cutting me off at the knees is your way of declaring yourself, spare me."

Retsu searched his face, but wasn't even sure what she was really looking for. She was in unfamiliar territory. "I've never felt like this before."

Kenpachi ran his thumb over her cheek and shook his head. "Love?"

She lowered her eyelids at the word, feeling jumpy and weak. Shakily, she nodded.

"How do you even know you do love me?" His voice was a low grumble of a sound.

Unsteady, she shrugged. "Wanting to have your child isn't enough?"

"Maybe you're just feeling old." He sounded less than sure himself.

Shaky gave ground to irritated and she slapped his chest. "Are you trying to talk me out of being in love?"

Kenpachi shrugged, ignoring the small sting. "I don't know that word."

"I love you, damn it." Retsu bit out the words, then sighed and pushed against him. But the big man wasn't letting go. "Or I thought I did."

"So you broke up with me?" Kenpachi growled. "Stupid bitch."

"Stop calling me that." She hissed, now really becoming angry rather than dealing with the embarrassment of her feelings. "And I didn't break up with you."

"No, you just ignored me, cut me off, and disappeared for two weeks." He grabbed her shoulders, glaring down into her face.

Retsu met him glare for glare, her calm demeanor back in place. "I needed to think."

"Without me there?" His voice rose alarmingly.

"You cloud my judgment." She answered, almost quietly.

Kenpachi paused and took a deep breath, thinking it through. "I cloud your judgment because ..."

"I love you." Retsu felt her heart shrink as he winced at her simple words. This time when she pulled away, he let her go.

The healer dropped her gaze, then snapped her eyes back up to his face having forgotten he was still nude from the bath. Her bath. And he was intruding. And naked. Damn it all.

She wanted him. In that moment it all contracted down to the fact that she really did want him in her life. Not just for the next seventy years, but for the next seventy seconds and for ever how long fate chose to allow them to live. She wanted Kenpachi Zaraki. In her life. Messing it up. Calling her hideous names. Touching her. Irritating her. Holding her.

"I love you, Kenpachi." The words formed in her mouth without forethought.

Silence.

Retsu cleared her throat and nodded slowly. "I don't blame you, this wasn't in our deal ..."

"Bitch." The word was softly spoken for the big man. "Shut up."

Catching her breath, she eyed him carefully. He was watching her as intently as a cat with prey. "Kenpachi, I ..."

"I said, shut up." He groaned and ran one hand down over his face. "Look. I don't know that word, and I really have no fucking clue how to respond. But I do know if you try to walk away from me now, I will tear this place apart."

Retsu's heart rose a bit, dark gray eyes traced his features as she looked for how he really felt. "You'd destroy my bathhouse?" She whispered, her lips twitching upward for the first time since she'd realized how deeply her feelings for the man ran.

"Bathhouse?" Kenpachi straightened up, shaking his head. "I was talking about the entire damned Seireitei."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Mototsune Seitsu yawned as he padded into his library, stretching after the lengthy journey back home. It had been a productive trip, but too long. Dealing with royalty was both easier and more treacherous than dealing with mere nobility.

When you were on the lowest rung it was always easy to know whose boot to kiss. Everyone's.

Glad to be back among the mere nobility, Mototsune was ready to have his own boots seriously kissed. He missed being on top of the heap, which was only one of the reasons he hated dealing with actual royalty.

His eyes went to the mountain of work that had collected while he'd been away. Then his dark-eyed gaze froze on a letter-scroll bearing the seal of his own family. A letter from his brother?

Suddenly he felt ill at ease, which only served to make him angry.

When was the last he he and his brother had spoken? Two hundred years at the least.

Mototsune sent letters, of course. As the younger son in charge of the clan's dealings with the royalty, it was required. As was correspondence about _her_ engagements.

Yet there had never been a response. Much less and uninvited letter-scroll. Bearing the clan seal, which made it something he could not 'misplace'.

Carefully, the nobleman picked up the scroll, turning it over and over in his hands.

There was no hope for it, he took a breath and broke open the seal. He read the short contents with a scowl.

A date.

Really? After fifty years, there was a date?

What the hell?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Be careful, that's almost a romantic thing to say. Hell butterflies might actually freeze with ice on their wings if they heard you speak like that." Retsu said with forced calmness, her lungs hurting as she tried to breathe normally.

Kenpachi shook his head. "I'm not kidding."

Destroy the entire Seireitei? Retsu's eyes widened and she shook her head.

The large warrior gave her a long look, his mouth falling into a lazy smile that promised only evil things.

Her lungs finally seized and she shook her head at him.

He nodded.

"But ...but ...you don't love me." She managed weakly.

Kenpachi shrugged. "I said I don't know that word, or that feeling. But what I do know is what I am willing to destroy to hang on to you."

As a confession, it was lacking ...absolutely nothing except the actual word 'love'.

Retsu coughed, feeling her chest burning from the lack of oxygen, and took in a deep breath. Too deep. Turning red in the face, she coughed again.

He grinned at her, watching her suffering.

Finally, the healer managed to clear her throat and glare up at his face. "So. We go on as before?"

Kenpachi shook his head slowly, almost mockingly. "No. Now you love me." He drew out the word as if savoring it.

She frowned. "And you're what? Ready to fight for me?"

The big man gave half a shrug. "More like ready to kill for you. Maim. Destroy. Whatever it takes."

"How very ...civilized." Retsu mocked him and turned to grab him a towel.

She didn't make it.

A squeal of surprise and she was tossed over his shoulder as he marched out of the bathhouse as nude as the day he was born.

Retsu fought down a laugh, even though she knew she should be pissed instead.

It was okay, she could easily guess where he was carrying her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Chojiro Sasakibe knocked on the Head Captain's door, knowing the older man was still in his office.

The leader of the Gotei 13 finished writing his letter, his hand moving assuredly across the parchment in bold strokes. Finally he looked up at his lieutenant. "Yes?"

Chojiro handed over the scroll that had just arrived, the unbroken seal on top.

"The Seitsu clan?" Head Captain Yamamoto kept the surprise from his voice. "Things have been quiet for quite some time."

His squad lieutenant bowed his head slightly and handed over the scroll. "The messenger's horses are spent, will need several days to recover."

The older warrior nodded slowly, taking in the information. An important missive then, one that the nobility didn't think could wait for normal channels. Or normal speeds.

Head Captain Yamamoto sighed, considering Retsu Unohana in his mind as he slit open the clan seal. This was about her, he just knew it. Over the past fifty years she had been putting more and more pressure on the family to meet with her and discuss her standing.

He'd waited for Retsu to approach him to help her. But he should have known her pride would only bend so far. Still, he _would_ help her, though he had to wait until asked.

So what was this message? And why the urgency?

The head of the Gotei 13 rolled open the letter-scroll and sighed. Not a message. A date.

And a warning.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sweaty, bare, and replete, Kenpachi collapsed onto the bed with his feet hanging off the side.

Breathing hard, Retsu cracked open one eye and sighed happily. "I don't know about the Seireitei, but you destroyed my bed."

The large warrior groaned and slid a glance at her with a scowl. "Mocking is prohibited. And dangerous."

"Not mocking." The healer pushed her hair out of her face. "What happened to my hair tie?"

Kenpachi gave a deep rumble of a laugh. "After all that just _happened_ to you, you worry about your hair?"

"Bruises heal." Retsu muttered, sitting up and casting a baleful look around her room. "I don't remember you breaking the lamp."

The big man smiled. "That was you."

"Oh."

"And the headboard. You again."

Retsu smiled as she remembered the cracking of the wooden rails of the headboard. "You helped."

Kenpachi reached out and traced the line of her spine from the nape of her neck all the way down to the curve of her buttocks. He smiled as she shivered under his touch. "You pregnant?"

A bit surprised, Retsu turned her head to gave him a questioning look. "I already told you I wasn't."

"I mean, are you pregnant after that?" Kenpachi leaned in, his gaze on her as he gently bit the skin of her hip, all while looking up at her eyes.

Dark gray eyes rolled at such a question and she slapped at his head, missing, but making the bells in his hair tinkle merrily.

"Shunsui says you were a real bad ass captain, back before the Academy." Kenpachi blew gently on the skin he'd just bitten.

Retsu stiffened, but didn't answer.

"Why don't you fight anymore?" This time he kissed the skin on her hip, then nibbled his way up her ribcage, seeking something sweeter.

Retsu pushed him away from her breasts and headed toward the bathroom, or would have, except he grabbed her arm. She didn't try and pull away.

"Why don't you fight?" He asked again.

"Why don't you look for your past?" Retsu asked coolly.

Kenpachi tugged her back onto the bed with him. "Who were you?"

She eyed him carefully and shook her head. "Not important. Where did you get the scar on your face?"

"I don't honestly know." The larger warrior shrugged. Then he grinned widely. "Tell me."

"Kiss me." She countered.

Kenpachi eyed her a long moment, then gave her a slow grin. "Get un-engaged, and I'll kiss you."

"Get me pregnant." Retsu dared him, just so he'd shut up about her past.

"Okay."

She blinked three times fast. "W...what?" Okay, that had back-fired.

Kenpachi suddenly looked odd for a moment, then cocked his head to the side. "We've been screwing around for seventy years. Why haven't we had a kid yet? I don't use precautions."

"I know." She answered caustically. "I count days ...and what do you mean by 'okay'? You can't mean okay!"

The large male in her bed laughed at her. "What makes you think I hate kids?"

"What would make me think you wanted any?" She mumbled to herself, still shocked.

"I didn't, I don't ...well, I didn't anyway." Kenpachi shrugged. "But it's not like we can get any more settled."

Retsu held up one finger for each point. "We're seeing each other secretly. We're not married. I'm engaged to someone else. You live in a barracks. We are both captains here ..."

Kenpachi tugged on her hand until she fell across his chest, and he held on to her as she pushed at him. "Go public. Who cares. Kill him. I live here. And so what?"

She sputtered and shoved at him until she was glaring into his face. "It's not that easy!"

"Sure it is. We fuck until you get pregnant. Easy. Stop counting days, see?"

Retsu sighed and let him pull her in close as she turned to lay her head on his shoulder. "It's really not going to be that easy."

Kenpachi held her and ran his hand down her bared body to cup the curve of her hip with his hand. "I rather like the idea."

"That's not what I meant." The healer shook her head. "Shinigami live for a very long time. Barring illness and death from fighting, we age slowly and live for quite a while. So why don't we have a population problem here?"

Startled, the large male realized he'd never thought about it before. "People get pregnant all the time." He said mildly.

"Not here. Not in the Gotei 13." Retsu gave a weak smile. "Sure, there are a lot of families. But only one or two children. Despite being married for hundreds of years sometimes."

Kenpachi frowned. "It's more crowded in the lower districts."

Retsu nodded. "The higher the spiritual pressure of a person, the harder it is to conceive. And you and I are both ..."

"Captains." Kenpachi closed his visible eye and nodded. "I get it."

And he did. With his huge, nearly tangible levels of spiritual pressure, and her quiet depths, it could prove very difficult.

"I took precautions, because ...well, pregnancy could happen to anyone. But still, it could potentially take us decades to conceive a child." _If at all_. Retsu added mentally.

Kenpachi knew he should feel relieved. Because, hey ...he hadn't woken up this morning wanting to become a father. But still, it was daunting to hear. Finally he gave her a rough squeeze. "It'll be a lot of fun trying for a baby."

"Pervert." She sighed.

"Yachiru would love being an aunt."

Retsu smiled against his chest, knowing his answer to this, but needing to hear it as well. "You would be better off finding someone with a lesser amount of spiritual pressure to ..."

"Fuck that shit." Kenpachi yanked her hair, to make her look up at him. "I went through two weeks without you, and unless you want the Seireitei to disappear into the aether, then you're with me."

"Okay."

He grunted and gave a nod. "Besides. You love me."

"Don't know why." She whispered.

Kenpachi grinned. "Don't care how, where or why. You're stuck with me now."

Retsu sighed and bit his shoulder in retaliation.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Unohana paused at her office door, her usual calm demeanor quite apparent. She bowed politely. She offered tea.

He bowed back. He declined tea.

She waited for him to say something. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Captain-Commander?"

"Genryusai." The old man said quietly. "You used to use my name."

Surprised, Retsu shook her head. "Not since I ...swore to follow you."

The Head Captain nodded solemnly. "And swore to only heal."

Stiffening, Retsu shook her head. "Ancient history."

"Since then, I feel we have become ...friends?" He said gently, almost as if asking a question.

"Yes." She answered him firmly. "I would say that."

The old man eyed her cautiously. "Captain Unohana. Retsu. If I were in need, you would help?"

"Without hesitation."

"Then, if that were reversed?" The older man watched her as she weighed his words carefully. "Will you allow a friend to fight on your behalf?"

Retsu shook her head. "You worry that I'll break my vow?"

"I worry that you won't. And it will destroy you." The Head Captain sighed. "You don't have to shed blood to fight back."

His words were a mystery to her. She shook her head slowly. "Bad news doesn't improve with delays."

Wordlessly, the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 held out a simple parchment. Retsu scanned it quickly, then more slowly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Your Uncle has set your wedding date for next month." The older man coughed to cover any discomfort, before moving ahead. "I don't know why the sudden push to marry you off. He's never set a date before?"

Retsu shook her head. "He's never spoken to me in his entire life."

"Someone kindly sent me a warning, to make sure you didn't kill off this fiance." The Head Captain shook his head sadly. "They don't know you like I do."

"I would never break a vow." She whispered.

"More's the pity." Yamamoto murmured, then gave a small smile. "Now, how to end this farce without you asking for help, killing everyone off, or starting a war with the nobility?"

"I could just get married ..." The words were like sawdust on her tongue.

The Head Captain chuckled. "On the rocks or not, do you really think our young Zaraki would allow that without a massacre?"

Retsu swayed slightly as her eyes widened in shock.

The older warrior gave a grim smile. "I was warned to watch out for your temper on this matter. They were worried about the wrong person."

"You know?" Her hoarse whisper sounded horrified.

Head Captain Yamamoto shrugged lightly. "I do know. And approve. Now, on the more pressing concerns."

"But ..."

Genryusai Yamamoto pinned her with a long look. "I owe you. Let a friend help."

And even though it had been a very long time ago since the debt was incurred, she too remembered. And nodded slowly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Oh dear. Plot bunnies have attacked and shifted the plot off the preconceived trail somewhat. Still, I think I like it. Hope you do!**


	17. Wedding Blues

"It's a beautiful wedding. The bride is gorgeous."

"The food is good. And free."

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

"Hmfph?"

"Look, Shiba is a good guy. The least you can do is congratulate him."

"He got married. What's to congratulate? I wished him well when he finally took the lieutenant's position under Captain Ukitake."

"Kaien is an excellent lieutenant, and your manners suck."

"Look." _Belch_. "He's a good guy. His wife is kinda hot. What do you want me to say? It's the end of the month, my paycheck is running low and I don't come from a rich family. Let me eat."

"Sad."

"Hey. It's not just me. That new lieutenant for Captain Tosen? He's eating a lot too."

"Hisagi? Yeah, well he may eat a lot from the buffet, but I saw him at least line up to congratulate Kaien and Miyako."

"Fine. Whatever. After I finish this plate, I'll go over there ...wait? Are they bringing out more shrimp puffs?"

...

Kenpachi lounged in the comfortable chair, watching the party around him. He'd rather be on patrol and would have tossed the wedding invitation away, in fact he _had_ thrown it away, except ... Retsu had changed the game on him. He'd not wanted to sit at the barracks alone, lost in his thoughts. Not now.

_She loved him._

Kenpachi finished off the sake in his cup on that thought.

Retsu Unohana was in love. With him. A nobody from the poorest of the poor. A man with no memories and less manners.

At first he'd been okay with the idea. Hell, they'd been together for seventy years now. It wasn't that unexpected. Only, it really, really was. She loved him. Shit.

And he'd told her he'd destroy the whole of the damned Seireitei just to be with her. Worse? It was true, and he knew it.

The two weeks where she had cut him off, ignored him, while trying to sort out her feelings, had left him in a dark place. Darker than he cared to admit, even to himself. Only Yachiru had really recognized the signs.

"Kenny? Ukki throws a great party!" The small pink-haired lieutenant reeked of energy and happiness. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

Kenpachi looked over at his long-time companion and gave a short nod. Yachiru grinned widely. They hadn't talked about the outcome of his going to see Retsu. But the pink-haired girl's relief in his improved mood was almost palpable.

"I won't be staying long."

"That's too bad." A fresh cup of sake was held in front of him and Kenpachi glanced up at Captain Ukitake. "Everyone seems to be having a nice time."

Yachiru pulled a pout and pushed Kenpachi's knee. "Stay for the cake at least, it looks yummy!" Then suddenly she spun, and a wide grin fell over her features. "Bya-kun! Bya-kun is here."

Captain Ukitake sat down next to him as the two men watched the young lieutenant rush off. "Should I say 'poor Byakuya' or tell her she could do better?"

Unsurprised that anyone was unaware of Yachiru's slight crush on the Sixth Division captain, Kenpachi shrugged. "I thought you liked Captain Kuchiki."

Jushiro nodded slightly. "Oh, I do. But I also remember him from before he even entered the Academy. What you see now is only the surface veneer. Although he's never been the same since his wife passed. He really loved her, though he never said it you know."

Uneasy, Kenpachi frowned. There was that damned word again. Love.

Ukitake chuckled, looking amused. Kenpachi looked back over at Yachiru and smiled to see that Byakuya had smoothly popped a large sugary treat in the young lieutenant's mouth and she was no longer babbling at him.

"Smart." Kenpachi muttered. Then frowned again as he sensed Ukitake stiffening beside him. He turned and saw the duo enter.

Sneering, the large warrior shrugged. "I won't attack her at your party."

"Physically, sure. Verbally?" Captain Ukitake smiled over at the late arrivals. Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana.

"I make no promises. But I'll try." Kenpachi promised. Actually, he didn't think he should approach Retsu at all, not today. Not after her revelation.

But his dark-eyed gaze traced the line of her silhouette and he suddenly wished the two of them were alone. His unease fell away as he watched her own gaze move over the crowd, see him, and stop for a moment before moving on.

_She loved him_.

Damn now, how about that? It was almost a miracle. "What do you think about her?" Kenpachi asked quietly.

If Captain Ukitake was surprised by the question, he had the grace not to show it. "She's a strong captain. Loyal. Ethical. A good friend to have."

_And hot in bed_.

Kenpachi shifted in his seat, feeling a pleasant tingling of response down below. "Sounds like a dog. What do you really think about her?"

"I don't like to gossip about friends." The rebuke was mild, but there.

"I don't like to behave." Kenpachi almost purred the words, his threat also mild, but there.

Giving in only somewhat, Jushiro looked back over at Captain Unohana. "She can be prickly. And while she doesn't explode with temper, she can let you know real fast when you cross a line you didn't even know was there. Shut you down completely."

_Didn't he know that one already_. Kenpachi frowned slightly and sipped his sake. "Likes her rules too much."

"Always has." Captain Ukitake nodded.

_Always has_? Kenpachi smiled as he remembered something. "That's right, you knew her back when you were at the Academy with Shunsui. Right?"

The other man nodded, unsure where this was going.

"She the same now as she was then?" Kenpachi asked, actually really curious.

Reluctantly, Jushiro shook his head. "She was far more brittle back then. Scary. Look, Retsu used to be the head tester for kendo. You beat her, you could be a captain."

A bit disappointed, Kenpachi nodded. "So you and Shunsui both beat her at kendo?"

A rough laugh escaped the other man. "Hell no."

Then sensing the question before it was even asked, Jushiro sighed. "The Head Captain had to remove her from the position as no one _could _beat her."

"And letting someone else win would be against the rules." Kenpachi laughed and shook his head and lifted his sake cup in a mock salute.

Jushiro matched him and the two men sat in almost companionably silence. But only for a moment.

"It's a very nice reception, Captain Ukitake." The newest, and rather youthful looking, captain to join the Gotei 13 made a polite bow as he joined the duo, along with a few others.

Shunsui held up his own sake cup, smiling happily. "Quite lovely."

"A bit tame." Gin Ichimaru smiled enigmatically. "Captain Zararki, perhaps you could ...entertain us?"

Captain Hitsugaya frowned, while Captain Aizen merely chuckled. "A poor joke. You shouldn't say things like that."

"No longer a lieutenant." Shunsui jibed quietly. "You can't order him around anymore, right Captain Ichimaru?" He raised his sake cup companionably.

"Indeed." Aizen nodded his head in Gin's direction. "Indeed."

Kenpachi sighed. "It's getting crowded in here." He complained. "I won't be staying long. You don't have to keep me from attacking anyone."

"Not just anyone." Gin mused with an amused air, his head turning toward a certain healer.

Kenpachi followed the other man's lead and looked over at Retsu. Irritation bit him as he was way over here and she was way over there. His fingers curled slightly.

Misreading the signals, Captain Ukitake sighed with a slight frown. "You said you wouldn't attack her here."

The large warrior nodded and let his hands relax, though he wondered at the reactions if everyone around him looking so worried realized he didn't want to attack her, he wanted just to touch her. Stand next to her. Breathe in her scent. Shit. He scowled at his own lame thoughts.

"I hear that you are putting Rangiku Matsumoto up for a lieutenant's test." Captain Ukitake blurted out, hoping to change the subject and turn the tide of the conversation.

Taking the cue, Captain Hitsugaya nodded sagely. "I believe she is ready."

Shunsui looked around the room until he spotted the brash young woman in her revealing shinigami robes. He smiled as he watched her animatedly speaking with some other guests at the party. Her cheeks looked rosy and she tossed her hair back over her shoulder flirtatiously. "Lovely."

"I know her wardrobe is almost a scandal waiting to happen. But there's more beneath the surface." Captain Hitsugaya said coolly.

Nearly all the men choked at the innocent comment with the risqué undertones. Several picturing Rangiku under the surface of her robes. Only her own captain and Gin didn't laugh.

Captain Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "And people think I'm the immature one just because I look young. You are all pathetic."

Shunsui held up his sake with a lopsided grin. "Yes, yes I am."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Feeling out-of-sorts, Retsu accepted a plate of food from her lieutenant absently.

"Captain? Is there anything wrong?" Isane Kotetsu asked.

"No, nothing." Captain Unohana said calmly, forcing herself into her normal placid demeanor. Her usual mask that she wore.

Wore before everyone. Except one man.

Reluctantly she let her dark gray eyes slide to the side and spotted Kenpachi Zaraki with the other captains. The men all laughed and she wondered what was being said.

"Captain Ukitake has outdone himself." Isane commented, looking around the crowded room. "And the ceremony was lovely, I'm sorry that you missed it."

"I as well." Retsu spoke absently, not explaining that she'd been meeting with the Head Captain. About her own wedding date.

Suddenly the lovely food felt like lead in her stomach. She passed her plate to a waiter with an apology. Isane looked troubled. "I'm just not terribly hungry." She offered the rather thin excuse.

Her lieutenant nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Re-chan! Re-chan!" A smallish pink-haired tornado ran up to the two women and smiled, rocking back on her heels as she came to a sudden stop. "Hey Isa-Isa!"

"Yachiru." Greeted Isane with a soft smile.

"Your last ikebana class was great!" The younger shinigami grinned widely. "Can't wait for the next one."

"Thank you." Retsu nodded, not mentioning that Yachiru had yet to touch even a stem in the flower arranging class she held every month. But the sweets disappeared quickly each meeting.

Yachiru smiled happily up at the other two women. "But I'm thinking of starting my own club. Sort of a women's association thingy."

Intrigued, Retsu nodded as did her own lieutenant. Isane smiled. "That might be very nice."

"Good, would you help me spread the word around to the other women?" Yachiru sounded excited and her good humor was infectious.

Isane bowed slightly. "I know just where to start. Excuse me ladies?"

Retsu nodded and watched her lieutenant leave. "Very nice idea, Lieutenant Yachiru."

The pink-haired shinigami suddenly looked utterly serious. "But it's only for women, Re-chan. So no inviting men."

"Of course."

Yachiru beckoned with her hand, and Retsu bent forward. "So leave Kenny at home during the meetings."

Shocked, Captain Unohana straightened and stared down at the grinning lieutenant.

"Ta!" Yachiru grinned widely, waved and dashed off into the crowded room, leaving Retsu alone with her swirling thoughts.

_Yachiru knew_? Retsu forced herself to calm down, ruthlessly slowing her own heart rate through sheer will power. But ...well, looking at it objectively, of course Yachiru knew. Who was closer to Kenpachi than anyone else in the entire Soul Society?

The couple's secret wasn't as secret as they'd thought. First Head Captain Yamamoto and now Yachiru.

Retsu took a deep cleansing breath, letting it out slowly. Everything was going to be fine. After seventy years, was it any surprise that someone had figured something out?

And their Head Captain was certainly no gossip. Retsu's eyes tracked a certain pink-haired person through the crowd. Yachiru talked a lot, but she had never heard the girl spread rumors or say anything that would affect Kenpachi negatively.

Retsu watched as Rangiku started rounding up the single women into the middle of the dance floor.

She turned to look over at Kenpachi, only to find his gaze on her. Slowly he grinned. Growing warm, Retsu forced herself to look away without smiling back at him. What good was a secret if you gave it away?

And now was not the time to go public. Not with her uncle setting a wedding date for her. Retsu looked around at the lovely decorations and it took every ounce of her will power not to reach out and shred every last flower in the building.

Get married to Ochiai Rikiya? That thought alone made her nauseated.

The Captain-Commander had written a letter to her uncle for her. Retsu pressed her lips together in a thin line. Allowing him to help had been a blow. Yet he was right. After all this time, they really were friends. How strange was that?

Considering where she and Yamamoto had started, it was like something out of the fables.

She only prayed it would work.

"Captain Unohana, come join us!" The bright and cheery voice pulled her from her somber musings. Retsu looked over at Isane and a grinning Rangiku. And several unmarried shinigami women.

Oh. The toss of the bouquet. Retsu shook her head.

"Oh come on captain, it's for fun! The one who catches the flowers will be the next bride!"

Retsu pinned the younger woman with a hard stare that had sweat forming on the blonde's forehead. "Or not." Rangiku muttered, turning away.

The last thing she wanted to be was the next bride. Married within the month. Damn it. She took a shaky breath and watched the bouquet the bride tossed sail through the air.

Rangiku made a wild grab, pushing several others out of her way. Retsu wasn't sure, but she thought she saw someone trip the busty young woman, who fell in a heap with Isane and several others.

The bouquet arced straight toward the slender young woman who had managed to take over the captaincy of squad two just five years previously. Sui-Feng eyed the flowers and slipped aside without reaching for them.

And the flowers landed in the arms of ...who? Retsu eyed the smallish young woman, not immediately recognizing her. A lieutenant's badge? Oh yes, with Captain Aizen now that Gin had taken his own squad.

Lieutenant Hinamori smiled and then gracefully slipped back as a few women made a last moment grab for the flowers. They were unsuccessful.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Time for the garter! All bachelor's line up!"

Kenpachi ignored the shouting and moving about, merely yawning.

Yachiru raced up to the group of men and grinned. "That means all of you."

"I don't think so." Gin Ichimaru shook his head.

"Come on, it will be fun." Captain Aizen smiled placidly, in his usual pleasant manner. He cocked his head at Gin, who nodded and followed him out towards the dance floor. "Shunsui? Jushiro?"

The leader of squad 5 took no response but a positive one, and goaded the other men to join them. He looked at the still seated Kenpachi.

The warrior showed his teeth. Aizen laughed and bowed politely, ready to back off.

"Kenny! Go play nice with the others!" Yachiru chirped up.

"Yes, play nice." Mocked Gin, who never missed an opportunity to needle anyone. Regardless of the circumstances.

Shunsui shook his head. "Our Zaraki is a lost cause romantically, don't bother."

"He might as well be a monk." Gin chided. "Yachiru, does your boss even know how to date?"

All eyes fell on the smug looking Yachiru. Who waited a very long moment, then smiled. "I don't know, I've never been on a date with him."

Shunsui groaned. "A good non-answer if I've ever heard of one. Leave it be Gin."

"A monk." Gin chuckled.

Yachiru's smile grew crafty as she eyed the other captain. "My Kenny has more ...mrphfef."

All eyes turned to Kenpachi as he finished stuffing the puff pastry into his lieutenant's mouth. "Leave her alone, go catch your toy."

Yachiru chewed and chewed and by the time she cleared out her mouth, the other men were all in the center of the room. She smiled sweetly at Kenpachi, who looked unrepentant.

"Don't." Kenpachi gave her a dark look.

"I wasn't gonna." Yachiru denied. "But you could have used something sweeter. That pastry had lamb in it and it's over-spiced. Yuck."

Kenpachi nodded and looked out at the dance floor as the groom tossed the bride's garter into the mixture of bachelors.

"Bya-kun isn't out there." Yachiru smiled.

"Why didn't you try for the bouquet?" Kenpachi asked.

The lieutenant smiled. "I can't get married now. I have to grow up first. Besides, who'd look after you?" She leaned against him as she watched the men reaching, though they weren't shoving like the ladies had been.

"I can look after myself." The large male shook his head as Gin Ichimaru held up the garter like a trophy. "Captain Hitsugaya looks young, he'll take a while to age too."

Yachiru made a rude noise, making Kenpachi laugh.

They both watched as Gin tried to put the garter on Rangiku, rather than Hinamori. Turning his back on the less-than-curvy young lieutenant.

"Bad boy." Yachiru winced at the hurt look on the Momo's face.

Captain Aizen appeared to object too, swiping the garter from a grinning Gin and bowed as he handed it to a now blushing Hinamori.

"I like Re-chan." Yachiru said under her breath.

Kenpachi nodded silently. Not that he needed anyone's approval, but it did make life easier.

"How do you like Bya-kun?" His lieutenant continued, her eyes following the Kuchiki avariciously through the room.

Behind her back, Kenpachi rolled his visible eye.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi Zaraki walked into the bedroom as if he owned it.

Retsu looked up from the sink as she brushed her teetch.

The large warrior yawned and sat on her bed, removing his sandals.

She watched him in the mirror.

Now barefoot, Kenpachi took off his robe and stood bare chested as he folded it and put it aside. He looked over at her, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

He took in the stiffness of her posture and the tension she held within. He frowned. "I thought we were all made up, what the hell?"

Retsu quickly finished brushing her teeth, and then turned to face him.

He gave her a long look. She didn't look angry, not at him anyway. "What? You didn't like the wedding? You didn't like me showing up there? What?"

Retsu shook her head, but couldn't form the words.

"For a bad ass captain who no one but Yamamoto has ever defeated, you're acting all wimpy." He blatantly fished for information.

The healer shook her head.

"What, he didn't beat you? He's the Head Captain. And you're the one not speaking." Kenpachi stepped forward, putting his hands on either side of the sink and leaning into her personal space. "Well?"

"My uncle sent word. He set my wedding date."

Rearing back up to his full height, Kenpachi growled, some of his spiritual pressure leaking out. Her walls creaked and she put a hand on his chest.

"It won't happen."

The pressure eased some, but Kenpachi still looked furious. "You've accepted every fiance they've sent you for your entire life. The rules say you have to marry him. You follow the rules."

Nervous, Retsu shook her head. "It won't happen."

Kenpachi eyed her carefully. "What if it's a rule?"

Retsu shook her head at him. "Then you'd help me break that rule."

"Damned straight." He growled, looking down into her face. He put both hands on her cheeks and bent toward her.

Retsu's eyes widened. "I thought you weren't going to kiss me until I was no longer engaged."

Kenpachi stopped, then nodded. "You're right. I can kill him before I kiss you."

Flustered, Retsu pushed on his chest though for all the world she just wanted him to hold her right now. "You don't attack those weaker than you."

"For him, I'd make an exception."

Retsu shook her head. "Head Captain Yamamoto is sending a missive to my uncle. It might be a moot point."

"He's arguing for you?" Kenpachi looked surprised.

"For us."

The warrior shook his head. "No, for you. He doesn't know about us."

Baleful, Retsu shrugged helplessly.

Kenpachi felt stunned. "You told him about us?"

"He knew. He already knew." Retsu said weakly. "And Yachiru as well."

"Anyone else?"

The healer shrugged. "I don't know."

A large cracking sound startled them both. The bathroom mirror broke under the unceasing pressure from Kenpachi's spiritual essence. He sighed unhappily. "I hope you're not superstitious."

Retsu shook her head, still feeling uneasy.

A knock on the door went unanswered as Yachiru roared inside before either could really react.

"Lieutenant!" Retsu sounded aggrieved.

Yachiru grinned and grabbed Kenpachi's robe and tossed it at him. "Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! There's a man at our barracks and he wants to play with you!"

Retsu stared at the young woman standing in her private bedroom, feeling like a headache was about to start.

Yachiru smiled widely at her. "You know that I know and now you know you don't have to hide it anymore and I know that you know I can come by now if there's a message for Ken-chan."

With that, the young pink-haired shinigami raced out the door. She looked over at Kenpachi who was putting on his sandals with an anticipatory look. She could almost feel the battle-lust building up in her lover. There was a light in his eye and a grin on his face.

She looked over at her wardrobe and grabbed something to wear herself, as she did, her eyes fell on the broken mirror. Was it nothing, or an omen?

Suddenly, Retsu felt a bit dizzy.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :P**


	18. Fight Song

Ill at ease, Captain Retsu Unohana looked up at the sky. They were about an hour away from sunset. "Perhaps this would be better held tomorrow."

Yachiru made a rude noise, sticking out her tongue, as she watched the men in the squad 11 courtyard.

"Or move it to somewhere less confined." The healer added.

Ikkaku shrugged. "This pipsqueak won't take much time, or space, to defeat."

Yumichika nodded and blatantly faked a bored yawn.

Captain Unohana cut her dark-gray gaze over to the protagonist. A strong young man with a lot of spiritual pressure. "He's a lamb to the slaughter." She commented.

Yachiru pulled a pouting face and then sighed. "He doesn't look like he's going to be a lot of fun for Ken-chan."

The four, along with several other gathering spectators, were watching as the mysterious man made a show of some muscle stretching. He really was a superb example of physical fitness with his lean body and yet strong looking musculature. He looked calm and worry free.

"He's going to die." Whispered Unohana.

Ikkaku shrugged. "The Captain doesn't kill those he beats unless warranted. This guy will get thumped good and strong, then you can heal him." The last was said with a smiling sort of sneer.

The healer shook her head. "No. He's a staking goat."

Yachiru looked up at that. "He's a goat? Like baaa and baaa?"

"A sacrificial lamb." Yumichika explained, though he looked intrigued by Captain Unohana's assessment. "Why?"

"See those men over there?" Unohana didn't bother to point, but used a minuscule nod to the side. "They're from the Royal Court Guards."

"Lamb?" Yachiru put her finger to her lips and shook her head. "Don't they say baaa too?"

Ikkaku glanced over at the spectators standing apart from everyone else. "I wondered. They're out of uniform."

Yumichika shook his head. "Royal Court Guards don't mix with us mere shinigami."

"I recognize at least two, though it's been a very long time." Captain Unohana asserted. "This isn't a real challenge to the leadership of squad 11. It's something else." And she didn't like it one bit.

"Kenny hasn't had any _real_ fun in ages and ages!" Yachiru frowned sharply. "And they're sending farm animals to challenge him?"

Alarmed at the rising spiritual pressure from their diminutive lieutenant, both Ikkaku and Yumichika grabbed an arm and tugged her to stand between them.

"The Captain can handle this guy." The bald shinigami hissed at the much smaller girl. "You beat up his challenger and then he definitely won't have any _fun_."

Yachiru pouted, but settled down enough that the other men let out sighs of relief.

Retsu glanced over at the strangers once more. What did they want? A commotion to the side pulled her attention. She nodded to Head Captain Yamamoto as he approached her.

The other shinigami, Yachiru included, moved closer to the courtyard leaving her with Yamamoto and a modicum of privacy.

"He makes a grand sight." The Head Captain murmured. "So pretty." He said dryly.

Retsu's nostrils flared, even as she looked over at the challenger again. Blondish brown flowing hair, straight with a hint of a wave, pulled back from his face in a severe pony tail. A facial tattoo of some sort circled the outside of his left eye along the temple. Sharpish features made him handsome enough, but there was something lacking.

"He's never seen a battlefield." Yamamoto sighed. "No scars."

Retsu nodded slowly, her usual calm demeanor masking her inner nerves. "I think he oiled his muscles." It wasn't a compliment.

"Sacrificial goat."

The healer nodded, and though Yachiru had moved off, in the back of her mind Retsu could almost hear her say 'baaa'.

"Royal Court Guards." The Head Captain mentioned casually.

"At least two nobles." Retsu upped the ante. "Do you know what this is really about?"

Yamamoto turned and gave her a look, one long-haired eyebrow rose just a tiny bit.

Retsu shook her head. "No, this isn't about me. My clan problems don't travel to royal circles."

"Your father does." The words were slow paced, and a statement, but also a question.

But Retsu had already considered that angle. "It doesn't fit him. He'd never use up a royal level favor just to pull something like this. And if he had? It wouldn't be focused on Captain Zaraki."

Her father didn't know about she and him. He couldn't. Could he? Retsu wasn't sure. Still, this didn't feel like his handiwork.

"Zaraki! I challenge you! Face me, if you dare!" The young blondish man called out.

Yamamoto actually grunted and shook his head ever so slightly. "Do you have enough medical supplies?"

There was no response. The Head Captain glanced to his left, and saw Captain Unohana hurrying down to the courtyard. He took a deep breath and nodded as Captains Kuchiki and Komamura moved up beside him. Neither man spoke.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi grinned, stepping out of his barracks as he rolled his head, popping sounds came from his neck as he moved.

"You shouldn't face him." Retsu stepped in front of him, but with her short stature he could see over her head to his challenger. "He's not strong enough."

The large warrior shook his head, bells jingling merrily. "He came out here to face me. Hate to disappoint him."

"There are Royal Court Guard here ...it's some sort of test or set up ..." Retsu sighed as Kenpachi shook his head strongly.

"Is that who they are? I wondered." He grinned wider at her.

Retsu blinked. "You knew it was a set up." She accused him with a soft frown. "And you're still going to fight."

"It's me. I'll always fight." Kenpachi bent down to look into her face, making several people around them a bit uneasy since the two were commonly known to actively dislike one another.

Retsu gave a jerky half-nod, and then began to step aside. "Just don't show them your bankai." Thinking to keep the show to a minimum, at least before finding out what this was all really about.

A rough laughter escaped him as Kenpachi reared back and looked up at the sky, then back down to the woman before him. "I can just about guarantee that I won't."

"Don't hurt him too badly." Retsu tried.

Kenpachi shrugged negligently. "That I can't guarantee."

"Please." The word was soft, gentle, and almost a whisper.

Kenpachi looked down at her, taking in the calm mask she generally wore in public, and the pleading in her eyes for him to be careful. Not of the fighter, but of the forces behind this challenge.

He looked around at the gathering crowd. As public as public could get. He looked down at Retsu again and swift as a snake caught her around the middle and lifted him to look at him face to face.

Shocked sounds came from all around them as Kenpachi Zaraki kissed Retsu Unohana roughly and quite thoroughly.

A moment later he let her slide down his body, laughing at her stunned expression, and walked out into the courtyard to face the other man without a single look behind him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Watching, Head Captain Yamamoto didn't react. Outwardly.

Captain Kuchiki sighed. "He may have to face another challenger after he finishes off the first one. She won't be so easy to defeat, I'm sure."

Captain Komamura, his face hidden beneath a tightly woven basket, gave a grumble of a laugh. "I didn't think him that stupid. Loves to live dangerously, that one. She might eat his liver."

Over closer to the courtyard, Yumichika turned wide eyes over to Ikkaku. The bald man shrugged. "It's one way to get her to fight him I guess."

Yachiru laughed at that and then sat down, as the challenger approached Kenpachi.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I'm just sorry that I missed it." Shunsui smiled lazily and lifted up his sake dish.

Ukitake shook his head. "The fight wasn't much to see. Kenpachi here just let the guy whack at him a few times with his sword. I think you actually yawned in the guy's face."

Kenpachi shrugged and let someone refill his own sake dish. "No one took me out drinking when I won my captaincy the first time around."

Captain Ichimaru shrugged and plucked the sake bottle from Rangiku's hands as she protested, pulling several pairs of male eyes to her curvy form. "I wasn't even around then."

"And we didn't know you yet." Shunsui shrugged.

The large warrior took a long pull from his dish, then complied as Gin gestured for him to hold it out for a refill. "Oh, so now you guys all like me so much."

"We're at least used to you now." Captain Aizen nodded companionably, though he was only finishing his first drink of sake. Far behind the others.

Captain Ukitake shook his head and sighed. "Or this could be your wake that we're having. Before we bury you."

Shunsui nodded. "I heard you kissed her. My, you are a walking dead man."

"I'm surprised she didn't attack him then and there." Rangiku sighed and managed to snag a new bottle of sake from a passing waiter as he tried to serve the table next to them.

Lieutenant Abarai stared for a moment, and then was just drunk enough to ask, "how the hell do you keep your robes from slipping open when you move like that?"

Gin looked at Renji expressionlessly, but Rangiku just laughed. "It's a secret."

"All hail the winner." Shunsui held up his sake dish and took a long sip with a very happy sigh.

Kenpachi chuckled. "That might mean more if it weren't just and excuse for you to drink."

"Untrue, untrue." Shunsui smiled smoothly. "I'd still be drinking if you had lost, but with a lot less happiness."

Captain Ukitake gave a small smile of his own. "Coming from him, Kenpachi? That's almost a declaration of friendship."

Snorting, though somewhat amused in his alcohol mellowed state, the large warrior shook his head. "Whatever."

"Seriously though. You might have just managed to get Captain Unohana to challenge you." Aizen spoke gently. "Why did you do that?"

Kenpachi Zaraki eyed the other man for a long moment, then grinned widely. He never did answer the question as the party moved on without an answer.

But as he drank his sake with the others, Kenpachi wondered why the hell he had done that. And would she be angry? He'd known she was watching as the challenger, what's-his-name, had attacked him. Fruitlessly. Not a scratch.

Kenpachi frowned into his sake dish. The challenger had been a severe disappointment. One backward slash of his own zanpakuto and the man had gone flying. Knocked cold against the wall of the barracks, bleeding from one long deep cut from one hip up over to his shoulder.

The medics said he'd be fine, though the blade had missed vital organs by very little. Lucky they called it.

The warrior snorted. As if he hadn't swung at just the right angle to incapacitate decisively without killing the stupid chump. Luck had nothing to do with it.

Yachiru had stood over the moaning man and called him 'no fun' and for some reason had made some sort of barnyard animal sounds at him. Kenpachi sighed and rolled his shoulders.

He should head back to sleep at his barracks tonight. He wasn't sure of his welcome elsewhere.

Retsu had left the fight the moment it was over. She'd left the medical treatment of the defeated man to the capable hands of her squad members.

She'd left. Saying nothing.

He really should sleep elsewhere tonight.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu paced in her own living room, agitated.

Over and over in her head, she'd replay the fight she'd witnessed earlier in her mind.

Kenpachi, shirt off, muscles moving smoothly as he stepped out onto the field. His sword fitting naturally in his hand. Un-released. Plain. Rugged and ragged looking.

Like him.

Retsu swallowed and allowed herself to perch on the edge of her sofa. An image of Kenpachi stretched out here, had her jumping back up. He'd fallen asleep here on more than one occasion.

She eyed her sofa. It was looking rather worn. Maybe she should reupholster?

Her mind raced with colors, patterns, and then settled on Kenpachi's face as he'd looked today. Lit with joy.

Battle joy. Lust. Need fairly vibrating from him.

A master in the arts herself, she'd recognized that he'd been actively trying to suppress his massive spiritual pressure. She could only guess that he'd wanted the battle to last longer than it had.

Retsu moved around her room, unable to settle. She turned on a lamp. An image of Kenpachi, sitting there, his feet soaking in hot water, popped up in her mind's eye.

Aw hell. After seventy damned years, there was no where in her entire house that she didn't have some memory of a certain Kenpachi Zaraki being.

He'd filled her entire house. And her life.

Retsu caught her breath. She really was in love with him. She'd known it, even had confessed it to him, but it still pressed down on her heavily tonight.

Kenpachi. Her Kenpachi. He'd won his little fight without breaking a sweat. No bankai, his sword never released at all. And his spiritual pressure had not allowed him to take even a simple scratch.

He was strength ...and violence ...personified. Was it any wonder she loved him? Retsu took a deep, shaky breath even as she sensed him arriving.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi was drunk. Not stupid and not clumsy, but definitely drunk.

It was really, really late. Or really, really early. Depending on who you were. He sighed as he sensed that Retsu was still awake.

He slipped inside the house without much noise, even if his sandal did strike ...something ...he frowned and looked down. Table. Maybe he was drunker than he'd thought.

Kenpachi looked up, seeing dark-gray eyes staring at him widely. He frowned. "Look, it was a spur of the ...Ooomph!" The large warrior lost his breath as Retsu took a long leap and knocked him onto the rug.

The big man looked up at the woman who was straddling his chest, her hands on both his shoulders. Her braid swung down the front and tickled the bared skin between the opening of his robes. "Retsu?" Shit. She was pissed. He closed his visible eye. "Look, everyone thinks it ..."

A tearing sound interrupted him as he felt his robe part further, exposing his chest to her. Was she going to try and explode his heart or something equally gruesome? Was he sober enough to stop her?

Breath hissed out of him as he felt her lean down and bite his pectoral muscle. A sharp burst of her own spiritual pressure made him wince as she actually managed to bruise him slightly. "Retsu ...what the hell?"

Her teeth let up and she licked his flat male nipple, drawing it up into a peak. "Uhm?"

Kenpachi reached for her, she slapped his hands away with a sharp strike that held actual power. Her hands reached down as she loosened his belt, leaning in to run her tongue over the broadness of his chest.

Okay ...this wasn't what he'd been expecting. But it felt good. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?"

She slapped his hip, making him grin even as his clothing loosened. He bridged up for her, helping as she pulled his loose pants down over his hips. Then he groaned as she took him in hand.

"Uhm, Retsu ...I hate to mention that I've been drinking. A lot. A very lot. It might take a bit to get me to ...uhm, nevermind." He hissed out the last word as he felt her use some sort of energy.

Whatever the hell his little healer did, he was suddenly diamond hard and aching. And in her hands. His eyes widened with appreciation as she moved those hands on him, her clever fingers finding all the right motions.

A hot breath on this most sensitive area was his only warning before he shouted with pleasure. She took him deep within her mouth and he grabbed her head, bucking up beneath her.

Retsu slapped his stomach hard, making him jerk a bit, then bit down on him slightly.

"Teeth! Watch the teeth damn it!"

Hot suction eased the sting as Kenpachi held on to his woman with every bit of drunken strength he had left.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu woke slowly, then groaned.

Kenpachi, who had been trailing his hand over her bare back, laughed. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

She groaned again, slowly sitting up and looking around. She winced as she saw the broken shards on the floor. There went the new lamp.

"Breakfast?" Kenpachi grinned at her as she swiped at her gummy feeling eyes.

Retsu shook her head sourly. "Shouldn't you be hung over?"

"Sex is the best cure for that apparently. Who knew? Or it could have been the blow ..." He nipped at the hand she suddenly slapped down over his mouth.

Retsu looked around her bedroom, slightly puzzled. "When did we move in here?"

Kenpachi looked down at the bed they were in and laughed. It was destroyed. Sheets hanging off the bed, the pillows were somewhere, but they weren't in the bed with them. He thought the mattress might even be half off the box springs. Either that or he was still drunk because they were leaning to one side.

He looked around the room. Her room. He sighed, oh hell, somewhere along the way it had almost become their room. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

Retsu turned her head, unable to look at him. "I am."

"Damn funny way of showing it. Not complaining, of course. You can get mad at me anytime." Kenpachi sat up and the mattress, unbalanced with the shift in weight, slid the rest of the way off the box springs. Only one corner was still up on the other level. The two of them were now sitting on the mattress, but it was on the floor. "That's a first."

Retsu blushed.

Kenpachi reached out and traced the line of her cheekbone. "Why aren't you ripping into me for that kiss? Why do you even love me?"

She turned to meet his gaze, stilling. Retsu looked at him. Really looked. Harsh, rough features. Not handsome at all. Scars. Nothing refined, nothing pretty. But so masculine you could just melt.

"Why would you destroy the Seireitei for me?" She answered his question with one of her own.

"How can you love me?" His voice sounded hoarse.

She remembered the power he'd displayed just yesterday, and it was no where near the depths of what he could muster up. Retsu didn't look away as she answered him simply. "How could I not?"

"There are more handsome guys out there."

The healer shook her head. "Handsome leaves me cold." She whispered. "You. With your bad humor, rough ways and poor manners? Somehow, some way, you stole my breath away. I've lived a long time, Kenpachi. I can honestly say that I've never been in love before."

Kenpachi searched her face, and could only wonder at how lucky a bastard he was right now. "If you had met me before. Before the Academy. Would you have fought me?"

Retsu nodded slowly.

"Would you have won?"

Retsu nodded again.

He grinned. "No you wouldn't have." He blinked and his grin widened. "Fight me now."

The healer leaned forward and put her face up to his, their mouths not even an inch apart. "You said you wouldn't kiss me until I was no longer engaged. Jerk."

Kenpachi touched his forehead to hers. "I changed my mind. Fight me."

"Change your mind again."

The large warrior tilted his head to the side and felt her open her mouth to him. Their breaths mingled and he paused, then let his tongue touch hers. Their lips met a few seconds later.

Already sexually sated, the two sat there, only their tongues and their lips meeting. Tasting. Exploring. Learning.

Retsu pulled back to catch a breath, his mouth followed hers and she smiled as he put his hand on the back of her head. His large palm felt warm as he speared his fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

The sensual build up was slow, devastatingly slow. The kiss went on forever and a day, but finally Retsu was panting, trying to catch her breath as he pushed her down onto the mattress on the floor, his larger body moving over hers. Never ending the kiss.

His hands petted her bared sides, teasing her skin and making it even harder for her to breathe. Her breasts ached, pressed against his chest, but needing more. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his thigh moved to separate her knees.

Kenpachi drew back, ignoring her small cry of distress and smiled down at her. "Fight me."

Retsu arched up and caught his bottom lip between her teeth. He growled in appreciation. She let go and kissed her way to his ear, where she whispered a demand of her own.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned wider and pushed her down to stare up at him as he took possession of her body, sliding in with one long thrust.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"We learned nothing." The older man groused.

The younger man looked bored. "On the contrary. We learned that the lout has a strong amount of spiritual pressure, and didn't fly into a berserk rage when challenged." He paused a moment. "And we learned that your grandson isn't as good a fighter as he thought."

"So?"

"So?" The younger man smiled nastily. "Whomever is killing off that woman's fiances, it isn't him. He's a fighter, albeit a brutal one I'm sure. Head on, no subterfuge."

The older man shrugged petulantly. "He still could have done it. Three men are dead. One your cousin. Will you involve the Royal Court Guard?"

"No more so than already." The younger man appeared thoughtful. "We came to see, as he is ...er, was ...kinsman. We will continue to look for the murderer. Assassin. Whichever. But I can almost guarantee it wasn't Captain Zaraki."

"What about her, then?" The older man asked. "She ...I remember her. Not the most ...well, she's changed a lot. But can anyone completely leave their pasts behind? She could easily have killed all three."

The younger man nodded. "It is possible. But then again, it's even possible she doesn't even know her latest fiance is dead."

The older man grimaced. "Her father is going to have a tough time finding a new man to betroth her to this time around. People keep dying."

"Indeed."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**What can I say? I had a different plan for this chapter. I had a different plan for their first kiss. But when I sat down to write, this is what it turned into today. Inspiration to write today was received by a review and piece of fan art by MugenMcFugen on dA. Check it out! I love it.**


	19. Out of the Shadows

**Three Days Later ...**

"I'm telling you, they are _together_! Seriously together! Like a real couple!"

"Bullshit. He hates her, always has."

"Explain that kiss before his challenge then!"

"He was trying to needle her into fighting him."

"She hasn't retaliated."

"Probably on the Head Captain's orders. So?"

"So? My cousin does duty over with the hell's butterflies, and that man is usually ...not in his own barracks overnight. Don't spread that around though."

"So? He's probably at the tea houses or some such."

"You're usually at the tea houses yourself...have you ever see him there?"

Pause. "No ..."

"And!" One finger was held up in triumph. "That lieutenant of his? Won't talk. Broke one guy's collarbone and after getting in trouble for that, started going into 'shock' every time she's asked about it."

"You may have a point. If he just hated her, why wouldn't she just say so? I mean, that's common knowledge."

"They are a couple."

"Damn. You could be right."

"It's all over the Seireitei."

Rough laughter erupted from one person.

"What?"

"It's just ...if they get married what do we call her? Mr. and Mrs. Zaraki? They are both captains. Two Captain Zarakis? How confusing would that be. 'Yes Captain Zaraki ...no, I mean the _other_ Captain Zaraki!"

"Hella funny!"

...

Kenpachi Zaraki had been only half listening to the gossip. And it was true, these whispers were all over the whole damn Seireitei. Which only amused him to no end.

Until now. Fuck.

His smile disappeared completely. Two Captain Zaraki in the Gotei 13? Sure, they weren't engaged, and maybe never would be ...but ... _damn_. Suddenly, reality bit hard. And reality had really sharp teeth.

He didn't have a name to give her.

Dark things he'd suppressed for a long, long time started to bubble up slowly. The familiar pain of not knowing his own name. Not having a place in the world that he hadn't carved out for himself.

What the hell did he have to offer Retsu? A scarred man with an unnamed sword with a ripped captain's haori, oh ...and a spare pair of sandals. The barracks he stayed in belonged to the squad. The house he slept in belonged to Retsu.

The warrior's hand dropped unconsciously to his zanpakuto as he scowled. Several people eyed him nervously and started to make themselves scarce.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Five Days after that ...**

He was avoiding her.

Captain Unohana didn't bother glancing at Captain Zaraki in the meeting hall as they all stood to attention. He wouldn't be looking back at her.

It had just been over a week since he'd publicly kissed her and then had shown up back at the house.

At first normal, and then several days ago he'd shut down.

Avoiding her eyes, not coming by to see her, not even trying to challenge her into fighting him. Nothing.

Eyes glanced at her, then over at him. Eyes everywhere, even in this captain's meeting. Gossip was roaring over the Seireiti about the nature of her relationship with Kenpachi Zaraki.

Maybe he was trying to quell the rampant rumors?

Retsu blinked slowly, her usual calm mask in place. No. No, he was holding himself far too tense for that. Besides, he had been the one to 'go public' as it were. And Kenpachi did nothing by half measures.

He could only be avoiding her. But why?

The meeting seemed endless as they discussed mundane things, such as Academy training rosters and squad disciplinary records.

"Kusajishi Yachiru." The Head Captain read out the name in his usual dry manner. "Aggressive behavior. Personal injury to another."

A stir among the captains. Retsu could almost feel Kenpachi's scowl forming, even while not looking at him. "I've taken care of it."

An inelegant snort of derision from Captain Kurotsuchi, as if he doubted Captain Zaraki's ability to take care of anything.

"I've taken care of it." The large man's voice rumbled dangerously, not liking to repeat himself.

Captain Kurotsuchi yawned deliberately.

Captain Hitsugaya frowned. "It is a captain's prerogative to discipline his squad members as is fitting, and not to outline that punishment unless the undesirable behavior continues."

"Has the undesirable behavior continued?" Captain Aizen asked drolly, his eyes sliding almost gently over toward the leader of the medical squad.

Retsu shook her head very slightly. "No further fight induced injuries have been received by my squad."

"Ah well." Captain Kurotsuchi held out his hands, palms up, trying to look innocent. "And we all know how often members of squad 11 visit the medical barracks." His voice dripped with sarcasm, clearly intimating that the famous fighting squad rarely sought medical attention.

Kenpachi sneered.

But the strange looking captain wasn't finished. "Or do we know how often higher level members of squad 11 make ..._personal_ ...visits to see medical personnel?" Innuendo soaked every poisonous word.

Silence.

Retsu didn't move, didn't blink, did not react at all.

Spiritual pressure began to build around Captain Zaraki as he frowned sharply.

Head Captain Yamamoto sighed and interrupted. "I'm sure that whatever disciplinary actions have been taken, will be sufficient."

He crossed the name of Yachiru Kusajishi off his list of disciplinary actions and continued the meeting as Kenpachi fumed, but did not attack.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Unohana finished going over the medical portion of her report to the Head Captain, something she normally did following the regular meeting. Yamamoto liked to be kept abreast of who was sick and injured and how they were doing.

Retsu looked down at her list and let herself frown slightly.

"Something wrong, Captain?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, sir. I was just remembering how long ago we started having these medical reports."

Both of their minds went back to the first days of the reformed Soul Society and the start of the Academy. Where the new Head Captain had met with the new leader of his medical squad, to not only go over the reports, but to gauge her reactions to all the changes. To see if she was going to stay on his side. To see if she was going to remain an ally.

Yamamoto looked down at his copy of her report. "Fewer injuries." He commented. "Less severe for the most part."

Retsu nodded slowly. "I had my doubts, in the beginning. But I have to admit, you were right."

The older man looked at her carefully, and seeing only her calm mask, he sighed. "Do you have any regrets?"

Captain Unohana thought about who she'd been, and who she had become. What she had done, had almost done, and the choices she had made. "No, sir. No regrets."

"Does he know?"

The question was asked gently, but still she sucked in a harsh breath, her eyes widening. She shook her head slightly.

The Head Captain nodded. "That is your business, of course." He then gave a small smile. "I'm afraid our Captain Zaraki reminds me very much of a certain brash young captain. Pride. Strength. Self-Confidence. Brutal. Fair, though he'd be loathe to admit it."

"Sounds familiar." Retsu finally relaxed slightly. "Are you saying he's like I was? I'm sure I was far worse. And even you assured me that my sense of fairness was harsh."

Head Captain Yamamoto chuckled. "Oh, you were far worse. No, I'm saying he was like I was in the beginning."

Startled, Retsu stilled, then she shook her head. "He's not disciplined enough. And he won't speak of his past, won't share or be open. I'm afraid I barely know him, despite being one of the few to know anything beyond the surface at all."

The older man shrugged. "I'm not talking about when we met, my dear Captain. I'm talking about when I first started out. You didn't know me then."

Confused, uneasy, and not even sure why ... Retsu shook her head again. "Does this conversation have a point?"

"Yes. But I won't tell you what it is." The older man spoke enigmatically.

Retsu sighed, knowing he'd never tell her without being ready to do so. "You always did love your riddles."

The old man's smile was her only answer.

"Are you trying to say I should trust him as I once took a blind leap and trusted you?" She asked coolly. "It's not the same thing. You two are not as alike as you seem to think. He has demons in his past, as do I."

"I never shared everything with you either." The older man said quietly. "And no, our backgrounds are all different. But do you really expect him to share with you, when you won't with him?"

Retsu shut her mouth, her eyes snapping with temper.

Yamamoto nodded and pointed to the next name on his list. "Tell me about this one. How did you manage to save his leg?"

"What do you want from the two of us?" Captain Unohana demanded. "Captain Commander?"

The old man eyed her carefully. "From him? To grow and learn, to become as strong on the inside as he is on the outside. To take on responsibility."

That was blunt. Retsu sucked in a deep breath. "And I?"

The Head Captain shrugged and asked pointedly. "What do you want for yourself, Captain?"

The healer's mind went blank. What kind of question was that? What kind of answer was it? More importantly, why didn't she have an answer to give?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Lieutenant?"

Yachiru looked up and smiled to see Retsu Unohana. "Ken-chan's not here right now."

The healer nodded, she'd known that actually. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes." Yachiru bobbed her head up and down pleasantly, then frowned as several nearby shinigimi seemed to be edging closer to the two of them. "It's not polite to eavesdrop!"

"I'm afraid the cat is out of the bag." Retsu spoke dryly, referring to the raging gossip around the Seireitei.

"Cat?" The pink-haired girl looked suddenly interested. "Are we getting a kitty? Kenny never wanted a pet! It could stay at the barracks!" She looked adorably earnest. "I'd share my sweets with it!"

"Lieutenant, where is your Captain?" The leader of the medical squad asked almost gently.

A few gasps around them showed that there were still people listening.

Yachiru scowled and they immediately backed off again. "Ken-chan wants to be by himself when he gets in these moods." This was a whisper.

Retsu nodded, showing she heard. "Thank you, lieutenant."

The pink-haired shinigami watched the other woman leave, and then sighed as she felt the once more encroaching presence of those around her.

"Uhm, lieutenant. Is it true that ..."

Yachiru closed her eyes. It had been made clear to her that stopping gossip wasn't a good enough reason to break bones and bruise other people's internal organs. So she'd developed a new way to shut curious noses up.

Everyone sighed as the pink-haired girl dropped to the ground with a loud gasp, hand over her eyes. "I'm too young to think about these things! I'm in shock! Shock, I tell you! I need help!"

Ikkaku, who had been watching from across the patio wandered over. "Captain Unohana can fix you right up, should I fetch her back?" The words were highly sarcastic.

Yachiru shook her head quickly from side to side. "No, I just think my blood sugar is dropping! From the shock of it all!"

Yumichika laughed and dropped a few sweets into her hands, at which time the young lieutenant sat up and grinned.

With the three squad 11 members glaring and obviously not speaking, the curious dissipated quickly.

Yumichika smiled once he was sure the were relatively private. "Shock?"

Yachiru grinned and shrugged, with her mouth full of sweets.

"Look, lieutenant." Ikkaku sighed, scratching at his left ear absently. "Our captain is the best around."

Yumichika nodded. "Smart, bad-ass, and ugly as all get out. But we'd follow no one else."

Yachiru eyed the two of them cautiously, and with a hint of menace. "Don't tell me you want gossip?"

Ikkaku shook his head. "No. But you don't date much, and neither does the captain." He handed her a sheaf of papers.

"These might help." Yumichika buffed his nails on his robe, then straightened the resultant wrinkle. "If this ...relationship ...is what the captain wants, we're behind him."

Ikkaku grinned. "And if it was an attempt to start a fight? We're behind him on that too."

Yachiru grinned back at the two of them, then yelled out. "I'm in shock! Shock! It's too much for me!"

Ikkaku laughed and tossed his lieutenant two more sweets. "Keep his secrets, just make sure he gets the message."

The pink-haired lieutenant nodded and unwrapped the new sweets with anticipation.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Two Days Later ...**

Captain Unohana looked around at the nearly empty field. Nothing out here. Quiet, peaceful, and the last place she'd thought Kenpachi would be.

The large warrior sat with his back to her, sipping at a bottle of sake. Not even bothering with a cup or a dish.

"How many have you had?"

"Are you counting?" His voice sounded harsh as he snapped at her.

Retsu's eyebrow rose over one eye. "Yachiru assures me you want to be alone right now."

Kenpachi growled low in his throat. "She knows me best."

Dark-gray eyes widened slightly at the slam. "I know you too." She finally said, in as gentle a manner as she could. "Maybe not as well as your lieutenant, but ..."

"You know nothing." He snapped, interrupting her.

He was being deliberately rude. Pushing her away. Retsu sighed and moved to sit next to him, but didn't say another word.

They sat in silence for well over an hour, even after he finished off the sake bottle without offering any to her.

"Wanna fuck?" He brutally killed the silence with crude words designed to make her leave.

Retsu ignored his tactics, seeing right through them. "I'm not going away."

Silence once more filled the void between them. Another half hour passed before Retsu reached out and plucked a weed from between her feet.

"The flowers from this can distill into a blood stimulant, but the stalks are useless." She observed casually.

Kenpachi tensed, but she didn't speak further. Finally he cleared his voice. "Useless, huh?"

Retsu twirled the stem in her fingers. "Too tough to eat, and no medicinal value."

The larger male nodded slowly. "That's me."

Startled, Retsu turned to stare at him. "I wasn't commenting on you. I just wanted to say something, anything. What? I don't get it. You are the most prideful, self-confident, and ...brash person that I know. And I know a LOT of people. And most of those are higher level shinigami, so that means you are ..."

"A fake?" Kenpachi couldn't look at her. "What is the name of that weed?"

Retsu looked down at the remains of what she'd pulled. "Clerodendrum trichotomum. Or the harlequin glorybower."

Kenpachi snorted and rolled his head. "Even a useless weed has two names?"

Something clicked. Retsu sighed and tossed the weed to the ground. "You have a name. It's one you took for yourself, but you've more than earned it."

The warrior nodded, even bared his teeth in the mockery of a smile. "Everything in this world has a name, and a place. And apparently some things have more than one name."

Retsu shook her head, unsure of what had brought this all up now. "Yachiru. You told me you named her, she doesn't mind the name at all."

Kenpachi shrugged. "I named her."

"And she adores you." Retsu admonished. "Anything you give her would be wonderful, is that it?"

"I went back."

Surprised, Retsu held her breath.

"I took a few days and went back."

The healer was afraid to start breathing again. Is that where he'd been?

"Nothing." Kenpachi couldn't stop the words. "The district is too wild, no permanent records. People don't live long enough to have memories stretching far enough back."

"No one remembered?" Retsu's heart ached at the dead tone in his voice.

Kenpachi chuckled dryly. "More than a few screamed and hid from me, but from what I represent now, not from memory. One older lady said she knew me."

Retsu stared at him.

"But she claimed my name was Lola, and that'd I'd grown way too tall to fit the dress she'd made me."

It wasn't funny, and neither of them laughed. "I don't care that you named yourself. Kenpachi Zaraki. I love you the way you are."

He snorted. "I heard you lost another fiance. Who is the new one?"

Retsu drew her knees up, putting her chin there to rest. "It seems that after losing three, there's not a long line to be the next one up. I've heard nothing."

Kenpachi nodded and sighed.

The healer dropped her chin, almost hiding her eyes. "We could go together to my uncle."

The large male laughed harshly, then shook his head. "What would I say to the man? I have nothing to offer. Not a damned thing. Not even a proper name."

Retsu's head popped up. "Is THAT what this is about?" Her voice came out harder than she'd intended.

Kenpachi turned towards her, only to find her glaring at him.

"You are an ass. A first class ass." Retsu stood, finding that standing she could look down into his gaze, even if only slightly. "You may think you started with nothing, but you have been given a gift."

Kenpachi watched her anger with a sense of awe. Her eyes fairly sparked with temper and her usual calm demeanor was no where to be seen. She was absolutely furious with him.

"Your spiritual pressure is enormous. Very few can even come close. They have names, but you have THAT! What good is a name if you ruin it? You have strength and abilities and power that most only dream of achieving. They came naturally to you, and you have built upon them. You jerk! What's in a good name if you don't manage to live up to it? You named yourself and you have taken everything in this life you've ever wanted, including the respect and admiration of others."

"You are so fucking hot."

Retsu ignored his whisper as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "You are not the first person in this entire world, either in the Soul Society or the living world, not to know where he came from!"

Kenpachi reached up and with his pinky finger, snagging the tie on the end of her braid, pulling it free with a grin.

"You don't know the pain of having a place in this world you can never achieve. Of disappointing others. When you start at the bottom, there is no where to go but up!"

The wind caught the tail of her braid, and the first piece fell loose. Not fast enough. Kenpachi put his fingers in her braid and gently tugged.

"Stop that!" She slapped his hand, but he grinned unrepentant.

"Do you like movies? Flowers? Fancy restaurants?" The large warrior watched as the braid fell loose and her hair formed a dark nimbus around her slight body.

"What?"

Kenpachi licked his lips, watching the wind catch strands of her loosened hair. She looked like a different person. Free. "My men gave me a list of things to do on a proper date."

Retsu blinked down at him, noting the awful tension had disappeared. His fingers reached for her again, snagging in her belt and tugging her toward him. She dropped to her knees, finding they were nearly face to face.

"Isane tried to convince me that abusive relationships are a mistake. She was trying to get me to agree using another couple as an example. It was awkward for her, she was blushing the whole time."

Kenpachi gave a slow grin. "Abusive?"

Retsu shrugged. "She doesn't know you like I do."

"Yachiru likes you."

Retsu smiled at him. "Yachiru wants a cat."

Kenpachi sighed. "No. She plays with them and never takes care of them. I'd end up taking care of it. And she keeps trying to feed them sweets."

"It's sweet."

"They all end up running away from her." Kenpachi shook his head. "Usually after she tries to dress them up."

Retsu sighed.

"So. You like my name." Kenpachi gave her a leer. "What else do you like?"

Retsu pushed at him, but he didn't move.

"I shared with you, your turn." He blew into he ear, making her skin prickle with sensation.

Retsu wasn't ready to share. Instead she leaned in and bit his lip. He growled and captured her mouth with his own. He speared his hand through the hair at the back of her head and pulled her even closer, pressing their chests together.

Retsu's hands slipped beneath his robes, pushing them from his shoulders.

As the two sank to the ground, lost within each other, the wind continued to blow and the birds kept singing.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Is that a grass stain?" Isane eyed her usually perfectly groomed captain. There was something, off.

"Is there something you needed, lieutenant?" Retsu stopped, Kenpachi standing tall and silent next to her.

Isane shifted her weight nervously, her eyes wide as she looked back and forth between the large male and her own captain. She bit her lip.

Kenpachi grinned and deliberately raised a hand and put it on Retsu's shoulder.

Isane caught her breath. People around them slowed, some stopped altogether, gawking. Others pretended not to be watching, but they were. They all were.

"You stopped us, lieutenant. Is there something you need to tell me?" Retsu asked, not unkindly. She knew that her second-in-command was a bit shocked.

"Us?" Isane parroted. "Oh, I'm sorry captain. I mean captains!"

Kenpachi didn't let his eyes fall from Isane's as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of Retsu's head, near the temple. And the healer let him!

Isane's hand shook a moment, then stilled as she nodded. Her captain obviously didn't have a problem with this.

Whispers ran up and down the street.

Then Isane remembered her message and went pale.

Retsu sighed. "This is something you will have to accept, lieutenant. Please excuse us."

Isane shook her head and held up one hand. "But Captain Unohana ...er, there is someone at the barracks who wants to speak with you." Her eyes flew to the taller male and if possible, went even more ashen.

"Who is it, lieutenant?" Retsu asked, then frowned when she didn't get an immediate response. "Lieutenant? Isane?"

The younger woman's eyes fairly plead with her captain to not have to say.

"Lieutenant?" This time it was Kenpachi whose voice rumbled.

"It's er ...private." Isane smiled weakly.

Retsu shook her head. "Nothing I have is private from Captain Zaraki. Unless it's medically related to a patient. Is it?"

Isane wanted to lie. Both of them could see that she wanted to lie. Retsu sighed and pressed a hand to Kenpachi's hand, and stepped away to speak with her squad member.

Kenpachi watched her with a possessive air, and a feral grin. He looked around at the onlookers. They either ducked or suddenly appeared busy. He laughed.

"Well lieutenant?" Retsu asked quietly.

Isane shook her head. "I'm sorry captain, but there's a man at our barracks who is claiming ...he says he's your new fiance." The woman blushed.

Retsu nodded, showing nothing of her inner reactions. She looked over at Kenpachi and then back at her second-in-command. "Isane, tell my new fiance that I'm having dinner. I will meet with him tomorrow."

Isane looked surprised, but nodded quickly. "He may want to meet with you after dinner." She said apologetically.

Retsu shook her head. "This is a romantic dinner. I won't be available."

Kenpachi grinned outright and held out a hand to her. Retsu took his hand and turned away, then stopped. Turning back to look at her dumbfounded lieutenant. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, captain. I mean, captains." Isane stammered slightly.

Whispers started up again as the two captains moved down the street. This would be all over the Seireitei before dinner was even served.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Love to hear from you! Reviews welcome. However, I must stress ...this is NOT canon. Don't expect canon. I will try and work around canon as much as possible but mistakes in the timeline are there. I know it. I still hope you are enjoying the story, however.**


	20. Changing Directions

Captain Ukitake scolded his men for bringing him rumors and innuendo about other captains. They insisted that there had been witnesses. Captain Ukitake's eyes widened as he considered this turn of events.

Captain Kurotsuchi shook his head and waved off the information. He'd already known. Had for quite a while.

The lieutenant of squad 11 went into an immediate faint that could only be alleviated by sugary treats. No one else in squad 11 spoke on the matter, not once third seat Ikkaku Madarame started banging some heads together to stop any wagging tongues.

Captain Hitsugaya looked bored as some of his squad members spoke on the matter. He gave them five minutes, then sent them back about their business.

Captain Tosen of squad 9 looked surprised for a moment. Nodded, then went back to division business. But in the back of his mind he filed away the information to discuss with Aizen later. He was disappointed in the healer's choice, however, but only in a very detached manner. Really, he didn't care.

Shunsui Kyoraku smiled and lifted a sake glass to the duo. He wasn't sure they weren't going to end up bloody on the battlefield, but he hoped not. The more he thought about it, the more he was rooting for them to work out. Still, they had managed to surprise him.

Captain Komamura's reaction was hidden beneath his concealing mask. He didn't say a word. His lieutenant coughed, looked away, and changed the subject. Inside, the good captain was truly a bit shocked and was wondering about the healer's mental status. He wondered if Tosen knew yet and what the other captain thought about it all.

Captain Kuchiki blinked twice, the only sign of his surprise about the news. But then again, considering the two in question, was it really _that_ much of a surprise? Neither was of noble blood, no matter whose family she was raised with. Still. She had his respect, of a sort. He turned away without a word, sharing nothing of his thoughts.

In his office, Captain Aizen listened to his diminutive subordinate with feigned indifference. He smiled with a vaguely paternal air and out loud wished the couple well. Inside, he wondered if this turn of events presented him with anything useful. Probably not, but one never knew.

Lieutenant Kotetsu was off duty, and on her third cup of medicinal tea liberally laced with something more hearty. But not a drop or dribble of rumor left her mouth. She had her captain's back. No matter what, or against whom. On the inside, however, she was still shocked.

Gin Ichimaru yawned and made a sarcastic comment which made several of his squad members blush. He laughed at their reactions, especially that of his lieutenant who was trying to pretend he wasn't shocked at all. Naive and gullible. Ah well.

Captain Sui-Feng rolled her eyes in derision even as her large lieutenant tried to tell her what rumors were racing around the Seireitei. But she listened. You couldn't become leader of the Stealth Squad and not listen.

The man nodded and bowed, then whispered in the Head Captain's ear. Yamamoto grunted and hid his small smile as he continued with his work.

And somewhere in a darkened room, lit by small candles of fine quality, a shadowy figure imported the news to his employer even while unsure of the response he'd get for this information.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Whispers had accompanied them all throughout the evening. The restaurant staff had nearly fallen all over themselves to serve them, and to listen in on their conversation. Kenpachi Zaraki smiled in the darkness as he and Retsu walked to her house. In plain sight. "I think I'll miss sneaking around." He murmured as he looked out at the pleasant night.

"Our first moon-lit stroll." Retsu nodded as she spoke, her voice not much more than a whisper. She waited until they approached her doorway before turning to face him. She blinked up at him as he reached for the handle on the door. She slapped his hand lightly.

Kenpachi stilled and gave her an arch look. "Huh?"

Retsu gave him her most genteel smile. He hated that smile. It hid things, like what she was thinking.

"What?" He asked, his voice deep and rumbling.

The healer gave a small smile and leaned toward him. "Kiss me."

"For the audience? You're bad." Kenpachi laughed low in his throat. "And the kind of kiss I'd give you comes with parental warnings."

Retsu blinked slowly and smiled. "Parental warnings? What do you know about such things?"

Kenpachi shrugged lightly. "Yachiru is sometimes on a tear about them. Keeps reminding me that she's older than she looks. She hates the things."

"A polite, after dinner kiss. Please." She asked him, her voice rich and even.

The larger male shook his head. "Then I go away? Think again. I'm coming inside." His voice fairly dripped with a sexy double meaning.

"Then you sneak back in." She informed him even as she felt her cheeks heat up, glad it was dim out here on her front porch.

He laughed and shook his head. "They'll know."

"No. They'll suspect. That's different than knowing." The healer corrected him, then frowned and peered down the darkened pathway. "Someone is actually approaching. Perhaps you should ..."

"Oh don't send the big man away, that would be a shame." The thin voice sounded rather amused.

Kenpachi frowned sharply as the newcomer appeared. He didn't know the man, never seen him before. With a glance he sized up the stranger. Thin, to the point of nearly being scrawny. Older, wrinkled and balding on top. Clothing clean and neat but not overly expensive. Glasses. Thick glasses.

Retsu Unohana sucked in a shocked breath, her dark-gray eyes widening.

Kenpachi looked at her, and then back at the small man who'd joined them.

"Hello First." The man smiled as he spoke.

The healer's head swum as she stared, then her eyes flew up to look at Kenpachi. He looked confused at her reaction. Good. "Senzo." His name was said like a warning, meant to cut him off.

"A friend?" Kenpachi looked back and forth between the two. Retsu looked uncomfortable, but not threatened. And the older man looked harmless enough. But you never knew. The warrior put his hand on his zanpakuto, a sign that he was alert.

"He used to ..." Retsu's tongue tied up in her mouth as her mind raced.

"I used to answer to her." The older man said with a proud smile. "Followed her anywhere."

"Not everywhere." The response was automatic, not something she'd meant to say.

The older man's smile dimmed and he bowed respectfully. "No, you are right. In the end, I wasn't there. My humblest apologies."

"No offense was taken. From you at least." She said, feeling hollow inside. Her stomach protested and her fine dinner was no longer sitting quite as pleasantly as it had been.

Kenpachi sighed, confusion irritating him. He looked back and forth between the two and sighed again. "I take it I don't get my kiss?"

"It would be supremely rude to kiss another man's fiance in front of him." The older man finally gave a weak smile, though his eyes never left Retsu's.

The healer gasped slightly.

Kenpachi frowned.

The older man bowed again. "Perhaps the three of us could sit down and chat? First ..." He gestured to Retsu. "Second." He put his bony hand on his own chest. "And ..."

Kenpachi growled. "Call me third and I'll behead you with my bare hands."

The older man gave a mock shudder and grinned cheekily. "Messy." Was his only comment. "I was merely going to call you, Captain."

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was clear that Retsu felt the need to serve tea. It was also quite clear that she didn't want to leave the two men alone in her living room. She looked at her long-time lover and sighed. "Behave." Then she looked at her brand new fiance. "Don't talk."

Kenpachi leaned back in his chair and shook his head, the small bells jingling in a less than merry manner. "I never behave."

The older man smiled. "And I always talk."

Retsu looked between the two and sat down, sliding her hands into her voluminous sleeves. She wasn't leaving the room, not even for tea.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." The large warrior introduced himself. "Captain. Thug. Fighter. All around jerk."

"But not a killer?" The older man was still smiling.

"Not yet." Came the drawn out verbal warning. "Not tonight anyway."

The older man nodded. "Senzo Takewaki. Second to her. Once."

Intuitive leap. Kenpachi leaned forward. "First. Second ...you really weren't going to say 'third', were you? Those were your titles?"

"Senzo." His name was snapped out between gritted teeth, while the sole female among them glared at them both.

Kenpachi gave her a glance. What was it she didn't want the other man to say? He grinned. "First what?"

The older man opened his mouth as if to speak, then shook his head and pursed his lips as Retsu tensed. "That was a long time ago." He finally said, letting the healer relax for a moment.

"You were her ...what? Second in command?" Kenpachi was less than impressed. The man's spiritual pressure would barely qualify him for a seat in the Gotei 13.

But Senzo Takewaki laughed. "I called her First. She started calling me Second, more of a joke really. I was never a warrior, more a glorified messenger boy. Work for her family."

Kenpachi stiffened, looking less than pleased. "Which family?" His voice sounded suddenly harsh.

"The uncle." The older man admitted, his expression bland and unreadable. "The head of her clan."

"Senzo is a good man." Retsu interjected hurriedly.

"A man who is now betrothed to you." The large male still sounded irate, the rising level of his spiritual pressure making the older man's eyes widen slightly.

The older man nodded slowly, trying to defuse the situation. "There wasn't a long line of takers, not with the past three fiance's killed so spectacularly. I could use the money being offered to step up."

"Liar." Retsu breathed out the word. "You were always a good investor. You would have no need for money."

Senzo bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the compliment. "Indeed. In fact, I manage your accounts for you." He peered with sudden interest at Kenpachi. "Who manages your monies, good sir?"

The warrior sneered. Manages? Money? That would be Yachiru. But he was loathe to admit that out loud. He got a captain's paycheck, of course. Didn't matter. Other than new robes and sandals he rarely touched any of it.

"What is the real reason?" Retsu asked the older man, looking deadly serious.

The older man shrugged, looking almost sheepish. "Did I mention I get hazard pay?"

This actually made Kenpachi give a quick half-sneer of a smile. "Do they know about me?"

Senzo looked at the large warrior, his light blue eyes considering. Kenpachi got the feeling that while looking innocent, the man was actually quite sharp. "They didn't. I'm sure they do now, after your performance in the market place tonight." He smiled benignly. "Would you have kept me waiting if you'd known it was me?" He asked Retsu, though his eyes didn't leave the more brutish male.

"Yes." Retsu said plainly, unable to lie on this matter.

The older man grinned. "First. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you." He turned back to the scarred man and gave him a speculative look. "Are you happy with your current money plans? Could you be seeing a better return?"

Kenpachi cleared his throat. "Look. I'm sleeping with her. She's engaged to you. And you want to make me rich? Why shouldn't I just kill you?"

Senzo slapped his knee. "No gentleman for you, First. This is more like the old you. You haven't been this fun in years. I like him!"

Looking startled, Kenpachi stared. This man had known Retsu that far back? "Tell me." He nearly crooned the words. "What was she like? First what?"

The old man smiled, then stopped, finding Retsu's zanpakuto drawn and at his throat. "I followed her for years. I met you tonight. Sorry." His smile showed he wasn't sorry at all.

"Why are you here?" Retsu didn't sheathe her sword, her words evenly paced and her weapon held steadily.

"To protect you." Senzo grinned, feeling her zanpakuto against the tender and vulnerable skin of his throat. "Word is you're restless. Looking to discard the family. Live your own life."

Kenpachi frowned sharply, his own hand touching the hilt of his zanpakuto. "And you're here to stop her?"

"Her father thinks so." Senzo licked his lips and shrugged cautiously. "But I've never been able to stop her when her mind was set on something. Quite stubborn, the First."

"His wife was not her mother." Kenpachi stared, seeing the confusion form in the other man's eyes. "You didn't know."

Senzo stilled, then looked at Retsu. The healer let her sword drop two inches away from his throat. "I was led to believe that our dear woman was bandying that about in an effort to be released from indentured servant-hood."

"No." Retsu sighed and pulled back her sword entirely. "It is the truth."

Kenpachi shook his head. "You didn't look frightened enough. She could have killed you."

The older man eyed the male warrior for a moment. "And here I thought you knew her. Retsu has vowed not to kill unless attacked, and unless given orders to fight. I assure you, I was quite safe. The First likes her rules."

"You talk too much." Retsu looked away, finding a seat for lack of anything else to do. She hated fidgeting.

Kenpachi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, thinking. "I hate talking to people. Can we wrap this up? Okay. You two are friends from long ago. I still want details on that. First." He eyed Retsu who didn't meet his eyes. "Senzo here is your new fiance, to protect you ... from whom?"

The older man shrugged. "Three fiances dead in a relatively short time? It's been pretty much established that Captain Zaraki didn't do it ...though, it wasn't known you two were a couple. That changes things. Still, there are several that believe Captain Unohana is killing off these men herself."

Startled, Retsu's lips parted slightly as she drew in a surprised breath.

"But knowing her, I know better than that. So does the clan, no matter what they may say in public." Senzo continued. "First two men? Throats cut. Very quick, deadly and professional? The last one? Ochiai Rikiya?"

"Veiled imbecile." Kenpachi muttered darkly.

"Indeed." Senzo didn't bother to defend the young nobleman. "He died sloppily. In pain. Writhing."

Retsu looked up, clearly surprised. "How?"

"Poison." Senzo shrugged. "Different approach."

"Different killer?" Retsu postulated as the older man held his hands palm up as if to indicate he thought so too.

Kenpachi sighed. "Look, there was another difference. First guy wanted to have her killed or hurt. Second one felt humiliated by her. Third one actually had a wedding date set, wasn't trying to get rid of her at all."

The healer nodded slowly, looking puzzled.

"Your uncle, nor your father, set that wedding date."

The words stunned both Retsu and Kenpachi. Senzo gave a sad smile. "Part of the reason I volunteered. Mostly to make amends for not following you all the way, First. But because only your uncle and I know that he did not set a wedding date."

"So who the fuck set it?" Growled a really pissed off warrior, his teeth gleaming with menace.

"Ochiai Rikiya himself? We think." Senzo scratched his balding head absently, upsetting the balance of his comb over. "We found out that he's a gambler. Big gambler. And he'd been losing a lot. Family lands up for collateral. We think he put out the wedding date as a way to either marry for an inheritance, or extort money to call off the wedding. We'll never know. Someone killed him first." He looked over at Kenpachi.

The big man groaned. "If I'd wanted him dead, you would have found me gloating over his body. Not hiding behind poisons."

Senzo looked over at Retsu. She blinked at him, her dark-gray eyes cold. The older man nodded, reading her correctly. "No, I didn't think that was your style."

"Shit." Kenpachi rubbed his face, then looked up hopefully. "Maybe they'll come after me now that we're public."

Senzo seemed amused. "Doubtful. Everyone who is dead either wanted to hurt the First, or in some way wronged her."

"I could ..." Kenpachi growled, then frowned. "But I've been calling her bad names constantly for nearly a century. Why not come after me?"

"Why not indeed?" Retsu looked weary, and a bit sad.

Senzo looked around the room and smiled. "Your uncle doesn't care for you, never has. But he knows that I do. I feel honored that he's allowed me to be of assistance to you once more."

"Are you her fucking father?" Kenpachi sneered.

Startled, two sets of eyes stared at him in shock. Finally, Senzo cleared his throat. "No. Sometimes I've felt like it, but no."

"Do you know who is?" Retsu asked, feeling nervous to her stomach. "Or who my mother really was?"

The older man looked sad as he shook his head. "No. I don't know. I do think that Nishio knew."

Retsu's breathing stopped. Simply stopped.

Kenpachi felt his chest ache for her as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Who?"

Retsu got up and left the room, her every movement a terrible effort. "Do not name him." She spoke at the doorway, her voice a raspy whisper hinting at dark things.

The large warrior stared after her, then looked down at the older man who looked so sorrowful that his wrinkles appeared deeper than they had but moments ago.

"She loved him?"

Senzo nodded and took a deep breath. "Nishio. Yes. Not romantically, they were cousins. Or raised as such. Her uncle's only son. The only one who ever treated her like family."

Kenpachi nodded. Retsu had more secrets than he'd ever would have known. Including some minor mysteries. "First?"

The older man shook his head. "She'll have to tell you that."

"I hear she was a bad-ass. Unstoppable." Kenpachi asked leadingly.

Senzo nodded with obvious reluctance. "Ancient history."

"What happened to stop the unstoppable?" The warrior continued, pressing.

The older man shook his head and held up his hands as if to surrender. "She broke the rules.

Kenpachi sighed as the older man shut his mouth and nothing less than spilling his blood would have gotten him to say anything else.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The large warrior walked into the bedroom, finding Retsu sitting on the edge looking at a faded photograph of a smiling young man.

He looked at her and wondered what the hell he was supposed to say.

"You shared with me earlier. Said it was my turn." Retsu didn't make him start the conversation. Instead she held out the picture. "My cousin, Nishio."

Kenpachi looked at the smiling young man and grunted.

Retsu smiled, but it wasn't with happiness, darker memories haunted her this night. "He was the titular leader of our clan's fighting force."

"He doesn't look that tough." Kenpachi took in the slender frame and smiling visage and wondered how to fight a rival that was already dead. "You loved him."

The healer's smile grew slightly, making him catch his breath. But she shook her head. "We were close, like siblings."

Kenpachi nodded, then frowned. "Wait. If he was the leader, why were you called the First?"

Retsu shied away from that particular title, but answered the question ...at least somewhat. "He was the leader by rank, not ability."

"You led."

"Yes."

"What rule did you break?" Kenpachi stared at her a long time, but when she didn't speak he thought she wasn't going to answer at all.

But finally she cleared her throat. "Commander Yamamoto was fighting to unite the Soul Society. There was ...opposition by some. Some wanting more power for themselves."

"You opposed?" He guessed.

Retsu shook her head. "I liked what he had to say. But my uncle was looking to raise the clan name higher, possibly to join with royalty."

"Your clan name is already high." He pointed out.

She gave a bitter laugh. "It wasn't when Nishio and I started out."

"He died. Your cousin died." It was a guess.

Retsu looked away. "He was murdered."

Kenpachi's nostrils flared. "Like your fiances?"

"No." She shook her head slowly. "My uncle didn't like the titles being given ...to me. Not his son. He didn't like his son being thought less of because I was taking the battles. Nishio didn't care. He wanted to bring the clan up, he didn't care who took the honor. My uncle did."

The large male watched her, but didn't interrupt.

"My uncle saw an opportunity. Take out Commander Yamamoto, unite the Soul Society behind our clan name. He ordered Nishio to attack. He ordered me to another location."

Kenpachi sighed, seeing the end of the tale before him. "The old man killed Nishio?"

"Not personally, but in battle my cousin fell. Commander Yamamoto won." Retsu smiled grimly. "My uncle was beside himself. He ordered me, and the remainder of our smaller troops to attack at once."

Kenpachi frowned sharply. "Suicide. He sent you to die as his son did?"

"Penance for still being alive, I guess." Retsu shrugged. "Like I've told you, my uncle has never spoken directly to me. Ever."

"What did you do?" Kenpachi asked.

"I gave up my title." Retsu looked away. "I looked at my troops and decided I couldn't kill them for nothing. Ordered them to sure death. Nishio wouldn't have wanted that anyway. So I set them free and faced Commander Yamamoto alone."

Kenpachi watched her carefully, afraid if he interrupted she'd stop speaking.

"I surrendered myself and my sword."

"Could you have beaten him?" He couldn't help himself, he had to know.

Retsu shrugged. "Maybe. Head to head. Maybe, maybe not. It would have been a hard fight. But his forces had been weakened by Nishio's attack. And Commander Yamamoto had other enemies as well. If I attacked, even losing we would have weakened him further. Allowing others to defeat him."

Kenpachi nodded in understanding. "You surrendered, so that the old man wouldn't fall to others. He took you in."

Retsu shook her head. "No. I started to commit ritual suicide. For the dishonor of breaking my orders and surrendering. I ordered Senzo to stand by me and end my life as my Second."

"He refused?" Kenpachi felt stunned.

The healer nodded. "He sent word to Commander Yamamoto, who cared enough to ...well, he took me prisoner instead. Made me vow to heal and only heal unless ordered otherwise. Help him build his version of the Soul Society. He even ...changed my name to Retsu. Ended who I once was."

"Well damn." The large male sat beside her and silently handed her back the picture of her cousin. "Damn."

Retsu nodded. Knowing there was more.

Kenpachi took a deep breath. "The title you gave up? The First? The First what?"

Here it was. Should she lie?

Retsu stood and walked over to her dresser, placing the old picture down carefully. She turned and stared at her scarred lover. "I don't want to tell you."

"You know about me." Kenpachi eyed her warily. Why didn't she want to share with him? Hadn't they been together for a damned long time? "Okay, skip the title. Come back to it. What was your original name?"

Retsu dropped her gaze. "Don't hate me."

Kenpachi felt unsteady as he waited. "Hate you for what?"

"My name used to be Yachiru. Unohana Yachiru."

Kenpachi's eyes widened in shock.

"And my title was that of the First Kenpachi."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Those five blocks away and nearer all looked up as an outraged roar filled the air around them.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Oh. I debated. I debated and debated. But this new information about Unohana in Bleach 520 was too delicious not to use. So I changed it enough to fit into my story.**

**As for my current favorite couple ...who knows? Their future is a lot less secure all of a sudden!**


	21. Damage Control

**The Next Day ...**

"Wait. I thought they were together? Right Isn't that what I heard?"

"Dunno. Heard his temper exploded all over the place. Exploded most of her house as well. Unlivable according to my cousin. She's staying at the medical barracks."

"Did they fight? Who won?"

"I have no clue! She's fine from what can be seen. So's he. But ... I heard from my squad's 6th seat that he saw them and it wasn't exactly warm between them."

"Well. Think about it. They don't exactly belong together in the first place. No way. Never would have worked for even three months. They were together, what ...twenty-four hours? Tops?"

"A few days at the most."

"Shame."

"What? You think they belong together?"

"No. I mean it's a shame that we didn't get a chance to see them fight it out. That would have been some spectacle!"

"True."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"My dear Captain Zaraki, let me congratulate you on your excellent choice in women." Shunsui smiled lazily and saluted the newcomer to the small cafe.

Spiritual pressure built up very quickly, pressing hard against everyone in the room. Shinigami and civilians alike scattered.

Captain Kyoraku's eyes rounded and he blinked slowly, his gaze focusing on the furious glare from the squad 11 leader. "Oh, well now ..."

Kenpachi bared his teeth in a feral smile that boded nothing good.

Shunsui smiled weakly and held up a sake bottle. "How about we just drink, and I shut up?"

The tall man grabbed the sake bottle and downed it in seconds, swallowing without coming up for air.

"Staying quiet. Just ordering more sake." Shunsui motioned to the wait staff that was cowering in the corner.

Captain Zaraki shook his head, threw the empty bottle over his shoulder with enough force to crack the large window behind him. "No need." He muttered and left the cafe.

Captain Kyoraku watched the other man leave, feeling deflated. "Crud." Then he thought about it and wondered if a drunk Zaraki would be any safer to be around than a sober one. Hmm. Maybe they'd gotten off lucky. He shuddered and gestured again to the still cowering wait staff. "I really need another drink now."

o.O.o.O.o.O

The lieutenant of squad 4 watched her captain and worried. Captain Unohana was doing her job, and doing it well. But she looked like a robot. Stiff and without expression.

Something had happened. Isane gritted her teeth. And she knew where the most likely source of her boss' unhappiness lay. Damn that man!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yachiru always went through Kenpachi's mail. She saw the expensive looking box addressed to him. But the name of the store didn't mean anything to her.

Still, it was near enough to his birthday that she tossed the box onto the cot he kept in his office.

Birthday presents were probably the last thing on his mind right now. The diminutive lieutenant frowned and wondered if she'd have to go have a talk with Captain Unohana.

Kenny was unhappy. And that just wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all.

An hell's butterfly interrupted her train of thought and she grinned as she accessed the message. Hollows! Fighting always put Kenny back in a better frame of mind.

She whistled happily as she ran from the office to catch up with her captain.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Three days later ...**

Head-Captain Yamamoto watched his squad 11 leader very carefully, all while appearing to be bored.

Kenpachi Zaraki yawned and rolled his shoulders, even going so far as to crack his neck as he stretched. Bells jingled as he moved his head.

"You're late." The older man spoke quietly, but with the resolution of stone. Unmoveable.

The taller male shrugged diffidently. "More fucking kendo?"

The Captain-Commander shook his head. "No. It is time that I give you a sword lesson, now that you have learned kendo."

Kenpachi sighed, looking less than thrilled. "Makes the fights end too soon." He complained.

Yamamoto struck his cane onto the ground with a sharp sound. The cane that was actually his zanpakuto in disguise. "Now. First things. Call to your sword. Don't bring on bankai, not for our first lesson together."

The other man just laughed roughly, no humor in his voice. "I've already learned kendo. At your command. And I don't have a bankai."

Shock. Head-Captain Yamamoto actually opened his eyes and stared at his subordinate. "Kendo, you learned because I demanded it. But not from me. This will be OUR lesson. And what do you mean you haven't achieved bankai?"

Kenpachi crossed his arms defiantly. "Hell, old fart. I don't even know the name of my zanpakuto. It hates me. Won't 'talk' to me at all."

The Gotei 13 leader stared for a long moment, then grunted softly. "Very well. Let's see what you have for our first lesson. Then we'll discuss how to make contact with your zanpakuto."

And while teaching the young upstart, he found out just what the hell was going on between his two captains that would threaten the peace of the Seireitei? All the better.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Senzo Takewaki sighed and poked at his food. "Old age sucks. I miss the spicy stuff."

Retsu didn't bother to answer, picking at her own food listlessly.

Senzo frowned. "That was a joke. You're supposed to tell me that I'm not old at all and that my noodles are spicy enough to eat through a wall."

Dark gray eyes looked up and then away again.

The older man frowned. This was not the woman he remembered. Sure it had been over, what ...two centuries since he'd seen her. His last memory of her made him wince.

Yachiru Unohana. The First Kenpachi. A title that had so infuriated her uncle that he'd basically ordered her to her sure death.

She'd been sitting in an open field. The same field where her cousin had perished. A battle field. No pretty wildflowers. The place was ruined, blackened, and in some places still smoldering.

Bodies were gone. But the stench of death still hung in the air.

Unohana had pulled open her robes, letting them fall to her hips. Bare except for bands of cloth covering her breasts, binding them down. Her belly exposed as she held a long blade over her skin. Ready to slice open her own guts to appease the honor of her clan. A clan that barely accepted her at all.

He had been supposed to be there. To take off her head once she had made the cuts into herself. Ritual suicide.

Senzo could still see the shock of betrayal in her face as Commander Yamamoto had rode up, his men surrounding her.

Her 'Second'. Her friend had called for their enemy to take her prisoner, rather than allow her to end her own life.

Her life as Yachiru Unohana had ended that day. Retsu was the name that Commander Yamamoto had gifted her with. And a new life. He'd even gone so far as to have her trained as a healer by the Royal Court Guard.

"I'm sorry that I failed you." Senzo spoke gently. "But I'm not sorry that you still live."

Startled, Retsu finally focused on her dinner companion. She stared at him for a long moment, then gave a small sigh. "I hated you at first." The woman admitted. "But ...I have long since forgiven you."

"You never wrote or contacted me." Senzo couldn't keep the hurt fully from his voice.

Retsu blinked slowly, then shook her head. "You kept this body alive, but Yachiru did die that day. Retsu ...well, she's a different person altogether. I didn't know what to say."

"Bullshit."

The healer drew back slightly, staring at the man who had once been her confidant.

Senzo rudely pointed at her. "Retsu and Yachiru are the same. Different focus, killing and healing. But are they not the opposing sides on the same coin?"

Retsu thought it over carefully, then shook her head at him again. "You have a point?"

The older man looked back down at his noodles that were cooling off. He pushed his plate away. "My point? My point is that the woman I knew never would have let someone she cared about go so easily."

The healer snorted slightly, then shrugged. "You're supposed to be my fiance." She pointed out. "You're not supposed to send me into the arms of another man."

Senzo grinned. "I sucked at being your second for suicide. Seems I suck just as badly at being engaged. Retsu. Yachiru. Whomever you are. Get him back."

"It's not that easy." The emptiness in her tone made his heart ache.

The older man looked at her kindly. "I have never known you to simply give up."

o.O.o.O.o.O

The Head Captain sat in the sauna, letting the steam ease his old bones.

The door to the small room opened and his lieutenant slipped inside. Chojiro sat down next to his captain with an expectant air.

Yamamoto remained silent for a good long time, as the steam enveloped them both. The lieutenant did not speak, knowing to wait for the older male to be ready.

Finally, the Head Captain sighed. "That man."

Chojiro nodded, even though his leader wasn't looking at him.

"That man." Yamamoto shook his head in wonder. "Does not even know the name of his own zanpakuto. I thought he was exaggerating."

The lieutenant's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "How soon should I schedule your next sword lesson with him, captain?"

"Never." Yamamoto shuddered at the thought.

"Head Captain?"

The leader of the Gotei 13 finally opened his eyes, turning to face his lieutenant. "If that man ever does learn the name of his zanpakuto? Does learn to harness that power? And heaven help us all, learn bankai?"

He fell silent.

Chojiro waited, but with nothing forthcoming, he coughed politely.

Head Captain Yamamoto sighed. "If young Zaraki becomes stronger, and ever does rebel? We would have nothing with which to stop him."

The lieutenant's eyes widened, but he shook his head in denial. "But we have you, sir." He said it to comfort himself.

The Head Captain, however, didn't bother to answer further. Instead he sighed. "Schedule no more lessons for our dear captain. One was enough."

"He'll be thrilled." Chojiro said quietly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Two more days later ...**

"What the fuck is this?" Kenpachi held up the charm, hanging on a steel-linked chain.

"Ohh! It's pretty!" Yachiru chirped from her position on her captain's shoulder. She reached out and batted at the charm, watching it swing back and forth lazily.

Ikkaku shrugged, not caring as he instead focused on his sash. "Shit, I think it tore. And this was new."

Yumichika yawned. "Take it back."

"Back where?" Kenpachi frowned.

His fourth seat looked up and smiled. "No, captain. I meant Ikkaku's sash."

Yachiru frowned and reached for the charm dangling just out of her reach. "Ken-chan, your arms are too long!"

"Yours are too short." Came the automatic reply, since this was an argument the two had been having for a very, very long time.

Yumichika turned his head slightly to the side. "That thing is ugly."

Ikkaku frowned. "I don't care what you think of the sash, it's meant to be functional, not pretty."

The be-feathered young fighter sighed with mock despair. "This time I meant the captain's new necklace."

Attention finally caught, Ikkaku looked up. He peered at the dangling charm. "Is that what the messenger brought over from the medical barracks?"

Kenpachi's teeth ground down. "Medical barracks?" He growled.

Yachiru nearly fell from his shoulders as she stretched out completely, trying to grab the small charm. Her captain frowned and relented, moving to within her reach.

Ikkaku fished through the papers on his captain's desk, coming up with a piece of parchment. "Who is Senzo Takewaki?" He shrugged and handed the note over to Yumichika.

The leader of the fighting squad tensed up even further. "Captain U ...er, the healer's new fiance." He ground out the words painfully.

Yumichika winced, even as he eyed Yachiru slipping the necklace over her head. "That thing is seriously ugly."

"Not as ugly as you." Yachiru shot back, sticking out her tongue and jumping down to run over to a small mirror besides Kenpachi's cot. The one he sometimes used to help him attach the bells to his spiked hair.

A shocked breath, feet planted on the ground. Yumichika nearly howled. "I am NOT ugly! Ugly? How dare you?!"

Yachiru looked at the charm in the mirror. "I like it!" Her foot hit a box that had slipped under Kenpachi's cot. Curious, she retrieved it. Oh yes, she'd forgotten about this thing.

"Now children." Tutted Ikkaku with an evil grin.

"What is Nobu's Fine Design?" Yachiru asked, reading the name on the box. "Ken-chan? You haven't opened your birthday box!"

"Whatever." Kenpachi turned to stare out the window of his office. Night was finally falling. Medical barracks. For a wild moment he'd thought the charm had come from Retsu.

Fury and disappointment roiled in his belly, making his hands clench.

Yachiru Unohana. The first fucking Kenpachi.

AND SHE'D NEVER SAID A THING!

The large male glared, seeing nothing though. Nothing but the memory of her face as she admitted her past to him.

Shame, pain, hurt and loss. Things he'd thought himself long past. Retsu had known. KNOWN. Known how much it ate at him not to have a name. How he'd named his own Yachiru after someone he'd once admired, but could not remember. And that damned woman had never said a word about the fact that it was her all along!

And for a woman who claimed to love him ...she sure wasn't coming after him. Oh hell, yeah he'd basically decimated her house with that release of spiritual pressure, but ...still. It had been an accident, a reflex. Which made him burn on the inside, embarrassed. Though he'd never admit to it. And then there was the fact that she ...oh hell. Shit. Hadn't she told him that she _loved_ him?

Fuck that.

It wasn't love if she was willing to walk away from him. And she still had not explained everything. Anything. Hadn't even tried.

"This says it's a spiritual monitor of some sort. Some thing-a-bobber that can tell when there's poison." Yumichika frowned. "Poison?"

Kenpachi sneered. Probably because dear Retsu's last fiance had died of poisoning. What did that old man think would happen? Paranoid.

"Oh candy!" Yachiru fairly squealed with delight as she poked through the box she'd opened.

Ikkaku smiled and looked over at his pink-haired lieutenant. "That's the captain's candy." He teased, knowing that Kenpachi wouldn't care. Hell, the man didn't care about sweets at all. The third seat stilled as a random thought popped into his head, and out of his mouth. "Who would send candy to Captain Zaraki anyway?"

Yachiru made a face. "Coconut." She picked off a flake of the white stuff and put it on her tongue. "Why duff anyun like 'is stuff?" She asked, her tongue still sticking out as the coconut confection melted.

Ikkaku shook his head. "I hate coconut too." He admitted, then frowned. "Why is your charm glowing red?"

Kenpachi frowned. "Huh?"

Yumichika was faster, and closer. He was at the desk one moment, and next to his lieutenant the next. He slapped the piece of candy from her hands just an inch from her mouth.

Yachiru howled, shook her stinging hand, and glared at the fourth seated fighter in the squad. "You ...you ...you candy killer!"

Ikkaku seemed amused, but completely baffled as the smaller shinigami attacked Yumichika. "Bit off more than you could chew?" He teased.

The beleaguered man on the floor, being assaulted, tried to say something. Only to earn a small fist to the mouth. "Ow!" That small fist held a LOT of power, second only to their captain as a matter of fact.

Kenpachi looked over at the fracas with a chilly expression. He picked up the parchment, scanning it quickly.

"Damn it!" Yumichika was losing as the pink-haired shinigami stood on his chest and kicked him in the mouth, knocking his head sharply against the floor and making him see stars.

"Let him up." Kenpachi said quietly, not looking up. "We need to get to the medical barracks. Now."

"Aw Kenny, I didn't hurt him that badly." Pouted Yachiru.

"Not for him." The large male looked up, fierce anger haunting his dark-eyed gaze. "That thing glows red around poison."

"That's what I was trying to say!" Yumichika howled through the swelling around his mouth.

Yachiru looked horrified as she glanced down at the box of sweets. Then held up her new necklace, which was still glowing an awful shade of red. "Who would do that to candy?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Six hours later ...**

Retsu's hand trembled as she reached for the door to her office. Steeling herself, she forced the nerves and muscles of her hand to steady themselves. She made a fist, then reached for the handle once more.

Kenpachi looked up from where he was sitting. Alone. In her office. Drinking her tea. Just like a million times before.

He eyed her, then looked at the man walking in behind her. The warrior stiffened. "Senzo."

"Captain Zaraki." The older man gave a weak smile that faded quickly. "I didn't expect my gift to be useful so soon. Or really, at all."

Retsu slipped into her chair, bone tired. "The poison used was one designed specifically for shinigami. It attacks reaitsu. A spiritual poison."

Kenpachi's brows knit together as he gave her a baleful look.

The healer sighed. "It's nasty. And designed to hurt or kill someone with a large amount of spiritual pressure rather quickly."

Senzo looked thoughtful. "But our newest Kenpachi isn't known for eating sweets. Could the lieutenant have been the target all along?"

Retsu bit her lip, her dark-gray eyes dim with fatigue. "I don't know. I don't know if they cared who the target ended up being."

Captain Zaraki growled menacingly. "They made a mistake. And I'm going to kill them for it."

"Or they didn't know." Senzo's mind was racing. "The third fiance to die, did so because he was poisoned. And we postulate because he'd set a wedding date with our dear Retsu."

"Young Yachiru will recover fine. But if she'd eaten that piece of candy, there would have been irreparable internal damage." Retsu looked so tired that it made Kenpachi feel like wrapping his arms around her. Damn it. He put his hands on the arm of the chair, pressing down for all he was worth in order to keep from moving.

Senzo tapped his chin with one finger. "The box was addressed to the good captain. And dated for the same day that you two first went public with your relationship. So. Those who hate Retsu get their throats slashed. Those who get too close get poisoned?"

"Her name is not Retsu." Kenpachi glowered at the older man, and the wooden chair he was sitting in creaked as his grip intensified.

The healer eyed the large warrior and could see the tension fairly radiating off of him. She looked over at her former comrade. "Senzo? Think outside please."

"What? Oh?" The older man looked bewildered for a moment, then looked back and forth between the two. "Oh!" He nodded and slipped quietly from the room, closing the door behind him.

Silence.

Finally, Retsu cleared her throat. "Please don't destroy the barracks like you did the house. People are actually in need here. Sick people."

Kenpachi snorted and looked at her askance. "Like Yachiru? You know. The little girl I named for you." He said pointedly.

Silence.

A loud crack broke the tension as the arm of the chair Kenpachi was sitting in finally gave way. He glared at the piece of wood now dangling uselessly from his fingers and threw it at the wall.

The loud clatter made Retsu wince.

"Why did I admire you? What the fuck did you do? Who were you to me?" The words seemed torn from him, his voice so raw it made her ache.

The healer shook her head. "Nothing."

"FUCK YOU!" Kenpachi raised his voice harshly, coming out of his chair to plant his hands on her desk as he stared into her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bring up that pain for you." Retsu answered quietly, but she couldn't leave it there with only half of the truth. "And I was afraid. Very afraid."

"Afraid? Bullshit! You were the freaking first damned Kenpachi! What could you have been afraid of?"

"This."

The word fell like lead between them. Kenpachi met her gaze and could only see bone-deep pain and weariness in her eyes. "You didn't come after me." He couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. Words torn, it seemed, from his soul.

She swallowed hard, but didn't look away. "I couldn't bear to see hate in your eyes when you looked at me."

"Why? Because you think you love me?" The words were a barely-there whisper.

Retsu jerked her head in acknowledgement. "I do love you. And I knew you wouldn't like my past."

Kenpachi stared hard at her, not ready to let go of his anger. "Not like your past? It's my damned past too!"

But the healer shook her head. "When your lieutenant first told me how she got her name, I thought and thought and ...Kenpachi, I never went to the last two districts. Not 80 and not 79. I was never there."

Surprised, Kenpachi pulled back to watch her. She shrugged weakly. "Never?"

Retsu smoothed an errant piece of hair back into her braid, then looked up. "Never. All I could think of is you heard my name as a warrior. The strongest of a generation. And you admired _that_. Not me. The title. You never met me."

Considering her words carefully, Kenpachi turned and walked away, then headed back. He stopped in front of her desk. "Maybe." He allowed. "I've wondered and thought and dug into my memory ...but I ...before I came to the Seireitei I could have sworn I've never seen you before."

"You're a better Kenpachi than I ever was."

The male rolled his head and smirked at her. "Don't do that. Flattery is fucking useless."

"You're better at it because you fought for that title. You wanted it. You own it. That title was something that I never wanted, and it got my cousin killed." Retsu continued. "I hated fighting, but I was very good at it. Now? Now, I like healing. It soothes something within me."

"Do you miss fighting? The clashes? The battles?"

"No. Yes." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Sometimes."

"Is that why you won't fight me?" He asked dryly. "Because you like healing so much?"

Retsu shook her head, fighting back a small smile. "No. I don't do that because I love you. And I made a vow."

Kenpachi turned to her, wariness in his gaze. "You let me go. You let me just walk away. Is that love?"

The healer's expression melted and her eyes teared up slightly. "No. I just wanted to give you some space. And ...and I was afraid to see you hate me. I do love you, and I couldn't stand the thought of us ending." She admitted, fighting to keep her words from cracking.

"Careful." He told her, his tone almost gentle. "You said you never cried."

"And I'm not going to start now." Retsu nodded firmly, pushing her lips together in a thin line.

A knock on the door made the duo both stop. Kenpachi groaned and threw open the door, only to stare in shock.

Yachiru. Staring up at him with wide eyes. Behind his lieutenant was Senzo, Ikkaku, Yumichika looking bruised and battered, and Isane.

The pink-haired shinigami smiled. "Glad you two haven't killed each other yet."

Retsu frowned. "She shouldn't be up so soon."

Isane hunched her shoulders slightly and shook her head. "You try keeping her where she doesn't want to be."

Kenpachi chuckled. "Won't work. Yachiru is unstoppable."

Ikkaku nodded at his captain. "Now. Can we come in? We're tired of being on the outside of this. Literally and figuratively."

Yachiru agreed with a pale copy of her usual grin. "Kenny. Someone tried to kill you. That makes me very cross."

Isane made shooing motions, ushering them into the office and shutting the door behind her.

Retsu stared at her own lieutenant, surprised. "Isane?"

The tall young woman blushed, but didn't back down. "Three men dead. Yachiru poisoned. We ..." She gestured at the others in the room. "Want to help."

"But you two have to stop fighting first!" Yachiru stamped her foot, looking quite earnest.

"Okay." Kenpachi said immediately. "We're not fighting any more."

Retsu's eyes fled to meet his. "We're not?"

"No." The warrior gifted her with a half-smile. "We're not."

"See? Easy." Yachiru fairly strutted over to a chair, only to frown at the broken armrest. "Kenny? Did you do this?"

Senzo rubbed his hands together. "Now. Down to business. How do we solve the questions before us? Oh, and I think it prudent if you don't let anyone outside of this office know you two have made up."

Retsu looked thoughtful. Kenpachi frowned. "Why not?"

The older man cackled. "Because poison is hard to fight against. But a knife to the throat? I'd like to see the man who could pull that off against either of you."

Kenpachi grinned, teeth gleaming. "So true."

Retsu sat back in her chair, watching those around them. Stop fighting? Just like that? Her dark-gray eyes followed the man she loved as he argued with Senzo over something.

Had he really forgiven her? Did they really have a future?

"You do lead an interesting life, captain." Isane said quietly, having moved to stand next to her captain.

Retsu nodded slowly, then cleared her throat. "Everyone out. We can plot tomorrow. Yachiru needs sleep, and so do I."

Senzo chuckled and wagged his finger at her. "No trying to be alone with the good captain now. We need to talk defensive strategy first. You would know that better than anyone. And we need that old you, First. We need her now."

Kenpachi gave her a long look, then leaned over her desk. He motioned for her to lean forward. Retsu did so reluctantly.

The warrior didn't say anything. He just bit her ear slightly, making her shiver. She pulled back and gave him a wide-eyed look of bewilderment.

Kenpachi just grinned at her. And suddenly, she began to feel a bit better. Just like that.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmmm ... back into the shadows with their relationship. LOL!**


	22. Unexpected

**One Month Later ...**

"I hear that Jin'emon is over the moon about this."

"Good. That's good. He's been out of sorts ever since his captain went ... away."

"Away? Damn, tell it like it is. He was basically murdered and turned into a hollow thingie. Kidnapped. Crap. Yeah, Jin'emon was crushed."

"We all were. So many captains, gone. And as Captain Aikawa's lieutenant, he was very loyal."

"Yeah. But that was a lot of years ago. Though I don't think he ever really got over it. So, finally some good news. His son is graduating and has been accepted into the 13th division under Captain Ukitake. Very nice. What's his name again? The kid?"

"Sentaro. Sentaro Kotsubaki. If he's anything like his old man, he'll be a good shinigami."

"You know. I don't know if it's really well known yet, but I heard that the guy who caused all this? Urahara?"

The other man spit on the ground at hearing that name spoken.

"Yeah, him. I heard he's actually opened up a shop, a business. In the land of the living."

"Bullshit. I don't believe you."

"I heard it's true. Black market kind of stuff. He'll even sell to shinigami stationed in the land of the living."

"No decent shinigami would trust him. Besides. That can't be true, why don't they just go and carry out the execution order on him then? If they know where he is?"

"Stupid. They _watch_ him. See if he'll lead them to the missing captains and lieutenants that he ...changed. If Urahara dies, it'll be harder to find them. Besides. He's in the land of the living. We have rules that keep us from being too strong over there."

"And he doesn't. I still say he can be taken."

"Not without a LOT of damage done over there. I hear they are being really cautious about him."

"Aw well. I still say it's all bullshit."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yachiru pursed her lips and shook her head. Fools. Still, she was glad that the rumor mill of the Seireitei was moving on from Kenny and Re-chan. Finally.

She turned left, carrying the take-out boxes of spicy noodles and vegetables. The pink-haired girl frowned. This street didn't look familiar. But it was the right way ...she moved forward.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I'm starving." Ikkaku moaned. "Where is the lieutenant?"

Yumichika shrugged smoothly. "Lost."

The bald man grimaced and nodded. "Most likely."

Isane Kotetsu frowned. "I offered to go with her."

Ikkaku shook his head at her in disgust. "Our captains are supposed to no longer be a couple. Why would the lieutenants of both our squads be going out to get a large take-out meal? Together?"

The tall young woman flushed slightly, but didn't back down. "Yachiru and I are not on unfriendly terms. And we're in several of the same women's organizations."

"To eat out together, sure. Maybe. But to get a huge meal to bring back? Naw. Suspicious." Yumichika yawned.

Senzo Takewaki looked over the paperwork in front of him and sighed. "You call these receipts?"

Ikkaku made a rude noise. "They're in order."

The skinny old man made a rude noise back at the warrior. "If chaos could be considered an 'order' sure."

Yumichika laughed. "Look, Senzo. You got on lieutenant Yachiru's good side and got her to let you do her and the captain's accounts. Didn't you get enough of us then?"

The money manager sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Her idea of an investment was to buy an extra bag of sweets for tomorrow, as well as one for today."

Isane smiled weakly.

"Luckily she was smart enough to live on less than half her income, the captain too. At least there's something to invest with." He peered at the bald warrior through his thick glasses. "You spend perilously close to your income."

Ikkaku shrugged. "I make less than either a captain or a lieutenant."

"But you spend it all on weapon and clothing repair! And you eat out constantly. Don't you ever simplify? Budget?"

Yumichika made the rude noise this time, accompanied by an even ruder hand gesture.

Senzo wasn't done though. "You need to think about the future!"

The door opened behind them as Kenpachi returned. Isane immediately stood and offered her seat. The big warrior headed for Ikkaku and basically turned the chair, with the man still in it, over.

"Captain?!" Ikkaku protested, looking cross.

Captain Zaraki sat down in the chair and smiled widely, showing off a grin so feral a shark would have been proud. "He's Division 11. He does think about the future. And dying gloriously. Retirement? Bah. Give it up, old man."

Ikkaku and Yumichika smiled, while Isane quietly rolled her eyes.

"Where's the food?" Kenpachi looked around, disappointed.

"Yachiru." Ikkaku coughed as he said his lieutenant's name.

Captain Unohana smiled from the doorway. "Yumichika? Would you be so kind as to assist your lieutenant with our meal."

"You mean find her?" Ikkaku laughed, earning a scowl from his squad mate.

Isane perked up, looking outside. "No need. Here she is." She smiled, then ducked. "Someone's with her."

Retsu frowned, not liking to see her lieutenant hide. "I wish this subterfuge was unnecessary."

Senzo shrugged, putting down his paperwork. "It'll help once you can move back into your own house. It's more private than this apartment."

Kenpachi nodded absently, ignoring the lingering look that Retsu gave him. "Good. I'm hungry." He said as Yachiru entered the ground floor apartment.

The pink-haired girl smiled widely. "Sorry, I had to help Hinamori. She was lost."

No one said a word as they passed around the take-out boxes. Each and every one of them knew that it hadn't been Hinamori that had been 'lost'. Well, almost every one of them.

"That was too nice of you." Kenpachi grunted, the only one oblivious to his lieutenant's lack of directional sense. "But we're hungry over here. Let the girl find her own damned way."

"Youch!" Yumichika groaned, looking at the carton he was holding. "Did you have them add peppers to this one? I think it'll eat through the lining of my mouth!"

Isane plucked the box from his fingers and handed that carton to her own captain. Retsu took it gratefully, eating the extra spicy noodles with a calm expression and a smile of enjoyment.

Yumichika glared with disbelief as Kenpachi chuckled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu finished tidying up after most everyone had left. In the other room, she heard the murmur of Yachiru as she and Isane finally took their own leave.

Alone. In her temporary apartment. With ...

Kenpachi walked in and picked up a random container. "Any rice balls left?" He asked casually.

Retsu closed her dark-gray eyes and shook her head. "No, I think Ikkaku took the last one."

The big warrior nodded and picked out a stray carrot, popping it in his mouth. "Good meal. But no real progress."

"You mean because no one has tried to slit your throat yet." The healer answered caustically. "And we can't think of a way to make them hurry up and attack you."

Kenpachi grinned. "Yeah, well ...yeah."

"It's only been a month." She said quietly, still not looking at him. "And you are quite the difficult target. I'm sure if there is someone out there wanting to slice open your throat, it'll take more than a month of planning."

The large male looked at the line of her back, not liking the tension there. He frowned. Sure, they'd made up. They were even sleeping together again. Some times. But ever since their fight, there had been a growing distance.

"How would you kill me?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

Startled into actually turning around, she stared at him with no little shock. "I wouldn't." She said bluntly.

Kenpachi waved one hand absently in the air as he leaned back against the table, crossing his feet. "I know, against the rules. And your vow. But if that weren't the case, how would you kill me?"

Retsu knew what he was asking. An outside opinion on strategy. From someone who used to do a lot of killing. But ...in her inner mind she couldn't get past the idea of him being hurt. "No." She whispered.

"Retsu?" He gave her an arch look. "I'm not trying to get you to challenge me here. Though if you would, that'd be great."

She stared at him. From his unshod feet, and up the long line of his legs covered in his black uniform. Sash. Burly chest, partially bared between the edges of his robe. Torn white haori. Insolent grin. Scar. Ugly eyepatch. Spiked hair. Retsu swallowed hard and turned back to the kitchen sink, not saying a word.

All pretense at amusement fled. Kenpachi stared at her back. "Who are you anymore?"

Retsu took a deep breath, feeling shaky. "I no longer know."

Kenpachi nodded reluctantly, then straightened. "I should head ..."

"...back." She quoted bitterly. "Early morning training."

The large male stopped, his eye twitching. "It's true."

"It's always true." Retsu turned, now glaring at him. Kenpachi froze. "Don't shut me out." Her voice sounded weak.

The squad 11 leader frowned at her. "You're the one shutting me out."

Dark-gray eyes widened, her mouth opened, but she had nothing to say for a long moment. Then she cleared her throat. "You say you've forgiven me, but it's not the same."

"You said you loved me." He could have kicked himself for saying that. It exposed too much.

Retsu shook her head at him, unsure. "I do love you."

"And I did forgive you." He countered gruffly, snapping at her.

The healer though, was on a roll. "You hold back now. In seventy years, oh for goodness sake, for the thirty years I knew you before we got together ...you don't hold back. Ever."

Kenpachi stared at her, hearing the ring of truth. Had he been holding back?

"I hurt you. I didn't know how to tell you." Retsu stepped forward, towards him. He didn't back away. "And it hurt you."

"You knew how much it bothered me not having a name."

Retsu winced, but nodded. She stopped right in front of him. Her hand rose to just over his heart. She smiled ruefully. As tall as he was, his heart was almost above her head.

He held his breath, but she didn't touch him. Just held her hand over his flesh. "You said you could explode my heart once."

Retsu looked up, to find him staring down at her face.

"And now you no longer trust me with your heart." She guessed.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Kenpachi growled and rolled his head, looking away as tiny bells jingled in the silence of the apartment. "I hate this kind of romantic bullshit talk."

This pulled a reluctant smile from the slender healer. Then an actual chuckle. "I know. And that's the first '_you_' thing you've said since you forgave me."

Kenpachi roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, giving her a small shake that drew a sharp frown from her. Retsu glared up at him, her gaze freezing him with instant threat. He grinned. "And there's the real you. Bitch."

Dark-gray eyes widened. "I told you not to call me that."

He grinned down at her, unrepentant. "Make me stop. Bitch."

Her hand slapped down onto his chest. He dared her with his eyes.

Retsu stopped. Could she cause him pain? But what about what she'd already put him through?

"Bitch." He teased her viciously. "Damned bitch."

Her fingers flashed blue and Kenpachi instantly felt his heart skip a beat or two. Literally. A shock to his entire system. His fingers twitched and his knees buckled, though he managed to keep his balance with barely a wobble.

"Kenpachi!" Her voice rose alarmingly, stunned that she'd gone through with hurting him.

"I knew you could do it." He growled and lifted her off her feet.

Retsu had a moment of weightlessness and then found herself lying on the couch. Where he'd tossed her.

He grinned down at her, sauntering up to stand at her feet.

Her face turned mulish as she kicked him. He caught her foot. Pulling the house slipper free and tossing it over his shoulder, uncaring where it fell.

Retsu's breathing hitched at the dark lusty look he was giving her. Her mouth went dry. Other parts of her didn't. Instant need, too long denied.

Kenpachi raised her bare foot to his mouth, kissing the instep as his hands slid up her robes to her knee.

Fire. Her nerves felt on fire. Retsu's vision went black and she arched her back, moaning as he nibbled on her ankle. Had her feet ever been this sensitive before?

"Look at me." He demanded sternly.

Retsu blinked her eyes open, just now realizing her vision had gone dark because she'd shut them.

Kenpachi grinned wickedly as he tugged strongly on her foot that he still held. She yelped slightly as he pulled her toward the end of the couch.

He leaned over her, menacing in his every look and every move. "One fuck and done?" He teased her, recalling their first encounter together.

Retsu's eyes snapped with temper as she flipped, pulling her leg from his grasp as she scrambled to stand on the couch. This put her taller than him, barely. "No. I'll never get enough of you. Once was never enough."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, as he buried his face in the softness of her braid. Quick as a snake strike he turned her and carried her back to the bedroom.

Once more she found herself airborne, this time landing on the bed.

Retsu blinked up and found him on all fours, right over her. He snarled at her like the predator she knew him to be. She smiled. _This_ was the Kenpachi she knew. And loved.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi groaned and pulled Retsu's foot away from his eyes. He whistled tunelessly as he ran his hand up her leg, tickling the back of her knee.

She kicked at him. He grinned.

"Haven't you done enough for one night?" Retsu sighed, her voice sounding half asleep.

"One and done." He ran his hand higher than her knee, making her shiver beneath his hands.

Retsu laughed weakly. "One? Try three."

"I wanna try four." He found her center and she arched into his touch.

"Let's hear it for high spiritual pressure and quick recovery times." Her laughter ended as he turned her, finding her entrance and pushing strongly inside. "Kenpachi!"

He lifted her knee and put it over his arm, letting him penetrate deeper. "Need me to stop?" He asked, with no intention of stopping as he pulled nearly out, then thrust hard and fast, making her cry out.

Retsu slapped his back. "Stop, and I really will kill you."

Kenpachi laughed with real humor this time.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu opened her eyes, knowing internally that it was very early. Day hadn't even broken yet. And she'd had very little sleep. She sighed happily.

A strong arm flexed, and already being around her, pulled her in closer to a certain large warrior.

Retsu blinked and smiled wearily up at her lover. "Now I believe that you've forgiven me."

Kenpachi answered her smile with a long, caressing look. But he looked serious. Her smile faded slightly.

What settled between them was too intimate for words. A look of being in tune with one another. A look of belonging. The world shrank around them and they were the only ones inhabiting the entire universe.

Just her. Just him.

Together.

He cleared his throat, she blinked. And the world righted itself. Reluctant to let the moment go, her hand went to his heart once more.

No pain this time, just feeling the smooth rise and fall of his lungs and the steady beat of his strong heart. "I'm sorry." She said, and they both knew she was talking about more than just hurting him last night.

Kenpachi grunted. "I like waking up where you are."

It didn't make her cry, but it was close. Her eyes did fill slightly and she blinked a few times to keep herself sane.

"I love you." She said quietly.

Kenpachi stared at her for a long moment. Then he did the unthinkable.

"Marry me."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmm ...yeah. I went there. :P**

**Shorter chapter, but an important one I think.  
**


	23. Say Yes

Retsu stared at him, her mind a morass of confused emotions. She blinked.

He stared back at her, as if willing her to answer.

"What?"

Kenpachi growled, his brow knitting together with irritation. "Marry me." He repeated. His voice not smooth and romantic, but almost demanding.

Retsu felt warm all over, a tingling sensation throughout her body. The smile blossomed from no where as she melted. She reached out and traced the line of his lips with her fingers.

The large male glared at her, as he pulled his head back out of her reach. "You're not answering."

"You're not serious." She countered, still smiling gently. "But I love it. Thank you."

Kenpachi sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling a protest from her at the loss of his heat. He stood by the bed, nude as the day he was born. He said something pithy and unrepeatable under his breath and grabbed his robes.

Retsu sat up, hugging her knees to her. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm _not_ going." The warrior looked over at her as he pulled the black cloth of his uniform up and over his hips, covering himself. "We are."

Retsu eyed him carefully, he looked obstinate. Suddenly uneasy, she called to him. "Kenpachi?"

The warrior gave her a very serious look, no smile and no teasing. "You have ten minutes."

"To do what?" She asked, feeling very off-balance. What was he thinking?

"Wash up, do your hair ...whatever. Then we go wake a temple priest."

Dark-gray eyes widened, white showing around the iris on all sides. "You're not serious."

Kenpachi pinned her with an evil look. "You keep saying that. But you've known me for a very long time. When am I not serious?"

Retsu moved up to her knees, holding the sheet to her stomach. His eyes moved on her bared breasts as his expression softened just slightly. "Come back to bed, we'll talk about this." She looked enticing.

Kenpachi shrugged and forced himself to look away from the bounty she was offering him. "What's to talk about? Do you love me?"

She had nothing but the truth. "Yes. But ..."

The warrior leaned in and kissed her lips almost gently. "Time's wasting."

"Kenpachi! I already have a fiance! I don't need another one!" She protested, looking deliciously flustered.

He eyed her on the bed and then ruthlessly forced himself to step back. "As hot as you are right now. Just get dressed. We're getting married."

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" Retsu gave him a lopsided smile. "But not this morning. Look. Let me get my thoughts together. Make some lists. I've got to write to my uncle and my father."

Kenpachi's hand snaked out and caught her long, loose hair in his fist. He gave a small yank, making her hiss at him. "I have no interest in being your new fiance."

She glared at him.

He grinned at her. "There will be no engagement. We're getting married. Now. And you're losing time."

Retsu shook her head at him, her mind scrambling. "But ...but ...I thought we were going to keep our reconciliation a secret from the Soul Society? To draw out one of the assassins?"

Kenpachi didn't let go of her hair as he knelt on the bed in front of her. He stared down into her face and bent his head, hovering over her. He nipped at her mouth playfully, then gave her a long lingering kiss. "Bitch. Get dressed. We kept a secret relationship going for seventy years. Everyone out there thinks we had one date and broke up. What makes you think we can't keep this secret too?"

"Be serious!" She snapped.

"I am!" He laughed, tugging at her hair again.

"Let me go." Retsu pressed her lips together. "I can't think right now!"

"I don't want you to think." He scoffed, giving one more tug on her hair. "I want you to fucking marry me."

Retsu put her hand on his and fire exploded throughout his nervous system. His fingers went lax in spite of his best effort. Her hair fell from his grasp. "Listen to me you obnoxious man. I love you. Yes, I will marry you. But Not. This. Morning!"

He glared. She matched his glare. He growled. She stopped him with a single, simple question.

"Do you love me?" She asked him, point blank.

Kenpachi eyed the little healer cautiously. He could feel the balance between them shifting and knew his answer was important. So. How did he feel? Did it matter, in the end, he had only the truth to offer. "Hell if I know. But I'd take apart the Soul Society, the Seireitei, and the fucking world of the fucking living to find you. I want to wake up and find you there. I want to fight you. I want to fuck you. I want to make you fat with my child. And right now I just want to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here."

Her breath caught painfully as her own heart skipped a beat or two.

"Now go get dressed, damn it!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Isane yawned and looked up at the sky. Sun was barely peeping over the skyline. Why was she here?

"You too, huh?" Senzo Takewaki scowled and wiped his thick glasses on his sleeve. "What is the meaning behind this summons?"

A bright pink head appeared as the door to the temple slid open. "There you both are! Come in! Come in!"

"Something happened?" Isane asked, wary and ill-at-ease. Looking up at the small temple. They had been called away mysteriously to 'meet' at this out of the way older temple, and _outside_ of the actual Seireitei.

"No, not yet anyway!" Yachiru chirped far too gleefully for the morning hour. "Baldy and Yun-Yunwill be _pissed_ to have missed this! But they had already left on a training patrol."

Isane sputtered slightly. "Wait, didn't they tell me that you had a training patrol and they had the next few days free?"

Yachiru shrugged and grinned contentedly. "I outrank them." She waved one small hand imperiously. "And it's lucky that I did pull rank or I would have missed today and that would have sucked!"

"Missed what?" Senzo asked even as he yawned widely, covering his mouth politely. "And why am I here? Where is here, anyway?"

Yachiru's smile fell down a few watts as she led them into the temple, letting them follow at their own pace. "Need two witnesses and apparently I don't look old enough despite having lived in the Seireitei for a CENTURY!"

The last part was screamed as they turned a corner and entered the main part of the temple.

The head priest winced at the pink-haired shinigami's voice. "You don't have valid proof of your age. Not legal proof." He hastily added. "Even something like a bill in your name would be helpful."

"I don't pay bills, I live in the barracks!" Yachiru looked murderous. "They should have picked a temple inside the Seireitei."

Isane felt like she was risking life and limb, literally, when she put her hand on the squad 11 lieutenant. "I can vouch for her. She is legally of age, despite her appearance."

Senzo frowned, looking up as he replaced his thick glasses. "Actually, I have all the necessary documents at my office. I'm her financial advisor. No one need vouch for the lieutenant. I can show you whatever paperwork you need."

Yachiru smiled prettily and then stuck her tongue out at the harried priest.

Then Senzo looked around, his mind now waking up too. "But what do we need two ...witnesses ... for? First?"

Isane and Senzo both stilled as they spied Captain Unohana entering the room. She was dressed, but looked ...flustered. She was braiding her hair, but it looked a bit lopsided. And she was scowling.

Next to her was a smug Kenpachi, drawn up to his full height and looking determined and arrogant. He appeared like he was gloating.

Senzo stared, eyes wide. His mind raced at all the possibilities and why they were at a temple, needing witnesses.

Kenpachi looked down at the scrawny older man. "I'm ending your engagement." He simply announced.

The bespectacled man nodded mutely, having guessed that. Then all of a sudden he frowned. "It's not that easy."

"I marry her today. You're no longer engaged. Right?" Kenpachi's voice almost purred with pure malice.

The older man swallowed hard, his eyes flying to Retsu. She couldn't seem to look at him. "Uhm, yeah. I mean, yes. But no. That's against the rules."

"I hate rules." Kenpachi walked over and glared at the priest, who was visibly trembling. "You wanted witnesses. You got them. Now let's move forward."

"Captain Zaraki, er ...yes, Captain ...it's not done this way!" The temple priest looked like he might faint as the bigger man stood, towering over him. "There is paperwork. And this is highly, highly irregular! Weddings of this sort are done inside the Seireitei. This is a small town temple and well, I don't know any of you!"

"So do it anyway." Yachiru sounded bored as she leaned backwards over the high back of an elegantly carved chair. She smiled at everyone while hanging almost upside down.

"Your father." Senzo sucked in a deep breath, nearly choking himself. "Your uncle!" He protested, ignoring the priest altogether.

Isane looked beyond shocked as her eyes flew back and forth between everyone present. Her gaze stilled as she saw her captain re-braid her hair for the fourth time. It still didn't look right. She set her chin and headed over to help.

Retsu felt embarrassed as she let her lieutenant redo her customary braid. She looked up and found all eyes on her. Wait. Was she supposed to say anything? What?

"First. To break your engagement like this, it's not like you at all." Senzo pleaded. "We can do this another way. Let me go to your uncle, I can see if he'll listen to reason. We'll set a formal betrothal request for Captain Zaraki ...and ..."

Nerves fled, sifted away. Suddenly re-energized, Captain Unohana pulled the tail of her braid away from Isane and finished the job herself. She smoothed her sleeves as she spoke, calmly. "Has my uncle _ever_ listened to reason? Even when he was ordering me to my sure death? How many times has he chatted with me? Been friendly?"

Senzo sucked in his breath, then shook his head negatively.

Retsu looked down and then up again, her eyes going to the largest male present. "You once asked me where in the rule book it stated that I have to be unhappy."

Kenpachi shrugged, not really remembering the conversation but it sounded like something he'd said.

The healer turned to look at those watching her. "I asked Captain Zaraki once to help me break the rules. I ate buttered pecan iced cream that night, and it wasn't a holiday."

No one laughed.

Retsu held out one graceful hand to her side, feeling Kenpachi engulf it with his much larger palm. "I have a much bigger rule to break today."

Yachiru cheered, jumping up and down on the carved chair like a child's ball. The priest's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he rushed to save the antique from the pink-haired lieutenant.

"First? Are you sure?" Senzo looked like he might be sick to his stomach, he'd turned almost green.

Retsu nodded. "I lived by the rules, played by the rules. Now I want my turn."

Isane looked around almost sheepishly. She eyed the priest for a moment. "So, where do witnesses sign?"

"I'm going to be a witness too!" Yachiru crossed her arms, her spiritual pressure alarming the temple priest to no end as it rose, making hit hard for him to breathe.

The priest gave a weak smile and pulled the antique chair over to the side of the room, making shooing motions toward Yachiru. "So the two ...er, young ladies will be the witnesses? And you, sir? Who are you?"

"Her fiance." Senzo snapped.

The temple priest stalled, his eyes going back and forth between the vital and large warrior wearing the torn captain's haori ...and the scrawny, thin, bald and bespectacled older gentleman. "Er ..."

"Former fiance." Retsu smiled smoothly. "Today he's giving away the bride."

"Oh." The temple priest nodded and ran over to his office to get the necessary paperwork.

Senzo looked like he'd been sucking on a lemon. "I can't give you away. Your uncle would kill me."

"If I let you live long enough to report back to the man." Came the threatening response from a certain irritated warrior.

Retsu pinned the older man with a lingering look. "You served me for years. But ignored my final order and betrayed me." They both recalled the botched attempt at ritual suicide. "Will you really let me down again?"

Senzo felt shame well up in him, his thin skin clearly showing his light blush at the reminder of their past together. "First." He moaned.

The priest hurried through the process of the witnesses, then frowned at his paperwork. "Wait. This says the groom is 'Kenpachi Zaraki'?"

The warrior shifted his ill glare over to the priest. "Yeah?"

"But that's a title and a district. Not a name."

The priest had never come so close to dying, and he didn't even realize his danger.

Yachiru sucked in a shocked breath and Retsu put her hand on Kenpachi's arm.

Spiritual pressure rose within the temple, making the priest look around wildly as he coughed, trying to catch his breath.

Senzo though, chuckled. "Well, this much I can do for you." He gave Retsu a long look. "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki is his legal name. He is also my financial client and I took care of the name issue first off. I have the documents back in my office that prove that Kenpachi Zaraki is this man's full name and the courts ratified it, along with the the lower judiciary of Central 46. No one, and nothing, not even royalty itself can say this man is not Captain Kenpachi Zaraki."

Stunned disbelief. That was the only description of what showed on a certain tall warrior's face.

Senzo straightened his tunic proudly. "I am a financial consultant to the Gotei 13 and to nobility itself. And I take care of my clients."

Isane smiled and shook her head happily. "I'm signing up as soon as we get back."

Yachiru whistled and looked up at Kenpachi, scrambling up his tall form to perch on his shoulder. She tugged on one spike of his hair, making the bell jingle. "He's good." She whispered.

Senzo nodded, hearing the compliment. "You have no idea. Now. I assume you two chose this temple because it is outside of the Seireitei? And the secrecy is still in effect?"

Retsu nodded gracefully.

The older man looked at the temple priest. "I will need a copy of all paperwork to send to my main client."

Kenpachi stirred. Senzo's main client was Retsu's uncle. The bastard.

"For legal purposes." The older man continued. "You will need to send official copies to the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13."

Retsu shifted her weight, but he was right. Head-Captain Yamamoto would need to know. And her uncle, as head of her clan.

The priest nodded.

But Senzo wasn't done. "And no one else."

The priest stopped in middle of a nod. "What?"

"No one else will know about this marriage. Total secrecy. The original paperwork will be kept here, but it will not be 'announced'. Are we clear?"

Yachiru chirped up, beaming widely. "He asked a question."

"Yes, yes ...we're clear. But this is highly unusual!" The priest protested.

Isane smiled almost gently. "Are you usually performing marriages at the crack of dawn for two very high ranking members of the Gotei 13? What ever gave you the impression that any of this would be ...usual?"

Yachiru stuck out her tongue at the priest again, still upset with him for doubting her ability and maturity to act like a witness.

But the lieutenant of the medical squad had a sudden thought. "Would it be a good idea to send a copy to a safe location?"

Senzo looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "One more copy, we'll take with us." He added.

The priest gave a weak nod.

Yachiru kicked her heels into Kenpachi's shoulder. "Now can they get married?"

"Yes, yes ...of course." The harried priest tried to smooth down his hair, but he obviously still had a bit of bed-head going on. A few strands just wouldn't lay down properly. "Now if you'll jump down."

The pink-haired lieutenant frowned. "Why?"

The priest gave a small chuckle. "The witnesses don't usually sit on the shoulder of the groom during the ceremony."

Retsu looked unfazed. "I believe we've already established that this is not a _usual_ wedding ceremony."

"Oh, well ...uhm, yes." The priest obviously didn't know quite what to think.

Yachiru smiled and kissed Kenpachi on the cheek, hopping down to stand with Isane and Senzo. "It's okay."

"Now, are you going to give the bride away?" The priest turned to look at the older man, who grimaced but nodded.

"And I'm giving away the groom!" Yachiru stuck her arm up in the air with excitement.

The priest's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. He turned to stare at the bride and groom. The tall warrior bared his teeth with a feral looking smile. The bride just nodded her approval.

The priest's hand trembled as he reached for his religious text, getting ready to start the ceremony. Muttering under his breath the whole time.

o.O.o.O.o.O

They'd picked up breakfast at a local cafe before heading back to the Seireitei. Cloaks hiding the distinctive white captain's haori from both the division leaders.

Senzo smiled and toasted the newlyweds with his juice.

Yachiru ordered a second round of rolled omelets.

Kenpachi leaned back in his chair, his food barely touched. His eyes never straying far from his bride.

Retsu picked at her skewered fish, feeling his gaze on her like a caress.

"When is the honeymoon?" Isane asked, shaking her head at the wait staff. She didn't need a second omelet.

The leader of division 11 sighed and shrugged. "I have patrols scheduled all day today. Already late."

"I have rounds at the medical barracks." Retsu added, feeling the disappointment down deep inside.

Isane's good humor dimmed slightly. "I could take the rounds." She offered.

Yachiru spoke with her mouth full, but no one understood her. She scowled and took a gulp of tea and swallowed hard. "I said I could lead the patrols."

Senzo winced. "Secret. Remember? They can't just go away together."

Kenpachi suddenly grinned. "Yachiru, take over the patrols. I'm taking the day. Tell the men I got drunk last night and am dealing with a foul hangover."

The pink-haired lieutenant snapped to attention and threw him a jaunty salute.

All eyes turned to the healer. She looked uncomfortable. "I can't just take off."

"Come on captain, you only get one chance at a real honeymoon. Even if it is only one day." Isane cajoled. "And I can handle the rounds, you taught me. And there are no critical cases right now."

Retsu turned her dark-gray eyes on her new husband, and long-time lover. He gave her a wide grin. "One more rule. Play hooky."

She gave him a slap on the hand as she sighed and gave in with a nod. "You are a bad influence on me."

"Very bad." The warrior crooned. "Very bad."

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was just after lunch when Head Captain Yamamoto gave his own lieutenant a questioning look while going through his mail. "I sent for Captain Unohana."

Chojiro shrugged. "Lieutenant Kotetsu says she's taken the day off to gather herbs needed for the medical squad." He didn't think much of it, as the good healer often went on small trips to gather supplies.

"She usually clears her schedule with my office before going." Yamamoto sighed, but nodded. "It will hold until she returns. Now, where is Captain Zaraki? I sent for him too."

The stately lieutenant shook his head. "His squad is out on patrol and is not answering the hell's butterfly."

The Head-Captain looked up from an express envelope. "Not answering? Trouble?"

Chojiro shrugged. "Unknown, Head Captain. Should I send someone after them?"

The leader of the Gotei 13 sighed. He trusted his fighting captain to handle any 'trouble' that came his way. But the news he needed to share with both he and Captain Unohana was urgent, though possibly not dire. And he wasn't even sure of the nature of their relationship anymore.

Lately things had been cold between the two captains.

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded and said "Send Genshiro after Captain Zaraki. Tell him I need to speak with him immediately." He said, speaking of his own third seat.

Chojiro nodded and bowed.

Yamamoto pulled the papers free of the envelope and frowned. What did a temple he didn't recognize need to send him that required a special messenger? At the same time he thought it possibly a good thing that Retsu wasn't in the Seireitei to answer his summons. Perhaps he should inform both captains separately of the new develop ...developments ..."Oh my."

"Head Captain?" Chojiro stopped at the door.

Yamamoto's expression didn't change as he read the documents again, this time more carefully. "Chojiro. No need to send Genshiro after all. I can speak with Captain Zaraki when he returns from patrol."

"Yes, sir, Head-Captain." If Chojiro was confused, he didn't show it as he excused himself.

The leader of the Gotei 13 shook his head in wonder. "Married? Well now." He re-read the wedding paperwork carefully, making note of the witnesses. He also scanned the quickly penned note from the head of his medical squad and clucked his tongue.

Then the older man frowned. Neither captain knew of the new developments yet. How did their secret marriage affect that? This would require some thought.

Then he smiled. Did secret marriages still need wedding gifts?

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed. I didn't make you wait too long for this one! Thanks! As always, love to hear what you think.**


	24. A Honeyed Silence

**Uhm. Was going to address some political and plot things at the end. Meeting with Yamamoto. But it was breaking the mood too drastically. Didn't even want to write an authors note at the end. So I moved to the beginning of the chapter, which I don't like to do much. You'll see why when you get to the end of this update, I hope. It needed to end there.**

**Okay. I have a request. It's on my author's profile page. Trying to write an original piece, and need critiques. Don't feel obligated.**

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was early evening when the couple came back to her temporary apartment. She through the front door. He through a window. A third story window.

Retsu Unohana eyed her new husband as he took off his outdoor sandals, putting them next to the window he'd used. She frowned. "It seems wrong, sneaking in when we just got married."

Kenpachi shrugged, untying his robes and folding them before putting them aside. "I kinda like it." He admitted. "Seems like I'm getting away with something I shouldn't." He sent her a smoldering hot look.

Retsu ran her dark-gray eyes over his bared chest, his uniform pants hugging his lean hips. Her lips tilted up. He was all hers. He had been for at least seventy years now, but ...now it was legal. Even if very few knew about it.

"One free day away isn't much of a honey moon." Kenpachi yawned and looked around the temporary apartment. They weren't even in her home, because he'd basically torn it apart under the onslaught of his spiritual pressure.

"I loved it." Retsu's smile turned a bit dreamy as she thought about the day they'd spent. Mountain side picnic. Making love outdoors. Natural hot springs. A small street festival in a rustic little village. He'd bought her iced cream again. This time it held chocolate chips in it. Nothing planned. Not even their wedding first thing that morning.

Kenpachi's voice pulled her out of her musings. "What is this?" He was holding up some gaily wrapped boxes. "No one is supposed to know we got married."

"There were witnesses." Retsu commented dryly, taking a small box and neatly slitting open the paper. "Oh, Isane sent us dried cuttlefish and dried bonito. I should have known she'd go the traditional route. Oh, she even included some hemp."

The large warrior nodded, knowing that those gifts were supposed to wish newlyweds a lasting marriage and a strong family.

"Oshugi from Senzo." Kenpachi grinned and held up the cash. "That seems like him." He said, mentioning Retsu's former fiance and his own current financial advisor.

Retsu smiled, looking over the offerings of gifts. "Ikkaku and Yumichika each sent us a sake cask. No wait, one is sake and the other is wine. Very nice."

Kenpachi held up a crazily wrapped gift with a grin. "Three guesses who sent this?"

The healer's mouth twitched as she reached for the box, then laughed as she unwrapped it. "Candy from Yachiru. That's not traditional. But it is rather sweet."

"You have no idea." Kenpachi flipped open the candy box and whistled tunelessly. "Yachiru approves of us."

Intrigued, Retsu looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh?"

"She didn't snitch any of the candy pieces first." The large male smiled and plucked one sweet from it's wrapper. He held it up to her lips.

Retsu's eyes sparkled as she held onto his gaze, and parted her lips for him. Kenpachi's own gaze heated up as he lightly pressed the chocolate into her mouth. Her lips closed over his fingers and she stepped back. He stepped toward her, his eyes already lit with lust.

She smiled, then her eyes widened and she coughed, her hand over her mouth as the sensual moment passed.

Kenpachi watched her sputter for a moment, shaking his head as the moment slipped away.

Retsu coughed again and smiled. "Nuts. I wasn't expecting nuts."

Kenpachi nodded and looked around at the gift offerings in front of them. Then he frowned, counting. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiro and Senzo. So why is there another box?"

"Open it." Retsu asked, wondering.

The large warrior tore off the paper, a lot less neatly than his new bride would have done. He pulled out a large, ornate case with colorful enameled scrollwork decorating the side. "Looks expensive."

Retsu caught her breath. "A suehiro case." Referring to another one of the traditional wedding gifts, wishing happiness on a young married couple.

Kenpachi looked down at the case and wordlessly handed it to Retsu. If it was a fan, he didn't want to accidentally damage it.

The healer took the case and carefully opened it, her breath catching as she pulled out the fan. It had ivory carved guardsticks and ribbing. And it was old. Very old. She opened up the silk fan, catching her breath at the hand painted calligraphy and designs.

She looked up at Kenpachi. "Who?"

The warrior wondered if she was hoping it was from her uncle. He held up the card. "From the old man. Yamamoto."

Disappointment did not cross her features, instead she smiled happily as she carefully refolded the fan and put it back in its protective case. "An expensive gift." She commented and handed the case back to her husband. "An heirloom, most likely."

Kenpachi held the decorative and protective case and glared down at it. "He's making a statement with this gift. He approves of us getting married. He really cares for you, huh?"

Retsu smiled lightly and nodded, though she thought the gift meant more than just that. She didn't tell her poor husband that a gift of that nature meant he approved of them both. Cared for them both. "We'll have to thank him in person."

Kenpachi grumbled a bit about that, making Retsu smile wider behind his back. The warrior turned, caught her smile and sighed. He held out his hand to her.

Retsu reached for him and he put the Head-Captain's card down on the table. "Now. We have an unfinished honeymoon and an empty apartment."

The healer nodded and put her hands on his bared chest, running them up to his shoulders. He was so tall! Kenpachi scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"You didn't get enough this afternoon?" She murmured, her fingers lightly tracing the shell of his ear.

Kenpachi growled and tossed her lightly on the bed, grinning at her like a conquering warrior. He stared at her as she sat up on the bed, looking just a bit rumpled. The tail of her braid couldn't hide the fact that her breathing had sped up.

He grinned darkly, hooking his thumbs in his waistband. "You're all mine." He said, with not a little satisfaction. In fact, he felt like he'd won some huge fight, coming out victorious against humongous odds. "My wife."

Retsu stared at him, moving to kneel on her knees even while staying on the bed. She made a come hither gesture with her forefinger, loving how his eyes heated up at the sight. "No." She breathed out huskily. "You're mine. My husband."

He grunted and reached out, wrapping one strong arm around her back and yanking her to him. Holding her to his chest, her knees no longer resting on the bed. He stared deeply into her eyes. "Only took you seventy years."

"You were the slow poke." She teased him, leaning in to run her lips softly over his mouth.

Kenpachi growled low, a warning. Then suddenly she was on her back and he was leaning over her. His teeth nipped at her as he gave a mock snarl. She laughed, and that laughter faded into a moan as he dipped his head, nipping at sensitive skin at the base of her neck.

She arched her back, pressing interesting parts of her chest against his already bared flesh. He sucked in a long breath, and Retsu took advantage, turning over as she rolled on top of him.

Kenpachi stared up into her dark-gray eyes as Retsu rested her palms on his chest. The tail of her braid teased his muscled abs, making him burn hotter.

Retsu stared down at him, taking in the needy look. The lust in his gaze. The scar on his face. The sharp features. He wasn't smooth. He wasn't polite. He was a warrior and a fighter. A complicated man.

One large hand reached for her, she caught his hand in both of hers. Kenpachi stilled as she brought his hand to her mouth. He opened his palm wide as she pushed on his fingers, then caught his breath as she pressed a kiss into the center of his hand.

She looked down at him. "You rushed me this morning."

He watched her in wonder, letting her have her say.

Retsu Unohana looked down at him. "Kenpachi Zaraki. I take thee to by my lawfully wedded husband. Because I love you. Deeply and irrevocably. Now and forever. I will support you ...unless you're wrong."

Kenpachi's gaze narrowed on that and he gave a rough rumble of a chuckle.

"I will never obey you, unless I want to."

His mouth twitched in frustrated amusement.

"You'll never be sick if I can do anything about it. But if you are, I will tend to you. I will always be with you, just as you will always be in my heart."

Kenpachi watched her in awe as she pressed another kiss into the palm of his hand. She looked down at him, and his one eye watched her warily. Was he supposed to say something now?

Retsu cocked her head to the side and gave him 'the' look. Oh yeah, he was supposed to say something now.

"Shit."

She slapped his chest with a light sting and he frowned. Yeah, he probably should have opened with something else.

"Retsu?" His voice was nearly pleading. He didn't know where to even begin.

The healer looked down at him, waiting. "Why did you pull me out of bed this morning, determined to marry me?"

Kenpachi stared at her. "Because I want you." That was as blunt as it got.

Retsu gave him a small smile. "You already had me, I wasn't going anywhere."

The warrior felt lost as he gave a weak shrug. "Another man had a claim on you."

The woman leaned over him and shook her head. "Try again. Another man has been my fiance since I was a toddler. And definitely for the last seventy years you've been seeing me."

Kenpachi's hand slipped down to her hips, holding on to her. "I didn't like it."

"Why?"

He growled and leaned up on his elbows, staring into her face. "Because you're fucking mine. MINE."

She watched him, saying nothing.

Kenpachi groaned, dropping back onto the bed. "That doesn't sound right."

Retsu shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"But it's true. You. You're beautiful. And gentle."

Her eyebrows rose up on that one. Gentle?

"A lady." Kenpachi's hands rose again, sliding up the slope of her thighs. "You are everything a guy like me can never have."

Retsu started to look cross at that, but he lightly tapped her thigh and she kept quiet. Barely.

"Retsu Unohana. I take thee to be my wife. I will protect you and hold you and be with you forever." There. That should be good. He grunted.

The healer gave him a lingering look, then shook her head. He frowned sharply at her. "Why?" She asked him simply.

"You love me."

"Yes." She gave him a lopsided smile. "I do. But does that mean you'll marry any woman smart enough to fall in love with you? Because I refuse to share."

"Don't be stupid." He groused, then flinched as she pinched him sharply, putting enough spiritual pressure in the move to actually be painful. "So much for gentle."

"I don't know why you love me." His mocking tone faded as he took a deep breath. He looked up at her and felt his mind go still. The words were simple, but they came from deep inside him. Her dark-gray eyes melted as she watched him struggle. "I really have no fucking clue why you love me. Honestly, I never thought, never in a million years, that anyone would love me like you do."

Retsu's breathing stopped as she caught her breath.

Kenpachi looked up at her face, his visible eye unflinching as he stared at her. "And I never thought that I'd feel the same way."

The healer felt her arms tremble and her heart literally skipped a beat. She almost fell on him, leaning down to press light kisses around his mouth as his arms rose to her sides, his palms cupping her rib cage on either side.

"Say it." She moaned, her mouth finding his.

Kenpachi pressed her up to look in her face. "No."

Retsu leaned in again and kissed him some more. "Close enough." She let him off the hook.

The warrior frowned at her response, and instead of relief he felt angry. He gave a sudden lurch and rolled her onto her back. She gasped up at him, accepting. He frowned harder. Retsu stilled. "No it's not." He groaned and leaned in next to her, his mouth going to her ear.

The words weren't there, not even a whisper. He mouthed the words that were torn from parts of his soul that he'd thought long dead. His lips moved, though no sound came forth.

Retsu moaned hotly, arching her back as her arms tightened around him. She heard what he didn't say. Heart to heart, she heard him even in the silence.

o.O.o.O.o.O


	25. New Developments

"I heard him myself! Called her his 'daughter' ...then he laughed all creepy like."

"He always sounds creepy. Looks it too."

"Shush! Don't let anyone hear you call a captain 'creepy'."

"Oh, it's not like no one else has ever thought it!"

"True enough, just ...don't get _caught_ saying it out loud!"

"Hey. Did he really call her his kid? I mean, I thought she was his new lieutenant or something."

"She's both. Look, she looks all hot and shit ...but sometimes, when she stares at something ...it's like she's not really all there."

"Dang. No, wait. It doesn't make sense. I had heard that he basically pieced her together, to make himself a lieutenant. Maybe that's what he meant."

"Daughter. I heard the word daughter. Clear as day."

"Adopted? Created? Or ... biological?"

"All three ideas completely freak me out."

"Me too."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Retsu Unohana moved gracefully and calmly through the Seireitei on her way to report to the Head-Commander. A window display caught her attention and she stopped to admire the new sandals being shown. She was running early, so it wasn't a problem.

In the reflection of the store's window, she smiled at herself. She certainly didn't look like a woman who hadn't gotten nearly a lick of sleep. That thought alone triggered the jaw-cracking yawn which she covered with her forearm.

"Long night, Captain?"

Retsu turned politely and smiled. "Captain Ukitake." She offered the name in greeting.

The other division leader gave a small bow of his head, then turned to look to see what had caught her interest. "Ah."

"Window shopping on a fine morning before duty takes over." Retsu said quietly, without any hint of apology. She ignored the first question, not wanting to tell anyone of her one-night honeymoon. Or explain her lack of sleep. What was she supposed to say? That she had an insatiable husband that no one knew she had? That thought alone made her eyes sparkle.

"Missed you at the Captain's meeting yesterday." The white-haired shinigami commented. "Some complicated piece of healing?"

Retsu blinked slowly, taking a moment to re-order her thoughts. Jushiro was a friend and a fellow captain in the Gotei 13. And he was a perfect gentleman. However, Retsu also knew him to have a steel-trap mind. Jushiro knew many, many secrets throughout the Seireitei. And he kept them all. Still, if one wanted to keep a secret from him, one had to tread very carefully.

"Nothing of the kind." Retsu said as casually as she could. "Herb gathering. Just a day trip this time."

Captain Ukitake nodded without suspicion, knowing the healer often took such trips.

"I have been called to the Head-Commander's office this morning." Retsu continued, trying to glean a little information herself. "I assume this is about what you all met about yesterday? Have I missed something?"

Jushiro frowned very slightly.

Retsu's muscles tensed in response. "I have missed something."

"I should allow the Head-Captain to explain." Jushiro said gently. "Though, you're not the only one missing from yesterday's meeting."

Kenpachi. Retsu already knew he'd not been there. Because she knew exactly where he'd been all day. With her.

"Captain Kurotsuchi was most notably absent."

The medical shinigami gave a small tilt to her head. "Oh?" Not what she'd been expecting to hear.

Captain Ukitake noted her surprise, but attributed it incorrectly. "I know, he often complains about the meetings, but he rarely misses them entirely. But Captain Komamura was also not there."

Retsu thought of the very large captain who kept his head covered with a basket-like helmet at all times. "Oh?"

"And he never misses a meeting." Jushiro added unnecessarily.

"Sounds like a very incomplete meeting." Retsu commented, without offering any thoughts on the matter. "But then, it wasn't scheduled."

The white-haired captain nodded. "Quite last minute. I myself was almost late."

"A travesty." The healer joked dryly, drawing a rueful smile from the other man. Neither mentioned that Jushiro's attendance was spotty due to his health. Although he always kept up-to-date with all the latest information.

"Captain Zaraki was excused, being out on patrol." Captain Ukitake mentioned the name without inflection, but Retsu could feel his eyes on her, watching for any change in her expression.

"Another travesty." She mentioned with equal dryness of tone. Not giving an iota of a reaction to her long-time friend. She knew he was curious about her and Kenpachi's aborted attempt to date publicly. And also knew that Jushiro was far too polite to simply ask.

Captain Ukitake gave no indication of disappointment over her lack of an answer. He simply bowed his head once more, "of course." He wished her a fine day and moved on down the street. "You know ..."

Surprised, Retsu turned and found that Jushiro had only moved a few feet away before stopping. "Yes?"

"We don't simply sit and have tea like we used to, I miss that." The other man gave her a wistful smile.

Retsu nodded. "I too." Neither mentioned that they'd started having tea together as a way for the healer to listen to and offer suggestions for the much younger captain as he and Shunsui had become the first captain-graduates from the Academy. "But then, I think the two of you have moved far beyond the need to listen to me."

Jushiro nodded slowly, then gave a small smile. "Listening can go both ways." He offered.

Mentally stunned, Retsu nodded automatically even as she excused herself politely. After all, the Head-Commander was waiting for her. As she walked up to the Division One meeting offices, she wondered at how people could still manage to surprise her.

Once she had been the fount of information to both Jushiro and Shunsui, letting them find their wings as captains. Like baby birds leaving the nest. Lethal and conniving as well as sweet baby birds. She smiled at the thought. Now one was offering to listen to her problems? How ...odd.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi frowned. He didn't even bother to look at the other captains as they arrived.

Captain Kurotsuchi was complaining, which was normal. While Captain Komamura was silent, also normal.

It was Retsu that was making him tense up. He wanted to turn and look at her, but didn't dare. What the hell? They'd been sleeping together for the past seventy years, keeping their relationship a secret. Now that they had finally married, he was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her? Not good.

Kenpachi deliberately sneered before turning, his dark gaze taking in the lithe form and smooth braid. His sneer turned real as he noted her ultra-calm expression. She hadn't looked like that last night, with her back arched and her mouth open for her panting little moans.

Captain Komamura's helmet turned slightly, and Kenpachi stopped, turning his eyes front and center. He didn't need to let anyone see a sappy look on his face. Best to ignore her. Her. His wife. His.

Fucking his. The possessive thought was like a drug to his system. His. He couldn't stop focusing on that one word.

"You're smiling, captain." Head-Commander Yamamoto entered and took his place at the front of the room. "Your patrol went well? I'm assuming from such a relaxed look and that smile that you ...killed a lot of hollows?"

Kenapchi grunted without comment, the needling words acting like a bucket of ice-cold water on his system. He glared at the older man, his leader. Yamamoto didn't react at all.

"We'll save that for later." The Head-Captain said, looking over his captains. "As you are no doubt aware, I had to call in a meeting of my division leaders yesterday, though not all of you were available. Some absences were excused."

Captain Kurotsuchi spread his hands as if in supplication. "I was in the middle of an experiment that could not be left unattended."

"Something to do with your new lieutenant?" The Head-Capain asked quietly.

The Division Twelve leader nodded slightly. "Nemu is working properly again. Now."

The older man gave a soft sigh of resignation. "You and I will address that issue ...later. For now, I have some news."

All four captain stood at attention before their leader.

Head-Captain Yamamoto sighed. "There was a series of ...assassinations the night before last."

Retsu stiffened.

Kenpachi felt confused. "Not our area."

"You mean not YOUR area." Captain Kurotsuchi spoke silkily. "Captain Sui-Feng would say differently."

The Head-Captain grunted without comment initially, then sighed. "These assassinations were not sanctioned by Central 46. Nor were they carried out by the Stealth Squad."

The Division Twelve leader yawned in a patently false manner. "So the dear little captain says."

"Captain Sui-Feng is meticulous and loyal, I have absolutely no doubt of her non-involvement." Head-Captain Yamamoto spoke with conviction. "And she has no motive."

"Who does?" Kenpachi snarled. "And why do we care?"

"The entire main branch of the Rikiya family, five persons in all, have been murdered."

Kenpachi stilled. He knew that name.

Captain Komamura spoke in a deep rumble. "Nobility? Who has the motive?"

"I do."

All eyes turned to Retsu Unohana. The healer looked straight ahead, her gaze meeting no one else's.

"You?" Captain Komamura didn't have an expression that could be read, not beneath his concealing head-gear. "Captain Unohana?"

The leader of Division Twelve looked delighted. "Oh my dear. How ... twisted of you. I hope you have an alibi."

"She does."

Kenpachi bit his tongue. The Head-Captain had spoken before he could, which all told, was probably a good idea.

The Division One leader frowned at them all. "Captain Unohana has an unimpeachable alibi for the evening in question."

He said nothing further.

Captain Kurotsuchi frowned. "You're not going to share?"

Kenpachi couldn't help himself. "Perhaps it should be made public." His words had meaning on many different levels. He looked over at the old man.

Yamamoto met his gaze, but didn't back down. "No. I think it best to keep that information close to hand for the time being. I, however, am very satisfied with Captain Unohana's whereabouts at the time."

Kenpachi's lips thinned, but he didn't speak further. Retsu's alibi? Him. Having sex with him all night, getting married first thing in the morning, then spending all day with him. And another night.

He'd offered the old man the option of making them public just then. But Yamamoto seemed to think it a good idea to keep their marriage a secret. So be it.

"I'm confused." Captain Komamura said with a hint of annoyance in his deep voice. "How is this noble family and their deaths, tragic as it is, connected to the Gotei 13?"

Retsu took a deep breath. "Ochiai Rikiya was my former fiance. He'd been killed himself, not that long ago."

"Poisoned." Captain Kurotsuchi mused aloud. "The same for these new assassinations?"

"No." Came the surprising response from Head-Captain Yamamoto. "No, the family all died in their sleep. Throats cut expertly."

Retsu's eyes widened.

Kenpachi felt his hands twitch in response, as he fought the desire to pull out his zanpakuto.

"Children?" Retsu asked, she had to ask. The word sounded hollow coming from her dry mouth.

"No." Head-Captain Yamamoto sighed. "Thank goodness. All adults. Two were married. Their wives were not touched, nor even home."

"All men?" Kenpachi asked, beyond disturbed by this turn of events. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Retsu sighed. "Main Rikiya family, consisted of one grand matriarch and her two sons, and three grandsons."

"Six?" Captain Komamura asked.

"Ochiai Rikiya, the eldest grandson had already passed away." Retsu kept all inflection and feeling from her voice. She hadn't cared one iota for her former fiance. But that didn't mean she'd wished him dead.

"Did you want them dead?" Captain Kurotsuchi had no qualms about asking questions, even hurtful ones.

Kenpachi growled. "If she'd wanted them dead, they'd already have been buried long ago."

Surprised by his defense of the healer, Captain Komamura turned to stare at the Division Eleven leader. "I heard she wanted you dead." He said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"I'm harder to kill than most." Kenpachi smiled menacingly, showing a lot of teeth.

The Head-Captain wasn't through, however. "In the house there was found a large quantity of poison. A certain poison that is very lethal to shinigami most especially.

Retsu shook her head. "No. That doesn't make sense. Ochiai Rikiya was murdered through such a poison. Why would they kill off their own?"

Yamamoto nodded. "They didn't. Papers in the house show that the family was incensed with Ochiai's death. They were working to reverse engineer the poison. Then they were going to use it against anyone they felt wronged them. There was a long list."

"And Captain Unohana was on that list." The helmeted captain spoke with a soft growl.

"Yes. So was her father and uncle. And Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto continued. "A few others for differing reasons."

"Me?" Kenpachi shook his head. "I did nothing to them."

"They weren't sure you hadn't been behind Ochiai's death. Seemed that you left an unfavorable impression on the young man." The Head-Captain said without much humor.

Kenpachi's mouth fell into a scowl as he remembered the only time he'd met the young man. When the noble, along with Retsu's father, had sought him out.

Captain Kurotsuchi steepled his fingers together, looking thoughtful. "So. Three fiances dead. Two by the blade, one by poison. Two looking to harm her in some fashion, the other trying to get closer."

Retsu stirred uneasily. "You are remarkably well informed." Suspicion and irritation obvious in her tone. "Too well informed."

"Yes." Captain Kurotsuchi did not elaborate, returning instead to his musings. "The young man's death by poison ...causes retaliation by the Rikiya family. Secret plans for revenge. Only, they weren't as secret as they'd intended." The strange looking captain turned to look at Kenpachi. "Sometimes secrets are just like that." He purred.

Captain Zaraki narrowed his gaze on the other man. Just what did the freak know? His hand flexed and then settled on the hilt of his zanpakuto, though he didn't grip the blade handle. Not an overt threat.

Captain Kurotsuchi looked down at the warrior's hand, then back up to his face. The Zaraki's smile was less than comforting. "Indeed." He smiled and turned back toward the Head Captain. "So. There were three threats toward our inestimable healer. One is now gone. At the hands of one of the others?"

"Captains Komamura and Kurotsuchi? I thank you for your input. I have further questions for the others." It was a dismissal, plain and simple.

Captain Komamura bowed deeply toward the Head-Captain, taking his leave quietly.

However, Captain Kurotsuchi rarely left a room without some parting comment. He too bowed, though with less respect than the larger captain. "It doesn't seem to pay to be entangled with our good healer. Perhaps you had a narrow escape, Captain Zaraki."

The fighting man growled low in his throat, and the Division Twelve leader walked away slowly as he chuckled. He went so far as to wave one gloved hand in farewell.

"I'd like to add him to my kill list." Kenpachi muttered.

Retsu looked startled. "You have one?"

"I'll make one, just for him." The fighting division leader still looked grumpy. "I really don't fucking like him."

The Head-Captain clucked his tongue lightly. "He's good at his job." He ignored the large warrior's bad language.

Retsu frowned at that. "Captain Kurotsuchi's ethics are below par, at the very least."

"So far he has the support of Central 46." Yamamoto commented diffidently. "Now, onto your alibi, Captain Unohana."

Retsu felt her cheekbones heating up. A blush? Really? How odd. She forced down any feelings of unease. "You know my alibi."

"Me." Kenpachi smiled with true satisfaction. "And I don't mind saying it out loud."

The Head-Captain shook his head slightly. "We will keep your marriage a secret for now. I have that information, as does the Royal Court Guard. There's no impelling reason to reveal your relationship, not yet."

"My uncle was informed." Retsu frowned. "I'm not sure that my father knows."

Yamamoto stirred. "You didn't let him know?"

"He's not claimed me and my uncle is the actual head of the clan." The healer defended her decision, petty as though it might seem.

"Not much of a celebration, I'm afraid." The Head-Captain twitched his mouth slightly. "But as the secrecy was your own doing, I'm assuming you are both fine with that."

Kenpachi's lip curled. "Don't care what anyone else thinks."

Retsu didn't speak, her eyes cast downward. She didn't argue the point. And Yamamoto knew her well enough to know that she wasn't acting submissive, but that she had nothing to say on the matter. Submissive wasn't a word he attached to this woman. Not as Yachiru, nor as Retsu.

"I hate parties anyway." Kenpachi's nostrils flared at the very thought.

The Head-Captain gave a slight smile. "When this is all over, and if you two ever go public. You will definitely have to have some sort of reception. It'll be a huge shock to the entire Soul Society."

Retsu's own lips twitched as she fought not to frown. "I like thinks ...quieter."

The Head-Captain nodded. "The party won't be for you two, but for the rest of us to celebrate for you.

The healer finally looked up, uncomfortable with that thought. Then she smiled. "I have ...We have yet to thank you for your very kind wedding gift."

Kenpachi stirred. He'd forgotten about that. Shit. He really sucked at the social niceties. "It was ...pretty." He said, speaking of the fragile suehiro, a beautifully made fan and a traditional wedding gift.

"It was more than pretty." Retsu looked up at the Head-Captain. "It's too much."

Yamamoto looked directly into the eyes of a woman who in no small manner helped him as he'd built his vision for the current Academy system and the Gotei 13 as it was now. If she had chosen to fight him, rather than surrender, he would have been left far more vulnerable to other forces. Her choice to lay down her sword, even her life, had been a gift.

A gift he'd given back to her when he'd taken her prisoner, rather than allow her to ease her pain in ritual suicide.

"It is not enough." The older warrior said almost sternly.

Kenpachi looked back and forth between the two, sensing the weight of their history together. Friends and enemies. Both. Neither. "Ah shit."

"Language." The Head-Captain scolded, though he didn't look away from Retsu.

"It looked like an heirloom piece." Captain Unohana took a steadying breath, shaking her head.

Yamamoto nodded at her. "I have no children. My wife ...she made that suehiro back when we still thought we'd have a family together."

Kenpachi blinked. The old man had been married? News to him.

"It's too valuable." Retsu protested.

"The gift is freely given, to both of you." The Head-Captain finally looked over at Kenpachi. "It was not given to just one side of a pair. But to the two of you as a whole."

Retsu's words denying the gift dried up in her throat. She had no response for that, except for, "thank you."

Kenpachi didn't know how to respond. He sighed and shook his head. "You think you have me just where you want me, don't you old man?"

The Head-Captain smiled. "I didn't put you two together. You both accomplished that on your own. I simply sent you a wedding gift."

The larger, younger man simply smiled. A smile full of dark menace, and feral intensity.

The older man calmly looked back at him. Not a twitch, not a flinch, nothing to even suggest he was even remotely intimidated.

Spiritual pressure rose. The older man's spiritual pressure rose to match. Easy. More came to bear. It also was matched, still easily.

"Oh for crying out loud." Retsu tapped her foot in irritation. "Do not turn this into a pissing contest. Kenpachi, it's a wedding gift. Say thank you and leave. Head-Captain, my apologies."

"Don't _ever_ apologize for me." Spiritual pressure rose higher as the young male snarled.

The Head-Captain matched the increased spiritual pressure without effort, then gave a half-smile. "My wife made that suehiro to pass on to our children. She dreamed of having a son that was just like me, when I was much, much younger, of course."

Kenpachi grinned evilly. "And you gave it to me? She must be rolling in her grave."

Yamamoto smiled flicked his pinky finger, sending a wave of small flames angling from him over toward the taller man. "On the contrary, I do feel that she'd approve."

Kenpachi waved his hand, using his spiritual pressure to douse the flames as if they weren't there. It wasn't even a real attack. He looked up and blinked. The old man was standing at the doorway, smiling at him.

Retsu stared at her husband, waiting to see what would happen next.

"What the fuck?" Kenpachi growled, looking around. "You just dismissed me! That was nothing but a distraction. How the hell do you think you can get away with treating me ...oh for fuck's sake, why are you smiling?" He glared balefully at his wife.

The healer shrugged, but her smile didn't dim.

Kenpachi groaned and rolled his shoulders. "What the hell was that all about, anyway?" He looked back and forth between Yamamoto and Retsu.

"I hesitate to sound juvenile, but you started it." Retsu's smile grew, lightening her eyes. "He just gave you a gift."

"Us."

Retsu shook her head. "The fan, the suehiro? That was for our wedding. The words? Those were for you."

Kenpachi snarled. What words? He replayed the memory in his head. His mind stalling as he realized just what the old man had said. "I doubt your wife would ever have approved of me."

"Oh?" Yamamoto seemed almost amused.

"I'm foul-mouthed, evil-tempered, a brawler and a fighter with little to no discipline and I don't give a flying fuck's sake for what ever anyone in this whole damned place thinks about me!" Kenpachi's voice rose as he spoke, ending on a near shout.

The Head-Captain gave an enigmatic smile. "Why would you think she'd disapprove? She married one just like that."

Kenpachi felt stunned, he had no response to that as he watched the old man leave the meeting hall. He looked around, seeing Retsu still smiling at him. "What the hell?"

The healer just shrugged and kept her thoughts to herself. They had a lot to think about, the two of them. More people dead. Enemies still hidden.

"What the hell?" Whispered Kenpachi, again.

Retsu smiled gently. And they'd focus on those other problems later. Right now she had to treat her husband, who was probably suffering from severe shock.

"What did he say?" Kenpachi looked down at his wife.

Retsu nodded. Definitely shock.

o.O.o.O.o.O


	26. Letter Perfect

**Lemon warning ...**

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Thirty years later**

Retsu woke slowly, warmth wrapped around her. She didn't need to know what time it was, knowing her husband it was before sunrise.

Kenpachi was an early riser. In more ways than one.

The sleepy woman let out a soft sigh as she felt him run his hands down her body. He leaned over her from behind and nuzzled her neck, nipping her skin slightly and then kissing her there. "Morning."

She smiled, her eyes still closed as she savored his touch on her skin. "So you say. The sun isn't even up yet, are you sure it's not still night?"

He chuckled against her throat and his hand moved down to her knee. Retsu slid her leg up over his thigh as he moved behind her, letting him find her warm and ready for him.

Kenpachi slid inside her body, making her extend her neck at the fullness he presented. A century together and every time it was like the first. Retsu pushed back against him as he thrust into her body in a slow but incredibly deep rhythm.

Only this time was different and Retsu turned her head away from him as she smiled.

Her husband didn't notice anything different as he bit the smooth column of her neck that she presented him with, growling with pleasure as his thrusts grew stronger and the rhythm grew faster.

"I want to see you." Retsu whispered against her pillow.

Not blinking an eye, Kenpachi pulled away and rolled onto his back.

Retsu moved over him, placing her hands on his chest as she settled herself onto him. He thrust up into her as she stared intently down into his face.

In this position he was free to roam his hands over her, and he did with great pleasure. His palms cupping her breasts as she moved over him, lifting and falling in a devastatingly slow manner.

Kenpachi let his hands move down to her hips and started to lift her, help her move faster.

"No."

The warrior stilled, his uncovered eye flicking up to her face. His breath caught at the soft expression in her dark-gray gaze. And yet, she almost looked a bit sad, though he didn't know why that would be.

Retsu pushed up with her knees, bracing herself with her hands on the hard plane of his chest muscles.

Kenpachi clenched his fists and thrust upwards with his hips, and she didn't deny him as she slowly built up speed. Though she was still moving far too slowly for him. "Retsu?" He growled.

His wife of the past thirty years leaned over him, her loose hair falling around him like a curtain. Their eyes close, their noses almost touching. "Shhhh." She whispered and placed a soft, tender kiss on his mouth.

Kenpachi's body hurt from the effort not to take control, not to thrust hard and fast. Not to turn her over and take her to the edge and back again. He'd been hard when he'd woken, that was nothing new. But now he was beyond hard, aching in ways that were nearly torture though the pain felt so damned good. He groaned.

Retsu sat back up, her hands going down his abdomen, nearly to where the two of them were joined. She traced a light pattern down there, that had him catching his breath while his lungs struggled. He thrust upwards, harder this time, unable to stop himself. "You're killing me."

The healer smiled down at him, again he thought he saw a look of something odd. But then it was gone. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head at him. "Do you remember our first time?"

Kenpachi groaned, his body arching up off the bed even though he really was trying to hold back. His head and heels pushing against the mattress as he rose to meet her movements. "Damn you." The words were in opposition to his voice, nearly soft.

"One hundred years ago, Kenpachi."

The warrior barely registered her words, his entire being aching. He clenched his teeth and she laughed at him, taking pity as she picked up the pace. This time when his hands roughly grabbed her hips, she didn't stop him. He slammed her down onto him as his body rose to meet her, impaling her deeply.

At that height of sensation it only took a few more thrusts before she spasmed around him and Kenpachi roared with his own release.

Limply she laid down upon his chest as his breathing slowed. Sweat stuck them together and her interior muscles were still quivering.

The big male stared at the ceiling and then chuckled. "Did I miss an anniversary?"

"You miss every anniversary." Retsu commented, not lifting her head. "Yachiru has to remind you."

He hadn't realized she'd known that. Kenpachi's lips twitched ruefully. "Alright, did _Yachiru_ forget an anniversary?" He asked.

"No." Retsu laid on his chest, loving the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear. "Not really. I was just thinking. We've been together for a century. A century."

Kenpachi yawned. "Not so long in the Soul Society."

She pinched him hard.

He laughed. "Okay, okay ...it's a long time." He admitted, managing to lift his hand to her bare back, tracing the line of her spine.

"And no one knows we are married."

Kenpachi's and stilled and he settled his palm over the curve of her hip, squeezing lightly. "You want to go public?"

Retsu sighed against him, her face still hidden from him. All he could see was the top of her head. But she didn't answer.

"Do you?" Kenpachi prodded her verbally, starting to frown.

Finally she rolled her head, still resting her chin on his chest, looking up into his face. "I love you."

His gaze warmed and he gave her a lopsided smile. "I'll never tire of you saying that. But it isn't an answer. Do you want to take our marriage public?"

"Yes. No. Both." Retsu gave him an unreadable look.

He sighed. "You got another letter." He guessed.

The healer closed her eyes briefly, and then sat up. She looked down at him. "You'll be late for your squad's morning routine if you don't get ready now."

"Ikkaku and Yachiru can handle it." He tossed aside her concern. "What did your father say now? Is he still looking for a way to annul our marriage?"

Retsu moved off of him, grabbing her robe and belting it around her. "No."

Kenpachi rolled out of bed quickly, moving to catch her shoulder. She easily evaded him, turning to give him a hard stare. Confused, he held up his hands. "What?"

Feeling ashamed, Retsu shook her head. "Sorry, instinct."

His brows snapped together in irritation. Instinct? Not one that he'd seen in her anytime in their century together, but he let the comment pass. For now. "What has you on edge?"

The woman shrugged and took a deep breath. "Letter wasn't from my father this time."

Kenpachi stilled. "Lawyer?"

Retsu shook her head. "First time since I gave up my title and my name that I've gotten any word from my uncle. He wrote that if I give up you, then I could return to the family. Lead their personal forces. Apply to the Royal Court Guards."

The large warrior sneered.

Retsu met his gaze head on. "After all these years. He doesn't know me at all. Not one little bit."

A flutter of movement had them both stopping. A hell's butterfly flew through their bedroom. A bedroom they'd had built for them in her house, since he'd destroyed the room back right before they got married.

They were married now. Essentially living together under one roof, even if very few knew about it. "Me or you?" Retsu asked.

The black butterfly moved over toward Kenpachi and the Division Eleven leader grimaced. "Me."

They listened to the message together and he scowled.

"You have to go." Retsu said, referring to the incursion of hollows in one of the mid-districts.

Kenpachi grabbed his robes, heading for the bathroom. One they'd had redesigned as well to be bigger. "Don't think this conversation is over." He growled at her.

Retsu smiled softly. "Oh but it is. I already sent him my answer."

She looked away from him, her gaze not rising to meet his own. Kenpachi frowned. "We are going to talk about this."

The healer nodded. Indeed they did need to discuss her response to her erstwhile family. Just not in the way her husband might expect. Suddenly she frowned. "Wait. I thought Captain Kuchiki and his squad were going to patrol that area, wasn't that in the last meeting?" She asked, speaking of routine patrols that each division handled.

Kenpachi came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth as he spoke. Still nude. She smiled at the sight. "Byakuya and his lieutenant got sent over to the world of the living."

Retsu tilted her head slightly. "I don't recall that being mentioned."

"You got called away to tend that fool from the third squad."

"Ah." Retsu nodded. "That fool will be healing nicely, thank you for being concerned."

Kenpachi made a face and disappeared back into the bathroom.

"And you're allowed to name Captain Kuchiki's lieutenant, you did train him initially." She said with some amusement.

"Bah!" Kenpachi called from the bathroom, not bothering to come to the door this time. "Just got him barely potty trained and they stole him."

Retsu smiled, ignoring the grumpy comment. "So why are they going to the land of the living?" She heard the water turn on in the shower. Her poor husband, he much preferred a hot soak in the bathhouse, but he was running behind now.

"Something stupid about his sister disobeying a return order."

The healer frowned. Byakuya's sister? Rukia? Disobeying did not sound like her at all. She looked up and caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Retsu forgot about the Kuchiki family as she took a deep breath. Yes. She and Kenpachi needed to talk. Soon. Even now her letter to her uncle was on it's way to him.

Kenpachi needed to be ready for the response.

Retsu smiled grimly. One hundred years. She was tired of waiting. As happy as she had been, she needed to be out from under her clan. And her response letter to her uncle would definitely change everything.

o.O.o.O.o.O


	27. New Beginnings

"She's to be executed."

"Bullshiiiit. She's a noble."

"Not by birth. Her family? Not saying a word. Her own brother was the one to drag her back from the world of the living."

"Yeah, but ...executed?"

"That's what I heard. I'm sure it'll be diminished though, I mean even though she's adopted ...she's still part of their family. Right?"

"I guess. No, I'm sure. Of course they'll commute the sentence. Either that or ..."

"Or?"

"Or there's more to the crime than we know about."

"They never tell us anything."

"Too true."

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was early afternoon when a tired and grumpy Kenpachi Zaraki slipped into the public baths. He'd far rather be at home. The home he shared with his wife.

Except ...that marriage, and the fact that he lived there? Secret.

Kenpachi sunk down into the water with a sneer, letting the heat steal away his bad mood. No decent fighting. Except for some very low level hollows, this patrol would have been a complete bust.

In fact, there had been very few decent hollow incursions in a long while now. The large warrior scowled, making a few people in the bath scoot away from him. A few others quickly finished and left the area entirely.

Yeah, he was happy at home. But ...but there was something missing. Kenpachi let his one visible eye close nearly shut as he sighed. He wanted a decent fight.

A real fight. One that made his blood pump and where he could actually get cut. A fight that challenged him even in the smallest of ways. It had been way too long.

Hell. He was ready to just announce his marriage to the entire Soul Society and let any assassins just come at him. Anything. He sighed and grimaced. The old man would have a fit. Not to mention his wife.

Retsu.

A glimmer of a smile eased his austere features.

"Ah, is it safe now?" The sardonic tone set Kenpachi's teeth on edge.

He answered without opening his eyes. "Gin."

It wasn't a term of closeness to call the other captain by his given name. It was insolence, pure and simple. Putting Ichimaru in his place.

"Kenpachi." The arrogant and mocking tone was just polite enough to keep a duel from breaking out. Barely.

"Bad mood dear brother captain?" Gin rose from the heated water, uncaring of his state of undress as he took the towel and dried off.

"No." Kenpachi grinned darkly. "My usual mood."

"Ah then, sour with a hint of blood in the future and cloudy skies?" Gin said flippantly as he dressed. "I thought maybe you were commiserating with our other dear captain. The one about to lose his baby sister to the Sokyoku."

Kenpachi's attention snagged. "Sokyoku?"

"I agree." Gin continued, as if the other man actually knew what was being discussed. Ignoring the inherent question in Kenpachi's response. "The Sokyoku for someone of a lesser caliber than a captain or even an assistant captain? Tsk."

Kenpachi stared.

"Tsk, I say again." Gin smirked. "It could be because of her nearness to noble blood, of course."

Kenpachi's eye twitched in irritation. He'd managed to read the letter Retsu's uncle had sent her before he'd left on his patrol. He'd snuck a look at it while she'd been dressing. Parts of it were seared into his mind. Festering. Especially the part about his common blood _sullying_ the clan name.

"And as capital offenses go, hers was ... barely ...well, then. What do I know anyway?" Gin spread his hands as if innocent, and yet in a manner that suggested he knew more than he was saying.

Kenpachi's stomach churned sourly and he realized it had been almost 24 hours since his last meal. Not to mention ...he was sick of his current company.

Oh, Gin Ichimaru was alright most days. Today not being one of them.

Kenpachi ignored him as he too climbed out of the bath, the hot water no longer enough to settle his spirit.

Gin cocked his head to the side. "Short soak for you?"

"Duty calls." Kenpachi said vaguely as he dressed quickly and without fanfare, basically ignoring the other man. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"Ah." Gin nodded, as if satisfied with the answer. Though he didn't leave. "What do you think about the upcoming execution?"

"Who's dying?" Kenpachi yawned and headed out into the balmy afternoon.

Gin actually looked startled for a moment, then laughed. It almost sounded genuine. "This is why I like you." He muttered. "And also why I don't."

Kenpachi ignored the other man as they both walked toward the main market place. While Gin was with him, he couldn't head back to the home he shared with his wife. Too many questions. He scowled. Looked like he'd be eating out today.

"What food strikes your fancy? Spicy? Plain? Stewed? Something from the sea perhaps?" Gin waved an arm wide.

Kenpachi looked around, bored.

"And by the way, it's Captain Kuchiki's dear little sister whose life will soon be separated from the rest of her body. Just in case you were wondering." Gin yawned.

The larger man shrugged. "I wasn't." He said, then stopped, staring up at one of the open hallways that ran along the outside of certain buildings. A covered walkway. With someone using it at the moment.

Gin's interest piqued as he followed Kenpachi's gaze.

The large warrior took off without a word, Gin only a step behind.

Soundlessly the two settled onto the covered walkway. Gin perched on the railing, Kenpachi leaning casually against the wall of the building. The man before them had his back turned in their direction.

They made no sound.

Byakuya Kuchiki didn't need sound to warn him when he was approached from behind. He turned, no expression on his stern features.

Kenpachi barely listened as Gin needled Captain Kuchiki about being an ideal model for their rank. Showing no emotion on the approaching execution of one of his family members.

Kenpachi stared at Byakuya, knowing instinctively that here was a fight. Here was a man who could probably cut him. If only he'd lose that damned calm demeanor. One that Kenpachi would have bet real money was just a veneer anyway.

"It has nothing to do with you, brothers." Byakuya said coldly, dismissively.

The scared warrior tuned back into the conversation. Something about the young noble's attitude bringing to mind Retsu's uncle. And his letter. "Why should you be sad? _The blood of a criminal only dishonors a distinguished family_." Kenpachi quoted Retsu's letter word for word with a bitter twist to his mouth. Those words had been about _him._

Byakuya stilled for a moment. "Hmmm. How surprising. A commoner who understands the ways of nobility."

"Not really." Kenpachi sneered angrily, the nobles answer making his blood start to boil beneath the surface. "I've always been observant. Perhaps I can be of assistance to you. If you wish ...I'll behead the criminal before the execution." He watched closely, waiting for a response. Any response. Just how did Byakuya feel about his commoner sister?

"Hmmm. I'm not sure that one with your skills could actually manage the job." Byakuya smoothly mocked him.

The sound of his bells tinkled merrily in the tense atmosphere between the two men. "Want to test me?" Zaraki asked just as smoothly, and in deadly earnest.

"Do you want to be tested?" Byakuya didn't back down.

Kenpachi had a moment of triumph. The Kuchiki brat was willing to fight him! But he'd forgotten something extremely vital.

Gin Ichimaru was still behind his back. One moment he'd been about to taste noble blood, the next he was wrapped up tighter than a swaddling infant and being dragged over a rooftop.

He yelled and cursed, wanting to cut the other man even as he heard Captain Ichimaru actually fucking apologize to Byakuya!

Gin actually managed to drag him at least a half-mile away before Kenpachi got his temper under enough control to use his spiritual pressure to simply shred the bonds holding him.

"Well now." Gin smiled as he let go and turned to face Kenapchi.

The Eleventh Division warrior was gritting his teeth and glaring hard at the other captain.

Gin held up both hands, palm up, as if in surrender. "I was just trying to keep you from joining young Kuchiki on the hill before the Sokyoku. You attacking Byakuya? With your zanpakuto? INSIDE the Seireitei? Without permission to use your sword inside our walls? Now that would indeed be a capital offense."

His words made sense. Kenpachi didn't care. "I don't need my fucking zanpakuto to tear you limb from limb."

An alarm suddenly sounded throughout the area, drawing even Kenpachi's attention. "DISTORTION DETECTED IN THE WESTERN SLUMS! DISTORTION DETECTED IN THE WESTER SLUMS!"

Gin looked surprised, then thoughtful.

Kenpachi's face smoothed. "An attack?"

"Outside the Seireitei." Gin sighed, looking almost apologetic. "We can't go after them without orders, not unless they enter the Seireitei."

"Oh, I hope they are strong enough." Kenpachi sighed under his breath. "I really do."

"Stay away, brother captain." Gin shook his head. "Go to the Head Captain, maybe he'll send you after the intruders."

Kenpachi nodded, taking off quickly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"The son of a bitch!" Kenpachi howled, pacing the living room as Retsu watched him cautiously. She even moved a few things out of his way, lest he break them. "He sent me off to the head office, while he went to the White Road Gate. And he faced off against the intruders!"

Retsu sighed, having heard this again and again for the past half-hour. "Captain Ichimaru would have had no idea which gate the intruders would have approached. It seems like a coincidence."

Kenpachi roared in response, beyond upset.

Retsu watched him warily and waited for his temper to cool enough to listen to reason.

"And he let the intruders escape!" Kenpachi snarled, snagging the healer's attention.

"I thought he killed one?" Retsu asked quietly.

Kenpachi shook his head. "Reports say one was wounded. Maybe. Healed already or maybe not even hurt in the first place. Gin is a fucking idiot! Can't even get this right!"

"I missed this." Retsu tried to keep her own feelings in check, not wanting to feed her husband's anger. "No one wounded was reported to the Fourth Divsion."

"Outside intruders? Would they report that to you?" He snarled.

"To whom else?" She bit back the words, then pursed her lips slightly. "I would have heard something."

Kenpachi shook his head. "From the reports I saw? Jindanbo was injured badly."

"The gate keeper? The giant?" Retsu stirred as she half-rose from her seat. "I heard nothing about any such injury."

The Eleventh Division captain sighed and flopped down into his favorite chair, laying his head back as he stared at the ceiling. "I think it was a wild rumor in the first place. Later reports say he's recovering nicely in the village. Not a scratch on him. And if you didn't do that ..."

Retsu shook her head, settling back down in her seat. "No. Nor any of my people, I'm sure of it." She gave a sad smile. "I'm glad, actually. I was so tired from healing last night I was napping this afternoon."

Kenpachi let the word go over him. Napping? Retsu? The tireless wonder? Yeah, right.

"So why were you needling Captain Kuchiki this afternoon? Isn't it hard enough on him to be losing his sister?" Retsu sensed the worst part of her husband's mood had passed.

"He annoyed me."

"You said you approached him." Retsu pointed out without inflection.

Kenpachi made a face and then nodded. "Yeah. I guess I was just angry about what your uncle wrote. About how I'm not worthy of you or your family. A criminal."

Retsu stilled as she realized something important. "You read my letter?"

The large man froze for a second then grimaced. No use hiding it. "So? You left it out."

"It was in my desk drawer." She snapped.

Kenpachi grinned. "Like I side, it was left out." He lied blatantly.

Retsu made the sour face this time and then sighed. "Well, at least I know you didn't read my response to my uncle."

Her husband's head popped up, bells jingling with the movement. "Why?" He asked supsiciously.

Retsu smiled at him and shrugged. "I haven't been eating spicy things lately."

Kenpachi blinked and shrugged. "So?"

"I took a long nap today."

The warrior eyed her carefully. "Are you sick?" He started to get up out of his chair.

Retsu purposefully waited until he was half-way risen. "No. I'm pregnant."

It was with a great deal of satisfaction that she peered down at the large, usually graceful, warrior now fallen on the floor. Staring up at her with his one visible eye as wide as a pie platter.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You're sure?" The beleaguered man asked weakly, shivering.

Retsu smiled and wiped his brow as sat perched on the counter in the bathroom. "Are you doing throwing up now? You know it's usually the woman who gets sick during pregnancy."

Kenpachi swallowed hard, trying to keep his stomach in it's proper place. But then again, there was nothing left down there to bring up. He glared at his perfectly groomed wife as she handed him a cup of cool water.

"Not too fast." She warned as he gulped it down, then froze as his esophagus protested.

He turned green, but with some deep breaths was able to keep the water down. He closed his eye and concentrated on just breathing for a moment. And she let him.

Once his dark eye opened again, she smiled. "Better?"

"You still pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Then it's not better!" He growled.

Retsu laughed at him lightly, then shook her head. "You don't want a son or a daughter?"

Kenpachi stilled. He'd not thought far enough ahead to equate pregnancy with an actual little person. An infant. A daughter or a son. His mouth fell slack for a moment as his vision glazed.

"A son just like you." She whispered.

Kenpachi thrust the thought aside. "A daughter." He said firmly, a picture already in his mind of them as a small family. A daughter with dark hair and dark gray eyes. Swinging from the trees, laughing.

"Yachiru?" The healer asked.

"Will be beyond the moon." Kenpachi smiled almost sappily. He looked up at his wife and all of his anger, all of his worry, everything vanished. All there was was her, and them.

He stood, capturing her face between his large hands. Leaning in intently.

Retsu turned her head away, avoiding his lips while laughing. "Ew! Brush your teeth first!"

Kenpachi stilled, then deliberately turned her face toward him and pressed a loud smacking close-mouthed kiss on her lips while she protested loudly. He grinned down at her, reaching behind her for his toothbrush.

He started the water running, and she moved to get out of his way. His hands stopped her. "You're not going anywhere." He growled.

Retsu stilled as he separated her knees, deliberately stepping between them as he leaned over her shoulder to grab the toothpaste. His closeness left little to the imagination about how much he wanted her right now.

Kenpachi grinned at his mirror image, toothbrush in his mouth. His wife in his ...his wife ... He leaped backwards, staring at her.

Retsu eyed her brute of a husband, who was currently looking horrified. And foaming at the mouth with toothpaste, the brush hanging limply from his lips. She reached out and snagged it before it fell. "Kenpachi?"

"You're pregnant." He pointed at her.

"I know." She nodded slowly, as if to someone who needed an extra long time to process information.

His finger fell to point at her belly. "Right now."

Retsu sighed, already seeing where this was going. "Having sex isn't going to hurt the baby."

Kenpachi shook his head, the bells in his hair tinkling slightly. "I ... I can't."

Retsu's face darkened. "You'd better." She glared at him.

The large man paled and then sputtered, he nearly choked for a moment as he moved to spit out the toothpaste and rinse out his mouth. When finished, he looked back at his wife.

The two stared at each other for a very long moment.

Finally Kenpachi reached out and ran a hand along the side of her face.

Retsu smiled and leaned her cheek into his large, calloused hand. She turned and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, over the pulse. Kenpachi caught his breath, his heart aching and melting all over the place.

His thumb moved to trace over the lines of her soft lips. She bit him lightly.

He stopped breathing for a moment, then shook his head, looking sad. "I don't know how to be gentle."

"Be yourself." Retsu assured him. "I'll let you know if it gets to be too much. Remember, I am the healing expert."

"But you've never been pregnant before." He said hoarsely.

Retsu shook her head. "I'm fine. Tired, but fine." With that, she slid down from the counter and took his hand in hers. He resisted for a second, and she gave him an arch look. He groaned, but followed.

She led him to the side of the bed, pushing him down to sit. Compliant, he did as she indicated.

He protested when she knelt down to remove his socks, but she slapped his knee and he fell silent. His robes were next, her hands soft and gentle as they divested him of all his clothing.

Ashamed, Kenpachi's face flamed as he realized just how damned turned on he was. Finally nude, there was no hiding the rock hard erection that showed definitively how much he wanted to be inside her.

A crafty smile teased over her features as she ran light fingers over his left hip, making his manhood twitch. He groaned and glared at her. She laughed. Watching him, she slowly removed her own clothing, making a small show of each exposure of her soft skin.

Kenpachi's mouth went dry as he watched her, unsure and uneasy and yet wanting her with every iota of his existence. "Don't." He pleaded.

"Yes." She promised.

Finally bared before him, she reached for his hand. He hid it behind him like a child.

Retsu put her hand on his shoulder and ran her palm down to the elbow, finally he brought his hand out from behind him and she guided his touch to her flat belly.

Kenpachi blanched as she pressed his palm over her womb. It should feel different. But it didn't. Not yet. Soft, silky skin. Her feminine scent calling to his senses.

She backed up, keeping a hold of his hand. Retsu laid back on the bed, staring up at her poor husband.

Kenpachi watched her carefully, but she seemed so sure. So ...perfect. He smiled down at her, kneeling on the bed over her.

His smile faded as he watched her beneath him. He was so much taller. Heavier. Kenpachi shook his head. "I'll make a deal. Until the baby is born, you're on top."

Retsu's eyebrows winged up, and then she laughed. Still, she nodded and helped roll him onto his back, settling on top of him as she smiled. "You just like this position."

"A lot." He admitted, his hands moving up to cover her breasts.

She hissed in pleasure and threw back her neck.

He stilled, watching her. "Retsu?"

The woman looked back down at him and smiled. "It felt good. Just, they're a bit more sensitive right now."

Sensitive? Kenpachi squeezed her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over the already perky nipples. Retsu let out a moan of sheer pleasure, her hips undulating sensually.

Kenpachi smiled hotly. "I think I like sensitive." He moaned happily.

Retsu bit her lip and tried to keep from screaming out as he continued to tease her.

Suddenly his hands stopped.

Curious, she looked down at him. He was staring at her with an odd expression.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

Kenpachi's hand slipped down, his forefinger tracing a circle over her belly. "This is one secret we won't be able to keep for long, you know."

Retsu nodded. "I know."

Kenpachi grimaced then laughed. "Think the Seireitei is ready for hearing about our marriage?"

Retsu captured his hand and moved it back over her breast as she grinned down at her husband. "I've got a better one for you. Do you think the Seireitei is ready for a miniature you?"

Kenpachi roared with laughter, right before his wife leaned down and stole his breath away with a deep kiss.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes, this has now broken canon all to little bitty pieces. Ah well. :D**

**All mistakes made in this chapter, and the entire story, about time-lines and all that? I'm sorry. I did my best. Some changes were deliberate, some were mistakes. I'm going with what works for me as fanfiction. Thank you!**


	28. Crackers and Tea

"I heard it was a whole army!"

"Yeah? Well, I heard it was only a handful of people. But if you're scared, don't be. They didn't get through the gate now did they?"

"I'm not scared! You're an ass. Besides, I heard that if that Captain Ichimaru hadn't shown up they would have gotten through the gate."

"I don't believe it."

"I'm telling you what I heard!"

"Get your hearing checked. I'll bet you there's no way they can get inside the Seireitei. A weeks wages."

"You're on."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu woke slowly, then tensed. She wasn't alone. It took her a confused second to realize just who was in the room with her.

Dark gray eyes opened and narrowed on the person standing next to her bed. Or tried to anyway. Because that's when a plain cracker was suddenly pushed in her face.

"What?" She murmured, then nearly choked as it was shovled into her mouth.

Now she glared. Yachiru beamed back happily at her, nearly bouncing on her excited toes, ignoring the healers rather sour expression.

Retsu chewed the cracker quickly, swallowing while trying not to cough and sputter crumbs all over her own bed.

Yachiru kept ignoring the pregnant woman's glare as she held up a second cracker, obviously prepared to send it right after the first.

Retsu intercepted this hand and prevented the second one from being shoved into her mouth. "No." She managed, though she blushed to think she may have let a few crumbs fall. She cleared her mouth and then restated her objection. "No."

"But you're supposed to be sick." Yachiru's open expression turned cloudy and stubborn. Retsu paused, wondering about the odds of that second cracker actually ending up in her mouth. She moved back out of the way, across the empty bed to stand on the other side.

Yachiru pouted.

"Kenpachi told you." Retsu eyed her diminutive opponent.

The pout disappeared into a huge sloppy grin, excitement fairly bubbled out of the young lieutenant. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

Retsu grimaced and nodded, her hand going to cover her belly. "Yes, I guess you are."

"I like the name Niji." Yachiru grinned happily.

Retsu frowned, then choked back a quick laugh. "Have you told Kenpachi that you want to name his child after a rainbow? By the way, what if it's a boy?"

Yachiru looked startled for a second, as if she hadn't considered that possibility. The pink-haired lieutenant shrugged after a moment. "It works for a boy too."

Retsu shook her head and looked down at the empty place in the bed where Kenpachi usually slept. Then she glanced at the clock, her eyes widened. "I overslept? What happened to my alarm?" She nearly ran into the bathroom.

Yachiru followed, making Retsu stop and stare. The healer turned the pink-haired young lieutenant around and pushed her out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

It barely worked. As Retsu relieved her bladder, she could hear Yachiru perfectly well and suspected the youngster was leaning up against the door. "You needed your sleep. You have a baby inside you to look out for. Kenny's baaaaaby."

Retsu grimaced but didn't respond. She finished up and turned on the hot water in the shower. She usually didn't need an alarm to get up on time. But sometimes after a long night spent at the medical barracks, it would throw off her sleep cycle. So she kept an alarm set to keep her from oversleeping, though she was usually up before the alarm sounded. As she reached for the shower cap though, then her eyes widened at a sudden thought.

Still dry, but nude, she walked up to the closed door. "Yachiru? Did Kenpachi turn off my alarm?" She asked suspiciously.

"No." Came the immediate response.

Retsu nodded, feeling foolish, ready to hop into the shower for a real quick rinse off, she was late getting to the medical barracks as it was.

"I did."

The healer stopped cold, then sighed. Then wondered why the confession should surprise her in the first place. She didn't say another word as she stepped under the hot spray of water. As she let the heated spray wash over her she sighed at how good it felt.

As for Yachiru? The diminutive lieutenant probably thought she had the right. For the past thirty years, the pink-haired girl had made room for her in Kenny's life. For the longest time it had been Kenpachi and Yachiru, alone against the world, and then against the Gotei 13. Fighting their way in the world and into acceptance. Yet Yachiru had happily made room for Retsu, even if she thought she could then boss around both of them.

Retsu knew that the two of them needed to have another 'little talk about boundaries'. Like they had after the wedding thirty years ago. Retsu smiled and let the hot water wash over her pleasantly. She remembered having being 'involved' with Kenpachi when Yachiru had bounced into the room to deliver an 'important' message. The young lieutenant had shielded her eyes, but hadn't been embarrassed at all. Once could be overlooked, but it had continued. So the two of them had sat down to hold a private 'chat' about the situation. That had gone well, and the problem had resolved. Now Yachiru knocked when she and Kenpachi were alone together. No reason why a new such talk wouldn't go over well now that she was pregnant.

Pregnant. She smiled at the memory of Yachiru's excited face. The lieutenant looked so happy! And Retsu was so happy that the pink-haired girl wasn't feeling jealous in any way. She laughed to herself. Just as Yachiru seemed to feel that Kenpachi was 'hers' and now Retsu was also 'hers' to look after ...that meant the new baby would also be considered 'hers'. No doubt she felt she had a right to take care of Retsu, including turning off the alarm clock. Oh yes. They needed to 'chat' soon.

It wasn't until her hand touched the shampoo bottle that she remembered that she'd wanted a 'quick' rinse off and shouldn't have doused her long, long hair. Now, with her thick hair to dry, she would be even later.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi didn't scowl when someone sat down next to him on the rooftop. He was already scowling. And that someone wasn't alone either. "What?" He asked roughly.

Rangiku Matsumoto studied her nails, rather than looking out over the rooftops of the Seireitei as he was.

There was someone else shifting their feet uneasily behind him. A quick glance from the corner of his eye spied the lieutenant's badge. Hm. Aizen's lieutenant to be exact. He couldn't remember her name off-hand. But he knew these two women didn't usually pal around together.

A shift in the wind. A third person. Kenpachi had to turn and look. Another lieutenant. Shuhei. "Strange bedfellows." He rumbled. These three were an odd mixture. The only thing they had in common? Lieutenants.

"Someone came to me today, asking about pregnancy. Symptoms, timing, ailments, cures, and on and on." Rangiku said in a false off-hand manner.

Kenpachi stilled. Ah. They were digging for information. Yachiru was a brilliant fighter. But she lacked a certain ...tact.

"You pregnant, Matsumoto?" Kenpachi rumbled. "Hadn't heard." He deliberately turned the verbal probing back at her. He and Retsu were going to have to go public soon. But not here, not now and definitely not to these three.

Rangiku frowned lightly. "Not me."

Kenpachi cruelly turned to stare full-on at Aizen's lieutenant. Hinamori, that was the mouse's name. "Seriously?" His voice dripped with doubt, implying he couldn't understand anyone knocking the girl up.

It worked. Hinamori's face turned flame red and she stopped breathing. She waved her hands mutely in abject denial and hurt. Shuhei's lips thinned.

"Shuhei? You stepping up or out?" The Eleventh Division squad leader turned the verbal knife just that much deeper.

The male lieutenant finally shifted his weight, but showed no other reaction other than to look up over the horizon.

Rangiku clucked her tongue. "Not us. Yachiru."

The large warrior turned to stare harshly at the woman. "I assure you, my lieutenant is not pregnant. And you know that, so what do you really want?"

The honey-blonde shrugged. "Why is your lieutenant asking about pregnancy information? If someone is 'bothering' her, we thought you should know."

Kenpachi laughed gruffly and shook his head. "Bullshit. If someone were 'bothering' Yachiru in that manner he'd be dead. Her hand, my hand ... hell, even Ikkaku's hand. Anyone from my squad would have taken care of it. And you know that. You're here for gossip." His gossip. They wanted to know who he'd gotten pregnant.

Hinamori shook her head, but couldn't bring herself to look up, staring down at the street level.

"Ikkaku could have knocked up someone." Rangiku shrugged. "Yachiru could just be curious or trying to help out."

Kenpachi sighed, rolling his shoulders as if bored. "What business is it of yours if he did? My squad members do not answer to you."

"She came to me." Rangiku stressed the comment. "And we care about our fellow lieutenant."

"Ah." Kenpachi turned and stared at her, only grinning on the inside. He deliberately ran his eyes down her figure and back up again. He frowned at her thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, she did say something strange to me yesterday morning. I didn't think anything of it at the time."

Rangiku cocked her head slightly all while listening intently.

"She asked if I thought that you looked like you'd gained some weight." Kenpachi drew out his answer. "I told her I didn't really look at you enough to know."

Slam and double slam.

Shuhei's fingers twitched and Momo sucked in a shocked breath. Rangiku looked frozen.

Kenpachi shrugged. "Yachiru was probably trying to be subtle in asking if you're pregnant." He looked back over the Seireitei, as if dismissing the idea altogether. "But since you say you're not ..."

"I am not!" The honey-blonde snapped out the words irritably.

"So you say, so you say." He waved one hand at her and rolled gracefully to his feet, looking down from his not inconsiderable height. "Just tell her to mind her own business next time. Oh, and if you are? Tell your captain sooner rather than later."

"I am NOT pregnant!" Rangiku yelled, making several people on the street turn and stare up at them all. The honey-blonde hissed as she realized she was probably starting her own rumors now.

Kenpachi laughed. "Look, I'm not saying you are. But Yachiru is young. She probably thinks you look older and sophisticated in some way. No doubt she thought your weight gain was automatically a pregnancy. No need to involve me in all of this."

Rangiku looked beyond pissed. "I have not gained weight!"

Kenpachi shot an amused glance at Shuhei, then over at Hinamori. As if to indicate he thought Matsumoto was protesting too much. "Sure." He dismissed her and took off across the rooftops.

Rumors sometimes worked in your favor. By the end of the day, at least half a dozen people would be convinced that Rangiku was pregnant.

As for Yachiru? He'd have to have another talk with her about tact. The girl could keep a secret forever, and she could infiltrate just about anything. But for some reason she was horrid at digging out information quietly.

And it was as if thinking about his lieutenant made her appear, as a familiar weight suddenly settled on his shoulder. He grunted in approval. "Hey."

"She's at her barracks safe and sound." The pink-haired girl said quietly.

Kenpachi nodded, though he hadn't sent her to check on Retsu specifically. But Yachiru knew him, and she often knew what he needed before he himself did. "We need to talk about ..."

That was as far as he got before a sudden 'BOOM' of a sound had everyone staring up at the sky in shock and surprise.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tired and uneasy, Retsu checked on what medical supplies they had on hand. Ever since the Ryoka had actually managed to pierce through the shielding around the Seireitei she had been on edge. And it wasn't the presence of the Ryoka themselves that had her uneasy. It was something else. Something ... off. And she didn't know what. Which only served to piss her off.

"More wounded." Isane sounded shell-shocked, her face pallid.

Retsu nodded, but Isane didn't move away. The medical captain looked up in question.

"Division Eleven."

Retsu's jaw clenched. "We've seen heavy casualties from that division already." Too heavy. These Ryoka were cutting through some of their finest fighters.

Isane shifted her weight, as if she had more to say. Retsu lifted one eyebrow.

"Third seat. Ikkaku Madarame." Isane let loose a huge breath and then bit her bottom lip. "Captain? He's one of our strongest."

"He can be an ass." Retsu commented deliberately, and she got the reaction she was looking for.

Isane looked shocked, and a bit angry. "Captain? He's our friend."

"He is indeed." Retsu said as calmly as she could manage. "And our friend, who is also one of our strongest, deserves only our best. Not our fear."

Isane caught herself, and then nodded slowly, collecting her emotions as she pulled it together. "Yes, Captain Unohana."

"Captain? Captain Unohana?" A panicked young voice. She turned and stared at her 8th seat, who didn't even bother to blush. "I need your assistance!"

Retsu and Isane hurried over to look down at the patient on the cot. Overflowing the cot. She frowned. "He needs a bigger bed."

"We're out." The 8th seat pulled back the sheet to show the wounds.

Retsu's dark-gray eyes blinked despondently. "Someone destroyed his saketsu chain and hakusui soul sleep."

The 8th seat bit his bottom lip. "Captain, I don't know how to fix this."

Isane whimpered. "It can't be fixed."

Retsu was already running scenarios over and over again even as she put her hands on the patient. She frowned sharply. "Ryoka?"

"Yes." Came the answer she really didn't want to hear.

The medical captain frowned. "This man will live, but he will never again hold a zanpakuto or be able to wield any form of spiritual pressure."

Isane sucked in a shocked breath. "A lucky hit?" She prayed it was so.

Retsu shook her head. "No. It's too precise a blow. This was done deliberately."

A tear slipped down Isane's cheek. "What if Madarame ...?"

"No." Retsu snapped out the word more harshly than she'd intended. "We know nothing until he arrives at the barracks. Do not diagnose before the patient actually gets here." She looked over at her lieutenant, who was starin in horror down at their current patient. "Isane!"

The young woman's eyes snapped up, and she blushed. "Yes, Captain!"

"This is Jirobo Ikkanzaka, fourth seat of 7th company." The medical corps 8th seat read from her chart, frowning. "Isn't he the one known as Kamaitachi Jirobo?"

"The ultimate weapons master? Or so he liked to claim." Retsu seemed surprised. "I never thought much of his skill, or the way he watched those weaker than he. Still, he is one of ours."

A commotion at the front of the barracks drew their attention. Isane paled. Ikkaku Madarame had arrived.

Retsu waved at her lieutenant. "Work on Ikkaku, call me if you must. I need to see if there is any way to salvage Ikkanazaka's spiritual pressure."

It was over an hour later before Retsu could look over Ikkaku's chart. She read it through twice before beckoning Isane over to her. She looked up. "A wound such as you describe is a mortal one."

"Immediate medical attention to staunch the blood flow definitely saved Ikkaku's life." Isane nodded. "It had to be done on scene. When he got here he was in bad shape, but nothing that can't be healed."

Relieved to hear that Ikkaku would not be reduced as Ikkanzaka had been was good to hear. For all his rough ways, he was a loyal friend to Kenpachi. And to her. "The saketsu chain and hakusui soul sleep are both intact?"

Isane knew it was in the chart, but she too was relieved to hear it out loud. "Entirely intact. He will make a full recovery."

Retsu looked up, then frowned as she saw the tail end of a captain's haori heading into Ikkaku's room. The person she'd glimpsed had not been Captain Zaraki. Of that she was quite sure.

She was about to investigate when one of her medics ran up to her with an urgent question about dwindling supplies on certain medications. When she did finally look back up, she caught sight of the person she most wanted to see.

Captain Zaraki. Standing tall and unharmed. The fact that he was scowling and obviously angry didn't dilute her joy at all. Little Yachiru waved at her from Kenpachi's shoulder even as she watched her husband nod at her before turning to enter Ikkaku's room.

A moment later, Captain Kurotsuchi hurried out of the same room, looking upset.

Retsu's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The unethical and horrid leader of Division Twelve had obviously been questioning the wounded man, who wasn't even in squad 12!

She smiled with satisfaction as the man met her eyes for a second, then let his own gaze drop as he hurried out of her barracks. Good riddance. Still, she sighed and shook her head. He wasn't the enemy. She looked around at the beds full of the injured and pursed her lips. These Ryoka needed to be stopped. She wondered what their cause was to be here, invading.

A sound made her turn. Kenpachi fairly flew out the door of Ikkaku's room, and then out of the barracks itself. He hadn't even looked in her direction. She smiled, unhurt at the thought. Kenpachi had obviously gotten some good information from his man.

Telling herself it was a professional visit, she headed in to see Ikkaku herself. She frowned as she spied him on the bed, wrapped up like a mummy in his bandages. She didn't like to see someone so strong and vital laid so low. It was an insult. To her. To him. To the shinigami and the Gotei 13.

"Damn them."

"Don't." Ikkaku coughed, then grinned. "The guy who beat me? He's the one who applied the healing salve."

Shocked, Retsu's eyes widened. No such mercy had been shown to Jirobo Ikkanzaka. But then she knew that Ikkaku was considered far more nice a fellow for all his rough ways than the 4th seat from the seventh division.

"And I think he's also strong enough to give the captain a good fight."

Those words made Retsu stop. Her heart skipped a beat to think of Kenpachi hurt, to see his saketsu chain damaged, or severed. Yet she knew that he had been dying on the inside as of late, not having any good fights. It would be like a dozen Christmases for him.

"The Ryoka seem to be doing a lot of damage."

"They want to rescue Rukia Kuchiki." The wounded man coughed, then winced and coughed again. Retsu passed a hand over his body, letting an exchange of energy flow from her fingertips. A slight thing, but it eased him as Ikkaku caught his breath. "Thank you."

Rescue Rukia? A puzzle piece slid into place within her mind, but the picture was not yet whole. "Is this the boy from the land of the living they say stole her soul reaper powers?"

Ikkaku shook his head, then stopped as that hurt. "Don't know. Seem decent enough, for a Ryoka that is. Still angry that he left me alive."

"I'm not." She said almost absently, moving to look out the room's window at the Seireitei. Who was it that was out there? And was Ikkaku right? Could he be a 'good' fight for Kenpachi?

Could this Ryoka actually cut her husband? No. Absolutely not.

But still, she couldn't get Jirobo Ikkanzaka's wounds out of her mind even as her hands went to cover her unborn child. His unborn child. Her lips firmed.

No. No mere Ryoka could take on her Kenpachi Zaraki and win. Not even remotely possible.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"That way, Kenny! That way!"

Kenpachi sighed and turned toward the indicated alleyway. "Didn't we already go this way?"

Yachiru kicked him slightly and tugged on his hair. "Turn there! We'll find where Ikkaku fought and follow him! Wheeee!"

Kenpachi turned and then growled. "I think it's the third time we passed the leatherwork shop."

"Go that way!" Yachiru pointed, fairly bouncing up and down on his shoulder. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Fun? Kenpachi Zaraki grinned full out. A fighter able to take on Ikkaku Madarame and win? Yeah, this did promise to be fun after all. He just prayed he wouldn't be disappointed.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu returned to her patients, making rounds. She checked on each and every case. It took quite a while. Hours. In that time she'd heard nothing further from her husband.

She turned to her desk, sighing at the number of charts. She had a headache, but didn't want to take anything because of her own condition. However, a nice cup of herbal tea would be good.

Relieved at the thought, she went to make some. Smiling as she saw Isane had already poured her a hot cup of tea.

"Captain!" Her lieutenant came bustling in with a tired expression. "That third seat of division eight? Fever is spiking, and I think he's having an allergic reaction.

Captain Unohana sighed and nodded. "Switch his medication immediately, and give him something for the allegy as well. Any trouble breathing?"

"No." Isane nodded. "And I did all that, just wanted you to know. Oh, you made tea." Her voice indicated she wouldn't mind an offer to join in having a cup.

Retsu's hand stilled. "You didn't make the tea?"

"No." Isane laughed without mirth, running one hand over her tired face. "Haven't had time."

The medical leader handed over the hot cup of liquid. Isane looked confused. "I didn't mean you had to give me yours, captain."

"Don't touch, don't drink. Analyze. I didn't make that. You didn't make that. The 3rd seat is in surgery right now, and I know he wouldn't dare enter my office without direct permission."

Isane sucked in a shocked breath. "The Ryoka? How could they get in here?"

Retsu shook her head. "Don't jump to conclusions. Just get that analyzed. Top priority."

"Yes, Captain!" Isane turned, about to leave when a messenger paused at the doorway, panting. "Yes?"

"Captain Unohana? Lieutenant Renji Abarai is extremely hurt and needs medical attention!"

Stung at the thought of the vital red-head so injured, Retsu caught her breath. "He is outside?"

"No, Captain." The messenger gritted his teeth. "Captain Kuchicki had him thrown in a cell instead."

Retsu drew up to her full height. "Oh did he indeed? Did Captain Kuchiki formally refuse medical assistance?"

"No Captain Unohana. Captain Kuchiki didn't call for help, but he did not command otherwise." The messenger looked upset but resolute.

"Then let us go." The healer said sternly. As she passed her lieutenant though, she pointed at the tea cup.

Isane nodded. While her captain was out, analyzing the contents of the tea was her top priority.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hope you're still enjoying the story! Jirobo Ikkanzaka is not an OC, but was the fellow that cowardly attacked Orihime and whom Uryu defeated. THANKS for reading!**


	29. Only One

"It's a mess! The Ryoka are everywhere!"

"Oh yeah? You seen one?"

"No ...no ...but I head that the vice-captain for Squad 6 died!"

"Abarai? Naw. The 4th seat heard he's in jail, that's why he's not at the medical barracks."

"Seriously? For what? Losing?"

"I guess. That Captain Kuchiki is a hard ass."

"SHHHH! I wouldn't say that too loud."

"Why? How's he going to hear me? The captains have all been pulled into that emergency meeting with the Captain-Commander."

"True. Oh wait, I did hear something interesting. Matsumoto? Pregnant."

"Rangiku? That Matsumoto? Pfft. Liar."

"Yeah? Well I was on the street yesterday and heard her shouting from the rooftops about it."

"..."

"Not kidding."

"Wow. Just wow."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Zaraki's hand absently closed and opened lightly upon the hilt of his zanpakuto all through the meeting. His one visible eye gleamed at the Head Captain's words.

All out war. Permission to use his weapon fully within the Seireitei. Kenpachi sneered, energy fairly thrumming through his system.

He wanted this fight. He damned well _needed_ this fight!

And he'd probably fucking kill any other member of the Gotei 13 who tried to fight the strongest Ryoka before him.

His dark eyed gaze slid to the side. Fucking Byakuya Kuchiki. He looked so calm, so even keeled. Not like he was dying on the inside if he didn't get to battle someone worthy soon. Kenpachi's eyes slid further down the line of captains, stopping at the serene look of one in particular.

Captain Unohana's dark-gray eyes suddenly turned and caught him staring at her. His grin turned feral.

His. All of it. The fight. The strength. Her. The baby. Baby. Shit. Father. What the hell did he know about being a father? Suddenly his left shoulder itched and he relaxed slightly. Fatherhood. He hadn't known how to take care of Yachiru either, and she'd turned out fine though he'd never considered her like a daughter. It was actually hard to think of a word that defined his relationship with Yachiru. Family, sure. But not parent and child, not really. Still. She'd been little more than a baby when they'd first met. So he could do this. Yeah. Piece of cake.

Course Retsu would probably have something to say in raising the tyke. No problem. He'd leave all of that crap to her, best thing to do actually.

"Captain Zaraki?" The tone was a question demanding an immediate response.

Kenpachi turned a lazy look onto the Head Captain, then he deliberately yawned and shrugged.

Yamamoto sighed, as if sensing his Division Eleven leader hadn't been paying the slightest attention. "Your vote on removing the vice-captain as presented?"

Which vice-captain? Kenpachi really had no clue what had been discussed. He sneered. "Whatever Captain Kuchiki voted? I vote the opposite."

Byakuya gave the smallest whiff of a sigh and briefly closed his eyes. "Idiot, I didn't vote. I petitioned for Abarai's removal."

Renji Abarai? A man personally trained to fight by he and Ikkaku? "Then my vote stands." Kenpachi sneered.

"That's not good enough a reason." Captain Aizen spoke calmly. "Though I also vote to turn down this petition. Lieutenant Abarai is a good man and a good vice-captain."

"I abstain. I don't care in the slightest." Captain Kurotsuchi rolled his shoulders lazily. "I have things to get back to that are more important."

The Head Captain nodded. "Captain Kuchiki, you do not have sufficient support and votes to carry your petition. It fails. Lieutenant Abarai will retain his position in the Gotei 13 upon his recovery."

Retsu cast her eyes down genteelly. "He will make a full recovery according to my medics. Thankfully he had _quick_ attention to his injuries."

Her artful stress on the timeliness of the request for medical aid was lost on no one. Captain Kuchiki had denied the need for assistance and had cast his lieutenant into a jail cell without fanfare. Of all persons, it had been Gin Ichimaru who had initiated the request for medical treatment.

"DISMISSED!" The Head Captain announced, then jabbed an imperious finger at Captain Hitsugaya. The youngest of the thirteen captains nodded, and lingered behind though others still remained in the area attending smaller matters.

"Head Commander." The silver-haired youth gave a respectful and correct nod of his head.

"Captain." Yamamoto acknowledged quietly. "There are a lot of rumors going around right now. Some surrounds your own subordinate vice-captain."

Startled, Toshiro shook his head and pressed his lips together. "I have heard the spread of rumor. It is not true. My lieutenant is not pregnant."

The wrinkles around the Head Captain's eyes disappeared as his eyes widened in surprise. "I was talking about the grumblings of discontent regarding Central 46's decision to execute Rukia Kuchiki."

Toshiro ground his teeth for a moment, then gave a sharp nod. "Rangiku will abide by the rules, Head Captain. But I along with my vice-captain would ask how Kuchiki's crime can constitute a punishment such as ..."

The Head Captain held up one hand to still the question. "Central 46 is a collection of our wisest and best. Six judges and forty wise men. Your lieutenant was overheard speculating on why no woman were included in their numbers and how a woman might have a different perspective."

Toshiro nodded, but didn't comment beyond a bland, "that's been bandied about for longer than I've been a captain. And not just by Matsumoto."

Yamamoto's lips thinned. "Now is not the time for such questions. We are in the middle of an invasion, and I have just declared all out war. Inside the Seireitei! Inside our home! We need everyone's full support!"

Captain Hitsugaya nodded, though he still had his internal doubts. "I will speak to my lieutenant." Which was all he could promise.

"You will shut her mouth on this subject!" The Head Captain's voice dripped with severity.

Toshiro's eyes flashed, signaling his rising temper. Though he quickly shuttered his emotions as he glanced downward, hiding his expression. This was his Captain Commander after all.

"Although if she were to be pregnant, it would explain much." Yamamoto sighed, not unkindly. "Perhaps she should retire for the next several months."

The silver-haired warrior shook his head. "She is not pregnant. The rumors are stupid. Apparently Yachiru was asking pregnancy related questions and well ...rumors grow out of thin air sometimes."

The Head Captain silently nodded, his mind reeling as he dismissed the young captain. His eyes slid over to where Captain Unohana was speaking quietly with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

So. Yachiru was asking about pregnancy? "Yes, rumors out of thin air." He gave a weak smile. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu let herself into the house with a small sigh of relief. It felt like forever since she'd been home. But tonight seemed quiet, although the atmosphere in the Seireitei was thick with the feeling of impending violence.

No word on the Ryoka or their whereabouts. Renji and Ikkaku were both recovering, though the young red-head was still in a prisoner's cell. Retsu's mouth thinned.

Captain Kuchiki was acting strangely. Especially for a man about to lose a younger sister to execution. Still, he was following the rules even if it did make him seem cold.

There were no lights on in the house, but that didn't mean she was alone. Retsu's ability to sense spiritual signatures was better than that of her husband, who didn't care enough to practice in order to improve.

With a tired smile, she headed toward the bathhouse out back.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was late when Kenpachi lifted his head from the edge of the bath where he was taking a long, hot soak. He opened his eyes, though only one could be seen due to his ever present eyepatch.

The heated water steamed pleasantly about him, even as he began to smile at the view being offered so generously. His beautiful wife, slowly letting her clothing slip from her body as she watched him back.

Once nude, Retsu folded her robes neatly and put them aside before dipping a toe in the heated water. He waited, but she didn't enter the bath to join him.

Kenpachi's mouth widened into a smile as he watched her swish her foot lazily into the bath. Her skin glowed creamily in the dim lighting, as he hadn't bothered to turn on more than a few lamps when he'd gotten home.

"Posing?" He teased.

"Baiting." She looked up at him and drew her foot out of the hot water. She turned her back to him, presenting him with the long line of her spine and the heart-shaped curve of her bare ass.

His heart rate increased as he licked his lips. "Get in here." He demanded roughly.

Retsu shook her head as her fingers slowly began to unbraid her long hair, exposing inch by tantalizing inch of her stomach and breasts.

"I want you." His voice dropped hoarsely.

His wife gave him a lingering look, and a secretive smile. "I want you." She responded. Then she let her hair settle behind her. He waited for her to pin it up so she could get in the water. He frowned as she walked toward the door of the bathhouse instead.

The large warrior frowned, his tingling body protesting as he sat forward. "It's been a long day and not one damned fight to show for it. I'm going back out hunting for the Ryoka tonight."

"You haven't slept in nearly twenty four hours." She pointed out, her hand on the door.

"So?" Kenpachi growled. "I'm fine. His gaze narrowed on her as she pushed open the door, exposing the covered walkway leading to the main house. "Get back in here!"

"No." She gave him a long look, his dark eyed gaze widening. "It's too hot for the baby. I can't get in there for more than ten minutes at a time."

"I can be fast." He growled his promise.

"Maybe I want more than fast." Retsu laughed at him, shaking her head. "And I'm not going to use the heated bath at all, not until I pass my sixth week of pregnancy. I don't want to risk losing the baby."

Kenpachi's mind stalled at the very thought.

His wife tilted her head slightly. "I know you like long, hot soaks. But I have a ton of food and a bed in the house. And I'll be there. Wearing this."

He watched her hand trail down her side, over the smooth bare skin and down over the curve of her hip.

Kenpachi grinned. "Baiting." He chuckled. "I get it."

"You will get it." Her voice promised him the world as she walked out the door. "And what was it you called out our first time? One and done?"

His grin widened as he waited, knowing he would not be disappointed.

"One what? Night? Day? Month? Week? Year?" Retsu laughed as she exited out the door toward the house. "One century?" She teased, then didn't even squeal with alarm when she didn't even make it halfway to the main part of the house.

Strong arms scooped her up and she silently curled into his embrace as he carried her into the house and into their bedroom. But instead of throwing her down on the bed as she'd half-way expected, he simply held her as he caught sight of the two of them in her full length mirror.

Retsu looked up into his face, then followed his gaze. Sexual heat bled out of his expression, his face turning thoughtful instead.

"Kenpachi?" She ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder. But he was still staring at the mirror, staring at the image of the two of them. She turned her head to look, trying to see what he was seeing there.

They were both nude. His body clearly showed that he wanted her. Her skin was pale, but flushed with desire as well. Kenpachi let her legs go but kept an arm around her as she found her feet, standing in front of him.

The large male turned her to stare at the mirror in front of them. He was head and shoulders taller than she, nearly dwarfing her.

"Kenpachi?" She started to turn around to face him, but his large hands settled on her hips, cupping them. Retsu stilled, her gaze going up to see his expression in the mirror. She'd never seen him look so lost in thought.

He didn't say anything, just let one of his large hands move over her skin from her hip to cover her still flat belly. She closed her eyes at the exquisite and yet highly possessive touch. Kenpachi's hand pressed her back toward him, and she could feel his body behind her.

"I have to go."

His roughly spoken words had her eyes popping open.

"There's a fight out there."

Retsu's heart sank even as she realized that she completely understood. She'd been the first Kenpachi after all. She knew the need to get out there, to have the blood boil, to face off against someone you were not assured of beating. "I thought you said you could be fast."

Kenpachi finally turned her, looking down into her face. "I thought you wanted something more than fast."

"Take it." She whispered, offering.

"After." He promised.

Retsu sighed. "It's the baby isn't it?" Was he seeing her differently now that she was carrying a child? She knew it sometimes happened with couples.

Kenpachi nodded, then shook his head negatively. "It's seeing you and me, and knowing we're not alone in here. You're not alone in your own skin."

"At least eat." She capitulated, reaching for a fresh robe. More than a little disappointed when he helped her slip it on, even tying it for her.

"Retsu, I need this fight." His words weren't an explanation or a request, they were a statement of truth.

His words caught at her heart and she nodded, trying not to feel jealous over what she knew was an intrinsic part of the man she loved. "You wouldn't be you otherwise. But you still need to eat."

Kenpachi chuckled and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, right beneath her ear. His arms wrapped around her tightly and as he stood up to his full height, her feet left the ground.

It took a moment or two before he let her feet settle back onto the floor as he let her go. Retsu felt suddenly chilled as he moved to dressed quickly.

In her heart, she warned him to be careful, but she said nothing of that out loud. It would be an insult. She buried the words to caution him against those who would destroy the seat of spiritual pressure within a shinigami. It wouldn't deter him, and they both knew it.

She didn't tell him that she was waiting for test results on a cup of tea that had shown up in her office. She simply waited for him to finish dressing, flash her a grin and grab some fruit as he headed for the door.

"I'll be at the medical barracks."

Her words hadn't been designed to make him stop in the doorway, but they did. Kenpachi flashed her an irritated look. "You've been up and going for as long as I have."

She blinked at him, unsure where his reaction was coming from.

Kenpachi's frown deepened. "You're the one who is pregnant." He pointed out, as if she could simply forget.

Retsu simply stared at him, a bit surprised.

"You need to rest." He pointed toward the bedroom.

Now temper began to stir beneath the surface. "So do you." She said plainly. "And I know my limits, as well as you know yours."

Kenpachi growled and flashed his teeth. "Look. I need to be out there, but you? There have been no new injuries since night fell, you can rest. You need the rest."

"You're my husband, not my keeper. I'm not tired enough to sleep, I'm fine." Retsu let some of her irritation show through, besides she didn't want to admit that she didn't want to stay in the house alone. She'd rather be with others if she couldn't be with him. Not thinking about destroyed lives. Not thinking about saketsu chains being severed or someone's hakusui soul sleep being destroyed. Especially his.

Kenpachi glared at her and then was right in front of her face, his leer turning evil as he snarled at her. "You want me to make you sleepy? Fuck you until you can't move? Tuck you in and screw you into ..."

**CRACK**

Kenpachi reared back, staring down at his much shorter wife. She'd put enough spiritual pressure in her hand to actually make him feel that slap.

"We're all on edge." She bit out the words. "I wasn't 'baiting' you to make you too sleepy to go fight, or keep you from anything else. I just wanted you. I'm not trying to stop you from fighting. Don't belittle me or try and keep me from doing my own duties. You'll lose."

The large warrior knew he'd gone too far as he watched Retsu turn her back on him and march into their shared bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kenpachi looked at the open front door, and then back at the closed bedroom door. "Damn it." He muttered.

He shut one door, but marched right through the other one. Retsu looked up, unsurprised that he'd followed her. He grinned as Retsu held up her regular work robes over her body. "First, you know me well enough to know that I don't fucking do apologies."

She glared at him.

He grinned back at her, holding out his hands palm up for a moment. "And you still love me."

Retsu didn't say a word at first, but then he just stood there with his arms crossing. Waiting. Finally she firmed her chin and gave a terse nod.

His muscles subtly relaxed, and seeing that made some of the cold in her bones start to melt away slowly.

"One and done." Kenpachi chuckled, running a hand over his face. "Yeah, we've moved way beyond that."

Warmth seeped into her dark-gray eyes as she watched him not apologize to her. Only he could make a non-apology feel like this.

"Medical barracks. Fine. I'll send the Ryoka there one by one, either alive or dead." He grinned at her.

Retsu shook her head lightly, but her temper seeped away slowly. "One and done." She whispered. "One night with you and my whole life changes."

His gaze sharpened on her, his mouth twitching upwards for a moment then he grinned outright at her. "You're the fool who fell in love with me."

"I am that." She mocked him lightly and without heat.

Kenpachi held out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll walk you to the medical barracks." Showing her he was willing to capitulate, if not actually apologize.

"I thought we were a couple in secret." Retsu finished dressing quickly.

The warrior shrugged. "We're not going to be able to keep that secret for much longer, not now that you're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." She corrected with a stern look.

He made a face, but nodded. "We're." He corrected himself. "Definitely we're."

Retsu nodded, but sent him on ahead to 'patrol' for the Ryoka. She excused herself as not needing an escort. "Besides, having you escort me like you need to protect me is not how I want to announce our relationship."

Kenpachi nodded and pulled her in for a quick and rough kiss before leaping out of the door and up to the rooftops.

All in search of that fight he so craved.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It had been a busy night at the medical barracks. But with no new injuries reported, thank goodness. Still, they'd had their hands full with the already injured and recovering.

Yet the Ryoka and their thrice damned invasion were not what was currently on her mind. Captain Unohana's face remained unreadable as she read the lab report over for the fourth time.

Nothing poisonous or harmful in her tea cup from yesterday. Not a thing. A simple blend of herbs. All innocent.

Except ... Retsu sighed. This blend of tea? Was specifically designed for women who were expecting. And no one knew of her pregnancy except for herself, her husband and her uncle. Her mind flashed to Yachiru shoving a cracker in her mouth. She frowned. The Eleventh Division's young lieutenant was definitely aware. Who else?

Her mind raced through the possibilities, but reached no conclusions as her thoughts were interruped by shouts of horror and disbelief racing through the medical barracks.

"He's dead! The captain is dead!"

"Pierced through, pinned like a bug on a wall!"

"Who could murder a captain like that? A Captain?! Are these Ryoka demons?"

"He can't be dead! Captain Unohana, come quickly! Please, please hurry!"

Retsu's heart stopped beating and her lungs started to burn. No expression crossed her face as she turned with devastating slowness. Captain? Death? Her mind flashed through the twelve other captains in the Gotei 13. What captain? Dead? What captain? What Captain? WHAT CAPTAIN?

Her mind screamed, but no sound escaped her throat.

There was a sound of boots running through her barracks, something she normally despised. All that was rendered irrelevant as a messenger burst into her office, eyes wild and horrified, pale and obviously in shock. "Murder, ma'am! We think he's dead. Please, please, we need you now. It's an emergency!"

The report on her mystery tea slipped from her cold fingers, lazily swaying back and forth as it fell to the floor at her feet.

Who? She couldn't ask. There was no air in her lungs. Bless Isane who'd come running at the first sounds of trouble. Her lieutenant spun the messenger around, her own voice hoarse with dread. "Who's injured?"

"Dead! Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen has been murdered!" The messenger had tears running down his pale cheeks.

Suddenly air swept back into her starving lungs. Joy filled her heart, it wasn't him. Her relief was followed quickly by shame at the very thought of someone else's death. "Show me." Was all she could say around the lump still lodged in her throat.

Captain Unohana collected her sanity and her self-discipline as she followed the messenger out the door, still ashamed that she felt so relieved that it was Aizen who was dead and not someone else.


	30. Announcements

"It had to be the Ryoka."

"How could mere Ryoka possibly be strong enough to take out Captain Aizen like that? You didn't see his body, pinned up there."

"Couldn't be anyone else, though."

"Maybe an assassin is using the Ryoka invasion to cover their tracks."

"Who would want Captain Aizen dead though?"

"Maybe he had gambling debts or maybe he ..."

"Shut up. We've moved beyond events and are now dealing with stupid rumors. So just shut up. A captain is dead. One of ours. Let's just deal with that, okay?"

"..."

"Besides, Captain Aizen didn't gamble. Did he?"

"Maybe he was a _secret_ gambler."

"Shut up. It was the Ryoka. The Ryoka invaded the Seireitei and now they've murdered Captain Aizen. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"..."

"Right?"

"Maybe the Ryoka work for the gambling houses to collect overdue debts."

"Crud. Now you're just making things up. Idiot."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Unohana ignored the silence as her personnel brought in the body. Her only focus was on the still form hidden beneath the sheet. The snowy whiteness marred by the sickly blots of blood.

There were spots of blood, some larger than others, but the sheet wasn't coated in the stuff. Aizen hadn't been killed in the past hour or so, the blood wasn't fresh.

She made a mental note to compare with the results of other tests she had yet to run, not yet jumping to any conclusions.

"Here." Retsu nodded sadly at a metal table in front of her, her autopsy tools laid out neatly on a smaller, separate table.

Isane's red-rimmed eyes flickered over those tools, but she didn't hesitate as she directed those carrying Captain Aizen's body. The Squad Four lieutenant would hold, despite the shock of having to assist on such an unlikely autopsy.

A Captain. Dead. One of the division leaders for the Gotei 13.

Not possible.

Yet, that was his body being maneuvered as gently as possible onto her autopsy table.

Captain Unohana showed no outward signs of distress, her expression supremely calm. Perhaps a bit cold.

Yet her division looked to her for a model of how to react. Spines straightened and resolves increased. There was a bustling to go back to their duties as efficiently as possible, not letting their inner fears or uncertainties deter them.

"Ahem, Captain Unohana?"

Retsu's dark gray eyes slid to the side, seeing one of her unseated medics starting down at his own feet.

"Captain, I ..."

Isane coughed gently and shook her head.

The young man gulped nervously and shifted his weight on his feet, clearly under stress. "I was pulled back in from family leave to assigned to help the 7th seat."

Retsu didn't comment, but kept looking at her subordinate. Her seventh seated squad member wasn't looked toward in order to model behavior. He was seen as geeky and not incredibly strong. His appointment to his seat had met with some grumbling from the lower seated division members.

"Now is not the time for complaints." Isane spoke in a slow monotone. The man flushed bright red, bobbing his head slightly.

The medical division's lieutenant sighed and shook her head. "I know that Hanatarou may not be our most decisive squad member, but he is leader of our best paramedic team. His medical judgments are completely sound. And as we are in a crisis situation, now is not the time for petty complaints."

The young man nodded again, then flinched. "Yes ma'am. Only ... Seventh seat Yamada Hanatarou? He has not returned from his last assignment. No one has seen him, and when I backtracked ... Lieutenant? I can not locate him."

Isane's gaze snapped upwards to meet that of her Captain.

Retsu met her lieutenant's gaze then slid her eyes over toward the deathly still form of Captain Aizen's corpse.

It was not like the meek but highly skilled paramedic to disappear when needed. Not at all. He was not always the most confident individual, except when dealing with an emergency medical situation. Which is why she'd appointed him leader of their top class paramedic squad.

"Isane? I will start on Captain ...Captain Aizen's autopsy. You reshuffle the assignments in the paramedic squads. Send a report that Hanatarou is missing."

Or possibly dead. She didn't say those words out loud. But they all knew the words were there, hanging over them as everyone thought about who could have murdered Captain Aizen.

And someone capable of taking out a division captain? Would have no trouble cutting through a medical 7th seat who barely knew how to defend himself.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Retsu knew the moment Isane returned to the autopsy room. Her tall lieutenant looked around, not ignoring the corpse laid out on the table but also deliberately not focusing her gaze upon the body.

The medical division leader looked down at her gore covered gloves, her lips in a sad pull of a frown. Captain Aizen had never been a friend, but he had also never been an enemy.

Retsu knew that she was seen as the calm one, the genteel leader of the medical division. But that hadn't been who she was down at her core. Before the Gotei 13 she'd been a fighter, a warrior of no little reputation. The very first Kenpachi.

And she was attracted to strength. Retsu knew that even though she'd turned away from that life when she'd surrendered to the Captain Commander, it was still part of her. Deep down.

Aizen never caught her eye or her attention. And that gave her some small regret as she literally held the man's heart in her hands, preparing to weigh the organ.

"I didn't know him well." Isane commented in a soft voice.

"Nor I." Retsu admitted slowly as she mentally forced herself to consign her 7th seated division member to the list of the living, not the dead. "Hanatarou?"

Isane looked down, and then back up with a barely there shake of her head. No news.

Retsu's lips thinned. It had been several hours, over half a day. This was not good news.

"Do you think he's ..." Isane stalled as her captain shook her head quickly.

"Do not speculate. All are alive, until they are here." Retsu carefully placed Aizen's heart on her scale. As she did so, something didn't seem quite ...right.

She peered at the tissue and collected several samples for further study. Not that it was strictly necessary. The cause of death was abundantly clear.

But Retsu Unohana was a thorough individual, who hated assumptions and guesses. It was not in her nature to state the obvious and do nothing further. Besides, it did no good to step away from these tasks and dwell on how many shinigami were injured, and how some mere Ryoka could have murdered a Gotei 13 captain.

Ryoka. The medical leader frowned sharply. She would not have credited this scenario as possible, if not for the body laid out before her.

Dark gray eyes traveled over the pitiful remains of what had been a living, breathing shinigami captain. "How could you have been caught out like that?" She murmured to herself. Her weight shifted, changing her visual perspective by less than a milimeter.

Something glistened. Something that shouldn't glisten. A trick of the light, most likely.

Retsu leaned in and saw nothing. She turned her head this way and that, but nothing caught her eye again. Nothing out of the ordinary.

And yet ...something. Something was not right. But what?

"Captain! Captain Unohana! Ma'am! You're being summoned personally! I told the messenger that a mere lieutenant can't command your presence, but the man insisted on being brought to you."

Captain Unohana's attention diverted from the corpse in front of her as she turned to stare calmly at the young messenger pushing his way inside her autopsy room. The youth was an Academy member, doing duty running errands that needed speed rather than a hell's butterfly.

"Please Captain, please. I've been sent for you specifically." The youth appeared highly nervous, but not unsure. He kept his eyes on her, not on the dead body before her. "It's an emergency, grievous injuries. The lieutenant is quite beside herself."

Herself? Female lieutenant? Retsu's mind raced. Yachiru. Rangiku. Isane's own sister, Kiyone. Nemu. Nanao. And the grieving Hinamori, of course.

"Not another captain, surely!" Isane's hands rose to her mouth in horror. Her own mind racing through the possible injured.

Retsu's mind froze for half a second, almost imaging that she could feel the second heartbeat deep within her womb though that was literally impossible. A high pitched whine started in her ears. However, on the outside, she didn't react at all. Her fingers went numb with sudden cold.

She knew.

"The messenger shifted his weight, looking apologetic. I know you two have fought for years. But Lieutenant Yachiru was insistent that you and you alone come ...ma'am? Captain?" The messenger was left standing alone with the carved up corpse and a no longer breathing lieutenant who stared at him in horror.

"Captain Zaraki?" The vice-captain harshly forced herself to breathe in, almost a gasp. Speaking the name upon exhalation as if in pain. "No."

"He looked torn up, lieutenant." The youth looked surprised at how both the Captain and the lieutenant were reacting. Kenpachi Zaraki and Captain Unohana were known to pretty much detest each other. That was a given within the Seireitei.

Isane eyed the messenger for a moment, then blinked three times in rapid succession. "What are you waiting for? Meet the captain out front as she gets her gear, if you are not fast enough to keep up with her, just give her the coordinates necessary."

The messenger nodded, his eyes sliding over to the empty cavity that had once been Captain Aizen's chest.

"Now!" Yelled Isane. "Go!"

The messenger raced to obey immediately.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Unohana had left the original messenger far behind, using shunpo at the limits of her abilities. For the first time in her long years she wished she could move at lightning speeds.

She'd had to get the coordinates from the messenger, the young man was no where near her captain's abilities.

Yachiru had sent a messenger, instead of coming herself. Not leaving her Kenny alone.

That fact alone terrified Retsu. That meant this was beyond serious.

But, weak as it was, she _could_ feel Kenpachi's spiritual pressure. He was alive. Alive! But that pressure was astonishingly diminished. Painfully and frighteningly so.

Retsu arrived just as Yachiru looked up with her huge eyes, fear in her expression. Something that the captain had never seen in the young lieutenants' eyes, ever.

"Kenny won't wake up." The pink-haired shinigami's voice broke slightly on the last word.

But Retsu was already at work before the lieutenant finished speaking. Her senses already knew that Kenpachi was badly injured, weak from blood loss and his injuries were severe.

And she already knew that he would not end up on her autopsy table.

Her soft chants filled the air as she used medicines and kido to stem the tide of hemorrhaging from internal damage. Her voice steadied as she quickly managed to stabilize her husband.

Kenpachi's injuries looked far worse than they actually were. He'd live. In fact, knowing him he'd be up and about as quickly as possible.

"Re-chan?" A small hand reached out to touch her sleeve, then stalled, pulling back.

It astounded Retsu that Yachiru was so frightened. Then she nodded as her mind raced to the end of that thought. Of course the girl was frightened. She'd never seen Kenpachi hurt before, never.

"He'll be fine. Perfectly fine." Retsu said calmly, sending a steady look at the pink-haired lieutenant. "I need to get him back to the medical barracks, but I promise you, he will fully recover."

"Promise?" That one word held a wealth of hope, and uncertainty.

"I promise." Retsu reassured her.

Yachiru's smile was as if the sun suddenly appeared in the middle of the night.

"Now I just need to get him back to the medical barracks." Captain Unohana stood, then shook her head as she felt suddenly dizzy.

Immediately alarmed, Yachiru stepped in front of the injured Kenpachi. "You can't carry him." She leaned in to whisper. "You're pregnant."

Retsu smiled, her first genuine smile since hearing of Captain Aizen's untimely death. "I was going to let Minazuki do the ...oh."

As small in stature as Yachiru was, she lacked nothing in strength it appeared. It seemed awkward for the small pink-haired girl to carry the much larger and unwieldy Kenpachi.

Now that she knew her Kenny wasn't immediately in danger of dying, Yachiru was all smiles. "I'll beat you back to your barracks, even carrying Ken-chan!"

"That is unnecessary." Retsu assured the young lieutenant, then looked around the area. "Where is Kenpachi's opponent's body?"

At that question, Yachiru's smile dimmed. "Does it really mean you lost the fight if you fought two against one? How is that even a loss?"

Retsu blinked. "There were two Ryoka?" Well, that would make more sense than someone being able to face off against Kenpachi in single handed combat.

But the pink-haired shinigami made a face. "No, but he said he was fighting with his zanpakuto as his partner basically. Two against one."

Retsu blinked rapidly, her mouth tightening. "The Ryoka ...had a zanpakuto? Not just a sword, but a genuine spiritual soul cutter?"

"Icchi, I call him Icchi." Wide dark eyes blinked up at her happily. "And Kenny had SOOOO much fun fighting with him! Even if he did cheat and even though Ken-chan said he lost, I don't believe it. So I guess they'll have to fight again. Wheee!"

"Fight. _Again?_" Which could only mean, "this Icchi person, lives?"

"Uh-huh." Yachiru shifted Kenpachi slightly while whistling. "Your guy took Icchi away with that other Ryoka, who isn't a Ryoka. He's from outside. But I'm sure your guy will fix him up good! I'm taking Ken-chan to your barracks."

Retsu's mind was going in a thousand different directions. "Wait!" She called, but the young shinigami had already used shunpo to move out of the area. "Two against one? Why would Kenpachi not use his own zanpakuto when fighting? Lost? My guy?"

What guy? Hers? Who was hers except for her medical personnel? And no one would dare to ... "Yamada Hanatarou." She bit out the name of her missing 7th seated division member in shock.

Her guy? Could it be that one of her trained medics was offering aid to the enemy? But ...but Hanatarou was hardly the type! Unless being forced along. Maybe. Still, to fall in with the enemy, even under duress? Her mouth tightened grimly as she put her own hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

The fighter in her, the killer, the first Kenpachi took a good long look around. And not just with her eyes. Nothing. She could sense no foreign presence. Retsu frowned. No trace of Hanatarou either. Perhaps it wasn't him. She could be jumping to conclusions.

Retsu decided to withhold judgment for the time being, as she used shunpo to hurry back to her medical barracks.

Back to the injured.

Back to her husband.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Captain Unohana?"

Retsu wasn't startled, she'd known someone was approaching the door before the handle was even touched. That's why when Captain Ukitake showed up much later that afternoon, she was adjusting a bandage and not holding Kenpachi's hand when he peeked inside.

"I'm busy at the moment, Jushiro." And she was wishing the other man would go away, friend or not. It eased her to watch Kenpachi's even breathing, despite the bandages that encircled his muscled chest.

The white-haired leader of Division Thirteen stepped into the small room, looking down at the slumbering Kenpachi. "I never thought I'd see that."

"Nor I." She admitted reluctantly. "Someone Lieutenant Yachiru calls Icchi. Whatever his real name might be, I don't know. I've already sent in my report to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Dark-gray eyes widened and she turned to stare at the other captain. "He's been captured? Killed?"

Surprisingly, Captain Ukitake smiled as he shook his head negatively. "No, he is apparently here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from execution. A goal I am not out of favor with, actually."

Retsu's lips thinned and her eyes flashed darkly, making the other man stop for a second. He stared at her, then nodded slightly. "She is one of mine, and I feel the execution is ...ungainly a punishment. Inappropriate."

"Legal." Captain Unohana said the one word coolly.

"Indeed." Jushiro nodded his head again, though clearly not agreeing.

Retsu stood, smoothing her sleeves as she faced her fellow captain. A young man that she'd known for many, many years. "I have a captain in the morgue. I have many shinigami with various injuries, some so dire they will never again wield spiritual pressure." Only one actually, but her point had been made.

Captain Ukitake bowed his head and yielded for the moment. "Ichigo was last seen in the company of Yoruichi Shihoin."

Badly startled, Retsu's mouth tightened as she stared. "But ..."

"It seems the Ryoka have some help." Jushiro shrugged and sighed. "No easy way to say this. Some of that help belongs to your division."

Captain Unohana's shoulders tensed. So much for not jumping to conclusions. "Hanatarou."

If Jushiro was surprised she'd managed to come up with that name, he hid it well. "I have him outside. I would beg your leave to argue his case and request leniency. He was only trying to help one of my own."

"And may have contributed to the injuries of ..." She'd almost said _**her own**_. Quickly she changed course "others within the Seireitei."

"But you will listen?" Jushiro requested with a gesture.

Retsu nodded, though her heart was hardened at the moment. Having only rinsed off the blood of her beloved husband not but a little while ago.

"I should mention that the ...enemy, if you so name them ..."

"I do." She said without hesitation.

Captain Ukitake continued as if she'd not spoken. "They have injured. Your personnel have attended them, but for the time being they are to be confined to the underground medical care detention area."

The very thought was painful. "Here." She stated, as if asking a question.

"Captain Commander's orders."

Retsu nodded, accepting against her internal feelings on the matter. "So be it."

Kenpachi groaned slightly, his right hand twitching. Retsu turned immediatly, but could only watch as the big man slipped back down into unconsciousness.

"The reports say he'll recover fully, and fairly quickly."

The woman looked up, her expression shuttered. "I know. I wrote the reports."

"Ah yes, of course." Jushiro smiled at her gently.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Kyoraku looked around the room with a sneer. "Thinning the ranks, it appears."

Captain Tosen frowned. "Hardly appropriate humor, what with the death of one of our own."

"When will this captain's meeting begin?" Captain Komamura's voice rumbled from beneath his concealing bucket of a mask.

"I don't think we have a quorum, even." Captain Kyoraku yawned. "And it's not like the Head Captain to run late."

"It's not everyday we're invaded." Captain Tosen spoke quietly.

"Who's missing?" Jushiro looked around.

"Easier to count who is here." Shunsui commented and closed his eyes as he leaned back against one wall. "But to answer your question, Head Captain Yamamoto isn't here yet. Byakuya is not responding and isn't here. Nor is Sui-Feng."

"Yes I am." The voice hailed from the shadows as the slender young woman stepped forward.

Shunsui chuckled. "I stand corrected. Ichimaru is ...absent. So is Hitsugaya. Apparently they had a run in today?"

Captain Unohana sighed and spoke plainly. "Aizen is in my morgue, and Captain Zaraki is in my medical care."

There was a long pause, then Shunsui nodded slowly. "Yes, of course."

"Kurotsuchi is missing." Captain Ukitake mentioned.

"No loss." Shunsui continued. "So, we have six out of thirteen. Not even half."

Retsu shook her head, trying to think clearly. Ever since she'd received word about Kenpachi's injuries she'd been on edge. Not surprising really. "I need to get back to tend the injured."

"How is ..."

"Captain Zaraki is recovering." Retsu was three steps from the door when Shunsui whistled at her. She stopped and turned.

"I knew that. I wanted to ask about the Ryoka I brought into you earlier."

Anger rose up within her very soul. Asking about a Ryoka before one of their own. Her gaze narrowed.

It was as if the temperature of the room dipped into abject winter. "My people tell me he, they ...will recover."

Shunsui shivered, but didn't ask further. He merely nodded. "So, we have two captured now."

"Three." Captain Tosen spoke up. "I brought one into the medical detention area myself."

This made Captain Kyoraku stand up straight, tilting his straw hat up so his face could be seen. "I hadn't heard."

"Which was the one to take on Captain Zaraki?"

"He's still out there. Ichigo Kurosaki." Captain Sui-Feng spoke up quietly. "According to my sources."

Jushiro smiled slightly at the leader of the stealth squad. "I make a habit of never questioning your sources."

"We should execute them all. Tomorrow."

All eyes turned toward Captain Unohana, who raised her chin and met their looks head on.

"Bloodthirsty." Captain Tosen murmured.

Jushiro looked uncomfortable. "Rukia does not deserve execution. And these Ryoka seem to be friends of hers, looking to prevent her death. Hardly a bad goal."

Captain Unohana raised one eyebrow. "Forty wise men and six judges have deemed her worthy of execution." She paused. "Or do you consider that Central 46 is wrong ...just because you wish it."

"Kenpachi Zaraki would say you're too fond of your rules." Captain Tosen said quietly.

"Isn't it convenient he's not here to speak for himself." Retsu bit out the words, her voice tighter than she'd like. Unsure she'd be able to maintain her usual calm demeanor, she turned to leave the room. "Call for me when the Head Captain is ready to meet."

"Maybe you're the one who's pregnant, instead of all the silly rumors about someone else." The voice stopped her in her tracks, she spun to look at Head Commander Yamamoto as the man made his way to the front of the room. "I apologize for my lateness. As you know, we have a lot going on right now."

Captain Sui-Feng frowned. "Calling a woman pregnant just because her views aren't yours, or because you're irritated is hardly correct."

"You misunderstand me." The older man frowned at the leader of his stealth squad. "I don't disagree with Captain Unohana. Nor do I use the moment to call her into question. On the contrary. I call her pregnant, because it is my sincere hope that she is indeed carrying."

"In front of everyone?" Captain Retsu Unohana stared at her head captain, her leader and one time nemesis, and she'd thought ...her friend.

The Head Captain smiled slightly. "If my hopes are correct, that is the only good thing to come out of these past few days. And since I do think I am correct, it is not something you'll be able to hide for long."

"Ridiculous." Jushiro Ukitake looked shocked at the conversation. He wasn't the only one. All the captains were looking around in various stages of disbelief.

Retsu stared into Yamamoto's eyes, the two weighing the moment carefully. She could deny everything, and do so believably. But what about when she did begin showing?

"Why?" She asked him simply, feeling on the brink emotionally. Brittle.

"It would make an old warrior happy."

Slowly, slowly, she began to relax. The horrid tension that had been holding her captive from the moment of the Ryoka invasion all the way through to the terrifying moment she'd seen Kenpachi bloody and unconscious, started to dissipate. Anger leeched away bringing a sharp sense of relief and an inner clarity.

"I do not know yet if it is to be a boy or a girl."

Shocked sounds all around her as the other captains adjusted to the new reality.

"Congratulations to you both." The Head Captain bowed his head to her, lower than was strictly necessary. It was a show of respect, and an apology of sorts.

Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku were both quick to voice their congratulations to her as well. The others were quick to follow suit.

Typically, it was Shunsui who asked the obvious. "So. Congratulations to you both. Who is the 'both'?"

Retsu turned and stared at the other captain, who didn't even have the grace to blush or look away.

"Captain Unohana, I know you have many injured to deal with. This meeting is to set out search patterns. You may stay or go, as you wish."

Retsu nodded her head and bid the room a goodnight.

Silence continued as the Head Captain turned to the matters at hand, laying out his wishes for the search grid. "Yoruichi said she would have the young Ryoka ready in three days. That means she needs a place for him to heal and train. Find it. Find it now."

Captain Sui-Feng gritted her teeth at the thought of Yoruichi Shihoin being tied up with the criminals. "I will hunt them down." She promised, sweeping out of the room just as she'd first entered, through the shadows.

"I have a question." Shunsui held up his hand like a schoolboy.

"If it's not about the search parameters, I don't want to hear it." Yamamoto intoned.

Shunsui shrugged and looked sad. "That leaves an awful amount of things I could be asking about, and possibly even some very important ..."

"Let me rephrase." The Head Captain interrupted. "If this is about Captain Unohana's pregnancy, you'll need to direct your questions to her."

"Yes, but you see ...I want to live through getting the answer." Captain Kyoraku gave a mock shudder of fear.

"Shunsui, don't." Captain Ukitake tried to stop his friend.

"But you see, I know you know who the father is." Shunsui ignored his friend. "And I've been thinking and thinking and I ...just can't seem to put my finger on who it might be."

The Head-Captain looked up and actually gave a small smile. "Of course I know."

Everyone left in the room fell quiet, waiting to hear. Some more curious than others.

The Head-Commander shrugged. "Retsu Unohana is having a baby with ..." he paused, making Shunsui groan. "Her husband. See, now really. That wasn't so difficult."

Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other, and then around the room. None of the captains looked any more enlightened than before.

"Damn it." Shunsui turned back and laughed. The Head Captain had used their distraction to disappear on them.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**LOL! Public, but not really! :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Guessing Game

"Tetsuzaemon Iba?"

"My sister says not."

"What does your sister know? Okay, how about Lieutenant Kira?"

"Nah, and don't mention Lieutenant Hisagi either. Do you really think it would be someone at that level?"

"Hssst! A captain? Like Ichimaru?"

"Too cold."

"Komamura? Nah, he'd never take that thing off his head."

"Doesn't need to, now does he? But no, I don't think it's him either. He never does anything that seems improper."

"Aizen's dead."

"Wasn't when this happened, and he was super nice. Not Byakuya, definitely not."

"He's a man."

"A frozen tundra of one. Look, it's no use ...shit! Shut up, shut up!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Hitsugaya paused in front of a particular door, glancing up at the window display. "Hmmm, this reminds me."

Lieutenant Matsumoto scowled at the eyes watching them, eyes that quickly looked away when she spotted them. "What reminds you, captain?"

"I need a gift." The young silver-haired leader of Division Ten frowned. He'd not informed his lieutenant of the information he'd received from some of his fellow captains only that morning.

Rangiku froze as his hand reached for the door handle, she could almost literally feel the crazed eyes of the gossips on her back. "No!"

Captain Hitsugaya paused, turning to stare at her.

"You'll be late, and you hate being late!" Rangiku let out a relieved breath as his hand left the door handle. She couldn't let him walk into THIS shop, with her ...in front of everyone! Not when she was trying to squash those ridiculous rumors about herself. This would only put fuel on the whole situation!

The youthful captain gave her a long look, then nodded almost absently. "You're right. I know nothing about something like this, it could take longer to choose a proper gift than I have to spare. Fine. You do it. Have it wrapped and brought back to my office, I'll deliver it personally."

Rangiku's lungs froze and her expressive eyes widened. "Don't you need me for your meeting, captain?" No, no, no! This couldn't be happening!

To her abject horror, the captain shook his head thoughtfully. "I can manage on my own for a bit. You take care of this so that I know it's done properly."

The honey-blonde's nerves were twitching as she broke out into a cold sweat. "But ...but I don't know who this is for!"

Captain Hitsugaya looked around, as if just now noticing the attention of some of the people around them. He frowned. "I don't want to say out here. Starts rumors. Just get something appropriate, gender neutral. Nice, very nice actually. Have it wrapped and bring it back to my office, then come find me. Don't take all day with this either, Rangiku."

The pretty lieutenant gave a jerky nod of her head as she watched her captain turn and leave her behind ...standing alone in front of the baby boutique. Her shoulders slumped as she reached for the door handle with trepidation.

"You alright, lieutenant?" Came a hesitant voice.

"I feel sick." Rangiku said before filtering her words through the thinking part of her brain. When her own words registered, she looked up in shock. "I didn't mean it like that!"

The other shinigami, a seventh seat in the ninth division watched her with delighted eyes. "Crackers and tea will help with the morning sickness according to my sister. And congratulations, lieutenant!"

"Shit! Shit! I'm not! No! Oh, fucking shit! Ah damn it!" Rangiku hissed, then turned as the door to the baby boutique opened from the inside.

Captain Komamura had to duck ridiculously low to get out the door, making Rangiku back up quite a bit as she stared at him in shock. He was holding a gift in elegant silver paper with blush pink and baby blue balloons all over it.

"C...Captain?" Rangiku stared in wonder even as a hell's butterfly flew up to them, delivering a message that the captain was needed at the Seireitei wall's east gate as soon as possible.

"Oh no." Captain Komamura held up his gift. "I really don't have time to deliver this personally, but don't want to ask the shop to do it."

Rangiku knew his barracks to be in the opposite direction from the east gate. "I'll drop it by your office for you if you'd like, Captain Komamura." Rangiku offered, holding out her hands without forethought. "Or ask the boutique to do that." She amended as she realized what she'd just done.

The large captain dipped his head, hidden as it was beneath the concealing bucket of a mask. "My thanks, lieutenant."

Rangiku held the package as she entered the shop with her head held high.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Did you see that? Scratch Captain Komamura off the list then, if he's giving her baby gifts."

"What about Captain Tosen then? Those two are close."

"Yeah, friends with Komamura. But do you ever see him hanging around with Lieutenant Matsumoto? No. Whoever is the father of Rangiku's baby, it is definitely a captain though."

"You don't think ... Hitsugaya?"

"That's sick, he's too young."

"They're always together."

"She's his lieutenant! Of course they're always together. But I don't see them out and about with him socially."

"..."

"What?"

"She's slept in his office more than a few times, I heard from a very reliable source."

"No ...no ...just ...no."

"Well, who else could it be? Zaraki?"

"Hardly, he only thinks of bathing and fighting. Never see him out and about either, or hardly ever."

"Kyoraku? Ukitake? Captain Kyoraku is definitely a flirt and Ukitake? There's always something shady about the nice and quiet ones."

o.O.o.O.o.O

He was quiet and still, and it hurt her heart to see him like this. The bandages were clean and the wounds weren't draining too much. The healing was going smoothly and there would be no lasting damage.

Retsu's hand dipped into a jar of half-filled ointment, putting the herbal remedy directly on Kenpachi's left bicep. This was a more superficial scrape, and she told herself she was just being thorough in her duties.

She wasn't even fooling herself.

The need to touch his skin, to feel the heat of his life force in her hands, was paramount. She needed this more than he did.

Her fingers wrapped around the large muscle of his bicep, not reaching all the way around. The size of the muscle reassured her of his innate strength, even in this unconscious state, bringing a lump to her throat as she rubbed in the ointment.

She didn't pause her actions, even as she felt the spiritual pressure approach the room. Her back did straighten and her hands perhaps turned a touch more clinical and less of a caress as the door opened behind her.

He was alone. She didn't have to look to know, being a master at sensing spiritual pressures. The sound of the door closing behind him was soft. She waited, but he said nothing at first.

"It's not like you to apologize. And I doubt you're sorry anyway, for you would have your reasons." Retsu broke the moment. "You don't explain yourself. And you know from my reports that Zaraki is recovering. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Could be something official." The voice of the Head Captain rumbled behind her.

"You would have notified me by hell's butterfly." She rejoined.

The older warrior sighed very slightly. "You called him Zaraki. Just now. Not very intimate."

Her hands stilled, then reached for more of the herbal remedy. "Don't look too heavily into that. We are used to keeping our relationship to ourselves."

"Not for much longer." His voice was softer just then, though not apologetic.

Retsu finally turned her head slightly, watching her Captain Commander stand at the foot of Kenpachi's medical bed. He caught her gaze with his own and gave a slight nod of his head. "Your condition would have led to many rumors, many more than poor Matsumoto."

She frowned slightly. "Lieutenant Matsumoto? Rangiku?"

"Rumors are, she's the pregnant one. Despite reassurances from her captain and others, the rumors are proving hard to dispel." He chuckled lightly.

Retsu felt off balance all of a sudden. "Wait? You announced my pregnancy in front of many of the captains to ...save the reputation of another?"

The Head Captain shook his head at her. "Hardly. I announced your condition because it would be difficult for you to hide it for too long."

Retsu stared at him a moment, knowing he was lying. She'd known this man for a very long time. "And the fact that several of the captains have taken it upon themselves to post higher numbers of shinigami around the medical barracks has nothing to do with it?"

The old man didn't even have the grace to look away as he shrugged. "You are vulnerable right now."

"I can take care of myself." She snapped.

Yamamoto straightened and tilted his chin towards Kenpachi's prone form. "The Ryoka have beaten one of our very best. And you have not fought like that for centuries."

Retsu stood, wiping her hands off as she faced her commander. "Do not forget, I was your first Kenpachi."

The old man pointed at the man she had married. "He is my best Kenpachi. And not even at his highest potential, not even slightly."

Breath hissed out of her lungs as she glared at Yamamoto.

"And that is the closest I will ever come to having a grandchild." He pointed at her midsection, making her eyes widen with shock.

Retsu shook her head in disbelief. "Shunsui and Jushiro are like your sons, we both know it."

The old man sighed deeply, taking a moment to gather his words into some semblance of order. "Yes. And if and when they ever marry and begin families, I will celebrate. But you ...you are different."

"I am not your daughter." For a hair-raising moment she wondered if that were true. What if ...

"No, I'm not." His simple words ended her wild thought and she was grateful. "You were my nemesis. The one standing in my way that I was not sure I could beat or withstand."

"You would have won." She offered him the words from deep in her heart. "Your forces would have taken the day, and the battle."

Yamamoto nodded at the truth of her statement. "But at what cost? My forces would have been severely weakened by such a monumental battle. And you? It would have taken so much out of me to beat you."

"Leaving you open to other forces, I know." Retsu said quietly. "That's all history now. I surrendered."

"Allowing me a much larger victory." Yamamoto took in a deep breath, then sighed. "Do you ever regret it?"

The healer stilled at his question, then gave a small rueful smile. "The battle between us would have been epic."

"True. But not the thrust of my actual question." A ghost of a smile flew over his face and then it was gone. "You gave up fighting to give yourself over to healing, to follow me and the Gotei 13. Started a new life."

He let his words sink in, allowing silence to fill the space between them as she pondered his question. Did she regret her decision so long ago? Yes. And no.

Learning healing had been a challenge, and a welcome one. A change that suited her, actually. Even suiting her zanpakuto. It was as if a missing piece of her soul now suddenly fit. But then she'd settled into a routine. Had she missed fighting? The thrill, the danger, the singing of death as her sword separated life from death? Well ...yes. And yet.

There was also the thrill of reuniting life with the body of one not yet ready to die, to face off against death and claim victory. To snatch a soul from the abyss and heal the wounds that would have squashed so much potential.

"Sometimes." She admitted. "But I would never choose to go back."

"Hmph." Yamamoto nodded slowly. "You changed not only your name that day, but your whole life. Becoming an entirely different person, and yet not. You were still you. I fell in love with you that day."

Startled, dark-gray eyes widened in distress.

The old man waved a hand in front of his face. "Not like that, not like that. I just mean that I admired you so much, for giving up everything for something you believed so strongly in. That humbled me."

"Sir ..."

"No, don't interrupt an old man, it's rude." Yamamoto gifted her with a small smile. "You proved yourself the stronger warrior that day, by surrendering. Then you gifted me with your support once you accepted the fact that you would not be allowed ritual suicide."

Retsu wasn't sure how to feel, much less how to respond.

"Your family, has been ...less than familial." The Head Captain's voice dripped with disdain. "I am not your father, nor do I think of myself that way, not entirely. But realize please, that this old man thinks very highly of you and will sic all the shinigami in the Seireitei on you for your own good if he deems it necessary."

"It's not necessary." She blew out a long breath, already knowing that she wasn't going to change his mind about this. He thought she needed protection. Announcing her pregnancy to the captains had assured their protective instincts would collectively kick in.

The Head Captain headed for the door, looking back at her. "Humor an old man, please. Don't kick the extra protection to the curb."

A moan from the man in the bed, had them both stopping. Dark eyelashes twitched and Retsu sat down beside the bed, reaching for his arm.

"You know, he's the type to come back from this a stronger warrior than he was before the battle." Yamamoto opened the door, ready to leave. "Because he's just like you and me."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kenpachi felt weighted down, and even though he wasn't self-aware he fought against the feeling. Instinct, pure and simple. Dark eyes blinked open, then shut against the light. Immediately, he opened his eyes again, not even willing to let pain or light or discomfort keep him from ...what?

Fight.

He sat up abruptly, then gasped as pain flooded every nerve in his body. His eyes widened and one hand reached up to his face. The eyepatch was back in place.

"Nasty thing." Came a dry comment to his side.

Kenpachi turned, again out of instinct, his muscles tensing ready to fight in spite of the pain racking his body. Sharp pain, dull pain, aching pain and throbbing pain. It all hurt.

It meant he was alive. Which meant he was able to fight!

Yet, instead of a young man with a strange hair color facing off against him. He blinked twice to clear his vision. Retsu. His wife.

"How are ...erp!"

His hand moved lightning fast and cupped the back of her head, yanking her halfway across his lap. Anything that she might have said was lost as his lips claimed hers.

Instinct.

She should have stopped him. She could have stopped him. But everything that had hardened deep within her at the thought, the sight, of him injured yearned for just this.

Neither heard the deep chuckle of the man who left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

It was several long moments before Kenpachi came up for air, staring into Retsu's face. Dark gray eyes traced every inch of his expression as he grinned down at her.

Her hand reached up and pushed an errant hair spike, with it's attached bell, out of his face. "Aren't you hurting?"

Kenpachi grunted. "Yes."

Retsu frowned. "Where? How badly?"

"Everywhere." He smirked at her. "And it hurts like a son of a bitch."

Exasperated, she frowned at him. Pushing at his chest until he hissed with pain and she stopped. "Let me go and I'll get you something for the pain."

His grip tightened on her. "Rather not." His gaze was hot as he held her.

Retsu shook her head, and pulled away. Kenpachi frowned that she was able to get up at all. "Damn it." He muttered.

"You're too injured for that anyway."

Kenpachi scowled at that, even if he did suspect she was right. "Let's test that assumption."

Retsu's hand moved over the table next to him as she leaned in and gave him a long kiss. Her hand reached out, tracing a line over his right pectoral and down over his abdomen. Kenpachi groaned in approval, and pain.

The kiss continued as her hand slipped under the sheet and he was delighted that despite the pain, his body was stirring. But her hand didn't reach for what he thought would be obvious. Instead she traced the line of his muscle down to his hip, over to his backside.

The pain there was small, sharp and sudden. A puncture.

Kenpachi's head reared back and he glared at her. "I just fucking woke up, don't even know what day it is, and you're putting me back under? Bitch!"

A knock on the door had neither looking away from the other as Captain Ukitake poked his head in despite the overheard protests from Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"Ah, he's calling you names and insulting you. I presume that means he's on the mend?"

Retsu twitched the sheet back up, covering Kenpachi. Then frowned as she she realized it didn't cover him enough. She was still standing between the door and the aroused patient, however, and she quickly reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed.

"On the mend. And no, I was not dosing you to put you back under as you put it. It was something for the pain. Grouch." Retsu said quietly even as she pulled the blanket up over her husband for modesty's sake.

"Voices! We hear voices!" Yachiru burst through the door and took a flying leap towards Kenpachi's bed when Captain Ukitake caught her mid-leap around her small waist.

"Whoa! He's still hurt, lieutenant!" Chuckled the white-haired captain. "Be more gentle, child."

To his shock, Yachiru growled at him and her teeth snapped at his arm. Captain Ukitake carefully put the pink-haired girl down next to Kenpachi's bedside, relieved when she immediately smiled and climbed onto the bed. Gently.

"Had your rabies shot yet, captain?" Laughed Ikkaku and Yumichika from the doorway. Ikkaku leaning on a crutch and still bandaged.

"It's not wise to get in our lieutenant's way." Yumichika added with a grin.

Captain Jushiro Ukitake sighed lightly. "I can see that."

"Kenny! Kenny! Guess what?" Yachiru fairly thrummed with excess energy. "Icchi hasn't been caught yet, but he challenged Byakki. So you have a chance to fight him again! Wouldn't that be fun?!"

Retsu's breath hitched and she shook her head. "Kenpachi must heal first."

"Yes!"

The healer's eyes shut with frustration as she saw her husband's excitement at the very idea of a fresh fight. "Heal first." She admonished.

Kenpachi's hands went to his blankets.

"Pants second." Retsu choked, making a grab for the sheets.

"Bitch." Kenpachi sighed, settling back on the bed with a glare. "Where are my clothes? Do I need to fight you in order to get out of here?"

Ukitake chuckled. "I wouldn't, if I were you, Zaraki. Seems our Captain Unohana is expecting, and married. Her husband may not take such a threat so kindly."

Everyone in the room stilled, staring at him. Belatedly Jushiro realized just what he'd announced. "Oh, I forgot you've been out and not in the latest captain's meetings. My apologies."

Yachiru poked a finger next to her mouth. "How did you know about the baby?"

"Baby?" Ikkaku's eyes were wide with shock, then a delighted grin. "Really? Really?"

"We need a party!" Yumichika crowed. "With a beautiful cake!"

"Cake!" Yachiru bounced on the bed at that word. "Can pregnant women eat cake? I thought crackers were best?"

Retsu watched Jushiro's face with sympathy as his face froze. She smiled at him. "Indeed, cake would be nice."

"A beautiful cake! I'd better be the one to order to decorations." Yumichika announced sternly. "I don't trust any of you to do a proper job."

The questions were reeling around in Ukitake's mind. Retsu could almost see them. How had Yachiru known about the baby? Why would Ikkaku be so excited, didn't Division 11 hate the medical squad? Why in the world would Yumichika think he had the right to throw a celebration? His eyes moved over to Kenpachi.

The warrior grinned back at him. With a lot of teeth. A lot of teeth.

Retsu cleared her throat and Jushiro's eyes moved back to her. The white haired captain gave her a weak smile. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, yeah."

"The proper response is, thank you." Retsu sighed.

Jushiro looked spooked as he turned to stare at the wounded man in the bed.

"Thank you." Kenpachi looked beyond smug even as he spoke.

Yachiru flopped down on the bed, next to Kenpachi. "Fight first, or cake?"

"Fight." Kenpachi asserted with a gleam in his visible eye. "Definitely the fight."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku looked up from his lounging position, the epitome of laziness.

Captain Ukitake sat down next to him.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Shunsui commented, pulling his straw hat back down over his face.

"No." Jushiro sighed then offered a soft chuckle. "Just met Captain Unohana's husband though."

Shunsui now pushed his hat back so he could look at his friend. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Jushiro nodded, looking away quietly.

The other man waited, but his friend was not forthcoming. "Yeah, so who is it? Someone I know?"

"Yes."

Again with the silence.

Shunsui sighed and even bothered to sit up, staring at his friend. "Stop torturing me. Who is it?"

"I have to go. Preparations to make. Squad member to save. Questions to answer. Murderer to catch." Jushiro stood, brushing off his still pristine robes.

"Don't be a jerk. Just tell me. Jushiro? Wait. Jushiro?" Shunsui watched his friend carefuly. "You don't really know." He muttered, but then frowned. Yeah, Jushiro didn't lie. So that mean he did know. "Crap. We know him?"

"Yes."

"Friend?"

Jushiro stopped at that and pondered the question. "That is too difficult to answer. Not really, but maybe ...some days. Then again ..."

"Colleague?"

"Mostly." Jushiro allowed with a quirk of a smile.

"Captain then."

The white-haired captain dipped his head in the affirmative.

"Not you or me. Old man is out too."

Jushiro nodded again.

"Not friendly, a colleague ... Tosen? Byakuya?"

"Less manners."

Shunshi blinked, readjusting his thoughts. "Ichimaru? That doesn't seem right."

"It's not."

A shocked breath had Shunsui's eyes widening in horror. Jushiro nodded slowly. "Really? Kurotsuchi?"

Jushiro's face fell and he changed from a nod to a frown. "That's where your mind went?"

Shunsui sighed heavily. "Where else is it supposed to go? Captain Zaraki? He has hated her for over a century and I know he kissed her that one time, but it hardly worked out and ..." He stopped, staring at Jushiro's sudden smile. "No ..."

Jushiro nodded very slowly.

Shunsui looked beyond shocked. "No ... really? But for how long?"

The white-haired man suddenly stopped, thinking. "I ...I don't exactly know."

Captain Kyoraku chuckled. "Well, it's probably recent. I mean really. They couldn't have been together for long and kept it secret." He paused. "Could they?"

Jushiro shrugged. "Retsu can hold things tightly, but I don't see Zaraki being subtle. I'd bet this is new."

Shunsui sighed. "And I wonder how long it'll last before one of them kills the other."

Both men laughed as they pondered their fellow captains.


End file.
